Freeze Frame 4: Dead Man Talking:
by gaben
Summary: A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill? Fourth in the Freeze Frame series
1. Chapter 1

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **

**Freeze Frame**: Marley Rose Hanson is witness to the death of her mother. She works with the team to catch her mother's killer.

**Freeze Frame 2**: Room Service: Marley Rose, along with her counselor, Gillian Riggs, are kept in protective custody for fear they are in danger after Marley's uncle, an undercover agent, goes missing.

**Freeze Frame 3**: Six Degrees of Separation: The team move Marley and - Rye, another teenage girl, to Gibb's house while they plan Marley's uncle's rescue and thwart a sex slave ring. Gill and Gibbs develop feelings for each other. Marley is put into a pseudo protection program with Gill and Gibbs as her guardians.

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**SNAFU** – _Situation Normal, All Fouled Up._

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to a close – up of a twelve year old boy, a grimace and shocked expression as he holds up the detached human bones of an arm. Convert black and white. Cut. **

_**Fade in to a national park on the outskirts of DC. **_

**A group of six youngsters are huffing and puffing as they ride bikes through old over grown trails of the national park.**

"I thought you said you knew where you were going, Ben," groused Tom.

A thicker set youngster looked at the sky as he pushed his bike further. "Yeah, we're going to have to turn back if we want get back home before dark."

"Chill out, Sam. It is here. Ben and I found it last summer," puffed Ethan.

"These trails don't look like they have been used in a hundred years," observed Jarrod.

Ethan stopped and stood astride his bike, causing the others to pull up behind him. "They're old fire access trails. The newer ones are bigger; see over to the right where that break is. My dad's been the fire chief for ten years now, and there hasn't been a fire up this way since we lived here."

"Yeah, this is no bum scoop guys, honest. Uncle David, Ethan, and I came up here last summer for a camp out; well, somewhere around here anyway," said Ben, now starting to wonder if he really was in the right place.

"Yeah, well it looks just a big boondoggle to me," insulted Sam.

Ben, puffing out his chest, walked up to Sam, "you wanna say that again, dog face?"

"Hey, you two, cut it out. No, here it is," yelled Ethan, "see we're headed in the right direction. I can see the north tower from here."

The boys walked their bikes into a large clearing. They surveyed an area the size of a city park. To the right was the fire trail that they should have taken, clearly cut between the man made fire breaks. Four large trees canopied the area to the left, leaving only a space of about six feet in front of it clear before coming to the over grown tracks the Semper Fi gang had come through. The rest of the area appeared to be lined with bushes and fallen logs that were overgrown with crawling vines and weeds.

"It's cool!" crooned Tom.

"Yeah, just like a real fort," agreed Jarrod.

"A fortress… four trees. Get it? Get it?" nudged Sam.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we get it. That's why we chose it."

"A second headquarters," admired Tom.

"A summer base; 29 Stumps."

"Yeah cool as Disneyland East," laughed Sam.

Jarrod laughed with them.

"Hey, Aussie Rat, do you know what we are talking about?" Asked Tom.

"Sure do, and the nickname's Jumbuck. Disneyland East, is Marine headquarters at Arlington, and 29 Stumps is the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center, somewhere in the Never Never," gloated Jarrod.

"The Never Never?"

"Yeah, some isolated place, I can't remember," laughed Jarrod.

Ben was impressed. "Hey, how do you know that stuff anyway?"

"My dad's a RAN ; Australian Navel Officer, but he was stationed here years ago. That's when he met my mum. I now live with my dad in Australia for half of the year and the other half here with mum."

The boys all nodded and smiled at each other in silent approval.

"Semper Fi, bud. While you're here we got your six," said Ben as he slapped him on the back.

"Yeah, and maybe you can teach us some of those Aussie terms," suggested Sam.

"You're on," beamed Jarrod.

"Will you girls HURRY UP!" bellowed Ethan.

"Knew it was a mistake bringing the BAM's," scoffed Sam.

Jarrod looked confused, "Bam's?"

"Broad Ass Marines; girls!"

"I heard that, Ben. You're not allowed to call us that, Dad said so…" scowled Jessica as she appeared from the bushinto the clearing.

"What did he call us?" asked Marley, pushing an old bike through a rough piece of turf.

"Triple points; girls in the Australian navy are called triple points cause they are so good looking," covered Jarrod.

Ben slapped Jarrod on the shoulder. "Thanks dude."

"No worries, mate, got your six, too."

Alright seeing that everybody's here, let's get this place mapped out. Work out where we can set the parameter boundaries," ordered Ben.

The group moved over to the four large trees, and then spread out in different directions.

"Hey, there's an old car over here. Check this out," called Ethan.

"Cool , looks like it's an old Ford Maverick," drooled Tom;, the gang's specialist car buff. "Wow, this is like an antique practically. Looks like it was once green, my guess, around 1976."

Jessica screwed up her face and pulled at the weeds that covered it. "Gee, it must be that old. It's completely covered in vines."

"Hey, this will make a great artillery tank…" Tom scaled up on the roof of the old Ford. "Look, we'll shape the top to look like a cannon."

"Yeah, keep all the outside stuff. It looks like real camouflage," suggested Marley.

"Okay, leave the top, but let's hallow out the insides," recommended Jarrod.

The children started pulling at the weeds and thin green vines that had completely overtaken the abandoned vehicle. Tom worked on the roof, cutting and shaping the hedge like vines into the shape of cannon. He searched the area for a log to create the illusion of a barrel. Spotting one over by the four trees, he jumped down and went to retrieve it.

The rest of the gang worked on the interior, but the density of the over grown weeds made it almost a solid mass of foliage. As they pulled out each long stringy vine, another seemed to take its place. Ben pulled out his pocket knife and started hacking at the now moist and sticky plants, cutting as many of the stubborn knots as he could.

"This is going to take ages, it's like they are growing back," complained Jessica.

"Yeah, like that old scary movie, _Invasion Of The Body Snatchers_. Be careful, they may be alive and embed themselves in our brains and take over…"

Marley stopped and smirked when she saw Jessica step back a little, spooked by her animated reference. "What we need is another knife."

"Hey, I've got a lighter, maybe we could burn a few at the joins. It's green, it should be alright," offered Sam.

"How come you got a lighter? you been nicking your dad's darts?" asked Jarrod.

"Darts?"

"Yeah, cigarettes."

"That's a stupid name."

"You're right, the old diggers call them durry's but we kids call them cancer sticks. That any better?" laughed Jarrod.

"Okay, Sam, try it but be careful. It's pretty dry round here, work close to the center just in case," Ethan said, pointing out the dry bushes that surrounded the vehicle.

Sam started burning a few of the vines where they overlapped or knotted. Before long, they were able to pull away quite a large clump from the back seat. "Okay, one more should pretty much do it for the back, then we can start on the front."

Sam started burning vines again. But this time, the free space they had created moments before added some oxygen to the dense matter and the flames took off, making the boys all jumped back.

"Ohh oh, all hands on deck. We need to get this out., Girls, get some dirt. Anyone got water bottles?"

"I have," said Marley, and she ran off towards her bike.

The boys took off their sweaters and started hitting the vines that were still miraculously contained in the vehicle. They were all thrown back as the back seat suddenly combusted and sent a grey cloud of smoke up into the sky.

"Shit, there must have been some gas still in the tank," panicked Ethan.

"Jeeze, you should have thought of that," chastised Sam.

"Don't blame him, we all should have thought of that…" yelled Jarrod as he slapped at the flames.

"Shut up the lot of you, and put the fire out. Someone call 911," directed Ben.

"No need," claimed Ethan when they all heard the siren sound from the north tower.

"I'm outta here…" panicked Tom.

"No, you're not," yelled Ben, "this place could go up…"

"Yeah, we're in enough trouble. It will be worse if this fire catches on and we are caught in a bush fire," shouted Jarrod.

"Yeah, now stamp out the spot fires in the scrub," yelled Ben.

"Marley, hand me that water." Jarrod doused his pullover in the water. He and Ben started hitting at the fire licking the windows of the abandoned ford, while Sam, Jessica, Marley, and Tom managed to kick out the smaller spot fires that had started appearing at the edges of the clearing no more than two feet from the car.

What felt like hours, but was actually only minutes, had passed when they heard the fire trucks approaching from the new trails to the right of the four trees. Ben started on the flames that had reached the front seats while Jarrod finished off the smoldering vines in the back.

Ben pulled hard on a rather stubborn bunch, clearing it from the driver's seat before it caught fire. He landed with a thud on his rump, then screamed in horror and froze on the spot when he saw what he now held in his hands, a tangled mess of vines and the skeletal remains of a human forearm.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to a close – up of a twelve year old boy, a grimace and shocked expression as he holds up the detached human bones of an arm. Convert black and white. Cut. **

**TBC **

**Chapter 2: Cold Case.**

**A.N. Ah so here it is; the start of a new adventure with Marley. A bigggg thank you to Harliquinn for coming along for another ride, as we sort this mess out. Please review, let me know what you think, you may just have the answers I seek. LOL. **


	2. Cold Case

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** –A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **

The Semper Fi gang have discovered a dead body in an abandoned car in the national park.

**Chapter 2: Cold Case**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Ducky looking down at Marley in frame. Profile close up of the pair as he, glasses sitting precariously on the edge of his nose, glares at Marley. Marley is feigning a nervous smile with raised eyebrows and pleading puppy dog orbs. Convert Black and white. Cut.**

_**Fade In – to bull pen, as DiNozzo rounds the corner. Ziva and Tim are at their desks. **_

"Grab your packs," called Tony as he went for his badge and gun in his desk drawer**. **

"Its grab your gear, Tony," corrected Ziva.

"That's Gibbs's call. This is my call, my little bit of uniqueness, for my case and my team," defended Tony.

"Not very unique, Tony. You could have called it clutch your gear or snatch…I know, what about seize your kit… your stuff, paraphernalia, tack, equipment…"

"Okay, McThesauras, clutch your ba…"

"Tony!" chastised Ziva.

"Grab your evidence back pack and follow Ziv…er. We have a dead marine in the national park," ordered Tony.

"You better grab your antihistamine too, Timothy," said Ducky as he appeared at the elevator in front of them.

"Ah! Hey, Duck, you coming out on this one?"

"Yes, Anthony. Palmer is waiting for me in the garage. But I'm embarrassed to say, I need to text young Marley. She has gone to the picture theatre with her young friend from Australia and was going to meet me at home as soon as it was finished."

"Yeah, I'm coming over tonight to babysit, remember, while you…" Tony waved Tim and Ziva off. "I'll take my car, I'll meet you there."

Tony turned back to Ducky as the elevator doors closed. "I'm coming to babysit while you take Ziva for that dance lesson."

"Yes, well, don't let Marley hear you use the word babysit. The point is, Anthony, we may be out there for a while. Can you please text her and tell her to come to Headquarters instead. I'm afraid I haven't got this text thing down to a fine art as yet."

"No worries, Ducky. Good idea, we could all end up here working late."

"Have you called Jethro in on this case yet?"

"Not yet, he'll be back by Sunday night. I figure we can handle the prelims on our own. Besides, it's been weeks since Gill and he had anytime alone together."

"That is a very nice thought, Anthony; I would never have considered you a little cupid or Eros."

"Ducky, I'm as romantic and passionate as the next guy. Why, did I tell you about the hot…"

Ducky cut him off before he could detail an inappropriate personal experience. "Yes, good, I couldn't agree more. The Lake House and Gill are a nice little distraction for Jethro.

Tony chuckled, "A very nice distraction. I haven't seen him so…

"Content in a long time," Ducky pondered out loud.

"Yep."

"We better get going. From the report we have skeletal remains in a burnt out car. I may not be able to do much there, but I would like to do some assessment of the unfortunate young lad at the scene."

_**Cut away to the national park, one hour later. Mid shot of Ducky and Jimmy Palmer, making their way through the brush towards the four trees clearing. **_

"Mr Palmer, are you sure we are headed in the right direction?"

"Yes, Doctor Mallard, I have the map here. These fire access trails are little overgrown though."

"Perhaps they are not in use any longer, Mr Palmer," huffed Ducky as he dragged his med kit behind him. With his spare hand he grabbed a rather dry over hanging branch that obscured his view. "Did you check the date on that map?" he asked with frustration.

"Ahh no, sir, I just looked at the most direct route from the parking lot."

"Hmm, well, let's hope we get there before dark."

Jimmy stopped and turned to reassure the doctor. "Oh, I'm sure we will." He smiled, oblivious to Ducky's sarcastic quip.

Ducky scowled as his young assistant turned back. He drew back the long thin branch then let it flick forward and smack the retreating backside of Palmer. "Yes, I'm sure we will," he sneered.

"Owww! Ohh, Doctor, careful that could take out an eye."

"I was careful, Mr Palmer, it was aimed nowhere near your eye. Now move."

Jimmy took off before his senior could take another whack at him and quickly found himself at the edges of a large clearing.

Ducky joined him in seconds and surveyed the area for their crime scene. In front of them were four large trees, which shielded the shadows of what looked to be a group of youngsters and their bikes.

Some yards to the left was a shallow ditch, with a hill of over grown weeds and vines roped off with crime scene tape. As they moved closer, the hill's true nature became obvious. It was indeed a burned out car. Ducky hoped there was something tangible left of his corpse, though his reasoning told him that was most unlikely. While the fire appeared recent, most likely at the hands of the young witnesses under the tree, the overgrown mass that had enveloped the vehicle suggested the body had been there a long time.

Ducky and Palmer moved towards DiNozzo and the forest's fire chief.

"What have we got, Agent Di Nozzo?" asked Ducky.

"Chief Lindsey here spotted a fire at 1300…"

"By the time we got here those youngsters over there had put it out," continued the fire chief. "One of the boys, pale as a sheet, was holding on to a human arm that belonged to the rest of a decomposed body in the driver's side of the car. His uniform was pretty much - in tatters, but his dog tags were visible. Thought it was a job for you fellers. We haven't touched the body, Doctor, just roped off the area, and made sure there were no more spot fires."

"Tim's taken a photo and is running his tags. We should have an ID before we get back to headquarters," said Tony.

"Come, Mr Palmer, I suggest we get a good look at our victim."

Ducky and Jimmy moved over to the car, while Tim and Ziva bagged, tagged, and took photos.

Tony turned back to the fire chief. "So you think these kids started the fire?"

"Oh, I'm sure they did. They told me. I've left them over there, figured you might want to talk to them."

"Good idea, they all look a little nervous. I guess seeing a skeleton like that could scare the shit out of anybody. They in trouble for the fire?" he asked.

"Not a lot. I won't be charging them, though I do have a little something planned for them. Seems they found themselves a pretty interesting make believe tank."

Tony looked up at the car and nodded, "Oh yeah! A 1976 maverick, yep that'd make a great tank."

"It would. Ah…They're just kids playing. There's obviously no intention to commit arson."

"Yeah, bet their parents aren't going to be happy."

"I reckon you're right. I'd say that's why they are nervous, they should have known better. I've got all their names, their parents are on their way. Well, most. There's one who's keepin mum about who she is, and the others won't give her up."

"I'm not surprised. If that had been me, I wouldn't be sitting until Thanksgiving after my father had committed my ASS-On fire," laughed Tony at his own pun. "I'm surprised any of them have given their names, you must have scared them more than their folks."

"Didn't have to, three of them are mine. Well one is, the other two are my brother's kids. He's deployed at sea at the moment, and Jan is working. They often spend the summer with me and my boy. And believe me, when you're done talking and I get them home, I'll be having the same talk about arson your dad would have had."

Tony let a short but hearty laugh escape as he made his way over to the four shielded trees. He stopped short when an agitated small figure tried to avoid detection and lingered quietly behind the backs of the other children. The small figure, which was attempting to push back in amongst the foliage and escape suddenly made eye contact with Tony. Frightened, she began to run.

"Marley? Marley, you stop right there! Get your little tush front and center. Now!" Tony bellowed.

Now it was Chef Lindsey's turn to laugh. "She's yours?"

"Hell. Yeah," Tony scoffed then shook his head and took off after her.

Jarrod and Ben went to block Tony's chase, but separated quickly when Chief David Lindsey glared and ground out, "Don't even think about it."

_**Cut away to the burned out car and a close up of Ziva.**_

_**Ziva is bagging the evidence. Before she removes the gun, now sitting on the floor, Tim snaps a photo of it. She then removes it and drops it in a bag and seals it. They move out of the way when Ducky and Palmer arrive to examine the body. **_

"Timothy? Do we have any ID on this poor fellow yet?"

"Not yet, Ducky, I've sent off a photo of his dog tags to Abby. They're a little hard to read. She should be able to enhance the image and search the data base."

"Hey, Doctor Mallard?" called Jimmy. "I think Agent McGee should get a picture of this."Palmer stood back and pointed to the remains of the victim's clothing and a plastic object wedge in the crease. "There on the seat, it's a little disk or something. "

Tim moved in a quickly snapped several pictures from different angles. He then carefully picked up the chip with his gloved finger and added it to the plastic bag.

"Ahh, it's a Poker chip," announced Ducky.

Tim examined the chip closely through the contents of the bag. It was a round scarlet red disk, with checked grey and white edges and a gold inlaid with number 50 on one side and a pictograph representing 8 bells on the other.

"Guess we have a pretty good idea what he was doing before he died," surmised Tim.

"Yes, ?"

"Poker," answered Jimmy, thinking he was stating the obvious.

"Gambling, not necessarily poker, Mr Palmer. More importantly, it may well tell us where he was and who he was with, Timothy; it is a personalized chip. Many teams or clubs and establishments have designed their own chips since our own Wild West days. Saloons, professional gamblers, and river boat casinos had them made to counteract the "ringing in" of chips. The design could be engraved, embossed, or inlaid. Ivory chips were hand scrimshawed with numerals, initials, flowers, animals and just about any type of design. The ivory chips were made to order so that each customer would have a set unlike any other set. This could be our victim's personal set or a particular club's. It could also just be a social group's signature chip."

"I don't think this is made of ivory, Ducky," observed Tim.

"Well, we'll get Abby to work that out. Depending on the materials, personalized chips could be very expensive. She may be able to tell who the manufacturer was," explained Ducky.

Ducky moved into the car and, mumbling to himself and took a quick look at the remains. "Ziva found the gun here," said Ducky pointing to the floor. "I'm presuming the gun had landed there when the arm came off. If so, our victim must have been left handed. We will know for sure once we examine his bones a little closer."

"Suicide, do you think, Ducky?" suggested Ziva.

"Perhaps, Agent David. He has a bullet entry wound in his head and an exit…" He looked at the back of the skeleton, "and exit wound at the top of his head. As soon as we move the skeleton, you should find the casing embedded in the seat."

"Will that be long?" inquired Tim.

"No, we've done what we can here. I'd suggest we also transport the vehicle to headquarters. Abby will want both it and the photos."

"So do we have an estimated TOD?" asked Ziva.

Ducky referred to Jimmy. "Mr Palmer?"

Jimmy straightened up. "What we have is an adult male, approx late twenty's to early thirties. My guess, he's been here somewhere between ten and fourteen years," he reported.

"That makes sense," said Ziva. "The fire chief said new trails were dug in up here over ten years ago, the old ones have not been used since then. The new ones don't really have a good view of this area. The old yogi bears patrolling this area had not spotted a fire in this area in the last ten years, so the body had never been discovered."

"Ahh, I think you mean Smokey bears, Ziva," corrected Jimmy.

"Tony tell you to call them that?" smirked Tim.

"Yes, Tony told me that the rangers are called Yogi bears. Is that not the right endearment for fire rangers? Though I don't know why, the character is fool hardy and the little bear is an annoying nag if you ask me, boo hoo."

"No, that's Boo Boo, and they are not what we call fire rangers," laughed Tim.

Ducky shook his head. "Well then, ten years is where we start," he said, drawing the attention back to the case. .

Tim's wifi tablet pinged. "Ahh, try thirteen," announced Tim, as he scrolled the information on his screen. "Abby's just sent the results. Our victim is Corporal Patrick Sean Devlin. MOS 2671,Linguistics, stationed here in DC in late '98. Corporal Devlin was reported missing thirteen years ago. This is one of our own cold cases," revealed a surprised McGee, then laughed, "That's ironic isn't it. While Gibbs has been away that's all we've been working on: cold cases."

"Yes, it has been very boring, and Tony has been very annoying making us do all the filing and cataloguing, like a real Boo Boo. At least now we actually have a case to work on."

"Yeah, now you have a live cold case," said Palmer.

"We best get everything packed up and back to headquarters. Mr Palmer let's get Patrick here packed up. Please do not forget his left forearm," ordered Ducky.

Palmer got moving and carefully unfolded a body bag. With the help of Tim, they gently lifted Corporal Patrick Devlin's partially clothed skeleton into the bag, then laid his forearm across his chest reverently.

Ducky approved of the protocols, before turning to Agent David. "Ziva, we still have our lesson tonight?"

"Yes, Ducky, I am looking forward to it."

"Good, so am I. I will pick you up at 7.30."

"That will give you plenty of time. Zive. We're finished here as well. that is; when Tony finishes talking to the kids who found the body," said Tim pointing towards the trees where they last saw Tony.

"Hey, where did he go?" asked Ziva, "he was just there a minute ago."

_**Cross fade to long shot of Tony pushing through the brush. He is gaining on Marley.**_

"Marley, what are you running for? Where do you think you are going?" he yelled.

Marley stopped to catch her breath, absorbing Tony's words. _He didn't sound too mad, a little puffed out maybe. And, yeah, why am I running? I'll never make it home now. If only Tony hadn't seen me. I could have gotten home in time and they wouldn't have even guessed I was here, instead of the pictures. Oh, what the heck, we are all caught anyway. It's not like I'm in real big trouble. The fire was an accident, and we put it out and all. Boy, I really did overreact. What was I thinking, running? Where to? It's not like I'm going to be able to camp out here, anyway._

Tony came within five feet of her, relieved that she had stopped running. _We could get lost in here so easily. It's not like I'm Boy Scout Mc Beaver or anything._ He thought, refusing to admit his fear out loud. He drew a breath and put his hands on his hips. "You're in so much trouble, little girl." He warned, pointing his finger at Marley.

_Ahh… that's why I was running._ Marley's eyes went wide, and she took off again.

"Oh, no you don't," ground out Di Nozzo, as he dived for the child. He managed to get the back of her singed pullover and catapult her backwards towards him. Tony fell back with a thud with Marley on top of him. He growled before quickly flipping over and sending Marley to the ground beside him.

Marley used her hands to brush the dust from her short hair, then panicked when she saw the scowl on Tony's face. She didn't have time to plea bargain before Tony had her hoisted on his hip, with a firm grip around her waist, and marched to a nearby boulder. There he propped one foot up and threw Marley over his bent knee and started paddling her jean clad bottom.

"What are you doing?" Smack. "Why are you running away from me?" Smack. "You were unco-operative with the fire chief." Smack. "You shouldn't be here in the first place," Smack. "You got caught out." Smack. "Even if you had managed…" Smack, "to get home before we saw…" Smack, "you, we would have found out." Smack. "So, what's with the running…" Smack, "off? You got some ten year Jumunji plan…" Smack, " going down?"

"Oww, oww, No, wait…oww…"

Tony had not given Marley the chance to answer any of the accusations, or rather defend any of the observations that Tony was delivering with the hard and direct whacks to her backside. All she could do was kick and wriggle, and try her hardest to avoid them, though Tony was an expert marksman. Once he did stop, Marley just stayed still and wiped the embarrassing tears that had run down her checks. She hoped to hell that her friends were far enough away for the spanking not to be heard.

"I thought a good agent was to ask question first, then shoot," she accused through sniffles.

"You ran, that means I shoot and ask questions at the same time."

"Yeah, and not give a shit about the answers or the reasons," Marley dared to retort.

Tony landed another sharp swat to her still upturned backside."Lose the expletives," he added before dropping her to her feet, but still held her firmly by the arm. "You will get the opportunity, to explain to Ducky first, then to Gibbs. But, if you are going to get smart about it, there's a bush full of switches over there and I can ask another bunch of questions while I use one to light your rear end on fire." He threatened.

"The fire!" Marley cried, "Gibbs is going to kill me about the fire. I'm probably going to be arrested."

"I don't think the fire chief is going to recommend charges. However, I can't promise what either Ducky will do or Gibbs, for that matter, when they see how close you were to being burned. Look your sweater is all singed."

Marley turned and looked at the burnt patches on her pullover. "Yeah well, we took our sweaters off and doused them in water to put out the fire."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!

"Well, that was good thinking."

"So you won't need to tell Gibbs?"

"I'll think about it. Just don't run off like that ever again, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed wiping the last of her tears away.

Tony nodded, now feeling a little guilty he'd lost his temper with her. "Look, Gibbs, is going to be home late Sunday. If there's nothing nasty about this case I won't have to call him, and you can tell him yourself then."

"I guess that's something, he'd be madder if he had to come home early just because I'm in trouble."

"Hey! He'd be devastated if something bad had happened to you. Anyway, Ducky's not going to be impressed either; we are supposed to be watching out for you. You said you were going to the movies."

"Yeah well, that's why I was trying to sneak out of there. I could have got back to headquarters in about two hours on my bike, but I couldn't get away."

"That won't help your cause, so don't going admitting that one or he'll double your punishment."

"But you already whacked me."

"Don't say whacked, it sounds like I killed you."

"Well, it feels like you murdered by butt."

"Good, but that was for running, besides you'll live. But lying to Ducky will not bode well for you." He chuckled.

"I know, I know, I was trying to get back, not because I'm in trouble for the lie. If Ducky didn't know I was here, then it wouldn't be him I ran out on again… Gee, what if Gibbs and Gill won't leave me with him again. He's gonna think they don't trust him. It was just a dumb kid's lie."

"Gill and Gibbs trust him. Him trusting you is another thing all together. You better hope, he's on his way back to headquarters, otherwise you are in deep..."

"Shit!"

_**Cross fade to long shot diagonal of the four trees, as Ducky, Tim and Ziva walk towards the four trees and watched with amusement, five nervous children who stood in front of three angry parents and one fire chief as he read them the riot act. **_

"You kids should have known better. I won't be reporting this. It's obvious it is not a case of arson, and you didn't run, but got the fire out quickly by keeping your cool. However it was very careless, and you could have been seriously hurt."

"Thank you, Chief Lindsey," said one woman. "I can assure you Jarrod's father will be discussing the issue in detail with him tonight."

The other two mothers, holding firmly on to Tom and Sam, nodded in total agreement as they glared at their sons.

"But mum, it's dad's last night in town. We don't want to wreck it for him."

"Good try, Jarrod."

Chief Lindsey laughed. "Thank you, ma'am, I appreciate your and your husband's support."

"Oh, Jarrod's father and I are divorced. I'm just glad he doesn't head back to Australia until tomorrow. I'm sure his discussion will have a lasting effect."

"Well just the same, Ms ?

"Chelsea, Chelsea Gillard, Chief Lindsey."

Chief David Lindsey smiled at the young woman, "Chelsea, yes well, a lasting lesson is what we'd prefer. But I intend to add an official consequence as well. This lot along, with my son, and niece and nephew… what did you call yourselves…?" He glared at Ben in particular.

"The Semper Fi gang, Uncle David."

Ducky and the team looked at each other, recognizing the name and now, come to think of it, some of the faces.

The chief leaned in close to their leader. "The Semper Fi Gang can just get their little Semper Fi butts up here at my office by 0600 tomorrow morning. For the next two weeks you will be on litter duty in the national park. That, I'm sure, will keep you out of trouble and just a little more environmentally conscious.

The kids all moaned then abruptly stopped when each of their parents slapped them up the back of the head.

"That's fair enough," they quickly changed tact and chorused.

"We could have ended up in the brig for ten years hard labor," suggested Ben.

"Yeah, at least this way we can kinda treat it like some sorta boot camp," said Sam.

"Hey yeah, we can make ourselves some big nasty's," suggested Jessica.

"Yeah, just like real battle buddies at boot camp for two weeks. This won't be too bad," cheered Tom.

Chief Lindsey shook his head. "A boot up the backsides is what you are going to get, you lot. This won't be fun."

The gang didn't believe him, but they dropped their heads in shame for the benefit of the audience watching -.

"Ahh, umm, Chief Lindsey?" interrupted McGee. "I think we will need to get statements from them all tomorrow, so perhaps they can start their community service first thing Monday." Tim then turned and addressed the parents. "I'm sorry, but you will have to accompany your children, so we can take their statements."

"Do you really need all of them?" asked Sam's mom.

"I could get the statements from my three tonight and have them drop by with them for you to go over before they sign them. Saves you a hell of paper work and I have to get statements too. No point on doubling up," suggested Chief Lindsey.

'That's a good idea. I would be happy to supervise your children and accompany them to NCIS, Chief, that is unless your wife would prefer…"

"I don't have a wife, ma'am. It's just Ethan and me. And that would be a great help. I'm on duty until four."

Chelsea smiled at David, and then turned back to Tim. "Well Officer… ahh.? Would that be alright?"

"Not Officer, its Agent McGee ma'am; NCIS," corrected Tim. "And I think that would be fine."

"Okay kids, go get your bikes. You'd best be getting home," ordered Chief David Lindsey.

As the kids moved off to retrieve their bikes, Tim noticed a carving in the tree above Ben's head. He snapped a micro shot of it before taking a closer look. It was a freshly dug out channel with the initials BL and EL claim OO2 carved into the trunk next to it. Tim took another photograph. He zoomed in for a close up. There in the center was an almost perfectly circular hole.

Ben looked up and noticed the agent's examination of the tree. "That's our claim marker," explained Ben.

"Oh! When did you do this?" asked Tim.

"Last year, oh no maybe it was the year before. We wanted this for our second camp. The tree house is the first. We haven't done anything wrong have we?"

"Nope, just curious."

"So you're really NCIS? You investigate navy crime."

"Yep, and missing persons and lots of other important stuff." added Ziva.

"That helps protect the country right?"

"Yep."

The rest of the Semper Fi Gang's interest peaked, and they gathered back in around Tim.

"NCIS, that's Gibbs's outfit. You know Gibbs?" asked Jessica.

"Yep, he's our boss," confirmed Tim.

"Really, so where is Gibbs?" asked Ben.

"He's away, but he'll be back by Monday to read your statements," said Ziva.

"Oh. He's probably not going to be too happy with us either, I reckon," moped Sam.

"Too bloody right," frowned Jarrod.

"Yeah, but then he always reckons ya gotta fix up your own mess, and well that's what we done right?" raised an optimistic Tom.

"Right. That you did boys, oh and young lady," said Ducky, acknowledging Jessica, who beamed with pride back at the lovely old gentlemen. "I don't think he'll be too hard on you. Not once you have your paid your dues."

"I hope that includes me," said Marley, as she was lead back to the group by Tony.

Ducky eyes went wide. "Marley Rose, how on earth did you get here?"

"On a bike, Ducky. Ben loaned me his old one."

"That's not what I meant, young lady. You said you were going to the movies with your young Australian friend. You are almost three hours from home. Explain!"

"Ahh, we kind of changed our minds, Ducky."

"Did you now!"

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Ducky looking down at Marley in frame. Profile close up of the pair as he, glasses sitting precariously on the edge of his nose, glares at Marley. Marley is feigning a nervous smile with raised eyebrows and pleading puppy dog orbs. Convert Black and white. Cut. **

TBC Chapter 3 : 8 Bells.

A.N. Please review, this has been a bit of a slog, to make sure all the clues at the crime scene were found. Big, big shout out To Harliquinn for the help. And a little cameo for Chelsea123, I played with.


	3. 8 Bells

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** –A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **The skeletal remains of Corporal Patrick Sean Devlin were found in a remote clearing in the national park close to DC. The team collected the evidence and tried to interview the Semper Fi Gang, who had found the body.

Warning: CP of a minor in this chapter.

**Chapter 3 : 8 Bells.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to profile close up of Ziva and Tony, looking into each other's eyes. Convert black and white**. **CUT**

_**Fade Into long shot of bull pen at NCIS headquarters. **_

_**Tim is busy going through the hard copy of a cold case file, while Ziva taps away at her computer. Tony sits at his desk with his feet up, twirling a rubber band around his fingers, watching the proceedings. Marley sits opposite him, elbow on the desk and her head cradled in her hands. Pan to mid shot profile of Marley and Tony. **_

Marley sat at Tony's desk waiting for things to happen. It was getting onto early evening, and the team were busy with reports and handling the preliminary protocols.

Abby had been given the crime scene photos and all evidence found there. She had started running tests as soon as they were handed to her, including DNA tests to officially identify the victim. Until then, next of kin and witnesses to the original missing person case could not be contacted or re-interviewed.

Corporal Devlin's remains were now safely in the morgue, and his 1976 Ford Maverick had been hauled into the garage to be swiped clean by the technicians. Tony had ordered as much done as possible, so that they could get started first thing in the morning on the investigation, with a good many more facts under their belts. Interviews for the Semper Fi gang had been arranged for the next day as well. Saturday morning looked rather busy, but that would seem like a walk in the park, once Patrick was officially identified. Then the case could get hectic, depending on the cause of death. Gibbs would be returning by late Sunday. Tony was hoping for a quick resolution and anticipated that by Monday the cold case that had been stuck in archives for the last 13 years would have all the pieces put together, then be stamped solved and archived once again.

Tony wished he was like Lily Rush from that television show "Cold Case". They seemed to have the gift of extra perception and be able to see into the past. They imagined the witnesses as their younger selves. The homicide detectives could then look with fresh eyes at a case and those all important tell-tale signs regarding motivation and cause and effect of everybody's actions. The most important time frame of a case was the first 48 hours, where the clues were, most likely, right in front of them.

Tony wondered what he would look like in thirteen years time. He was sure he would look very much the same, maybe there would be some distinguished grey sideburns. He scanned the room, squinting his eyes at his team mates, trying to imagine them with greying hair or perhaps in Tim's case, no hair. He laughed to himself. _Gee, he couldn't get any skinner. No hair and skinny, he'd look like Mr Burns from the Simpsons. _

_Now Ziva, what would she look like?_ Tony tried to imagine the strong jaw of her face a little softer as she concentrated on her screen. When she concentrated, she would push her lips together, raise her perfectly shaped eyebrows at interesting facts and information, or even more interesting personal trivia. Sometimes she mouthed the words of particularly difficult parochial language, annunciations, or analogies. In thirteen years she would probably have grasped some of those American idioms, spoiling the fun for all of them. He was certain, though she would age gracefully. Her facial structure promised that. The tone of her skin and the dark thick hair would hide the few strands of grey she might end up having.

Marley sat opposite Tony, wondering what he was squinting at. She was still in trouble and hoped his silent musings had nothing to do with her. Surely Tony would be thinking about the case. She prayed that he would not have to contact Gibbs over her misadventure today. It was enough that Ducky was 'not pleased' with her deception, as he put it. She had been given strict orders by the medical examiner to stay in the bull pen, and not move. No internet and no talking, until he, Abby, and Palmer finished with their tasks.

Marley was quite happy to do that, really. At least it gave her time to think about what she was going to say to Ducky, how she was going to apologize and convince him that she would never deceive him again. Ducky had said very little to her before they left the national park, other than to stay with Tony until he came for her. She was to 'go nowhere'; those were his exact orders. Tony had just shrugged, with a "well what did you expect" look on his face as he escorted her back to his car. Once they reached headquarters, he unceremoniously plonked her on the chair in front of his desk.

"Whatcha thinking about, Tony?" asked Marley.

"No talking from the naughty chair, Marley. I'm thinking about the case."

"Good. How will you find out what happened? Will anyone remember what happened that long ago? I wonder what the guy looked like."

"What part of no talking didn't you understand, Marley Rose," asked Ducky as he came through the partitions of the bull pen.

"Ducky! What you got?" asked Marley.

"Hey, that's my line, kid," complained Tony. He dropped his feet from the edge of the desk and jumped up to come around to stand in front of Marley and next to Ducky.

"Quite a lot, Agent Di Nozzo. It's all in my report. I'm just waiting on Abby to confirm a hypothesis."

"Well, I can confirm one, Duckmaster. The DNA results are in, and the remains you have in the morgue are definitely Corporal Patrick Devlin, MOS 2671; Middle East Cryptology Linguist. Date of Birth…"

Ziva stood and pulled up a picture of Corporal Devlin on the screen, "Date of Birth June 15th 1971. Military career has him enlisting in 1991 after a year at Georgetown, where he studied cryptology. He did not complete his course until after boot camp, but did so with high scores and proficiency in Middle East and Asia Pacific languages and cryptology linguistics. Following basic qualification as a Marine Linguist, Devlin was assigned to the Asian Pacific division then transferred to the Middle East Cryptology division. He was one of the translators working onthe interpretation and analysis on some Intel that came out of Singapore that related to the Mendoza investigation in the Philippines. The files on Operation Bojinka were continually being translated, reviewed, interpreted, and analysed, especially the interrogation notes on Abdul Hakim Murad. His unit worked throughout the mid and late nineties with the National Security Council and NORAD. These related to suspected plans for Middle East terrorists attacks on American companies from airlines to trains to computer companies, even federal agent headquarters such as the CIA and FBI here in Washington."

"Wow, he sounds really important," said Marley, poking her head around Tony to get a good look at Patrick Devlin.

Ducky gave Marley a pronounced glare, and the girl shuffled backwards and sat back down on her chair.

"Yes, investigations before 9/11, that we now know more about," continued Ziva.

"Anything like that in his file, McGee?" asked Tony.

"Nope, though, that's what I guess this big CLASSIFIED stamp stands for," Tim quipped as he held up a paper.

"Doesn't mean we can't get it," smiled Ziva.

"Well, that's what we'll do then. Is there something in that cold case file that suggests his work in cryptology might have anything to do with him going missing?"

"He was reported missing on May 8, 1999, by his parents, Lilith and Angus Devlin, after he failed to turn up for his own formal engagement party. He was engaged to an Arielle Lau Quing, the daughter of his father's business partner, a Henry Lau Quing. The only statements from his co-workers relate to his character and personal life. There were several working on a highly classified case, most likely the Bojinka Operative. He was considered a hard worker and a friendly guy. There are also six statements from his poker buddies. They were playing poker the night before his engagement party in preparation for a competition coming up. They were probably the last people to see him"

"So I take that as a no, McGee?"

"Yes, that is a no, Tony. There seems to be no connection to his operative details, well at the moment. We will probably re-interview everyone."

"Not necessarily, that depends on the cause of death."

"That's my cue, Agent Di Nozzo, and I think we should arrange interviews for everyone on that list. And others who, perhaps, were not originally interviewed."

"Okay, Ducky, I'll always take your lead. So, what makes you say that?"

"First things first, Anthony. I am almost certain that our young Corporal Devlin's wound was not self inflicted. He was not left handed. Oh, I would suggest the talented young linguistic was ambidextrous, but he still was a dominant right hander. The nodules on his digits suggest so. So he could not have pulled the trigger with the left hand and have the bullet enter and exit on the angle that it has. Abby will confirm that with her assimilator computer creation."

"You're right, Ducky, see…" Abby punched the pad on her tablet and bought up a graphing animation of the victim and probable scenario of an attempted suicide. "It is clear, from the position of Patrick's body and the angle of the bullet's trajectory that another person would have had to pull the trigger."

Marley had snuck up behind Tony and between Abby to get a good look at the screen. She loved it when the team round tabled, as Gibbs called it. Though there wasn't any table, just a huge big television screen that they could all look at and log into. Just the same, it was really interesting, and Abby's little computer animations were the best.

"Very good, Abigail, in fact from your calculations, Patrick could not have shot himself with that gun from either hand and produced that angle."

"So our missing person cold case is now a murder cold case?" stated Tim.

"WOW, that's fantastic. You can really work all that stuff out? Hey, just like on T.V.," beamed Marley.

"Marley, will you stay seated? You don't need to be seeing this, nor commenting on it."

"But, Ducky, these are not real pictures, only cartoons. It's not like I'm seeing real dead people here. Anyway, it's not like I haven't seen dead…"

"Marley! Don't worry, young lady, you've had your input here. How you get yourself involved in these things I'll never know."

"DC is a small place, ya know. Besides, I'm a witness to the discovered corpse, Ducky."

"A disobedient witness, who will sitting a little more uncomfortably, if she interrupts again." Ducky pointed to the chair at Tony's desk, and Marley returned to it, slowly obeying the silent direction. He then turned back to the screen. "As I was saying, yes, I'm afraid Corporal Devlin was indeed murdered. The bullet wound was a clean shot, but it was not the cause of the death. His skull shows another severe fracture; A blunt force trauma caused his death."

"Are you sure Ducky? asked Tony.

"I would bet my best Callaway, Agent DiNozzo, that the bullet entered Patrick Devlin's skull, post mortem. That and the fact that a blow to the head that could cause that skull fracture is so severe, that even if it did not immediately cause his death, he would have been in no condition to drive himself to a secluded part of the national forest or be conscious enough to pull the trigger on his weapon. Mr Devlin was murdered, and his body was dumped at the national Forest."

"So, Ducky, can we tell if he was shot there as well?" asked Tony.

"I'm presuming he was, but there is no proof of that yet."

"So he was shot to make it look like a suicide?" summarised Ziva, " I do not think it was a professional hit then, if it was related to his work and the investigations, we would have never have found his body."

"Maybe, but we shouldn't be ruling it out just yet, Ziva," added Tim.

"We better get Gibbs in on this," suggested Abby.

"Yep, but I think it can wait till morning. We need to inform Devlin's parents and set up interviews with all the witnesses," said Tony then fired orders to the team. "Probie, get to work on finding them. Abbs, keep processing all the evidence. Anything found in the car yet?"

"We'll be lucky to find anything with DNA other than the victims, but you never know. The techs have sent up a few things. I'll be working on that tomorrow. I've already set a cross reference search for any of the corporal's DNA linked with any other cases in the DC area around that time."

"We can also probably get into some of these classified files now. It's been over ten years," suggested Ziva.

"Okay, you and Tim work on that tomorrow. I'll interview the kids, at least get their statements out of the way."

"We may find out more about motivation from the witnesses, his poker buddies especially," added Tim.

"Well, that's an abnormally, too, the poker chip…" postulated Ducky, "Abby, if you please." Abby pulled up the image of the poker chip.

"8 bells," announced McGee, "that was the name of their team."

Marley's interest immediately picked up again. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared wide eyed at the image of the colorful chip with its gold insignia. Ziva caught the look on Marley's face and watched from the side as Ducky continued.

"Exactly, but teams are usually of eight, well even numbers at least. They work the tables in pairs. And unless there was man down, the witness list is one short. That's something Gibbs would be most interested in."

Marley gasped.

"Marley, what is the matter?" asked Ziva.

"Huh? Oh nothing… I mean, is Gibbs going to have to come home early?"

"Probably. Sorry Marls, he'll want to be in on this straight away," offered Tony, feeling kind of sorry for the kid now. Gibbs wasn't going to be too impressed with her behavior.

"Marley! He needn't worry, I and Miss Marley Rose, will be spending the night together discussing a few things," said Ducky.

"Phew, then you can call him and fill him in," said Tony.

"Thanks a lot, Tony," scowled Marley.

"Marley and I will be most happy to," smirked Ducky as Marley dropped her head onto the desk and wrapped her arms around it before letting out a long moan.

"I say we trade, Anthony, you take Ziva to her dance lesson, and I'll call Gibbs."

Now it was Ziva's turn to gasp and blush. "Oh, Ducky, no that's alright, we have two weeks, before we…"

"Deal," cackled Tony at Ziva's obvious embarrassment.

Tim stood there laughing at the team's banter as he flicked through several hard copy pages of Patrick Devlins' missing persons file. He suddenly stopped."Hey, Ducky, I think Gibbs might want to know this bit of interesting information as well. I must have missed it. I don't know how, it should jumped out at me."

"And that is, Mc Watson?" asked Tony, annoyed and using hand gestures to wind him along.

"The agent that signed off on this case, classified it cold because of lack of evidence, motive, and links of a sensitive nature to national security, was none other than Mike Franks."

_**Cut away to Ducky's kitchen - Marley and Ducky are preparing their dinner. **_

"What did Gibbs say?" asked Marley, as she diced a carrot.

"Nothing yet, he isn't answering the telephone. I'll try the landline again later; it should have been connected by now."

"His cell is probably out of range, too." Marley added hopefully.

"Perhaps you should send him a text. That will most likely get through, eventually. Tell him to call me."

Marley put down the carrot and dried her hands on the front of her jeans, much to the annoyance of Ducky. She then pulled her cell out of her pocket and quickly typed a message. Before she could put it back in Ducky held out his hand.

"Show me, please."

Marley reluctantly passed it over.

"Bring up the message, please," Ducky requested politely, as he passed it back.

Marley quickly hit the tabs on her key pad and handed her cell back to Ducky, her face turning red.

"Hi, Gibbs & Gill. Hope U R behaving. I am. Call U 2morrow. NNTCB…NNTCB?" asked Ducky.

"No need to call back," clarified the girl as she looked at her toes.

"Hmm… I think I may just hold on to this," said Ducky.

"Are you going to send another message?"

"No need, my dear. Jethro is NCIS's best agent. He'll read right through that," sniggered Ducky.

"Ya think!" Marley growled.

"Come on, toss those carrots into the salad. Let's move to the dining room for our meal."

"My last meal," mumbled Marley as she tossed the finely diced carrots into the mango salad.

Ducky, followed by Marley, grabbed the plates and moved into the dining room, then sat them on the long table.

Marley went to move her place to the other end, but Ducky quickly shook his head. "No, young lady, up here next to me please," he said pointing to the place he had set next to him at the head of the table.

Marly screwed up her face, but did as she was instructed and sat down to the side of Ducky. "You're pretty pissed at me, aren't you?"

"Language, Marley, you will not enjoy your meal if I have to wash your mouth out. That's your only warning."

"Sorry, Ducky, so you're real mad at me then?"

"I'm a little disappointed, Marley. I'm responsible for you, and you lied to me about your whereabouts and your intentions. There was no need to."

"You mean you would have let me go on the hike to the national park?"

"Most likely. I would have wanted to know all the details, like how you were going to get there, who with and what time I could expect you home. All those things are pretty reasonable and really very simple. Three hours is a long bike ride. Perhaps we could have arranged a drop off location with one of the other parents or Chief Lindsey. He seems like a reasonable fellow. There was no need for all the cloak and dagger scenario."

"It was a reconnaissance mission. We were looking for a second base camp. Besides, it didn't take us three hours, only two. It's only an hour by car, so it wasn't all that much longer on bikes, though Ben's old bike was a bit rusty. Do you think Gill and Gibbs will let me get a new one?"

"Don't change the subject, Marley. It may only take an hour in a car, but that's because an automobile can use the freeways, bicycles can't."

"But we can cross them."

"WHAT? YOU CROSSED THE FREEWAYS?" Ducky yelled.

Marley filched. She'd never heard Ducky yell, and she didn't like it.

Ducky saw her flinch and attempted to soften his tone. "That is definitely an infraction of the road rules and even more DANGEROUS," he emphasised, without much luck at trying to soften his approach.

"Okay, shutting up now before I put my big fat foot deeper in my mouth."

"It's not a foot in your mouth you should be concerned about, young lady."

"So, I'm in big trouble with you?"

"Yes, you are, Marley. All you had to do was tell me of your plans, and I would have made sure you could have kept them safely. You did not have to lie."

"I thought you wouldn't let me go. I'm mean you guys are so, like, over protective all the time."

"It might seem like that, Marley. But most families have those safety protocols and expectations in place."

"But, I know my way around DC, Ducky. I've lived here all my life. And when I was with mom, well, I guess I told her where I was all the time, because I knew she would panic. But other than that, I didn't have to get her permission to go, I just went. I even drove sometimes, late at night when nobody would catch me. Sometimes I had to, Ducky."

"Marley, just because we don't have bi-polar doesn't mean we don't panic either. It's normal for people who care about you to worry. We all want you to get some of that childhood that you have missed out on back. I would have encouraged you to go on a little outing with your friends. But I won't be lied to, young lady. That will not do."

"You make me sound…"

"Naughty, and very child like, that's all. But that doesn't mean there aren't consequences. Gibbs has taught you that. I dare say he will expect it once you tell him of your adventure. The running away from Tony was not your wisest move either."

"I was trying just to get back here, well, to headquarters. I got your text. The kids covered for me. We hadn't committed a crime or anything."

"Setting the national forest on fire is a crime, Marley."

"Well yeah, but we didn't mean to, and we put it out. So the guys figured if I could get back here, they'd take the fall there. They couldn't help but be caught anyway, their uncle's the fire chief, unlucky bas… er…fellers."

"So you had intended to deceive me once again, and NCIS and the fire authority, all because you didn't want to be punished. Well, you just made it worse."

"I wasn't scared of being punished, I was worried about…" Marley hesitated.

Ducky sought her features for a clue for the indecision. He had every intention of discussing the events with Marley. Once again, she had seen the horrors of a death. While this was a minor scenario in comparison to her traumatic experiences with her mother's death and her uncle's rescue mission, Ducky was always mindful of Marley's physiological state. She was still very much in the grieving process with the death of her mother, and the very changes to her life, the guardianship and the absence of her only biological relative. He fully indented to discuss some of those events in relation to her well being in the morning, after he dealt with the more general and domestic issue of her disobedience. Perhaps, it needed to be dealt with now.

"What were you worried about, Marley?" He asked gently, foregoing his earlier demeanor of the scolding parent.

"I was worried about you, Ducky."

"Me, child?" Ducky asked in shock, then mused over the idea that perhaps the child was worried about his mortality. It was true Marley had become very much part of this extended family, and he was the oldest member. No doubt the child, on seeing a human skeleton, had imagined his inevitable demise. It tugged at his vanity, he was very fit for his age and in good health, with his intellect and senses still all at their best. _Though I suppose to a twelve year old, I must look like I have one foot in the grave._ He chuckled to himself before asking, "Why were you worried about me?"

"Yeah, well. I just didn't think, Ducky, At the time, I mean, when we decided to go for the hike and all. I forgot about you. It was the second time I took off on you while you were supposed to be minding me. None of this was your fault, and I know I let you down. I didn't want you to think that you weren't capable of looking after me, or that you're too old to keep up with my mistakes. I didn't want you having to apologize to Gibbs and Gill because I did the wrong thing. You take your responsibilities seriously, and you really care. It wasn't until I figured we wouldn't get back in time that I knew you would be really worried and disappointed and feel guilty. You shouldn't feel guilty, Ducky. I figured you'd probably never want to look after me again, or that you wouldn't, just not trust me, that you might not trust yourself."

Ducky sat there gobsmacked. It shouldn't have surprised him. He was well aware of Marley's pre-deposition to self deliberate and overburden herself with guilt and responsibility for others and their commitment to her. Marley still had a long way to go, as far as her self worth was concerned. However, her empathy for others was truly a gift.

"Marley, I do not blame myself. I am perfectly capable of looking after you and teaching you the correct protocols. I do not for one minute believe Gibbs and Gill will place any blame on me. However, I suppose I do feel some remorse for not keeping a tighter reign on you, but I shouldn't have had to."

"So, you still want to look after me. I'll never lie to you again. I'll always let you know where I am. In fact, when I'm with you or staying here I will stick to you like glue. I'm so sorry, Ducky. I should have been more responsible for you and your position."

"No, Marley, you should have been more responsible for you. You did no worse than a lot of children have done or tried. But, I can tell you very few get away with it, well more than once."

"I seem never to get away with it now," she groused.

"That's because you are part of a larger family of very efficient detectives, young lady."

"So am I forgiven then, Ducky?"

"Yes, Marley."

Marley smiled as she gathered up her and Ducky's empty plates. "Guess I wash these then, and we can spend a night in front of the TV together."

"Oh no, you can get them washed, and then we will be having a discussion about the consequences for disobedience to this old duck. I especially traded places with Anthony tonight, so it would be me to discuss this with you."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Finish those dishes, and you will find out. Perhaps Gibbs may telephone while you're busy, and I can get a few pointers."

_**Cut away to Lake House Gibbs and Gill. Gibbs is in the boat shed, when Gill comes in.**_

"Hey, where did you find this?" asked Gill as she slid her hand along the upturned hull of an old white oak dinghy and its peeling green paint.

"Down by the jetty. Had a few holes, not anymore," said Gibbs as he scrapped the last of the filler on the lip of the tin.

"You going to take it back to the wood?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

Gibbs looked up and smiled. "Yes, she'll look beautiful," he said, inferring to Gill standing there in her one piece swimsuit, towel in hand.

"Hmm, you'll be able to serenade me, pretend we are in Venice."

Gibbs laughed, "You stand up in this little dorie you'll tip it. Going for a swim?"

"I better, I'll need the practice. You want to come? I need to cool off before dinner."

"Maybe I'll just watch you swim. How's it going inside?"

"Good, everything's just about done. It will be ready by Monday when Alistair arrives with the boys and the clients. It's nice of you to let us have the house."

"Not a problem, not my house."

"Yes it is. Nic and Marley wanted you to have it."

"Well, I'm happy to share then." he said, laying down his tools and taking her in his arms for a long lingering kiss.

Gill smiled as they broke apart. "Good. We take possession of the new duel care facility on the 15th, which gives us two weeks. And a nice little place for a holiday many of the kids would never have had."

"You swimming or talking?" smirked Gibbs, "or we could keep…"

"Swimming, come with me. Here, I've got a towel and your trunks," smiled Gill holding them up in the air.

Gibbs grabbed them and threw them over his shoulder with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, good idea!" Gill ran out the door and headed toward the small isolated jetty at the lake and dived off.

Gibbs arrived soon after and started to peel off his clothes. Before he got his cargos off, a wet mass of mauve Lycra hit him square in the face. He raised an eyebrow before he finished undressing and dived in after the giggling figure in the water. Between the splashing and the kissing, neither noticed the vibrating pocket of Gibbs pooled trousers as they swam in the cool lake.

_**Cross fade to Ducky's house one hour later. The Parlor. Ducky is sitting on a chair talking on the landline to Gibbs. **_

"Swimming? You've been swimming, how nice, Jethro" Ducky smiled at the thought. "Yes Marley thought your cell might drop in and out of range. Yes, well it's probably a good idea, Jethro, though the morning will do fine. Anthony has arranged for the children to be interviewed. Patrick Devlin's parents have been contacted. Arrangements need to be made to interview them as well. They now live in Bridgeport, Connecticut. I presume you are going to contact Franks?"

Ducky spotted Marley come to the door. He called her over, while listening to Gibbs on the other end of the phone. "So you'll be here in the morning," he looked at Marley, conveying the information. "After you've spoken to Mike. … Oh yes, very good, here she is… Marley, Gill wants to talk to you," said Ducky as he handed over the phone.

"She knows everything?" asked Marley.

"Not everything, but she knows you were at the national park and was part of the group that found the body. Gibbs wants to talk to you after that. You may want to tell him the whole story before we all meet up in the morning," suggested Ducky.

Marley sighed, and then put on a brave face as she put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Gill, having a nice time?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay… No. I didn't really see him, just an arm. It kinda didn't look real, well sort of like the time we dressed Mr Clarke's plastic skeleton up during O week…. No really, it's okay. I'm fine, I'm … "Marley took another huge breath and looked to Ducky for a cue. The pensive gentleman just nodded, sending the silent encouragement she needed.

"I'm in trouble with Ducky, though, and Chelsea. Jarrod and I didn't tell them we were going to hike the forest and well… I sorta of lied about it…" Marley held the phone away from her ear. Not that Gill yelled, but she must have had their end on speaker, because she heard Gibbs.

"I know… I was wrong. And the fire chief is making us come back on Monday for litter duty for two weeks, and, well, Ducky is going to have a talk about how I let him down and all… Yes, Mom. Yes, mom… I will, promise. See you Monday night. Ah, Mom? I didn't mean to spoil your weekend. I'm sorry that Gibbs has to come home early. Okay… say hi to everyone for me. Oh and, Mom, will I be able to stay with Chelsea and Jarrod while we do the community service at the park? Gibbs will be busy with this case and all…" Marley slumped at Gill's obvious response. "Okay, yes I will do what Gibbs says. Sorry, Mom, really I am."

Marley waited, smiling at Ducky, and then feigned excitement. "Hi, Dad… Yes, sir… Here ,Ducky, Gibbs wants to talk to you."

Marley handed over the phone.

"Jethro? Yes, Miss Marley Rose and I are about to discuss the consequences of her deception and poor choices. Yes, I've thought of that, but then I thought you may like to deal with the situation on your return. You are right, Jethro it is me she lied to, and I should deal with it. Oh, I think she is already most remorseful. I know you don't, but she keeps us on our toes," he laughed. "So I'll expect you tomorrow and Gill late Monday night?" Ducky nodded and said, "Good bye."

Marley bent over and yelled into the mouth piece, "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad, take care, don't rush back. I mean stay safe. Love you."

_Love you too, Marley, she heard buzz back through the speaker of the landline. _

"You should really get one of those cordless phones, Ducky. It has a speaker on it."

" Hmm. Yes well, perhaps that way you may have been forewarned."

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad would it? You've got me a bit nervous. If it was Gibbs I'd know what to expect, even though Tony has already spanked me and Chief Lindsey has got us as slaving over the next two weeks. Gibbs wouldn't count that."

"Nor do I, Marley. Though, I am perturbed about your nervousness. Is that what Gill was alluding to on the telephone?"

"Sort of. She thinks I might be freaking out because I saw a skeleton. But it's not that it seemed real at the time. I mean, I feel sorry for the guy and all, but it's not like Rose. I didn't know him, and I didn't see him get killed or anything. I kind of still see her, every now and again. I get the shivers from it… her eyes, Ducky. I'll never forget her eyes. But then I remember the good times and what you guys did for her, and well, I get sort of, I dunno, honored. But, the skeleton in the car didn't remind me of any of that. I haven't had a psycho relapse or anything, though if it will help you change your mind about punishing me. I'm sure it may have had some deep sub conscious effect, right… yeah ya know, I might be just burying it all…"

"A Psycho relapse?" he laughed. "Really, Marley, you watch too many movies just like Di Nozzo."

"At least they're classics, Ducky."

"Good, I'm glad you understand classic, my dear, because a classic method of conditioning in behavioural modification, is one of reward, positive re-enforcement, and punishment, negative re-enforcement, used to remind the subject of possible consequences." Ducky made no more speeches before pulling Marley across his lap, and started paddling her jean clad backside.

Marley yelped in shock at first. She hadn't really expected the gentle ME to follow through with a physical chastisement. "Ow, Ducky, I thought you didn't believe in spanking. Ow."

"Where did you," Smack, " get that idea," Smack, "Marley?"

"Ahh, I dunno, Ow, maybe because you Ow, seem, Ow, a modern Ow, thinker. Ducky, you're hurting… Ow!"

"It is supposed to," smack, "it's called," smack, "reasonable physical chastisements, in some countries," Smack.

"And Ow, unreasonable, Ow, and not ow very effective, Ow, in others."

"Well, let's consider it an," smack, "experiment," smack, " then," smack, " shall we," smack.

"Ow! Okay! Okay, I'll never lie to you again, Ow."

"I know you won't," smack, smack, "this will help you to remember that."

"Ow. I'm sorry, Ducky, enough now, please. Ow, you are a lot, ow, stronger than you look."

"It has nothing to do with," smack, "strength, Marley," smack, "I am an expert on the anatomy of the human form, and," smack, "very much aware of the," Smack, " best spots," smack, " to target the buttocks and gluteus maximus of a disobeying rapscallion," smack, "without causing," smack, "serious soft tissue damage," smack, "and yet getting my point across," smack, " with a stinging," smack, "physical incentive." SMACK!

Marley was crying by this stage, no longer yelping at the sharp swats Ducky applied. As soon as he felt the sobs and heard her sniffles, he stopped and helped her up immediately, then embraced her.

Marley sniffed into his shoulder, "you … sure … Gibbs didn't give you a few extra pointers?"

"Perhaps, but, Marley, while I have never really spanked a child before, I have often been known to give our young Abigail a firm reminder to her posterior. I've even been tempted to hand one down to Gibbs as a reprimand for his bull headedness at times."

"Well, you've… pretty much… got the technique down pat,." she grizzled, rubbing her backside.

Ducky laughed, "very good pun, my dear. You know, when I was a lad my father had to reprimand me much the same way, on several occasions. You are lucky; he had a nasty apparatus known as a cane; very popular in English and Scottish boarding schools."

"Glad you couldn't find that," shuddered Marley, at the thought of her bottom burning any more than it already was.

"No, and I won't, because if my memory serves me correctly I burned the bloody thing," he laughed, "in the compost pile some fifty years ago."

Marley joined in with a giggle as she wiped the last of her tears away, "he never found out?"

"No, he did not."

" Hmm, a cold case of your own, hey, Ducky."

"Let's hope that it is not re- opened. Now, it's time for bed, young lady. Gibbs will be here first thing in the morning. We'll all have a fine breakfast together. All infractions have been dealt with and forgiven."

"But not forgotten."

"Oh, Gibbs might just want to know how well you've learned the lesson."

"I really am sorry, Ducky. I promise never to put you in that position again and put myself over that one," she frowned, pointing to Ducky's lap, "AGAIN!"

_**Cut away to a dance class. Long shot with a small plump woman stand in the center of a hall, clapping her hands to the beat of a waltz. Ziva and Tony are amongst the couples who surround her. Pan to mid shot of Tony and Ziva as the music starts. **_

"Left two three, right two three. Count it to yourself, people" coached Miss Carla.

"Zive, don't watch your feet, just follow my lead," coaxed Tony.

"But, Tony, it does not feel right," complained Ziva.

"No, it's left two three, right two three, forward two three, back two three," corrected Tony and laughed.

"I do not like going backwards, Tony. Why do I have to go backwards first?"

"Turn two three, forward two three," said Tony, ignoring her protest and spinning her on the floor. "Because, Ziver, I have my hand on your waist."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Nothing, but let me lead will you? Trust me, I know how to waltz."

"So do I," scowled an indignant Ziva.

"Then why are you fighting me?" Tony asked sincerely, a silent plea written in his eyes.

"I… I do not know," Ziva answered honestly.

"Well, just relax, just let me nudge a little bit, here, " he indicated her tiny waist with the palm of his hand. " When I push just a little, move backwards, and when I pull… two three, come to me…" he pulled her in close, " easy, see?"

"Yes, I am sorry, Tony, I do not wish to fight you."

"Sure ya don't, but hey, it's fun." He grinned and pushed a little on her waist and stepped onto her body.

Ziva, moved. "back, two three…" she counted. "Yes, I must admit it is…"

Tony pulled and counted again, "forward, two three…" This time he reigned her in closer to his body and looked down pensively into her face, as he linked her fine petite, killer fingers in his."Turn, two three."

Ziva blushed at the closeness. "Ah hum… I wonder who Marley has arranged to escort me to the ball? I hope they are taking lessons too."

"Ah, fishing for information, Ziva?"

"Well, someone must know. Probably Abby," frowned Ziva.

Tony chuckled, "left two three…Probably. But she won't tell," he teased.

"No, she likes surprises."

"Don't you?" asked Tony.

"Not really, but I am getting use to them."

"You may not have to worry about it. This case could take us weeks to solve. You may not get to the ball, Cinderella."

"Yes, Gibbs may have overlooked the case, perhaps. But if Mike Franks is involved…Well, he is like a dog with a bone. He will want to keep work it until we solve it."

"Gibbs never overlooks any dead marine, especially a murdered dead marine. But Mike declaring a cold case like that, will have him working us around the clock.

"Hopefully he will let us in on the details. Sometimes, his need to know philosophy is a little frustrating. We could be working without the lights."

"In the dark," corrected Tony.

"Same thing," scoffed Ziva.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have the same ring to it. It has an okay ring to it… but..."

"Well, we better make the most of this practice then. I may not get another chance."

Tony looked down and smiled. "Turn, two three. Turn, two three. Turn, two three."

"Tony, that is too many turns; you are making my head spin."

"Spot"

"Spots no I mean spin."

"Look at one spot when you turn, Ziva. When you come out of the turn, look for that one spot again. Just watch my face when we turn, I ain't going nowhere."

"Promise?"

"Yep."

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to profile close up of Ziva and Tony, looking into each other's eyes. Convert black and white**. **CUT**.

TBC

**Chapter 4: Charlie Foxtrot: Interviewing the Semper Fi gang. **

A.N. Please review, though I must say I am over the moon with the fantastic responses I've had, the alerts and fav's. Next chapter may be a while… maybe two- three weeks at the most, I'm extra busy at work. Big shout to Harliquinn for adding some insights and helping me with the order of this chapter, I had a few options and we asked ourselves what Gibbs would do. I still don't know if he will have anything to add when he gets back, he is going to be busy helping Tony with the interviews.


	4. Charlie Foxtrot

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** –A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

Previously : The NCIS team identified the body of Corporal Patrick Devlin. The missing cold case of over 12 years was signed off by Mike Franks. Ducky and Abby have concluded that the young corporal was murdered. The last to see him alive were his poker buddies, one who seems to be missing from the witness list. At this stage, the team believe his death could be related to his work with sensitive intel from Singapore relating to an operation involving terrorist's threats pre 9/11. While further investigations are made witness interviews are set up for the Semper Fi gang who found the body. Ducky, not pleased with Marley's deception while in his care, dealt with her while Gibbs and Gill were away. Gibbs is to return to head the investigation.

**Chapter 4: Charlie Foxtrot: Interviewing the Semper Fi gang. **

**FREEZE FRAME:**** Cut to mid shot of Marley now standing in the door way, an empty wooden box in her hand and an array of poker chips raining down around her. Convert Black and White, CUT. **

_**Fade into Ducky's living room. Marley is sitting in a large armchair. **_

Marley was up just before sunrise, which wasn't surprising, seeing she had gone to bed so early. She had always been a bit of a night owl. Now with the changes in her life and the incentives, which it seemed the whole NCIS team supported, and her habits were certainly changing. Still, she had lain awake for some time the previous night, unable to ignore the sting in her tail and the nagging tug to her gut regarding the case of Patrick Devlin.

At first it was kind of exciting to watch how the team nutted out the facts and made the connections to the victim, the possible motives and even suspects. She had seen what they were capable of with her mother's death and, of course, their expertise and eye for details with the rescue of her Uncle. But, those cases were close to home. Most of the time she was too emotionally connected and angsty about the case and outcome to take a great deal of notice of the teams' investigative procedures. This time it was different. She didn't know Patrick Devlin or have any connection to him, so she could watch as an interested bystander. That was, of course, until she had seen those poker chips.

So at the first sign of light, she wandered down stairs to Ducky's living room, hoping to find her cell and text the boys an important message. She had a little mission for them. Hopefully Jarrod's mom, Chelsea, would let the boys detour to Rose's storage shed. She quickly found her cell on a small lamp table next to a large arm chair. She made herself comfortable and started texting away, giving Jarrod clear instructions of what to look for and hopefully where. She hadn't been there the entire time Gill and Gibbs had packed up Rose's apartment, so she could only hope the box was where she had stored it.

Marley waited patiently for a reply, and was relieved when the ping alerted her Jarrod's response, _"No probs. CUNCIS HQ."_

"Who are you texting at this hour?"

Marley's head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice. She placed the phone on the table and ran to the figure standing at the door, "Gibbssss." She was all smiles as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to deliver a kiss to his cheek. "Where's mom?"

"Back at the lake. She'll head home tomorrow night"

"So it's just you a me tonight. Hey, let's eat out."

"Well that's a nice complement, young lady. I suppose I should just discard this hearty breakfast, and we could all get some powdered eggs and cardboard flapjacks at the local diner on the way to headquarters," scoffed Ducky.

"No need, Duck. I grabbed some on my way here," said Gibbs, holding up a brown paper bag.

Marley's eyes lit up. "Ohhh great blueberry, I can smell them from here." Marley grabbed the bag and ran off to the kitchen.

Ducky shook his head. "At least, Jethro, I can make you a decent cup of coffee. I have this new Italian blend I think you will adore."

Gibbs didn't have the heart to tell him that he had downed three coffees during the three hour drive there. "Sounds great!"

Gibbs and Ducky headed to the table in the kitchen to find Marley propped on a chair, with her legs tucked under her backside, already eating from the Styrofoam plate. Ducky handed her a china plate with cutlery. Marley looked bewildered. "Who eats pancakes with a knife and fork, Ducky?"

"You do," he declared.

Before Marley could object, Gibbs tilted his head sideways at the twelve year old. Marley complied without further argument.

Ducky handed Gibbs a steaming cup of coffee. The small cup was a little awkward. Like Marley, he would have preferred it in a takeaway or a mug, at least. But these were Ducky's rules, and he was not about to undermine his good friend.

Ducky handed Gibbs the morning paper before sitting down to his breakfast of English grey earl tea and muffins with apricot jam. He smiled at his extended family, knowing that the formal breakfast etiquette was a little out of their comfort zone, but very much appreciating their efforts.

"Are we all going into NCIS together?" asked Marley.

"Nope, you're with me, so eat up," said Gibbs as he searched for his reading glasses. He found them. Then once he had them on, he peered over the top rim at Marley. "I want to talk to Ducky while you get dressed." He gulped the last of his coffee, then started to read the paper.

"What about?" asked Marley.

Gibbs folded the paper back and just glared for a moment, then smirked when he saw Marley practically dry swallow her blueberry pancake. "You gonna sit properly on that chair and finish up, or are you gonna have a conversation with me about yesterday."

Marley untucked her legs and sat properly on the kitchen chair, wriggling slightly to get comfortable again. "I had a conversation with Ducky already," gulped Marley.

"I noticed… Good, hope I don't see the need to add my two bits worth."

Ducky laughed, "You know in my day, it was your two penny's worth."

"Yep, inflation, Duck," winked Gibbs.

"Hmm, you know it was an extension of the 16th century term a penny for your thoughts. I'm sure Marley has thought a great deal about yesterday and now understands not only my expectations, but my sincere concern for her well being."

"I do, Ducky, really. I promise I will always let you know where I am from now on," Marley added quickly.

"All of us, Marley," added Gibbs. "You got anything else you want to say, before we head in?"

Marley put her fork down once she finished her breakfast, though she could do with a long cold glass of orange juice. "I guess I should be apologising for worrying you and Gill," she answered.

"Didn't worry us at the time, we didn't know anything about it until you were home safe."

"Oh, that's good then. So you weren't mad?"

"Didn't say that," said Gibbs dryly.

Ducky laughed and got up to clear the dishes, while Gibbs continued to stare at Marley over the rim of his glasses.

Gibbs was waiting. Marley knew he wanted something from her, but she wasn't sure what. Ducky poured a fresh glass of orange juice and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks, Ducky." It finally dawned on Marley where Gibbs might be going with his intimidating stare. "Oh… You trusted me to behave for Ducky. I let him down. You're disappointed I undermined him. Well, me and Ducky talked about that, and well his hand sure didn't undermine his feelings about that."

Gibbs nodded his head. "You are lucky that he didn't, because if I remember rightly there was a much more severe consequence promised if you were to ever knowingly put yourself in danger again."

"Gee, Gibbs, that is such a dumb rule."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, but let her continue.

"Well, I mean, who knowingly puts themselves in danger, except your team. They're trained, I get that. But I didn't knowingly put myself in danger. I went on a bike ride with the gang. Ben found this really neat spot to have a second command camp. It was really cool. Even the car was really cool. It isn't there anymore, but the four trees still are. It's like a fortress. You wanted me to have fun with kids my own age, and that's what we did. And until the fire, that I didn't start by the way, Sam did, or maybe it was Tom. Anyway, we did all the right things. We called the fire department, and put the fire out. The skeleton in the car was a bit of a shock. But even then we really didn't see much, and we weren't in any danger. Can I get a new bike, Gibbs?"

"Only if you don't go crossing major FREEWAYS!" yelled Gibbs.

Marley tried to ignore Gibbs's emphasis on the word freeway. "Deal," she squeaked.

Gibbs crooked his finger and called her over. Marley sighed and got up and went to his side.

Gibbs pulled in her in close and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you have made good friends and had a great adventure. And you're right. You handled the situation well, and did the right thing. It's all good. You're a good kid, Marley, just no crossing busy freeways anymore, And let one of us know where you are. Got it?"

"Got it, Dad."

Gibbs smiled. "Get going we've got work to do," he said, sending Marley off with a sharp swat to her pajama clad backside.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"My own little reminder, kid," laughed Gibbs, secretly happy that Marley was indeed behaving like a typical twelve year old and not feeling totally responsible for all the crappy stuff that seemed to happen around her.

Marley scowled, but took off, before Gibbs added any more.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Ducky handed Gibbs another cup of coffee.

"No more for now, Duck. Wouldn't mind a juice, though."

"Very well, Jethro." Ducky poured Gibbs a fresh glass of juice and sat it down beside him before taking a seat opposite. "So did you get in touch with Mike Franks?"

"Yep, but it was short. He remembers the case. It was signed off due to the sensitive Intel Devlin was working on. Franks couldn't get into it."

"Did he have any personal insights? I'm pretty sure there's an eighth man on that poker team that wasn't named."

"That your gut telling you something, Duck?"

"Mike Franks would have worked that out. He's too good an investigator not to have found him."

"He did, but the investigation was stopped before he officially confirmed it. He investigated off the record. He is sure that the eighth man wasn't there on the night. But now the body's turned up he'll set up contact with him."

"He can't give you a name?" asked the curious ME.

"Nope, says he will set something up with Abby. I've got a set of numbers for her. She'll know what to do."

"You got any ideas who it may be?"

"Yes, I do," he responded with a resigned sigh.

Gibbs said no more. He drank his juice, put the glass down, and walked back to the living room. Ducky followed, then stopped in the door way and watched Gibbs pick up Marley's cell phone and scan the messages. "Ducky? Mike say anything to you at Nic Hanson's service, before he took off?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. If I remember rightly, he was watching you, Gill, and Marley. He smiled and said… 'Don't worry, Ducky. You tell Leroy, it's about time… And that little girl, I got her six, too.'"

_**Cut away Abby's Lab. Abby is at her computer mumbling to herself excitedly when Tony walks in. **_

"Abbs, what've you got?" asked Tony as he rounded the door way into the lab.

Abby jumped. "No, No, Tony, it should be Gibbs asking that. But then it can't be him yet, because I'm not finished, and I'm not sure. Well I am, but I'm double checking. Major Mass Spec is double checking, though, really, we both know that we're sure. Major Mass Spec, that is, not you. You couldn't know. You couldn't have even guessed. Trouble is, I don't know if this good, or not. It's like definitely weird, really weird and intriguing, like how this has just turned up like this and all. Gibbs is going to be blown away, but worried. God, maybe I shouldn't confirm this yet. I mean I could be wrong. I could not just find out the truth. Heck, I better stop Major Specs now, because Gibbs will insist on the truth even if he doesn't like it, just like when …" Abby suddenly stopped talking.

"What, Abbs, just like when?"

"No, no, Tony, I'm not sure yet."

Tony took a huge breath, wondering whether he should pursue the alarm he heard in Abby's ramblings or not. He decided to not. "Okay, Abbs, what have you got for me then? Anything from the evidence you can tell me about?"

"Oh, yes lots, Tony." Abby called him over to the bench where she had laid out all the evidence and the photos from the crime scene. "Okay, Corporal Devlin's dog tags and clothing all had traces of blood, except for his tie, which is kind of unusual. His skivvies and shirt had the largest stains, just about everything else degraded over time. But the dry stains under his jacket area still came up with minute traces of cerebro-spinal _fluid_ found in with the traces of blood. His tie had nothing; zilch. His jacket, what was left of it, had traces underneath the right shoulder pad. Which probably means the jacket and the tie were put back on Patrick Devlin post mortem."

Abby moved onto the bag with the poker chip. "Eight Bells, which was the name of Corporal Devlin's poker team. These were manufactured in China, Shanghai to be exact. They are not inlaid with the traditional ivory, but mother of pearl. This particular shell was used in a number of goods manufactured by a company in Shanghai, though the company no longer exists. The shells are actually found in the harbor there. Tim's trying to find out more, like how many of these chips were made to order and who ordered them. But, more than likely, Patrick should have had his whole kit with him, not just one, unless the team kept them all together; which might make sense if they were preparing for a competition the next day. Not like bowling, I mean I have my lucky balls, well one ball really, and there's no way I would let that out of my sight before a competition. Someone could sabotage it."

"Always thought you had balls, Abbs."

"Gee thanks, Tony." Next Abby came to a mobile phone. "Now this; the crew found it in the glove box of the Ford. It's Patrick's cell phone."

"I can see that, Abby. Can you get information off it?"

"Of course, in due time, but more importantly it looks like an ordinary Nokia 5110 released in 1998, but it's not. Well, not like the ones that were distributed here. It's a 5110i, made specifically in the Asia Pacific region for that region. They were never released here. The 5110i has a longer talk time and standby time and has a more ergonomic, redesigned, silicone keypad. But this one is different again. This one has, 1900 MHz instead of the standard 900MHz generally used at the time. It also can convert analog calls. But, like the normal 5110 it also features the game _Snake__." _

"Snake? I remember that, it was a heap of fun. Does the phone still work?"

"Yes, Tony, but the battery's kind of dead. Not to worry, I'll have it re-charged in no time. Meanwhile, I've extracted the numbers and am doing a call register from thirteen years ago, which is taking some time. The point is, though, this is a very unusual phone, one that was not available here or on any consignment equipment lists."

"Could it have something to do with the classified translation work?"

"Maybe. He definitely would have access to some high tech communications in 1999 with this little baby."

Tony held, up the cell, and examined it. "It's hard to believe how far these things have come in such a short time."

"Moving on, Tony, there's more. Here's the gun; definitely registered to Corporal Patrick Devlin. The clip was full, minus two bullets. One was found in the head rest of the car. It matches the entrance and exit wounds to Patrick's head. However, the casing was found outside the car, beside the driver's side door. From the angle of the entry wounds and where the casing was found, Patrick was shot by someone outside the car. Ducky was right; Corporal Devlin could not have shot himself."

"You find the other bullet?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure it's in that area somewhere. Tim took these photos from the crime scene. Here on the tree, there's what looks like a bullet hole. Measurements suggest that it was most likely the same size of the shells used in Patrick's weapon."

Tony scanned several other shots of the tree, including one with the carving BL and EL claim OO2 on it. Next to the carving stood a young boy Tony identified as one of the Semper Fi gang. "What's this, Abbs?"

"Oh, Timmy found that carving on the same tree as the bullet hole. Seems Ben and Ethan had staked their claim on the four tress as their second headquarters, cute hey? If I can compare Ben's height to the height of the bullet hole and then work out the growth patterns of the tree I should be able to estimate within a couple of millimeters the angle and height of the bullet. Then I can work out from which direction it came. It would be good to have the bullet too. That way, it would be another good reason to conclude that Corporal Devlin was definitely not alone in that forest the night he died."

Tony chewed on his bottom lip and examined the photograph closely. "Abbs, do you remember the bullet I gave you a month back. The one I found in the tree house. Did you end up testing that?"

"Oh, oh, yes, I did." Abby ran over to her computer, and called up the file. An image of the bullet appeared. Abby cross referenced it and overlayed the image over the bullet found in the victim's car.

"Yep, that's the second bullet. It had had traces of tree sap in it, which would make sense. But it's totally intact. I'd say it was a misfire or something. I can do some tests on it. From markings and dents I can work out where the first impact took place, maybe even get an angle read on it."

"Do that, Abbs. I'm taking those photos with me. I want to ask our Semper Fi heroes a few questions." Tony slipped the photos in a manila folder and headed out of the lab, only to run into Gibbs and Marley coming through the door.

Abby swung around at the sound of his footsteps. "Gibbbsss…" she said before turning back at the sound of Major Mass Spec's ping… "Oh, Gibbs, you have to see this …"

Gibbs stopped in his tracks. "Di Nozzo…" he called.

Tony stopped and returned to Gibbs's side.

"Take Marley upstairs with you. Keep her there with the gang. I'll be up as soon as I finished here."

"Good idea, Gibbs," said Abby.

Tony and Marley both frowned but did as they were told. Before they entered the elevator, Abby caught up with them, and pulled Marley into a bear hug.

"What's that for, Abbs?" asked a confused Marley.

"Oh nothing, just glad you're okay. We're family, right? Families do that sort of thing when they've been worried about each other."

"Sorry, Abbs, I didn't mean to worry you too."

"Never apologize, remember, Marls."

"I remember. But I'm making my own rules now, so I'm gonna tell the people I care about I'm sorry when I've hurt them."

"Hey, there's no hurt, Marls."

Marley smiled, "Yeah, we're family, aren't we? Crazy sort of... Now if only I could get Gibbs, the dad, to marry Gill, the mom, we'd be sort of normal."

Abby laughed, "Yeah, sort of normal, but not too normal, I hope."

"No chance of that," quipped Tony. "Normal I mean. Now Gibbs marrying Gill, well that…"

"Di Nozzo!" bellowed Gibbs, "you've got interviews to start. Or do you need some help with a bunch of twelve year olds?"

Tony and Marley jumped in the elevator before Gibbs could bark at them again.

Gibbs waited for the doors to closed then turned to see the bouncing forensic Goth beaming at him from ear to ear. "Abbs," said Gibbs, "what have you got?"

"Something big, Gibbs, I wasn't sure but Major Mass Spec has doubled checked it. I cross referenced Corporal Devlin's DNA and particulates with any incidents on the base or in the DC area over thirteen years ago. Well, actually, I went back fifteen years because…"

"Abbs!"

"Gibbs, you are not going to believe this…"

"Try me!"

_**Cut away interview room one. Tony and McGee are seated on one side of a long table while the Semper Fi gang, including Marley, and the newly co-opted Jarrod are seated on the other. **_

"Shouldn't we have a lawyer present? asked Ben.

"Yeah, or a child prodigy or something?" added Tom.

"You mean a child advocate," corrected Sam_**. **_

"Yeah, that."

"You don't need any of them. You are merely giving a witness statement. You are not suspects, and this is not an interrogation," said Tony.

"That's what they said to me, guys, when I first came here. But they get all sorts of self incriminating evidence out of you," quipped Marley.

Tony glared at Marley, realizing she was showing off a little in front of her friends. Great, up until now Marley had been very straight forward with them. They didn't need peer group pressures added into the mix of things.

"Oh, like this could be a real big green weenie, then?" asked Ethan.

"Hmm, tea and sticky buns, fellas. Be careful," added Jarrod.

Tim suppressed a smirk when he saw Tony's glare and his confusion. These kids were going to give him the run around. And he was going to enjoy every minute of it. "Marley, we're here just to get a statement. True, we are investigating a murder, but one that you weren't around when it was committed. I'm here to take down your statement, a combined one."

"And besides, you already incriminated yourselves when you started a fire," retorted Tony.

"But, the fire authority has settled that," said Ethan.

"And our folks," groused Jessica.

All six kids groaned.

"Come on guys, give the agent a go. He's got a job to do. This agency is not into boondoggling," ordered Ben.

"Boondoggling?" frowned Tony.

Tim laughed, "Their using military and marine slang, Tony. It means…"

"In Australia we call it a wombat," interrupted Jarrod.

"Whatever, remember this is Gibbs's team." Ben liked Jarrod, but, for whatever reason, the kid kept translating his jargon just before throwing a smile at Marley.

"So this is Gibbs's head shed?" asked Jarrod.

"You're right, Ben," said Sam, "and these two don't look like fobbits."

"Airheads," added Tom.

"nongs or nuff nuffs," translated Jarrod.

"numpty's" nodded Ethan.

"Oh, he does a bit," said Jessica pointing to Tony.

"I get it, I get it, loose the ambiguous terms, just give the details of the discovery yesterday. McGee, you ready?"

Tim opened the lap top and waited until someone started talking.

"Ben, isn't it?" asked Tony. "You start it. You other dudes can add something as we go along."

"Well," started Ben, "it was no Charlie foxtrot until we got to the trail. Ethan and I were there last year, and we were sure we could find the way. But, our ETA was a little off."

"Yeah, but a year's a long time," defended Ethan.

"You should have drawn a map as soon as you got back to camp," groused Sam.

"Sure sure, in hindsight that's a good idea," said Ben.

"Go on fellas, no arguing. I got the story so far," motioned Tony.

"We're not arguing, just grabassing," explained Tom.

"Shit stirring," said Marley. "That's what they call it in Australia, don't they Jarrod?"

Ben parroted Marley's voice and added some fluttering eyelashes before mumbling, "bull shit."

"Hey, language," scolded Tony.

"How do you spell that?" asked Tim.

"S.H.I…" Marley started.

"No, I mean the first one,"

G. R.A.B…. concentrated Tom.

"McNot helping!" snapped Tony. "Okay, you, who are you?" Tony pointed at the blond haired boy seated next to Ben.

"Ethan."

"Go on, Ethan."

Ethan lifted his folded hands from the table and gesticulated. "So we find Disneyland, east. The four trees are going to be a sort of a Stumps 29 you know. Figured we could turn it into a boot camp of some kind. Tom spotted the Maverick."

"Maverick; a rebel, plays by their own rules. Yep I know that one," smiled Tony.

Most of the kids rolled their eyes, except for Tom. His eyes lit up. "Nah, it's a cool car, like 1976."

"Older than my mom," added Sam.

"But better looking," teased Ethan.

"Shut up, eight ball."

"Oh! Who's the eight ball, didn't see me grabbing my weenie when the fire broke out."

"ENOUGH! Okay, Tom, right?" Tony pinned the taller dark haired boy sitting at the end of the table with a stare. Tom shifted nervously before Tony continued, "The kid that likes cars, right? What happened then? AND NO MORE INTRUPTIONS!" He yelled, making eye contact with each of the gang.

"Yeah, Semper Fi, guys. Stop devil dogging, Sam," ordered Ben.

"Okay, okay," they chorused.

"Right then," said Tom. "The Maverick was a real beauty. It had a heap of camouflage over it too, which was perfect. The bonnet and a long tree branch, which had all these vines over it. It looked like a M3 Hellcat."

"Na, more like a M22 Locast," corrected Ethan.

"No, it wasn't. It was a dead ringer for a Sherman VC Firefly," said Jarrod.

"Hey, they have them in Australia, too?"

"Yep, we got em from you blokes. "

"Okay, enough with the discussion. It looked like a tank," snapped Tony.

Tom resumed the narrative. "Yeah, not a big one; more a medium MBT. Anyway, I started working on that and the rest of the gang started pullin weeds from the belly. Well, it was getting late. Marley had no Cinderella, Liberty. So Sam got this bright idea, to burn the rest of the weeds out of the back.

"Yeah, what a Gomer," said Jessica shaking her head.

"How was I to know there was was still gas in the tank," defended Sam.

"The vines were pretty green. There's no way they woulda gone up," supported Tom.

"Don't matter, the whole thing turned into a real goat rodeo once it caught on fire," concluded Ben.

"Everybody started putting out the fire…"

"I called Uncle David at the tower," nodded Jessica.

"Anyway, then Ben…"

"Then I started pulling the smouldering vines from the driver's side, and…"

"Wham bam, thank you ma'am, he pulls out an arm," exclaimed Jarrod.

"You know the rest," said Tom. "We could have bugged outta there before Chief Lindsey came, but…"

"Well, we weren't sure if there were any Cacevacs," explained Ben.

"Well, except for Marley really needin to get home. She went white as a sheet when she saw you guys turn up," described Jessica.

"Yes, and we know how that turned out too, don't we, Marley," smirked Tony.

"Uncle David would have figured out it was us," sighed Ben. "But, Marley and Jarrod are newbies, so we figured we could get them evaced without anybody noticing."

"Now no more smoking and joking for us for two weeks," grumbled Tom.

"Agent McGee, you make all of that out?"

"Pretty much, I think," frowned McGee.

_Good because I hardly understood any of it,_ thought Tony. "Right, you can all go back with Mc Gee here, and he'll get you to sign the statement."

"Oorah!" they chorused.

"Yeah, oorah! But, Ethan and Ben, I want you two to stay."

Marley and the gang got up and filed out the door with Tim behind them.

Tony opened the file he had on the table and spread out three large photographs of the tree. "So here, this where you guys staked your claim a year ago, right?"

Neither boy answered, wondering if this is what Marley was referring by self incriminating questions.

"Well, you all ready told Agent McGee that it was, so that's not the problem here, guys," Tony appeased, trying to make the boys feel a little more relaxed.

"There's a problem?" asked Ben.

"Yep, see here? This is a bullet hole. We found the bullet that was in there. One that was on the trophy wall in the tree house. Did you dig the bullet out?"

"And what if we did?"

"Nothing, I just need to add that bit to your statement. But I want to know if you actually dug it out of the tree. And did you find anything else that could help us with our investigation?"

Both boys sighed with relief. "So that bullet was the one that killed the guy?" asked Ben.

" No, but it was a bullet from the same gun."

Ethan looked surprised. "Wow, yeah we dug it out of the tree. Figured someone must've had some target practice."

"Find anything else in the area?"

"We found some more trophy spoils," offered Ben.

"A few other empty riffle cartridges and stuff, an Indian arrow head… Oh, and a really neat rusty pocket knife." Ethan was getting excited about the prospect of having found real evidence to a crime. It was almost as good as a real war zone.

Ben, on the other hand, was a little more guarded. He reminded Tony of Gibbs in a way. He was the obvious leader of the gang and protected them all, but most of the time he was a young man of few words and short questions.

"Good, have you still got these things?"

" Why?"

"We need them. They could be evidence."

"Yeah, I think they're at the tree house. In the chest, you know Ben, the chest we use as a table," informed Ethan.

"Okay cool, I can get one of my agents to go get them."

"You need a warrant?" asked Ben.

"Nope, not really, not if you give permission. You would really be helping, you know. This guy, who died, he was a loyal marine. Then he worked in a specialist area, making sure we caught terrorists."

"Wow, a secret squirrel," said Ethan.

Tony ignored the excitement of the younger boy and continued to squarely, man to man, at Ben. "He's been missing for a long time. His family deserves to know what happened. Anyone of those things could be evidence," explained Tony.

"Suppose you can test them. Will they really help?" asked Ben.

"Yep, you'd be doing a real service here, Ben… A real good job." Tony said sincerely.

Ben smiled. This guy wasn't so bad. He wasn't military, but he was real cool anyway. "Okay, Agent Di Nozzo, you have my permission. Anyway, the tree house belongs to Gibbs."

"Here's a map, can you pin point where you found them?" Tony unfolded a map of the four trees clearing. And the boys stood up over it.

"Sure, most of the stuff was found within the wire," explained Ben as he pointed to the map. "Though, can't remember where we found the pocket knife, my WAG on that would be…"

"No, I found that on the old fire trail, just before you enter the clearing," piped up Ethan.

"Well done, fellers, come on we can add this stuff to your statements."

_**Cut away to Abby's lab. **_

Gibbs stood in front of Abby's computer. "What are you gonna do, Gibbs?" asked Abby.

"Find out the facts first; but, it could be motive."

"Or not, Gibbs, really do you believe this could be all connected? I mean what's the chance that an assault and rape report from thirteen years ago could connect our victim."

"We'll know more when we talk to the eighth member of the poker team. Here, Franks has set up a video interview. I want it put through down here. We've got fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Gibbs. Typical, Mike doesn't like MTAC."

"Nope," Gibbs said as he fiddled with Abby's video comm, then punched a key. "Ducky ?"

"Gibbs, well done. Did you do that all by yourself?"

"Yeah, old dog new tricks. Duck, can you get down here? I want you in on this interview with Frank's guy."

"Gibbs?" asked Abby, "am I recording?"

"Yep." Gibbs then punched his phone pad. "Di Nozzo, you finished those interviews?"

"Good… No get to that later. Yep, send them home. Where's Marley? …Okay, keep her up there with you as soon as she gets back."

Gibbs flipped his cell shut while Abby chewed on her bottom lip, setting up the video link.

"Okay, Gibbs, we've got Franks."

Gibbs turned back to the screen, "Mike?"

"Probie. We secure?"

"Yep, but I can't promise…"

"I know, he'll come in, if you want, but it's going to compromise his cover."

"Might not be up to me."

Meanwhile, Marley had exchanged back packs with Jarrod after the interview. She had excused herself from the bull pen while Tony was still talking with Ben and Ethan. Marley was determined to get to the lab; she just needed to check something out. She had pretty much decided she would hand her find over to Abby. She'd be able figure it all out, and Abby would know what she should do, which was probably to tell Gibbs.

Marley had made her way down the corridor from the restrooms then down the stairwell at the end of the hall. She was near the elevator when it suddenly pinged and the doors opened. She watched Ducky walk into the lab. She stayed close to the door frame and peeked around the corner. Ducky, Gibbs, and Abby stood in front of the large screen, where Mike Franks, the man who had helped her Uncle Nic, was talking to Gibbs.

"Ah, Mr Franks, I presume you have a silent witness for us?" asked Ducky.

"Yeah, Doctor Mallard, he's all yours, fifteen to twenty minutes, max. We can set up new co-ordinates tomorrow if you need more," said Mike as he moved from the frame and Nic Hanson took his place.

Ducky and Abbs looked at each other with both surprise and concern.

"Jethro you knew?" asked Ducky.

"Had a gut feeling, seen those chips before." Gibbs glanced at Abby. He could see the wheels turning in her sharp little mind and the worry in her eyes.

Marley's eyes went wide. She should have realized this team was too good, too quick. She flattened her back against the wall and pulled out the small rectangle box. She now had evidence in her hot little hands. Trying to suppress her nerves, she continued to tell herself that her uncle Nic had nothing to do with this. Patrick Devlin may have been a friend, but that didn't mean he knew anything about his death. Nic wouldn't have … She shook the thought from her head. Gibbs would get to the truth... After he throttled her for withholding evidence. Another image she quickly deferred. Marley stood there looking at the box, out of sight of the group in the lab, but where she could still hear everything her Uncle had to say.

"Agent Gibbs, sorry about all this."

Gibbs wasn't happy about any of this, but he trusted Mike Franks more than anyone in this world. He was good at reading people. If Mike Franks thought there had been an injustice done, he would not have protected those responsible, not forever anyway. Still, Gibbs remained neutral and got straight to the point. It was the best way to get the truth. "Want to tell me what went down all those years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem, I remember it. But, first I want you to know I had nothing to do with Pat's death. He was alive when I saw him last."

"Seems though, you were one of the last to see him alive."

"Yeah. We all were. We had all done boot camp together. Then when we applied for our different MOS, we started up this poker club, 8 Bells. We mainly played charity tournaments. Pat wasn't supposed to come to the practice session that night. We had a charity game coming up. Pat and I were partners, but Pat had his engagement party on the weekend, and I had mom in hospital, going through her second round of chemo. Dad and I, we took shifts," explained Nic.

"But you both turned up at the game that night. Why?"

"The guys always played and practice late. I called Pat and told him I needed to see him. He had dropped in late at the game. So I said I'd meet him there. I was glad really. I was scared to be left totally alone with him. I was afraid I might… The other guys would be in the next room in case I lost my cool, Gibbs, but I needed to find out the truth."

"What about?"

"Rosie."

"So it's true?" squealed Abby.

"Abbs," chastised Gibbs. He turned back to Nic on the screen. "You knew about Patrick? He rap…" Gibbs suddenly stopped and spun to look at the door. "Marley Rose get in here, NOW!"

Marley jumped when Gibbs bellowed, sending the contents of the box she was holding into the air.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to mid shot of Marley standing in the door way, an empty wooden box in her hand and an array of poker chips raining down around her. Convert Black and White, CUT. **

TBC.

Chapter 5: Conduct Unbecoming.

A.N. Just about all the clues are there, and the secrets near exposed, though I feel like I've missed something. You can probably guess, but The HOWS and the WHY are yet to come, oh and the WHO killed Patrick. Thanks to Harliquinn, for flushing this out with me. And a great big thanks for all those great Reviews and alerts.


	5. Conduct Unbecoming

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** –A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously:**

Gibbs returned to head the investigation into Patrick Devlin's death. Tony interviewed the Semper Fi gang to discover they not only knew a lot of military terms, but had collected evidence from the crime scene over a year ago, including another bullet from the victim's gun. Marley had discovered a connection to Patrick Devlin and her Uncle Nic: the poker chips. She had one of the gang retrieve them and bring them to her. Meanwhile, Gibbs contacted Mike Franks, who had investigated the cold case over 13 years ago. He arranged a phone interview with the missing witness, Nic Hanson.

**The evidence and clues so far… **

Patrick Devlin did not commit suicide. He died from blunt force trauma to his skull.

Two bullets were missing from his gun, one retrieved from his post mortem head wound and the other found by the Semper Fi gang.

Poker chips, belonging to either Patrick or one of the poker team, were found at the crime scene. Nic Hanson was one of the team and one of the last to see Patrick alive.

Patrick Devlin worked in linguistics on classified cases involving pre 9/11 terrorist movements.

Patrick Devlin's DNA was cross referenced to an assault and suspected rape case that was dropped some 13 years before.

Patrick Devlin had a very sophisticated cell phone that was not available on the commercial market in 1998.

Patrick Devlin's missing person investigation was suspended and archived as classified by Military Intelligence.

Did I forget anything?

A.N. 1998 – 1999 NCIS Time lines suggests that Mike Franks retired somewhere in 1996 – 1998. ( for the purposes of this story I'm saying 1998)

Gibbs is working a variety of uncover operations, including one with Jenny Shepard in Paris. Gibbs gets married for the second time, and Ducky has just joined NCIS.

**Chapter 5 **

**Conduct Unbecoming**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Extreme Close Up of Marley's face. She is asleep in the foetal position with her head resting on her folded arms. Convert Black and white. CUT. **

_**Fade into Abby's Lab. Long shot of Gibbs and Ducky in profile standing in front of Abby's large screen. Nic Hanson can be seen on the screen. Ducky and Gibbs have turned to catch Marley eavesdropping at the door. **_

Marley jumped in fright as Gibbs bellowed. The box she was holding spilled its contents into the air. By the time Abby got to her and had her in a bear hug, the raining shrapnel of poker chips had settled at their feet. Marley wondered about Abby's clinginess to her. This was the second massive hug she'd received from her that day. Perhaps it was because she sensed the trouble she was going to be in with Gibbs. Withholding evidence and eavesdropping was a pretty dire crime. But until her uncle's face had appeared on the screen, she couldn't be sure he even knew Patrick Devlin or had anything to do with him. The fact that they had the same specialized poker chips could merely be a coincidence… No such luck, she had learned that rule early on… and of course this was Marley Rose Hanson, now Riggs, and nothing ever was simple in her universe.

"Marley, NOW!" Gibbs bellowed again. "Abby, let her go. Gather up those poker chips and log them in as evidence," he said, never taking his annoyed and firm gaze off Marley. Though, it was hard to be angry at her, especially when she had neared jumped out of her skin with such a humorous stunned look on her face. The kid just had her uncle's six, and that was always impressive in his book, even if she did break a few rules. The facts weren't clear yet, but Gibbs was pretty sure there were more shocks for the kid to come. He didn't know how he was going to handle that, so for now he did what he did best; investigate the case.

Marley swallowed the lump in her throat and moved to stand next to Gibbs in front of the computer screen. She avoided the computer screen and instead, red faced she looked up at Gibbs.

"You gonna say hi to your uncle?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Marley appreciated the reprieve. She knew Gibbs wasn't going to let it go. But for now, she saw as she read his eyes, that he understood her motives and cared enough to let her into the loop. A lone tear stung her eye, and she quickly wiped it away. "Yes, please," she answered, before smiling and facing the screen. She gave a small wave. "Hey, Uncle Nic. You look good. I like the beard. Are you coming home soon?"

"Hey back, Marley moo. You look great, too. I'm going to try and get home in another couple of months, if everything goes to plan," said Nic.

"It could be sooner," said Gibbs, a knowing and uncomfortable resolve expressed in his demeanor.

Nic nodded. "I understand, Gibbs, and I'll do everything I can to assist you here. Franks has my statement. But, if I've missed anything or you come up with any evidence you need more details on, just let Mike know. We can make contact again."

"Uncle Nic, I found… "

Gibbs coughed.

"I mean, I took your poker chips. I had them here. I remembered seeing them when we packed up the apartment. I remember playing with them when I was little."

"Abby's logging them as evidence," said Gibbs.

"Evidence?"

"Yes, Patrick Devlin had one of the chips on him at the scene."

"Oh? Hmm, none of us took our chips home that night, Gibbs. We all had our own set. They have stamp marks on the rims. My set had stars, and Patrick's had stripes."

"Can you remember what stamps the others had?"

"Think so. Riker had squares, Phelan had dots, Monahan had pyramids, Ramirez had… crosses or did Fitzpatrick… I can't remember them all Gibbs, sorry. Good thinking, handing mine in like that Marls. You'll make an investigator yet".

"She hadn't," stated Gibbs.

Marley mumbled into her chin, "I hadn't handed them." She sprang to her feet, and quickly turned back and forth between her uncle's face on the large screen and Gibbs, who was standing next to her."But I was gonna, honest…"

"Marley! You shouldn't have touched them, then. You should have told Gibbs about them. I trust Gibbs, Marley; otherwise I wouldn't have named him your guardian. Sorry, Gibbs, I hope…"

"Hey, she had your six, Nic, that's all. But we will address it later tonight. I'd like to keep going with the statement for now."

"I was going to give them to you, Gibbs, honest. I guess I just wanted to make sure they were the same, you know get Abby to do some tests. I wasn't sure Uncle Nic even knew this Patrick guy." She turned to the screen. "How come you never talked about this guy, Uncle Nic? You talked about other friends, but not Patrick."

"Marley, that wasn't my decision. There is a lot I have to tell you." Nic looked at Gibbs as he continued to talk to Marley. "But not right now. I've got tell Gibbs everything about Patrick and the fellas first, so… Is there somewhere she can go while we talk, Gibbs?"

"Abby," called Gibbs.

Abby looked up from her magnifying screens. "Yeah, Gibbs?"

"Take Marley into your office, close the doors."

"Marley, go and wait there. I will talk with you again at the end of this interview with Gibbs," promised Nic.

"But what if your time runs out?" frowned Marley.

Nic leaned close to the screen, giving the illusion of reducing the distance, and getting as close as he could to the small trusting face that looked into his soul. "I'll tell you everything I know, Marley. I don't care how long it takes. Okay now, get going."

Gibbs turned Marley around and sent her into Abby's out stretched hand with a half-hearted smack to her backside. "And no eavesdropping," he mocked scolded.

Once in Abby's office Marley plopped down on the desk chair and swivelled nervously as the large class doors closed and her world went silent.

" Abby has discovered Patrick's DNA is connected to an suspected assault case over thirteen years ago…" started Gibbs.

"We also have Marley's DNA in our records from Rose's case files. The pointers indicate a 99% probability that Patrick Devlin was Marley's biological father," explained Ducky.

"What's the story?" Gibbs simply asked.

Nic continued as soon as Gibbs gave him the nod. "Early January 1998 I got a call from MedStar emergency. Rose had been found disorientated and wandering in Georgetown. They medical staff knew us there. Mum was two months into her chemo treatment. They were concerned Rose had been attacked, but they were having trouble treating her. They finally got a rape kit done, took some DNA, but that was about it. No charges were ever brought, and no official report was ever made to the police, because Rose couldn't recall much of what had happened that night. Rose had been diagnosed with Bi Polar six months before, and we had tried several different medications to control the varying episodes. Two months after that she found out she was pregnant. The doctors believed the array of drugs they were medicating Rose for her Bi Polar negated the contraception pill they had given her the night of the attack. Rose wasn't going to have any part of a termination, and mom was a devout catholic. How could we watch someone like her grasp every essence of the life she had and then so frivolously discard a new life now. Those were Rose's words. That's how it was for all us, anyway. Fact was, it was Rose's decision, and she wanted the baby. When mom found out, she was elated. It gave her a goal; to see the birth of her first grandchild. None of us were going to deny her that."

"Nobody's judging, Nic," said Ducky.

"Well, I was. I needed to find out who the father was. I was going to confront the bastard who took advantage of Rose. For all I knew, she was raped. I didn't want her dealing with that. I got a nurse to let me have a look at her medical records. Long story, short; Patrick was named the father. Just because there were no charges brought, that didn't mean I was just going to let it blow over. I was determined to find out the truth. If he had done anything I was going to bring charges, or at least report him to his superiors and the ethics division for conduct unbecoming. It may seem old fashioned, but that expectation is still part of the code of conduct."

"How did Rose take that news? Did it jog her memory of the night of the attack?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs demeanour remained stoic. He had suspected the scenario, and while he could sympathize with the family's plight, his gut told him one thing: he needed facts. As usual, this case was anything but simple.

Abby listened intently, quiet- except for the murmurs and sighs of her emersion in the story and her empathic nature.

"I didn't tell her right away. I wanted to know more from Pat. He had been my friend, we were all friends. They all knew Rosie. Their families were my family, my family theirs. I arranged to meet him at the game. To talk in private, but like I said, the guys were in the next room. I couldn't count on my temper getting to me. It was hard. I nearly punched him when he first got there. The guys didn't know what was going on, but they figured it was pretty big. I told Pat about Rose's condition and about the results. He honestly looked surprised, but he never denied it. He swore it was consensual. I'd known he'd had a bit of a crush on Rose in the early days of boot camp, but I never took it seriously. He hadn't either in the end; said Rose was a little hot and cold with him. That was her Bi Polar, but he didn't know about that. She was just newly diagnosed, and we kept in the family. Pat said they had met one night at the 'Island', and one thing lead to another. He swore he dropped her off at home at around one a.m. Rose must have had some kind of episode and then gone off somewhere again and ended up in the emergency room. I believed him, Gibbs. I still wanted to punch him out, but in truth, I believed him."

"So you didn't hit him?" asked Gibbs.

"Not then. Pat said he would stand by her. He didn't want to marry her. He said while he had once thought he loved her, he was pretty sure Rose didn't really love him. He'd moved on and was engaged to Arielle. Even though it was almost an arranged marriage with Patrick's father's business partner, he'd actually grown to love her. He was going to have to sort things out there, as he didn't want to start of a marriage with deceit. Bottom line was, he would support Rose in whatever she wanted to do. If she wanted him to pay for a termination, then he would. That's when I punched him in the jaw."

"He get up?" Gibbs spat.

"Yeah, with a little help from the guys. They came running in and held me back. We moved into the other room. I tossed the guys off and grabbed Pat again, this time by the collar, and slammed him back against the card table. Cards, poker chips, and drinks flew everywhere. The guys pulled me off again. He was asking me to let him explain while the guys were trying to calm me down."

_**Pan into Close–up of Nic's face and angry expression, then cross fade diffused black and white image of a younger Nic. Pan out to into mid shot of an apartment living room; Flashback **_

"She doesn't want an abortion you insensitive moron," screamed Nic.

"That's fine, Nic. I don't want her to have one. It's not that I want to forget it happened, but if that what Rose wants, then I won't stop her. I'm trying to say I believe it's her decision, and I will be there for her whatever that decision is."

"But you won't marry her? You did wrong by Arielle and Rose, Pat," growled Nic jabbing his finger towards Patrick Devlin's chest, while the boys held him back.

"Let him talk Nic," snapped Riker.

"You're right; I should have been more responsible. But, Nic, I was having second thoughts about Arielle at that time, and Rose was there. We have always had a bond. We shared a couple of drinks, and well, it happened. I'm sorry, and I'm not proud of it. But more to the point, Rose doesn't love me. If she did, she would know that I'm the father of the child… there would have been no one else or was…"

"Don't say it, Pat, don't say it. I'll wring your scrawny neck if you say it or even think it. There's been nobody else."

"What do you want me to do, Nic? More importantly, what does Rose want me to do? I'll do it."

"You need to see Rosie, you need to tell her that. But if you're not going to be around for her, don't tell her anything. It's your call. Once you make it, stick by it, and if you choose not to be around then let it be forever. If I see your face, I'm telling you I'll…"

"I'll meet up with her, Nic. I promise. I've got to tell Arielle first… it's only fair. That should tell you I'm sincere. There'll be no lies to Arielle or Rose. I promise. Tomorrow, before my engagement party on the weekend, please let me try to make it right."

"You've got 48 hours, Pat," threatened Nic.

_**End flashback XCU of Nic's face burn in into color morph features to aged XCU of Nic face**_

"He never showed," stated Nic.

"Did you two leave together?" asked Gibbs.

"No, Pat left first. The guys gave me a quick shot of booze to calm my nerves. I was due back at the hospital, Gibbs, so I took off. Mom was in a sterile room. We had to gown up, sign in and sign out. Franks has the sign out and sign in sheets from the hospital for that night. I don't know what sort of time frame you have."

"A pretty tight one." Gibbs glared back at the screen. "The poker chips . . . so you think Patrick ended up with the poker chip from the scuffle that night?"

"Seems the only answer," mused Nic. "We didn't split the chips up until month or so later. The team broke up about six months after that; we were all too busy. We claimed our chips and went. Two of mine were missing, and one of Fitzgerald's, but everybody else's was there. I think Monahan sent Pat's to his parents, with some photographs and a couple of the trophies we'd won."

Gibbs nodded, making a mental note to re-interview everyone. He was interested why they chose to cover up Nic's presence that night. But then, things didn't look good for Nic. He definitely had motive. "Abby, what markings does the poker chip you found on Devlin have?"

Abby chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm not a hundred present sure, Gibbs. I mean, I need to do some overlays, make sure the marks were made by the same machine. Somebody could have altered any one of those markings. It shouldn't take long, maybe in a couple of hours I could have a definite …"

"Abby?"

Abby pouted… "Stars, Gibbs."

"Well, that doesn't look good for me," said Nic.

"Nope. The time frames are going to be important. We'll interview the others there that night. Is there anyone else you believe had motive to kill Patrick Devlin?"

Nic rubbed the side of his temples. "No, not really, not in that circle anyway. I don't know if Pat ever told Arielle, but I hardly thing she was capable of killing him. She was pretty smitten, and only weighed about ninety pounds."

"What about Rose, did Patrick Devlin contact her?"

"She never mentioned it, Gibbs. We talked about it, much later, just before Marley was born. I tried to tell her what I knew; that Pat hadn't attacked her. She really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. I think she was embarrassed, ashamed. I didn't push it. Patrick hadn't shown up. We knew he was reported missing, but there hadn't been any news. Rose said she'd tell Marley when the time came, but…"

"So you can't say whether Rose actually met up with him. Did you tell anybody else?"

Nic hesitated.

"Who else knew, Nic? You've protected Rose all these years, who else, Nic?"

"Dad… Dad knew. He was as angry as me at first. I explained the situation when I got back to the hospital, but he stormed off. He came back two hours later, a little calmer"

Nic dry scrubbed his face again. "I'm supposed to be a dead man, Gibbs. This is a real mess I know, but I can't believe either one had anything to do with Pat's disappearance."

Gibbs stared hard at the man in front of him. "Patrick's dead too, and was killed most likely within twenty four hours of your meeting."

"A hairline fracture to Patricks jaw was evident. It was minor, but the fact that it was still there indicates that he was most likely killed within twenty four hours of you altercation with the boy," articulated Ducky.

Gibbs held up his hand, not wanting Ducky to give out any more information, before he got answers. " So why keep it quiet at the time?"

"Yes, I know that now. It looks bad. I kept it quiet because it looked just as bad then, because Rose was sick, because mom was dying and dad was a mess trying to hold us all together. My gut told me something different. Franks caught up with me after the case was classified and archived. I told him everything then. Pat was also involved in some really heavy shit with the linguistics team. I know because that's when I had my first covert in the Philippines: Operation Bojinka plotter and the "second wave." Pat had translated a lot of the files that had come through Singapore. The case ended up classified. Franks believes it might have been a hit from a terrorist cell. We thought he may have been put into witness protection or worse, a sanctioned hit one from one of our agencies. We were sure there were leaks everywhere. That's why those guys got away with so much in 2001, and we kept getting false Intel. I'd hate to think Pat had anything to do with those leaks. Franks has some more on that in his report."

Franks appeared on the screen. "I've sent them to Abby, Probie, that's all I have. You know me. I was supposed to have retired, but then when you took off to Paris that year with Jenny, I kept a few private files on my own. You know where I keep those. I was sure there was a cover up. They were too quick to classify it and lock us out. I kept Nic's identity to myself. I was happy with all the alibis, including Nic's. Then all hell broke loose in 2001 and..."

Gibbs cut him off, "There supporting information in those files, other leads, Mike?"

"Yep."

"So you knew Nicolas Hanson all this time?" asked Ducky.

"Yep, though more of him; I hadn't seen him since 1999, but followed his career. When Gibbs contacted me, I remembered. I remembered the family. They were a good family. You know that, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded to Franks. "I'll find out who killed him, Mike."

"I have no doubt, Probie, you'll finish something I couldn't. Now we better let the man here speak with the little bit of a thing. We've gone over time, as it is. I'm gonna take a look see, then cut the interview off."

Nic returned to the screen, while Gibbs went to get Marley.

Marley had been watching the body language of the figures that stood in front of the image of her Uncle Nic. She could see Abby chewing on her bottom lip, throwing glances of sympathy her direction every now and again. Ducky seemed to watch the faces of both Nic and Gibbs, like he was reading between the lines, looking for lies or conclusions. He didn't seem perturbed, but elegant, his demeanour exuding professionalism. Gibbs's back was to Marley most of the time, but she could tell he had his bull dog interrogation face on. He was listening more than talking, listening to every word, every inflection and running the images and scenarios in his head, making summations and creating questions ready to be asked. It was Uncle Nic who was doing all the talking. At times he looked angry. At others he looked sad or hesitant and worried. All Marley cared about, though, was that Gibbs believed her uncle was innocent and not responsible for the death of his friend. Her heart held hope when she saw Gibbs coming towards her with a small smile, but big caring eyes.

Gibbs hit the security button on the office door, and crooked his finger calling Marley to him. "Your turn," he smirked.

Marley jumped up and ran towards him. "Uncle Nic didn't do anything, Gibbs, right? I can ask him. Uncle Nic's never lied to me, you'll see. You can believe him, Gibbs."

"Hey! Let me do the investigating here," said Gibbs as he ruffled her hair.

"But you…" frowned Marley.

"I believe him, Marley, but there is still a lot of work to do. You just let me worry about all that. Got it?"

"But, I . . . ."

"Marley, you're wasting valuable time with your uncle."

"Oh, right." Marley's eyes lit up, and she took off to the screen. "Uncle Nic, I'm back."

'Marley, get a chair, baby. I've some real important stuff to tell you."

Marley looked worried as Gibbs grabbed one of Abby's high stools and lifted her up onto it. He then turned to Abby. "Abbs, go work with Tim on Devlin's phone records. Ducky…"

"I'll wait just over here, Jethro," said Ducky as he moved to the door way but kept his eyes on Marley. Gibbs nodded and went to leave Marley and give her a little privacy with her Uncle, but before he could move away Marley grabbed his hand.

"Please… Dad?" she asked wanting him to stay.

Gibbs squeezed back and stood quietly beside her as Nic told Marley that Patrick Devlin was her father.

Marley stayed quiet, barely reacting to the news other than an occasional tug at Gibbs hand and a slight twitch in her eyes as she held back tears. Tears threatened to spill at the news that the man her mother had alternately believed had abandoned them or would return one day and try to take her away, were now unfounded. While Nic did not go into any great details, he explained his reasoning for not telling Marley and defended Rose's right to make that call. There would come a time, when she was older, for all the intricate reasons and details. But what was important now was that Marley believe that her father wanted to be part of her life. That he would have been proud of his child.

Marley nodded, but still did not speak. Ducky watched her closely from the door, concerned at the façade of neutrality she was projecting. Gibbs and Nic were also very conscious of it.

Nic finished with his explanation of things and waited for Marley to say something. When no questions came, he frowned and asked, "What's going on in that head of yours, kid."

"Nothing," said Marley.

"I don't believe that," said Nic.

Gibbs squeezed her hand and gave her a poignant glare, trying to encourage her to at least speak her mind. "I'm sad, okay. Sad for Rosie, but not for me…m…Makes no difference to me."

"It should," said Gibbs.

"Well, it doesn't, okay." she snapped.

"Hey!" said Nic, "Explain, Marley, you must have some questions."

"It doesn't make any difference now, does it? I mean, it might have. It might have made a big difference to Rose and even to that Devlin guy… And it's sad that he was killed. It's not fair, not fair to either of them. But… he wasn't my dad. Mom told me lots of different stories when I was little. She never said a name, but she told me something different every time. Every time he was a different guy with a different job. I figured mom just made them up, made him up. I think she didn't want me to know. She told me once that she was glad he never knew about me. He might take me away, and that would kill her. So she never told me the truth…" Marley tried to stay calm as she explained her reasoning. But the subtle signs of worry could be heard, a little croak and a cough, with no eye contact until she looked backwards and forwards from Gibbs to Nic. "So, I don't really want to know now. Rose didn't want me to know. It's just like another story, maybe a true story and a sad story, but…No one else knows, and they don't have to. Things can just stay the same. Things can just stay the same, can't they? … Please, Gibbs?" She whispered desperately.

Gibbs pulled in and kissed the top of her head. "Yep, for now it stays the same."

"For now?"

"I'm coming home," said Nic, suddenly determined and worried.

"No…No, you can't," said Marley. "I'll be alright, honest. If you have to come home to prove you didn't hurt your friend, then come home. I know you didn't. You didn't do anything wrong, but…but…they might…"

"Marley, we aren't just going to pin this on Nic," said Gibbs.

"Marley, I can't help being the major suspect here, but something will turn up. Gibbs has got to do his job," Nic repeated.

"She'll be fine, Nic. Contact Franks in three days. We'll know more by then."

"Okay, Gibbs," said Nic and looked down into the camera at Marley. "Just say the word, Marley, and I'm there. Do what Gibbs says. Next time I'll tell you lots about Patrick. You have his spunk, you know. This will probably sound strange, but I'm glad he didn't run away. I'm glad my friend intended to make it right, Marley. I'm not glad that he died, but I'm happy to know he was the man I wanted to believe he was."

"That kinda makes sense, Uncle Nic, and yeah maybe I will want to know more later. But, it's more important that we clear you and find out who really killed him."

"Yeah, we can do that if you keep your hands off the evidence, little girl," laughed Gibbs.

"I'll try, but you know I can probably help," she quipped.

"I better go, Marley. Three days, Gibbs, I'll be back here," assured Nic.

Gibbs nodded as Marley blew a kiss, "Love you, Uncle Nic, thanks for telling me… sort of," she scowled.

Nic's head was still shaking when the buzz and the fuzz of white noise hit the large screen. Gibbs shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out some money. He handed it to Marley. "Go get yourself a soda. Then we'll get some lunch."

"I wanna go home, Dad. When can we go home?"

"We'll head off early, around five. But the team have some more work to do first."

"And you want to talk to Ducky, now don't ya? About me?"

"Yup."

"I'm okay, Dad."

Gibbs tussled her short brown hair, "You sure are, now get going."

Ducky waited until Marley rushed pass him before moving into the lab.

"Duck? " Gibbs asked, expecting an assessment of Marley's emotional state and her rather clinical reaction to some pretty big news.

"She's in survival mode, Jethro. She's scared and wants things going along the way they have been."

"Doesn't matter, things could get nasty. I can't guarantee how this is gonna turn out. We've got two dead men talking here. One deserves justice and one protection, and not just for his sake."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"My guts telling me that Nic didn't kill Patrick Devlin. But I don't know about Jonathan Hanson or Rose."

"Well, I'm sure all that will come to light. It also sheds some light on Rose's reactions the night she was killed. And if my memory serves me correctly, Rose had experienced several similar incidents where she blacked out or had a disengaged Bi Polar episode during those encounters."

"Maybe she was reliving her encounter with Patrick during one of them. Maybe she did see Patrick that night," suggested Gibbs.

"Either that or she was subconsciously searching for him. I will go over her files again, there may be something there. But it is also important that we remember that Marley was well aware of incidents like that, perhaps even witness to …" Ducky hesitated, not wanting to even think what else this child could have been witness to during those unstable episodes in her mother's life. "She was always Rose's protector when Nic wasn't around. I would say that's why she is still quite candid and somewhat confused about her feelings about her parentage. It is easier to deny the facts when the reality has never been part of your existence, except perhaps as a fantasy or a dream."

"Hmm, but the question is, can we keep the investigation and Marley's parentage a separate issue," pondered Gibbs.

"Well, it seems at this point the motive for Patrick's death could be due to that very fact, so that may be an impossibility. Right now, however Marley needs things to be normal, she needs the investigation to be just that; an investigation of the murder of one Patrick Devlin. She won't concede he was or could have been her father. She feels safe where she is. She has over the last months referred to you as either Gibbs or dad. But today, just now in particular, she has made it clear; she called you dad several times. She wants that. It is her dream, her childhood wish coming true. She feels that you are her father, and she is going to ignore everything or anyone else, for the time being anyway."

"Is that a good thing, Duck?"

"It works for now, for both of you."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Ducky's obvious insight.

"Just go on as you normally would, Jethro. Marley doesn't need to be that involved in this investigation. Come Monday she will be busy serving her community service at the national forest with her friends."

"Maybe we should stay the night again at your place. Gill doesn't get home until tomorrow night."

"You should fill Gill in on this as soon as possible. Perhaps she can get home earlier and you can spend your Sunday as a family; Marley's family. You had plans for a night in with just Marley and you, a takeout meal wasn't it? Though I would be happy to send you home with a beef stroganoff," feigned an annoyed Ducky. He smiled at Gibbs chewing in his lip. "Jethro, Marley needs the safety of you. You're the constant in her life now. But don't treat her with kid gloves. She hates that, she feels there are too many secrets."

Ducky waved his hands about, " No do not deviate too much from the relationship you have already developed. I think you should carry on with the plans you had for tonight."

"I'd plan to bust her ass for getting those kids to steal evidence."

"Well, I'd say follow through. The one thing she can expect from you are consequences and consistency, though please don't break her. I've grown rather fond of our Marley Rose, even if her loyalty gets her into a bit of strife. I think you Americans call it true grit."

"Ah, Jeff Bridges and Matt Damon," shouted Tony as he came through the door.

"No, John Wayne and Glen Campbell," corrected Gibbs.

"Ohhh, Boss, really, you know that film…"

Gibbs cut him off before he ended up in a revolving door of film quotes and trivia. "Yeah, really. What've you got, DiNozzo?"

"Nothing, well except, the bullet found in the tree house was from Devlin's gun. And I've set up interviews for Monday with the Eight Bells poker gang, except for Fitzgerald he was killed in Afghanistan two years ago. Tim and Abby are working on the phone records, and Ziva has been collating information on Henry Lau Quing; the would have been father in Law. He's out of the country at the moment."

"Devlin's parents?"

"Angus and Lilith; they are flying in tomorrow. I can have them picked up at the motel around three. You want to interview them, tomorrow or Monday?"

"Tomorrow, set it up for around five, Gill may be home then and can stay at home with Marley. I don't really want her around here."

"One of us can head over to your place Boss, if Gill doesn't get back in time."

Gibbs appreciated the support. He smiled before continuing. "Anything on the Intel from the linguistic corps?"

Tony returned to all business. "Hard one, Boss, it's still pretty tight."

"Get Ziva on it. They shut down Frank's case fast. I want to know why," he said on the move towards the elevator.

Tony followed. "On it, Boss," ricocheted Tony as he came to stand beside Gibbs, then punched the elevator button. "Fill your hand, you son of a bitch!" he quoted in his best John Wayne drawl before he yelped, "ow," when Gibbs slapped him up the back of the head as the doors closed.

_**Cut away to Gibbs kitchen. Marley and Gibbs are finishing up their meal of noodles, eaten from the cartons. **_

"Want me to do the dishes, Dad?" asked Marley.

"Good idea," said Gibbs.

Marley grabbed Gibbs's empty box and flimsy wooden chopsticks and dropped them in the garbage can. She then scaled the kitchen counter, trying to reach one of the coffee mugs from the shelf above the refrigerator. Gibbs jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey, get out of there," he growled and put her back down on the floor.

"Just getting you a cup of coffee, Gi… Dad."

"Oh, and what about the newspaper and my nightly pipe?" asked Gibbs sarcastically.

"Huh, you smoke?" Marley asked, surprised.

"No… Okay, Marley, we need to talk."

Marley got a little panicky. "Maybe in the morning, Gi..da… I'm kinda tired. I think I better go to bed."

"Marley, you can call me Dad. You can call me Gibbs. Either way, I'm going to be around just the same. So yeah, you go get ready for bed, shower, teeth, and I'll be up in twenty minutes for that talk."

"Okay, D…Dad?"

"Dad's good."

While Marley showered and changed, Gibbs poured himself a large cup of coffee. He flipped his phone open and hit speed dial.

"Gill?"

"_Hey, Jethro, how's things so far?"_

"Good, she's still calling me Dad every five seconds."

"_You sure you don't want me home. I can leave a note for Alistair. Everything's pretty straight forward."_

"No, let's stick with the plan. I think Ducky's right."

"_So do I, but can I talk to her?"_

"Sure thing…Mmmmom."

"_You're cute. I feel like her mom."_

"You feel good," flirted Gibbs.

"_Gibbs, stay focused."_

"Always. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"_Put her on,"_ ordered Gill.

Gibbs laughed and swallowed the last of his coffee before heading up the stairs. "Hold on," he said into the earpiece.

Marley was towel drying her hair as she sat on the bed. She heard Gibbs coming up the stairs and warily watched the door, waiting for the knock.

"You done, Gi…your mom's on the phone," yelled Gibbs as he tapped the phone against Marley's door.

Marley giggled. "Sure Dad, come in."

Gibbs entered with a smile on his face and handed Marley his cell.

"Hey, Mom?"

"_Hi, Marley, miss me?"_

"Sure do Mom, when are you coming home?"

"I may be home by tomorrow afternoon. Gibbs has a couple of interviews late in the afternoon."

"That'd be cool."

"_Good. So big day, hey!"_

"Pretty big, but I've had bigger and worse."

"_And scarier."_

"I'm not scared, Gill."

"_Gill? A second ago I was mom."_

"Yeah, but now you're Gill, the counsellor."

"_What about telling Gill the mom, are you worried about us as a family?" _

"Are you?"

"_Nope."_

"So things won't change?"

"_Yeah, they will Marley. They have changed and still will, but we will always be family."_

"I just want it to be real…it's been the realest thing I've ever known, and I…like it. I love you and Gibbs."

"_And we love you. That won't change… Ever."_

"But I don't want anything to change now, either. I want it to keep getting better, it can change that way. But I don't even want to think of that man as my father, because he's not. Gibbs is my father; he's the closest thing I've got to real."

"_Yeah, he is. So stop worrying about all that. We'll talk more tomorrow…"_

"No, I …"

"_Or wait until you're ready. But we will be there, okay. We're not going anywhere, Marley."_

"Thanks, Mom. And, Gill, we'll talk when… I feel brave enough. Okay?"

Gill laughed. "_Good girl, now put your dad back on."_

Marley handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"_Follow your instincts, Jethro Gibbs. See you tomorrow. You doing dinner?" _

"Nope, your turn."

"_Okay, risotto it is."_

"Hmm, I might be late."

"_Well, then you'll miss dessert." _

"Apple pie?"

"_You feel lucky punk?"_

"Very lucky."

"_Can't wait to see you, love you. Bye."_

"Love youuuu," mimicked Marley.

"You have good ears, little girl," said Gibbs as he moved in and attacked the soles of her feet as they swung over the side of her bed.

Marley squealed and slapped his hands away before tucking her feet under her legs and out of his reach.

"Okay down to serious business now," said Gibbs. He put his phone on the desk next to Marley's bed.

"We don't have to talk about anything, Gibbs. I'm fine with all this, honest."

"We aren't going to talk about Patrick being your biological father until you want to. And I'm not going to talk about the investigation unless it directly involves you. But I do want to talk about the rules again."

"The rules, like letting you know where I am and not putting myself in danger and…"

"Not lying, or stealing evidence," interrupted Gibbs.

"I didn't steal…"

"Or getting your friends to steal evidence."

"They were trying to help, Gibbs."

"I know. And I understand you having Nic's back. But I was a little disappointed that you didn't trust me."

"I do trust you. I just wanted to make sure…"

Gibbs put his hand on her lips, "The truth!"

"I trust you, Gibbs. I trust you to do the best job you know how when it comes to finding killers and serving justice. I knew you would find out the truth. I just wanted to find out before you."

"So tell me, would you have handed in the evidence? Would you have told me that Nic's poker chip was the one found at the scene?"

"Maybe not, but Abby would have. I wouldn't have asked her to hide that from you. But I don't know if I could snitch on Uncle Nic. It's hard, Gibbs. I want you to be my dad, but I want you to want to be my dad. I know you're my legal guardian and all, but you can get out of that. Maybe if Nic had done something really bad, and after what Rose did…Well maybe, you'd think that I'm just a fistful of trouble."

"Well that you are, but that wouldn't stop me from wanting to be your guardian. Or knowing that you are worth every bit of the trouble it will take to make you believe that."

Marley looked confused.

"You are worth it, Marley. Start believing you are worth it. Today was just another example of proof that you are worth it. Nic went to a lot of trouble thirteen years ago to make sure you were safe. He supported Rose and stuck by her. She got to have the life she wanted for both of you. It was hard for you and Rose and your Uncle Nic."

"He should have been able to get married and have his own kids, you know. But I think he always felt he had to be around for us. That's why I always looked after mom when he was gone. So he could find someone and not worry about us. Rose and me we had a lot of good times, more good than bad. When I was old enough I reckon he would have believed that."

"You may be right."

"Well, he knows it now, and he knows I've got you."

"He's still got you too, Marley. He can't ever not. He hasn't palmed you off so he can go his own way."

"I know in here," she said tapping her chest. But technically Nic Hanson doesn't exist anymore. You do…But you might want to go your own way, Gibbs."

"I am, Marley. This is where I'm going at the moment with you and Gill."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't lie."

"I get it, and neither should I."

"Or get anybody else to lie or hide important information. It's the same as you telling the lie and will have the same consequences they have always had."

Gibbs didn't give Marley the chance to plead her case further. He pulled her over his knee, and landed five firm slaps to her pajama-clad backside.

"Ow wait, Dad… ow, Gibbs, no, ow, listen…"

Gibbs stopped. "What to, Marley? Promises that it won't happen again?"

"Honest, Gibbs, I won't lie… but.."

"No buts," said Gibbs as he applied another two sharp swats.

"Ow…Not fair, Dad."

Gibbs stopped again and spoke softly the child still laying over her lap. "Exactly, Marley, not fair to dad. This dad needs to know you can be safe, you can be trusted, and that you trust me. You keep breaking the rules, little girl, and this dad is going to dish out the consequences until you stop and think." He then lowered her pajama bottoms and made sure he hadn't added any serious damage on top of the spanking that Ducky had administered the night before. Satisfied, he bought his palm down once hard and fast on her bare behind.

Marley started kicking and wriggling dreading the next wallop. But it didn't come. Gibbs replaced her pajamas and flipped her back up and sat her on his thigh, not too concerned about the added discomfort.

"Stop fighting your old man."

"You are old…old fashioned," she groused.

"You knew this was on the table if you got caught. You didn't really expect me not to do anything about it."

"No, I kind of expected worse… only…" Marley suddenly burst into tears.

"Come on, you'll live," he said, feeling a little guilty now. He rubbed her back and kissed her head until she took breath and slowed her tears.

"I don't think… I can promise to stay out of trouble," cried Marley. She took another breath and rubbed her tears away. "I think if any of you guys was in trouble and a lie or keeping quiet about something helped, well I couldn't just sit back too afraid to risk, even one of your spankings. That would be the least of my worries, Gibbs."

"Okay," said Gibbs, "I got it."

"You understand, as a dad...But what about as Special Agent Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yep, both of us, just do your best, know that you can't do it all on your own. Trust us first; me, the team, your mom, and…your Uncle Nic."

Marley nodded. "Are the gang in trouble with you for helping me?" She sniffed the last of the tears away.

"Jarrod and Ben? Definitely."

'You knew it was those two?"

"Ah huh."

"I better warn them."

"You want to risk it," he dared aiming his famous interrogators glare.

"No, no, no."

"Good girl, that's what I mean. Pick your battles, Marley. Come on better get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Litter duty at 0900."

"No that's Monday morning, we've got all Sunday morning together," said Marley, we can sleep in, besides, I'm not tired yet Dad. Can't I help Gibbs with his boat?"

Gibbs laughed. "Hmm, can't have done a sound job with that spanking then if you're not tired. Kelly would be a sleep within minutes, after she got her bottom paddled."

"Gibbs, you spanked Kelly?"

"When she was naughty; yes, her daddy spanked her."

"You meanie!"

"Yep. Come on, you can sand for half an hour."

Both went hand in hand to the basement where Gibbs ripped off a new run of emery, wrapped it around a cork block, and handed it to Marley. "Here, start on the far side there."

Marley climbed thorough the skeleton of the upturned boat and sat back on her legs, cradling her still stinging backside, and started to polish the bottom joints on the laminated wooden arcs.

Gibbs went back to his bench and flicked his dad's old radio on, then rummaged for a small spade bit for his Yankee push hand drill. He turned around as he rotated the large chuck and locked the spade in firmly. He stopped then chuckled at the sight in front of him. In the warm amber glow that reflected off the wood from the overhead light, he watched the rise and fall of a peaceful purr coming from Marley. In the few minutes he had turned his back she had curled herself up and gone to sleep.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Extreme Close Up of Marley's face. She is asleep in the foetal position with her head resting on her folded arms. Convert Black and white. CUT. **

TBC.

**Chapter 6 : Got Your Six.**

A.N. Okay add some clues to the list. Big shout out to Harliquinn for the beta and keeping the facts clear and concise, as well as some advice about how Marley's character may react to the situation. Kudos to caseym12, also.


	6. Got Your Six

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

**SUMMARY:** –A dead Marine, a burned out car, a poker chip, a trophy bullet, a cold case, a bunch of lies and a broken promise. What do these things have in common, and how will these threaten Marley's new life with Gibbs and Gill?

Fourth in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **

Gibbs has interviewed Nic Hanson, believed to be the last person to see Patrick Devlin alive after an altercation over Patrick's relationship with Rose. Patrick is Marley's biological father. To an extent Marley appears unfazed; she is more concerned about Nic's innocence and not losing the family she now feels safe and normal with. Interviews with Patrick's parents and his poker buddies have been organised, while Abby and Tim search for connections to Patrick's work and gather information regarding Patrick's phone records hours before his disappearance. Gibbs decides to keep everything as normal as possible for Marley, including disciplining her for getting the Semper Fi gang to steal evidence. He intends to deal with the boys, too.

**Add to your clues…. **

Hanson was the last to see Patrick alive. They argued.

The poker buddies hid Nic's involvement.

Franks has a file with information not officially on record.

The poker chip found at the crime scene should not have been in Patrick's possession and belonged to Nic. However, there was another missing.

It is not known whether Jonathan Hanson or Rose Hanson spoke or had contact with Patrick prior to his disappearance.

It is believed that Rose did not discuss the fact that Patrick was Marley's father with her or any other person. It is also conjecture at this point whether, due to bi polar episodes at the time, Rose remembered the night of Marley's conception or that Patrick fathered her child.

**Chapter 6 : Got Your Six.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Close-up of Gibbs with a pensive expression on his face. Convert Black and White. CUT**

**_Fade into Gibbs's living room in the early hours of Sunday morning. Long shot. It is early morning, and the sun is rising. An ochre summer glow from the sun simmers on the edge of the sofa where Gibbs is dreaming._**

Shannon sat on the arm of the sofa. "_The house is warmer, Gibbs."_

"Morning sun always did hit this room first," stated Gibbs as he rolled onto his back. He stared at Shannon, mesmerized by the sun lighting her long red hair.

"_Hmmm, then Kelly's then ours. We made a mistake there, Gibbs; she'd always wake before us_."

"Never before me," he smirked and folded his arms behind his back, cradling his head.

"_Never_!" agreed Shannon. "_It's nice to have her room warmer ,too. You scared_?"

"Yup."

"_You haven't lost her. The little one is where she belongs_."

"You like her?" asked Gibbs.

"_I do. Wish I'd had a dozen, Gibbs_."

"Me, too."

"_She's not Kelly_."

"I know. Kelly, she'd be thirty."

"_You know what I mean_."

"I know what you mean. She'd be thirty and beautiful and alive. I'm sorry."

"_Stop apologizing. She'd be thirty, beautiful and alive and loved just the same. Loved like she is now, remembered and shared_."

"I don't think I could have shared her with anyone…"

"_But, you have,"_ smiled Shannon.

"_Hi, Daddy. You racked out on the sofa again. It's warmer in my room,_" chirped Kelly as she skips off the bottom rung of the staircase and wanders into the lounge. "_Tell Marley the bear is hers, but the Polly Pocket? She's dead meat if she touches her hairdo._"

"Marley's too old for dolls. I don't think she'll muck up the hairdo," chuckled Gibbs, looking at the child he so dearly missed as she jump onto the sofa at his feet.

Kelly laughed. "_Yeah, and so am I, Daddy. But big sisters, well, they have to give little sisters some rules, you know_."

"Yup, rules are good."

"_Only when they protect, Gibbs; not ruthlessly set in stone. They are not meant to entomb_," advocated Shannon

"_Boy, too serious for me, you two_," broadcasted Kelly, as she jumped up and headed for the door. "_Bye, Daddy. See you later. Tell Marley what I said_."

"Bye, baby, see you soon."

Shannon and Gibbs watched Kellyrun through the front door, then suddenly return and throw her jacket up the stair well, "_Won't be needing that; it's a beautiful sunny day."_ Then she headed through the door again.

"Hey, back up, go hang that up," growled Gibbs, trying to keep the joy that had accompanied the reminiscent image out of his voice..

"_Later, Daddy,_" echoed Kelly before dissipating into the sun's rays.

Gibbs and Shannon looked at each other and burst into laughter.

_**Crossfade, to close-up of Gibbs rolling over, the laughter still in the air. He stops when he realizes he is awake. Zoom out to long shot of Gibbs as the morning sun envelops the room**._

Squinting his eyes from the sun streaming in Gibbs deciphered the time on the mantle clock: 0600. He just lay there, letting his eyes adjust and listening to the quiet sounds of the house and the neighborhood. He closed his eyes knowing if he listened hard enough he could probably hear Marley purring away. Yep, there it was; his eyes sight might be crappy when it came to reading fine print, but his hearing was as astute as ever.

"Hey, aren't you hot in here, Jethro?"

He smiled and grabbed the figure that had come to sit beside him and pulled her close. "Nope it's nice and snug, Gill," he said, then pulled her into a warm embrace and passionate kiss before opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't, lucky guess."

"Funny man," she scowled before slapping his shoulder.

"A not so funny mom," said Gibbs swatting her backside. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning? You must have left around two am to get here. I thought I told you I didn't want you traveling that road at night.

"Hmmm, I know but I'm lonely and worried, and all is well organized down there. Alastair has everything he needs, and I'm not expected back until next week. But ..."

"You're needed here." said Gibbs giving a reassuring smile.

"Am I?"

"Wanted and needed," confirmed Gibbs.

"Good, then I'll cook breakfast. I stopped for groceries." Gill said, holding up a bag of items, like it was a trophy from a African hunt.

"I think that can wait a little, Marley isn't up yet. We could go on snuggling a little more."

"I like the idea." Gill lay down on the sofa and drew up beside him, fitting her form into his arched body. They lay like that in silence for a couple of seconds. Gibbs, with his arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her in close to his midriff.

"Why do you sleep down here?" she asked, though she suspected the reason.

"Too lazy to climb the stairs," he mumbled.

Gill smiled. She realized he wasn't ready to be too open yet about a lot of his feelings, and that was fine. She knew they would reveal themselves in other ways. Right now she felt his confidence and support. He needed that as much as her.

"What are you worried about?" asked Gibbs.

"Marley."

"About her not wanting to acknowledge Patrick Devlin as her father?"

"No, that doesn't surprise me. Marley prioritizes her emotions and her stress, always has. She doesn't put it in the too hard basket or bury it, pretending it never existed. She just puts stuff like that on the backburner and moves forward in the direction she was going, the direction where her footing is surer and stable."

"Smart girl."

"Very, in some ways, really mature, and in others, just a freighted little girl."

"So what's the other frightened girl scared of?"

"Me? I wish I could be like Marley, but there could be … I don't want anything to change either, but what if Patrick's parents want to seek guardianship?"

"They can only do that if they know about Marley. Marley's files are sealed."

"I know…That's good right? I'm just worried that with Nick being a suspect and… well, we might lose…"

"Not gonna happen."

"It won't, will it?"

"No, I've gone over Franks's files," said Gibbs pointing over to a cardboard filing box sitting on the small table in the corner of the room. "Nic's alibi works out. He checked into the sterile ward just half an hour after his fight with Patrick. He would not have had the time to murder Patrick Devlin, dump his body in the national forest two hours away, then return to the hospital. He logged in with his CO on base at 1300 the next day, fifteen minutes after he signed out at the hospital."

"Great, so he's clear then. Marley know yet?"

"Not yet."

"I guess there might be a few hurdles still for Marley, though, and Marley may want to eventually know about Patrick's parents, her grandparents. You know that could be good for her. But for now…"

"We can deal with it if or when that comes."

"We can… We?" Relieved Gill rolled over and looked into Gibbs's face. "I love you."

Gibbs stared a moment, not in surprise but in comfort. He leaned in and kissed Gill passionately, then pulled back, brushing a strand of her long strawberry blonde hair that had gotten caught on his cheek out of the way. Gibbs looked intently back at her with a sincere diminutive tear teetering in the corner of one eye, then he winked at her. "I don't blame you," he smirked, breaking the silence and dispersing the tear, before it could build and fall.

Gill cocked her head to one side, trying to read his face. "It's there, Jethro," she whispered.

"Yup," he whispered back and pulled her in for another kiss, this time, soft, slow and gently. They stayed that way, sharing each other's space.

"Ohhh gross!" exclaimed Marley as she came bolting down the stairs and rounded off to a halt in front of them.

"Oh gross, yourself, madam," said Gibbs looking over Gill's shoulders.

Gill turned around, and called Marley to her. "You gonna help me cook breakfast?"

"Sure, but I gotta check out the tree house first. Ziva and Tony raided it yesterday, looking for more evidence."

Gill looked confused, "What, have you been up to, Marley?"

Marley came over and sat on the edge of the sofa where she could look and Gill and Gibbs, still in a casual embrace.

"Me? Not me this time, but an even smaller world again, Gill. Ben and Ethan found a bullet up at the forest last year and some other stuff, too. Tony and Ziva were doing a search in case any more stuff was left by the bad guys."

Marley sprang off the sofa ready to dash outside. Gibbs grabbed her by the hem of her tank top."Shoes," he ordered.

Marley rolled her eyes, "Jeeze, it's just outside."

"Shoes!" ordered Gill.

"Okayyyy!" Marley, ran to the front door, flipped her slippers off her feet, grabbed her sneakers and shoved her foot into them without undoing the laces or adjusting her heel at the back, and then dropping her slippers at the base of the stairs, she shuffled towards the back door.

"Hey!" said Gibbs, "Pick, them up."

"Later Dad," yelled Marley as she disappeared into the back yard.

Gibbs smiled.

Gill jumped up and headed for the kitchen taking her bag of groceries with her. Gibbs sat up, swung his legs around to the front, and planted his feet on the ground. He laid his head back against the head rest, "So much for a quiet Sunday morning sleep in," he mumbled to himself.

"_Gill's right, Gibbs; it's there. I like her, it's time to give it back." _stated Shannon as she appeared again sitting on the arm of the sofa. She looked over to the archway into the kitchen where Gill was humming away as she ground some beans for the coffee machine. "_She loves you and you...__"_

"But, they all ..."

"_They all loved you, Gibbs. Move forward, I've had your six. These two have now,"_ whispered Shannon as she dissolved through the front door. Her image reappeared and remained on the porch looking back through the glass panes on the side. She was still there as Gibbs walked past the door, and only disappeared, her smile a soft afterglow, when he entered the kitchen.

_**Cut away to long shot of kitchen. Marley, Gill, and Gibbs are sitting down enjoying the last of a morning meal. Gibbs sips on a cup of coffee, as Gill stands and puts a piece of bread in the toaster.**_

"So Nic doesn't have to come home… I mean, not yet. And he's not a murderer. It means that, doesn't it, Dad?"

"Yep."

"So now you can hone in on all the other suspects, right, Gibbs? Who are they?"

"None of your business."

"You sure?"

"No, but when it is your business, I will tell you. I promise."

"Even if it's..."

"Even if it's who?"

"Well what if Rosie or Grandad… But that's crazy, right? It's probably bad guys like that Ray Isles. He probably had information they wanted, or he was going to catch them out on something. He had a pretty important job, you know. You should check that out, Gibbs."

"Good idea, Marley. I will."

Marley grinned before chomping on her heavily laden peanut butter and toast.

Suddenly there was a knock at the kitchen door. Marley jumped up before anyone could turn to see who it was and answered it. Chelsea stood there with her hand on Jarrod's shoulder, with Ben standing just behind them.

Marley's eyes went wild. _Damn Gibbs must have asked to see them._ " Run, HQ ! Now!" whispered Marley.

The boys didn't wait for any further details and took off around the back of the house before Chelsea had a chance to open her mouth.

"Oh, Mrs Gillard, come in. Mom, look Chelsea's here," called Marley, before taking off through to the living room, rambling as she went. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Chelsea walked into the kitchen.

"Chelsea, hi…What's that all about?" Gill wondered out loud as she saw the boys take off then Marley about face so quickly.

Chelsea shrugged. "Agent Gibbs asked me to bring Jarrod over for a talk. David said that Gibbs wanted to see Ben, also, so I picked him up. David's on duty."

"David?"

Chelsea blushed. "Yes, David Lindsey, the fire chief at the park,. Well, I'm just helping out the guy. "

The girls turned around to Gibbs who had not moved from his place at the table, just flipped over another page of his newspaper.

"Jethro, I think your witnesses just bailed out on you," laughed Gill.

"They won't go far," replied Gibbs, unperturbed and well aware that the boys had been warned by Marley.

"Is there a problem, Agent Gibbs?" asked Chelsea, not quite sure of the necessity of the extra interview, albeit informal.

" Just call me Gibbs, Mrs Gillard. Jarrod's mom?"

"Yes, that's right, but please call me Chelsea. I'm Gills friend and work colleague, and well, I feel I know you."

"Oh, you're that Chelsea…"

"Huh?" said Chelsea.

"Let Mother Nature decide," smirked Gibbs, before going back to the paper.

"Jethro!"

"What?" Gibbs asked feigning confusion, then took another sip of his coffee , disguising the smug twitch of his lips.

Chelsea finally got the reference and blushed. As did Gill when she realized her friend had recognized the reference to the political marches of their youth and a particularly embarrassing photograph that had been in her file. Gill glared at Gibbs. "What do you need to see the children about? Is it serious?"

"No, it's nothing major. They helped Marley hide evidence they got for her from the storage shed."

"Uh oh, my fault too, I'm afraid," admitted Chelsea. "Jarrod said he had gotten a text from Marley. She needed something of hers. I just presumed it was some clothes. I didn't think it was evidence. Boy, this lot can sure find themselves in a pickle."

"Yup."

"Well, they're all yours, Agent Gibbs."

"Don't worry, there will be no official charges. I have known Ben and his family for a number of years. I know his parents would approve of me talking to Ben about it and correcting the behavior."

"Oh, David, too. He's been watching Ben while Jan's working and Rob's away, but he knows of you. The Semper Fi gang talk about the tree house and Gibbs and nothing else."

Gill shook her head, really finding the whole thing amusing. "Do you think that's where they are?"

"Nope, but they will think I do," chuckled Gibbs. "This should only take me about half an hour and then they're all yours again."

"No worries, Gibbs. We've got plenty of time anyway. We're having a picnic up at the park. I'm meeting David there with Jessica and Ethan. Why don't you guys join us?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh... I…" Gill hesitated wondering if Gibbs preferred a quiet day at home. There was not much that could be done on this case until Monday, and Gill knew he was looking forward to a quiet Sunday ... A normal one at least. Plus, Gibbs didn't seem like the social type, especially with people he didn't know.

"That might be a good idea. I've got to go into work later, for an interview."

Gill looked at Gibbs surprised. When he returned a genuine smile she replied with delight. "Well then, we'll meet you there sometime after noon."

" Hey, why don't I take Marley with me? That way you two can have a little time alone."

Gibbs looked at Gill for the cue here. In essence he was all for it, but he really wanted to spend some more time with both.

Gill had been surprised at Gibbs's acceptance of the invitation to the family picnic. It was a nice surprise, and she suspected he thought it was a good idea, considering that he would be interviewing Marley's paternal grandparents. Neither she nor Marley really wanted to be there for the interview, though she was somewhat curious, but Gill was sure Marley needed to spend some time together; just the three of them. She shook her head. "No, we'll meet you there. Marley needs a bit of us time, I think. There have been a couple things come up, Chelz, that I can't elaborate on now. This afternoon sounds fun, though."

Chelsea nodded, "Well, Agent Gibbs, you better go find those suspects of yours. Here, you might need this…" Chelsea leaned behind Gill and grabbed a wooden spoon from a utensils jar on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm, thanks," he said, taking it.

"Got your six, Gibbs, I'm ex- navy, too."

"No such thing," said Gibbs.

"Oh, I don't know about that," quipped Chelsea.

Gibbs laughed again. He stood up as he downed the last of his coffee and placed the empty mug in Gill's hand, then went in search of three menaces.

Cut away to mid shot of three children resting on their haunches, backsides up and poking out of a bush, pan to front where their faces are seen through gaps in the foliage.

"Gee, he's taking his time," groused Ben.

"Reckon he's telling mum everything!" complained Jarrod.

Marley scanned the area in front of them. They had a good view of the tree house and was sure Gibbs was going to appear any minute looking for them. "Sorry, fellas. Honest, I didn't tell him. He knew. I don't know how he found out."

"He's Gibbs, and now that he's technically your dad, you better be more careful from now on," advised Ben.

"Believe me I'm learning." Marley retorted sarcastically. Subconsciously, though, she was very happy that Gibbs was both dad and a top investigator. She liked the constant in her life and feeling this was where she belonged. " Still, I didn't think I'd get you two into more trouble."

"Ahh, don't worry about it. We had your six."

"He'll appreciate that, won't he?" asked Jarrod, worried and still not sure about Gibbs.

"Yeah, probably. Though I don't know why we're hiding, he's gonna come looking for us. He knows everything already," deliberated Marley.

"We should just man up and cop to it then. He's likely to go a bit easier," suggested Jarrod.

Ben kept his eyes out for Gibbs. "I wouldn't count on that too much. I remember once I ran across the road without looking. I was about six. Gibbs grabbed me just before Lawrence Fisher came skidding around the corner. The dick had just got his license and was showin' off, just missed me. Mom nearly puked with fear. Gibbs saved my life that day, and then he busted my tail."

"Wow, what he'd do to the dickhead, Lawrence?" wondered Jarrod.

"Mom told me later. He dragged him down to the navy yard where he works, had a friend down there who worked in the morgue."

"That would have been Ducky," revealed Marley.

"Huh?" the boys chorused.

"Doctor Mallard, he does the autopsies on the dead people."

"Yeah, probably him." concurred Ben. "Gibbs took the kid down there and showed him what a real accident victim looks like."

"No way would Dad do that, neither would Ducky. They might have showed him pictures, maybe, or let him see victim's family members crying or something. You know, to let him know what it's like for the people whose loved ones have died. Then he'd bust his ass."

"So have you been in the morgue, seen dead people?" asked Jarrod.

"Yeah, my mom, but they didn't let me see her for a couple of days, and Abby made her look real pretty. I got to see her and say goodbye. It was hard, but I'm kinda glad I did it. Don't mean I wanna do it again, though"

Ben jumped, thinking he heard something to his right. When he saw a small squirrel scuttle up a nearby tree, he relaxed a little. "So you haven't been down to see the skeleton guy?" he asked.

Marley, not taking hes eyes of the parameter in front of them, responded. "His name is Patrick Devlin."

"So what was with the poker chips? They were your uncle's' right?" confirmed Jarrod.

Marley pulled a leaf from the bush beside her and chewed on it. "My uncle was a friend of his. He was a suspect, but... "

"No way..." both boys chorused and looked at Marley.

Ben dry rubbed his face. "We are so gonna get our butts kicked, stealing evidence."

Marley threw the leaf away. "Maybe not, Uncle Nic is in the clear, now so..."

"OW, shit!" yelped Marley.

" But, you lot aren't," declared Gibbs after swatting Marley's backside, peeking from the bush at his feet.

"What's the?" All three chorused trying to bust through the bush.

"OW! Yelled Ben on her left. "What the fu..."

"Language, Benjamin!"

"OW!" yelped Ben again, "Far Out!"

"Huh?" At Marley's right, Jarrod was a tangled mess. He was going neither forward or backwards fast enough to get out of the line of fire. "OW! Fu… no bugger, no I mean, fruit…FARUIT!"

Gibbs stood behind the three, waving the wooden spoon around. "Get out of there."

Marley, Ben, and Jarrod shuffled out of the bush backwards as quickly as they could go, not really sure if Gibbs was going to swing again. The three jumped up rubbing their backsides, before bothering to pick the leaves and twigs stuck to their clothing.

"See what I mean? He's good," declared Ben.

"Did anybody see him? I didn't see him, and he's scary."

"Yeah, Jarrod, what happened to man up?" quipped Marley.

Gibbs was trying to keep a straight face, but the surprise and resignation on the faces of the three culprits in front of him was making that difficult.

Jarrod drew in a huge breath. "We were coming in, sir, Agent Gibbs, honest. We just wanted to..."

"Get the low done on our misdemeanor, sir, and help Marley," qualified Ben.

"Okay, pow wow in the tree house, pronto!" ordered Gibbs.

All three took off toward the ladder and had scaled it in seconds. They were all sitting in a row when Gibbs's head popped through the open hole in the floor. He pulled himself up and sat opposite them, then looked around.

You sure the tree house can take your weight, Dad? I wouldn't like you to get hurt if it collapsed."

Ben rolled his eyes at Marley and her 'kissing ass' comment, not a good tactic. "He should be fine. He built the thing. He is a master of the trade." _Well a little ass kissing couldn't hurt…Perhaps,_ thought Ben.

Gibbs ignored the well founded, yet convenient compliments. "Not too much of a mess, Ziva and Tony must have found everything they wanted easily."

"Should have, we kept in all in the artillery hold. We wanted to help, Gibbs, honest. We gave up everything we found in the forest," assured Ben.

"And that was a help."

Both boys got excited at the prospect that they were involved in a real case. "Do you think the knife and that other stuff had anything to do with that guy's death?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, now that Marley's uncle's been cleared, I wonder who the other suspects are," Jarrod mused out loud.

Ben snapped his fingers and pointed at Jarrod, grabbing his attention. "Maybe there are some traces of DNA on that stuff."

Gibbs held up his hand. "You boys watch too much television."

Ben blushed, embarrassed at his childish excitement. "Not that easy, huh, Gibbs?"

"No, but let us do the investigating. That's how you can help, unlike taking the poker chips and smuggling them to Marley. Did you know they were evidence?"

"I didn't," Jarrod piped up in self defense.

Marley re-instated her position on the matter. "I didn't know for sure, Dad. I already explained that."

Ben was quiet for a moment chewing on his bottom lip, then looked Gibbs in the eye before speaking. "I had a pretty good idea that they were important, I guess. Not as important as real evidence, Gibbs, otherwise Marley would have got them herself or got you to get them. I did figure she didn't want you knowing she had them, though."

Marley paniced., "Wait that sounds bad," she scowled at Ben.

"I'm just being honest, Marls."

"Okay, I didn't want you to have them, Dad, that's true. I was giving them to Abby, honest. Gibbs, I'm not lying. I haven't lied to you ever... Well, just that one time when... "

Gibbs held up his hand. "Marley, I know you were honest with me and your indiscretion has been dealt with."

"We thought we were helping Marley out, Gibbs, Sir," stated Jarrod.

'I know, and I think it's great you have each other's back."

"That's what boot camp buddies do, that's when the pact is made. We look out for each other, always."

Gibbs thought about Patrick's boot camp buddies, the 8 Bells poker group. They had each other's back. He was looking forward to meeting them. "Yep, everybody's got everybody's six. That's good. But it's about protecting them and keeping them safe, not about lying for them or covering up a crime."

"Got you, Gibbs." nodded Jarrod.

Ben agreed also. "Yeah, we're on the same page here, Gibbs."

"Good, because you break that rule again and there will be more than a couple of swats coming your way," warned Gibbs.

"Okay, that's a direct order. From now on any more evidence we find or information pertaining to the demise of one Patrick Devlin will be passed on to the numero uno, Agent Gibbs," announced Ben.

Gibbs leaned in close, giving his most intimidating glare. "This case is off limits. You've done your bit. I don't want any more misadventures or interference. CLEAR?"

The boys and Marley scowled and screwed up their faces, disappointed with the order. When Gibbs raised an eyebrow, they reluctantly but quickly nodded.

"Words!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!" all chorused.

"Good, let's get out of here."

Gibbs climbed to the bottom of the ladder and waited for the kids to drop down in front of him. Marley and Jarrod jumped down first. Ben started to come down front ways, but suddenly paused on the top rung.

Gibbs looked up at the boy. "Ben, get down here."

"Wait, you said a couple of swats, but my reckoning you've only given us one a piece. You gotta another missile strike planned, Gibbs?

"Oh yeah," Gibbs chuckled. _The kid was smart_.

Marley and Jarrod about faced and started moving backwards towards the fence. Ben watched them go, never taking his eyes off Gibbs. "When?"

"That's highly classified."

Ben conceded the inevitable, nodded and moved down the rungs. Once he got to the bottom step, he jumped off and stood in front of Gibbs. "Marley's okay, Gibbs. All is good, right?"

Gibbs smiled and tussled Ben's head of thick blonde hair. "Yup, all is good. Get going."

Ben turned around and away from Gibbs's spoon wielding hand and ran to catch up with Jarred and Marley.

They were about to climb the fence when Gibbs bellowed again. "Hey no, over here."

The three hightailed over to where Gibbs was standing by a gate. He pulled the lever and a well camouflaged opening that would gain them access to the back yard appeared.

"Hey, Dad, you put in a gate. Aww, but it's much more fun to jump the fence," said Marley.

"Fun for you, not so for me," replied Gibbs.

Gibbs held the gate open while each child bobbed under his arm and then was almost catapulted through to the other side when Gibbs's other arm applied a resounding thwack with the wooden spoon to their backsides.

Ben expected as much, but couldn't help but join in with his comrades and yelped as they quickly ran to the porch, rubbing their butts furiously.

Gibbs closed the gate and reset the lever that was hidden amongst some vines growing on the fence. He turned to see the last of the kids, Ben, turn and smile at him once more before entering the house.

Gibbs stood for a moment longer thinking about the case. Marley had obviously not told the boys about Patrick being her father. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, though he was glad that she felt safe and secure about it all. Ben was a smart kid indeed, reminded him a little of DiNozzo,. If Marley had told them, both boys would have asked more questions. Questions Marley didn't need to be wondering about. She had picked up that while perhaps her uncle was no longer a suspect, Rose and Jonathan Hanson were. They were notably absent for some hours on that night. Like Nick, he wanted them off the suspect list. Hopefully the phone records and the rest of the interviews would shed some light. He would also get Abby to go through Rose's belongings, evidence retrieved from her case. They had Rose Hanson's physiological profiles. They could probably match up dates, as well decipher any reference to Patrick in her counseling sessions. He would have to ask Gill about that as well.

Though there was a more pressing question he wanted to ask Gill.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Close-up of Gibbs with a pensive expression on his face. Convert Black and White. CUT**.

TBC

Chapter 7: ROE**;** Rules Of Engagement

A.N Okay only one more clue to add, Nic's alibi stacks up. Short I know, sweet I hope. I figured we all needed a break to re-group. LOL. Some fluffy time. Sorry if I've missed stuff. I usually to another check after Harliquinn, but then I wouldn't get to post untill tomorrow. Any bad, bad mistakes let me know, please. I will chapter replace.

As usual a big shout out to Harliquinn for the edits and suggestions. Pulled me up on Shannon's calling Gibbs, _Gibbs_, I had Shannon calling him Leroy so I could differentiate between Gill and Shannon, but Harliquinn, is an expert… In heartland Shannon meets Gibbs at the train station and says she will call him Gibbs; a brilliant memory too.


	7. ROE: Rules of Engagement

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **

Gibbs musses on his life and relationship with Marley and Gill. He is supported and encouraged by the ghosts of his past. On finding out NCIS's latest murder victim, Patrick Devlin, is Marley's father, Gibbs decides to keep everything as normal as possible for Marley, including disciplining her for getting the Semper Fi gang to steal evidence. He deals with the boys and warns them to stay out of the investigation.

**The other characters so far**: Because it is hard to keep up with things when there are so many OC in this story, especially when you are trying to follow a case. So from FF1 to FF4 here they are and the relationship to Patrick Devlin's murder case:

Marley Rose Hanson, now Riggs: main OC and in protective custody of the NCIS and the United States Marshal Witness Protection Program. Gibbs and Gill are guardians. FF1

Rose Louise Hanson: Marley's mother, (DEC). see FF1- SUSPECT. Unaccounted for the night on the murder)

Gillian Riggs: Marley's case worker and Rose's councillor, romantic interest for Gibbs. FF1

Nic Hanson: Marley's Uncle, who works as an undercover operative for the military. Officially listed as deceased. SUSPECT (though alibi has been verified). FF3

Jonathan Hanson: Marley's ex- marine grandfather, (DEC). SUSPECT.

Louise Marie Hanson, nee Cameron: Marley's maternal grandmother, (DEC). FF2

Patrick Devlin: cold case missing persons victim, discovered murdered. He was Marley's biological father.

Angus Devlin: Patrick's father. Potential SUSPECT.

Lilith Devlin: Patrick's mother.

Arielle Lau Quing: Patrick's fiancé. Potential SUSPECT.

Henry Lau Quing:– Chinese businessman and father of Patrick's fiancé. Potential SUSPECT.

Riker, Monahan, Fitzgerald (Daniel: DEC and Potential SUSPECT) Hanson ( Nic), Ramirez, Phelan, Rovetto, and Jefferson : The poker buddies.

Ben, Ethan, and Jessica Lindsey; Tom, Sam and Jarrod ( Australian); The Semper Fi Gang. FF3

Chelsea Gillard (Jarrod's Mother) and Melissa Quinn: Gill's friends. FF1

**Add to your clues…. **

Nic's alibi stacks up. There will be more by the end.

**Chapter 7: ROE; Rules Of Engagement.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Extreme close-up of Gibbs's fingers holding the edges of a photograph. The image depicts long slender feminie arms holding a baby of approximately six months old. Convert black and white. Cut. **

_**Fade into NCIS headquarters; long shot of the bullpen. The ping of the elevator can be heard before the doors open, and Gibbs exits, to an almost empty space … except for his team, who have come into work on a Sunday afternoon. Ziva and Tim are at their work stations.**_

"You two been here all day?" barked Gibbs.

Tim stood up and rounded his desk, while Ziva remained seated and watched. "No, Boss, we all met up for lunch with Abby after she'd been to church. Then Ziva and I came here to go over the new findings and update files. Tony left to pick up the Devlins. Abby is in her lab, and Ducky's just finishing up the written report on Patrick Devlin's autopsy, in case you need it for the interview this afternoon."

Gibbs nodded and continued to stare at McGee in silence. Tim wondered what he must have left out. Ziva coughed, and moved around to join the pair. "Findings, McGee?" She interpreted for her boss giving Tim a little nudge.

"Oh, right." Tim flicked the large screen up, and a bunch of numbers appeared at lightning speed on the screen. "Devlin's phone records over April of 1999. Most of them are traceable to either his family or friends. The night of his altercation with Nic Hanson, he had an incoming from Nic, then outgoings to his parents' home and Arielle Lau Quing, his fiancé. There was an incoming from Daniel Fitzgerald at 0200 that appears to have gone unanswered. Then several unanswered incoming calls between the 23rd and 30th, which is probably when his battery went dead."

"And most likely he was dead. They were probably calls from people looking for him." said Ziva.

"Makes sense," stated Gibbs. "What about these other numbers?"

"These aren't phone numbers," indicated Tim, pointing to a common set of numbers splattered amongst the long list. "However, they are transmissions from the phone. Unidentified at this time; we're running them against any known Intel radio activity at that time, but so far nothing. The battery had a hidden chip in it. It transmitted all phone calls and conversations that Patrick would have had. The only time it wasn't transmitting was when the battery needed re-charging. It had an unusually long life compared with the technology at the time. It also transmitted when the phone was in use or not; a very sophisticated bug."

"What are these numbers about?" Gibbs wanted Tim's take on the findings. Frank's case was closed and classified. There were clear indications that Patrick had information that was important. Whether Patrick knew about it was another kettle of fish.

"Not sure, but my guess is there was some sort of Intel tracking device. Someone was listening into Patrick's conversations twenty four seven, but its only one way. Frank's notes suggest that Patrick's linguistic division was under investigation for leaking classified information. It may have been internal, or a National Security operative checking out all its linguistic operators… Or Patrick was the leak. The numbers don't match up with any of our receivers used at the time, but then we don't have a lot of access to the deeper uncover operations either and probably never will," surmised Tim.

Ziva let her thinking and interpretation roll of her lips. "It makes sense why the investigation into Patrick's missing person case was closed. Perhaps they found out he was the leak, or wanted to suppress the knowledge that there was even a leak at all."

Gibbs frowned. That's all they needed, a young linguistic officer, Marley's father, and a young man whose parents have been wondering all these years what had happened to him, only to find out the kid was a spy. "Get an interview with his CO, find out what they learned."

"All ready on it, Boss," said Ziva. "Here…" Ziva grabbed two files off her desk and handed them to Gibbs. "These are Mike Frank's interview notes with Patrick's parents and his investigation including a dossier on Angus Devlin. He is an import and export agent. At the time of Patrick's disappearance, he was setting up operations in Shanghai. With the pass back of Hong Kong to the Chinese there was an increase in growth and overhaul of the Shanghai ports. Actually, they have been trying to tidy up the port for the last twenty years and create a new Hong Kong. As it turned out, with all the banter and conjecture of what would happen in 1997 when the Chinese took Hong Kong back a lot of importers and exporters set up new business in Shanghai. The Chinese government encouraged it, needing the finances to re-develop the port. But they only allowed import/export businesses where at least half of the ownership of the business was by Chinese nationalists.

"So Patrick's upcoming marriage was going to be a marriage of convenience for his father, at least." commented Tim.

"Yes, it would seem so. Although, Frank's interview with Arielle has her coming across as sincere and very much in love with Patrick."

"We'll never know," Gibbs quipped bluntly. "What about Arielle's father?"

"That's in the second file, ID; Henry Lau Qing background and Franks 1999 interview."

Tim pulled up a picture of Henry Lau Quing and continued to fill Gibbs in on the information they had on him. "Lau Quing was Angus Devlin's business partner. In fact, he owned 50% of the company. From 1995 to 1999 they became the parent company for several smaller companies that did not meet the required national ownership laws. It was slow going at first, as many of the smaller companies still had export rights in Hong Kong. Lau Quing and Devlin concentrated their efforts on the smaller business coming out of Singapore. The bigger companies were wary of the move and the political unrest in the South East Asia pacific region. However, they convinced a business to export and import from there. When it got closer to 1997 a lot of the Hong Kong business added sister companies under their canopy in case the Chinese put heavy restrictions on the non-national companies there"

Gibbs stared at the face of Henry Lau Quing. A distinguished and jolly looking man in his early sixties, though it was always a hard to tell the age with the Chinese. Their skin was so impeccably wrinkle free. "So; Henry and Angus were setting up a multibillion dollar business in Shanghai. They needed clients from Hong Kong and South East Asia who were willing to take the gamble as long as they had a safe fall, from either political unrest or new acquisition laws of communist china."

"Yep, basically that's it in a nut shell, Boss."

"As simple as Tony's love life," added Ziva. When she received an annoyed raised eyebrow and expression from Gibbs, she quickly retracted, "As simple as … FUDGE or MUD…or whatever?"

Gibbs released his frown and turned back to the monitor, again looking into the eyes of the face on the screen. "This Henry Lau Quing, was he in Washington when Patrick disappeared?"

"Yes, he flew in the night of Patrick's fight with Nick. Singapore Airlines have him arriving at 2300."

Gibbs turned his head and asked Tim, "do we have his phone records?'

"No, but we can get them. We can get a trace through Angus Devlin's phone listings from '99. Quing's number is not on Patrick's list."

"Get them, and check for any unusual transmissions," ordered Gibbs dryly.

"Of course…" Ziva clicked her fingers. "The bug may not have been a military spy or internal affairs investigation. It could be industrial…it's possible."

"Very possible," said Tim, "businesses would want guarantees to set up in an area. South East Asia area politically was unstable… the Bojinka investigation in Singapore and the Al-Qaida connections would have definitely put prospective businesses off."

"Check it out, people. It's a theory at this point. Find out where those transmissions went to. I want an interview with Lau Quing. Do it."

"On it," Ziva and Tim snapped in unison, coinciding with the ping of the elevator.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and nodded in Gibbs's direction before he guided a distinguished, older couple wearing pensive expressions from the car. Angus and Lilith Devlin were dressed casual, yet smart in appearance. Angus was tall; at least 6'4" with broad shoulders and slightly greying hair, which was unusual considering his age. His posture and expression emanated confidence, an impeccable stereotypical image of a retired and wealthy businessman. He wore tailored casual grey pants, shirt and ochre cashmere pullover. His sports jacket, checked with similar tones, added a polite casual appearance. Angus Devlin stood straight with a perceptive eye as he scanned the work area, making a brief stop when he came across the three figures eyeing him from the workspace close by.

Lilith, on the other hand, was small and petite. Her hair revealed hints of the auburn colour of her youth with tasteful streaks of blonde and white strands that framed her gentle features. Yet, there was no mistaking the glint of grief that still lay in her eyes. She, too, had dressed comfortably for their Sunday flight from Connecticut. Her tidy attire; comfortable looking slacks, white shirt, and lemon vest, added softness to her 5'1" frame. She smiled, her rosy cheeks showing an appreciation of the efforts the young agent was making to ease her nervousness.

Gibbs knew what it felt like to lose a child. Even though their child was an adult, he had no doubt that their closure would ever really come. He hoped, at least, that by the end of the week they would have answers to the circumstances of Patrick's disappearance and death. A pang of guilt hit him as he thought about Marley and the knowledge of her existence might mean to them. Perhaps it would help in their healing. Would it be fair to keep that knowledge from them? He quickly dismissed it for the time being, aware that it may be in her best interests for Marley to keep that information in her sealed files. To be truthful that was, after all, his first priority. He had made a personal commitment months ago, though it felt like years. But, if Marley wanted to make contact, he would not be the one to deny it.

Gibbs moved towards the couple and introduced himself. "Mr and Mrs Devlin, Special Agent Gibbs…" he held out his hand and shook the large man's hand firmly. He smiled very briefly at the woman standing next to her husband. "Agent Di Nozzo will show you to the conference room. We would like to go over some of details from the time of your son's disappearance." Gibbs gestured towards the long hallway.

Tony nodded and invited the couple to follow him.

The couple nodded and turned in the direction Gibbs indicated. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs," said Devlin.

"Special Agent, Angus," corrected Lilith, and then turned to Gibbs. "Thank you, I hope we can help in your investigations."

"I hope we can help you," said Gibbs, softly.

The couple smiled and walked towards the hallway, stopping to wait for Tony when they got to the door of the conference room.

Gibbs handed Tony the files. "Here, play catch up while you're waiting. I'll be back in five. Abby's got something for me."

Gibbs walked back to Ziva and Tim, who had watched the meeting, trying to read the body language of the couple and Gibbs's reaction. But as usual, they could not read anything from their boss' neutral and dry expression. Tony's was another kettle of fish. With empathy written all over his face, Ziva suspected he had connected with the mother and was probably recoiling over the pristine detachment of her husband. But then men, in Ziva's opinion, were not always open to their emotions.

_**Cut away to mid shot of Abby's in her lab. Abby is, as usual, rocking away to loud music. In this case, as it is Sunday, Rufio's rendition of 'Like a Prayer' is blaring.**_

"Abbs?"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbbssss!" Abby turned around and ran into Gibbs arms. "Carpet and wood . . . ."

"What…Carpet and …. What… Abbs!" Gibbs yelled, pointing to the CD player.

"Oh!" Abby pulled the remote from her short pinafore pocket and switched the machine off. "Carpet and wood, Gibbs."

"Okay, carpet and wood, Abbs."

"Yep, that's what I've got. But I haven't got it all yet, Gibbs. Why are you here?"

"What have you got, Abbs?"

"Ducky hasn't finished his autopsy report yet. He's not happy, Gibbs; you know how he gets. Something, might be little, but it just keeps niggling at him. He keeps talking to Patrick, looking at him, checking his tests, sending me stuff, little stuff, just looking for that needle in a haystack, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, so wood and carpet. Where, Abbs?"

"Ducky sent me down some of Patrick's hair. You know, hair doesn't ever fully decompose and Patrick had a lot of it. It was greying, but not as grey as you Gibbs. Well anyway, besides having lots of DNA and other goodies in it, it had Patrick's blood from the head wound and carpet and wood. Which means Patrick received the injury indoors, a room obviously with carpet on the floor. The wood was most likely from the murder weapon. It's hard wood, not found in the national park. It could have been a baseball bat or a club of some kind. But the indent in Patrick's skull wasn't rounded, or elongated. It was sharp, see…" Abby flicked up an enlarged image of Patrick's scull. "Ducky and I concur on this, Gibbs. We're a great team, great minds think alike…"

"Yes, Abbs, you work well together, more."

"Well, it's a pyramid shape, sharp and angular… Like on some sort of carving, or perhaps a desk corner. Ducky likes that one best. I was thinking more of an ancient wooden carving like the male fertility gods where their 'you know whatx' are long and the tips shaped like…"

"Okay, Abbs, got the idea."

"Yes, well, a carving of some sort. So we don't concur one hundred percent, but I'm running tests to try and find exactly what type of wood. That's what I meant when I said I wasn't completely finished. But, I will be, in moments maybe even seconds, Gibbs. You know ten years ago we wouldn't have been able to do much with it. The splinter, I mean. It's well aged, but technology has changed, Gibbs. It's better, more accurate, and faster… so much faster. But then, I guess if we had found Patrick's body ten years ago the wood splinters would have newer, and it probably would have been just as fast."

"Not if you were explaining it," quipped Gibbs.

"Huh?"

"The carpet, Abbs!"

"Yes, the carpet fibers were found in Patrick's hair, his jacket and his shirt. His jacket was put on him after the injury. We knew that from the lack of blood stains. The carpet fibers belong to a reproduction Oriental Rug. There were enough of the fibers to get an idea of the color and design. We are just searching through the computer now and have about ten possible designs. The most probable is a copy of an Antique Ningxia rug, a very rare design with nine blue dogs on an ochre background. It's a reproduction. The original would have the fibers being over 100 years old. These fibers are only twenty years old. I traced the manufacturers of this particular design to a Chinese company that exported the rugs. The reproductions were popular during the 1990's, here and in other western countries. Find the rug; find the murder scene, Gibbs."

"Yep…Ideas?"

"I sure do. They were imported by wholesalers who dealt with hotels in the DC area. They were also popular with in some board rooms and in business centers, including our state offices."

"Any way of getting a list?"

"Yep working on it., But I'm not a hundred percent sure on the style, Gibbs. I'm just following a hunch."

"It's a good hunch, Abbs." Gibbs kissed her on her forehead.

The sudden tweet of an alert had them turn to see Ducky's face appearing on the video comm that sat next to Abby's computer.

"Ahh, Jethro, just the man I want to see."

"What's the trouble, Duck?"

"Nothing, well something, but I can't confirm anything. It's just a hypothesis."

"The autopsy report?"

"Done; all the facts and the tests results. But I'd rather you not release the body yet. Young Patrick here has bounced a few ideas around in my mind. Ideas that I just can't get from the numbers, Gibbs."

"I understand your methods, Duck. What's the problem?"

"Very well, but first the facts… A head trauma was the cause of Patrick's death. It was inflicted indoors, possibly a study of some kind, before he was dressed in his coat and taken to the national forest and a bullet was put through his skull. From all reports, Patrick was fit and well on the night he disappeared, other than most likely some minor bruising from his encounter with Nic Hanson. The head injury sustained is consistent with a sharp blow from what I would suggest he got from falling on to a hard wooden edge of an object, rather than someone actually hitting him with an ancient fertility statue, as is the theory favored by Miss Sciuto. Whatever the circumstance concerning that blow, my examination and subsequent research of head injuries to that part of the skull indicates that the blow may not have killed him instantaneously. He would have been unconscious or semi-conscious at best. However, it would have caused a brain injury, a slow bleed. If indeed Patrick's head injury was an accident, the neglect of any medical intervention was, in the end, the cause of his death."

"Was he dead when he was shot?"

"I'm almost certain that he had died prior to that shot. However, it would have only just have happened. By my calculations, he could have been alive for at least three hours before he was re-located. Had he had medical attention, he…"

"He would have survived?"

"I believe so. Find the gun, the carpet the fibers came from or the wooden object which the splinters come from, and we have our killer and the place in which that took place."

"Maybe not, but it would be a great place to start."

"Jethro, you're interviewing the Devlin's. I would like to sit in."

"Sure, Ducky, but we keep a lot of the details of your report quiet until we're done."

"Of course Jethro, I'll take your lead on that. But I'd like to get a read these people."

"What is your gut telling you, Duck?"

"Probably the same as yours, Jethro. But voicing them out loud may cause some hindrance, defence blocks, let's say."

"And have us looking in the wrong place. Okay, Duck, I'm heading up there now."

Ducky's image nodded briefly before he turned off his screen.

"Told ya he wasn't happy," said Abby.

Gibbs stood silent for a while, and then tapped the bench. "Abbs, Gill and Marley are turning up at six. Could you keep Marley down here with you?"

"Sure, Daddy-O."

"Oh and, Abbs, pull out Rose Hanson's personal archives. Have a look through it for journals, photos, letters; anything that might tell us if she had any contact with Patrick the night he went missing."

"On it, but, Gibbs…" Abby stuttered.

Gibbs turned, raising his eyebrow at the nervous Goth.

Abby pulled on her fingers before gesticulating, "There were a couple of journals, and some pictures, but Marley's got them. "

"What? You handed over evidence to a minor!"

"No, No, Gibbs, I signed them over. Nic Hanson signed for them, for Marley while they were here before the service. It's all by the book, Gibbs. Rose's case was closed. The journals are by rights her family's property. Is she a suspect? I mean really I couldn't have foreseen…"

"Yeah, Abbs, okay. We'll get a look at them. I'd like to be able to rule her out, just like Nic Hanson. But this case is full of blocked investigations and dead suspects…"

"Which could come in handy as a cover up for the real varmints, hey sheriff?"

"Yup, deputy dog," quipped Gibbs as he headed for the door.

"Deputy Dog? Jessh, just how old are you…" whispered Abby.

"Older than you, who cannot whisper," mumbled Gibbs, who had suddenly appeared back beside Abby.

"No offence, Gibbs," stuttered Abby. "Ow!"

"None taken." Gibbs strode out of the lab, with a smirk well hidden behind Abby's back.

"None taken, my ass," groused Abby, then quickly turned her head, flipping her pigtails left then right, just to make sure Gibbs hadn't returned or heard that last remark.

"I HEARD THAT," yelled Gibbs before the elevator doors closed.

_**Cross fade to close up of the conference room door. Zoom out to mid shot as Ducky joins Gibbs at the door. They enter. Pan to long shot POV from the door, to find the Devlin's on one side of the long table, Tony sitting opposite, and Leon Vance seated at the top. **_

Angus Devlin immediately stood, as did Tony, when Gibbs entered the room with Ducky. "Special Agent Gibbs," the man nodded in recognition.

"This is Doctor Mallard, our medical examiner."

"Doctor Mallard," Angus extended his hand as Lilith stood up and met Ducky's eyes.

"How do you do," said Ducky, lightly shaking the offered hand, and then smiled at his petite wife. "Mrs Devlin, nice to meet you."

"Please everybody, sit down," invited Vance.

Gibbs and Ducky joined Tony as Angus Devlin addressed Leon. "I must say, Director Vance, you have a dedicated team here; working so late on a Sunday afternoon."

"It's a common occurrence, Mr Devlin. We take the death of our military personal very seriously."

"And you, Director, do you oversee every part of the investigation?"

"No. I was here this afternoon catching up on some paper work and noted your interview booking. Truth be known, my in laws are in town, and well, the excitement is a little too much," said Vance with a smirk, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Special Agent Gibbs is in charge of the investigation. I'm here merely as an observer and, of course, to provide support for the family. We will do everything possible to solve your son's case."

"Can we take him home?" asked Mrs Devlin.

Ducky spoke gently to the mother in front of him. "Patrick will be home very soon, I hope. There are a few more tests, and reports that need consolidation. I envisage that by the end of the week NCIS can release the body."

Lilith Devlin smiled kindly at the older man. His sincere manner caught her off guard a little. She expected the interview this afternoon to be clinical, and in some respects, offhand. She had never gotten over the disappearance of her son, and now that his body had been discovered had found no more closure. However, she had not expected others to care so much. It was all she could do to dip her head in appreciation and keep twelve years of tears at bay.

Angus Devlin squeezed his wife's hand in support and gave her a look of hope. "Thank you. We will be staying in town. Take as long as you need."

"At the Belvedere?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. I still have business dealings in DC, and that's where we usually stay when we are here."

"It has such a nice homey feel about it. Old world, I guess." said Lilith.

"What about in 1999? Did you often stay in town to do business?" asked Gibbs.

"No, we lived just east of Georgetown. The trip into DC only took about twenty minutes."

"On a good day," laughed Tony.

Angus appreciated the humor to some degree, though he felt as if they were under suspicion. Perhaps there was new evidence that came with the discovery of Patricks remains. "Yes, that's true, but they were mostly good days. A lot of my work was done from my home office. But many of my business luncheons were held in DC. What's this all about, Agent Gibbs?" Frowned Angus.

"Just re-establishing old facts, Mr Devlin. Tell us about the last time you saw Patrick," asked Gibbs, ignoring the man's obvious annoyance.

"The last time I saw him, Agent Gibbs, was the weekend before his engagement party. We spoke on the phone several times. We had a lot to organize. He was excited, but very busy at work, and we didn't get a lot of time to meet that week. Most of the organizing was done through Arielle and me," answered Lilith.

"What about you, Mr Devlin? When was the last time you spoke to or saw Patrick?"

"I ran into him briefly at lunch Tuesday at 'Nine Dogs and A Dragon' on 14th Street. I had a business luncheon, and had taken Arielle in to meet him for lunch. They had decided to do a bit of shopping while he had a free hour or two. I picked up Arielle at about five and left Patrick. He was headed back to work; they had a big job going on."

"Did you know much about his work?" asked Vance.

"He had a very important job," proudly declared Lilith. "He was a translator for you people."

"We knew what sort of work he did, but we were not aware of the specifics. Patrick had made it clear that it was highly classified. If this has anything to do with the other investigation, I…"

"You were aware of another investigation, Mr. Devlin?"

"Yes, but again not the details. It didn't take a genius to get the inference, Agent Gibbs. There was some government agents asking about Patrick's involvement with my business. Obviously, me being connected to the Shanghai project and Patrick being in linguistics, specifically the South East Asian region, they suspected that some sort of internal leak must have taken place. I was happy to help, Agent Gibbs. Patrick made it very clear that he would not discuss anything that he was translating in that area to anyone but his superiors, not us or Arielle or anyone. They were welcome to ask as many questions as they liked and investigate. I opened my files to them."

"But some of the information would have been of interest to you, surely," asked Vance.

Gibbs looked hard at Vance until the other man returned his glare. Their silent communication left no doubt in any of the minds of the NCIS personable in the room that Vance had indeed been in all afternoon going over files; in particular, Patrick Devlin's files.

Angus Devlin broke the silence. "Henry Lau Quing and I, would have been interested, yes. But we didn't have the information, and neither of us pressed Patrick for any. I would not have compromised his position, or the national security of this country, Director. We took the gambles in developing that area. We had started well before Patrick went missing and well before these alleged leaks."

"Is that why they stopped looking for him, Agent Gibbs? The nice agent at the time said the case just went cold. That happens, he said, and often we just have to wait. I've waited twelve years Agent Gibbs. What happened to my boy?"

"He was murdered," said Vance. "His body was then taken to the national park and left in his car."

Both Devlin's looked at their entwined hands and then at each other. Mrs Devlin looked up a sincere plea glistening in the one small tear in her eye. "How was he…"

Gibbs nodded to Ducky. "Mrs and Mrs Devlin, Patrick died as the result of a head wound. The circumstances as to how he ascertained that are not yet clear. But the perpetrators then moved his body, in hope that it would never be found or if found it would appear as a suicide."

"Suicide…" Lilith Devlin was aghast. "Patrick would not have committed suicide. He was happy. He was about to be married. The family were all coming in for the party planned for the following weekend. Arielle's father was due to arrive."

Angus Devlin calmed his wife, again gently clasping her hand in his. "Anyone who knew Patrick, Agent Gibbs would not have set up that scene. They would have known that the scenario was just not plausible."

"It was very easy to disprove," said Ducky. "Your son did not take his own life."

Gibbs nodded at the couple, then coughed. "You say he was very happy. We have reason to believe there was an altercation between one of his friends that night. Do you know of anything that would have upset him? Caused to have a falling out with his buddies?"

Tony, Ducky and Vance both sat a little straighter at this statement, eyeing the Devlin's reactions.

"No," said Angus.

"Yes," said Lilith.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the contradiction.

"Well, we don't know for sure Agent Gibbs, but I'm a mother. The last time I had heard from Patrick was the Wednesday night before he disappeared. I hadn't spoken to him personally, but he called Arielle on her cell phone while we were out shopping. I didn't hear what he said, but I could tell by Arielle's expression that it was something important. Arielle hung up and said that Patrick wanted to speak to her and us, and that he would met us at home in two hours."

"I was picking up Henry at the airport. He usually stayed in town. But he wanted to meet up with Arielle, so we went back to our home. The girls came home about two hours later and told me Patrick was coming over, that he wanted to see us about something. Arielle said he sounded nervous and upset."

"But he never came home, Agent Gibbs. We waited until three in the morning."

"Do you know if he ever contacted Arielle or her father after that?"

"No. they never said so. Arielle was very upset after he didn't show for the engagement party. At first she just thought that he'd gotten cold feet. They had a minor break up about three months before, but everything was worked out and they seemed both committed to the relationship," assured Lilith Devlin.

"Was Henry Lau Quing happy about their engagement?" asked Gibbs.

"Very happy. Patrick observed their customs, the rules of engagement so to speak but such a union offered…"

"Advantages for your company should the Chinese government change company ownership rules again," Interjected Vance.

"Only if Patrick took over the business or became a partner, but neither Arielle nor Patrick spoke of such plans or broached us on that subject. Had he wanted to take over my share I would have gladly offered him a position. He had a good business head, and was fluent in the language."

Lilith leant forward speaking Directly to Gibbs. "Henry worshipped his daughter, Mr Gibbs. He was a widower. Arielle was his only child, a product of the one child policy. He was happy she found love, even happier with the prospect that he could have more than one grandchild. The policy exempts certain minority groups and interracial marriages."

"Minority groups; you mean the lower class and non Han heritage groups. I've often wondered if the policy was really designed to build a master race, low in numbers but with lots more money, well educated and in the right jobs to control the country," interceded Ducky, unable to curtail his political opinion.

Gibbs jotted down a few quick notes, flipped his small spirax pad closed, then tucked neatly under his palms. "Where did Henry stay while he was in town?"

"The Belvedere always had a room for him, but he often stayed at our home."

Gibbs nodded. He slipped his note pad into his coat pocket, then started to close his folder, gathering up the evidences they had so far. He wanted to confer with Ducky as soon as possible. He was also going to find out why Vance was so interested in this case all of a sudden.

"Do you know of anybody that would have wanted to do Patrick harm?" asked Ducky.

"No," answered both Angus and Lilith.

"But, Agent Gibbs?" Lilith asked pensively. "There is something you may able to help us with. It doesn't have anything to do with Patrick's disappearance, and it only came to our attention…" Lilith picked up her handbag and started rummaging through it, looking for something.

"Lilith, I don't think we need to go over this again. You are only distressing yourself. The private detective didn't find anything out ten years ago. And I hardly think that It's relevant or even possible that these people could find out the truth, or that they really need to waste their time on it…

"You never know," interrupted Tony. He liked this woman and felt a pang of sadness for her. "Evidence and clues come in all shapes and sizes."

Lilith smiled at the young man. She often smiled at young men. She wondered sometimes if they thought her some devious crazy old lady. But, she often imagined when she ran across nice young men like this Agent Di Nozzo, whether Patrick would have been like him. If her guess was right, he would have been about the same age. She knew Angus thought she was grasping at straws, looking for Patrick in so many other ways and trying to ignite the light that had dimmed so many years ago. Ignoring her husband, she bought an envelope out of her purse. Opening it, she pulled out a photo and placed it on the desk. She almost caressed the glossy paper before she slid it over to the other side of the long table. She didn't let go until Gibbs picked it up to take a closer look.

"About a year after Patrick went missing, his friend Daniel visited before he left to go on tour. He returned a box of Patrick's things, just little things, like his poker chips and letters that he had received. Some of them were sent well after he disappeared. This was in one of them. No letter, no details, just the photograph and 'MR' written on the back. It's a picture of my grandchild, Agent Gibbs. I'm certain of it. The child has Patrick's eyes."

**FREEZE FRAME: Extreme close-up of Gibbs's fingers holding the edges of a photograph. The image depicts long slender feminie arms holding a baby of approximately six months old. Convert black and white Cut. **

**TBC Chapter 8 : ****JTF** **– ****Joint Task Force**.

**Mata Hari, Marley and Tokyo Rose, Abby put their heads together. **

A.N. A bit of a boring chapter, but I needed to get rid of most of the evidence. It's not too complicated; clear as fudge. More should come to light with the poker buddies, Patrick's CO and the internal investigation and of course Henry Lau Quing, Though finding him may be a problem. So add to your clues and inconsistencies… there's one in the last paragraph… Fitzgerald delivered Patrick's belongings to the Devlin's not Monahan as Nic first thought…

More with Marley and the team next chapter I promise. A big "Oorah" to Harliquinn, for being so nice and telling me this wasn't boring


	8. JTF: Joint Task Force

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously: **

The team had flushed out more of the case. Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and Vance interviewed Patrick Devlin's parents. Lilith Devlin produced a photograph towards the end of the interview…

"About a year after Patrick went missing his friend Daniel visited before he left to go on tour. He returned a box of his things, just little things, like his poker chips and letters that he had received. Some of them were sent well after he disappeared. This was in one of them. No letter, no details, just the photograph and 'MR' written on the back. It's a picture of my grandchild, Agent Gibbs. I'm certain of it. The child has Patrick's eyes."

FREEZE FRAME: Extreme close-up of Gibbs's fingers holding the edges of a photograph. The image depicts long slender feminie arms holding a baby of approximately six months old. Convert black and white. Cut.

**Chapter 8: JTF – Joint Task Force. **

Mata Hari Marley and Tokyo Rose Abby put their heads together.

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Gibbs with Marley tucked under his arm. He is in mid-stride as he heads towards the door. Marley's legs are captured; frozen in the process of several desperate kicks, while her facial expression is frozen in surprise. Convert black and white. CUT. **

_**Fade In to long shot of Gibbs closing the conference room door.**_

Gibbs left the conference room and walked towards the bullpen, where Tim and Ziva are at their workstations. He rounded the bull pen and handed Tim a photograph and an envelope.

"McGee, scan the picture. Get it and the envelope down to Abby's lab."

Tim placed the photograph flat on his desk and ran the hand held scanner over it. "Boss, is this who I think it is?"

"Who do you think it is, Tim?"

Ziva stood up and watched an image appear on the larger screen. "It is Marley. You can tell by her eyes; there…" she said, pointing at the screen, "dark brown speckles at the bottom of both her irises."

"Yes, it is. Mrs Devlin had it. That's the original, McGee… Ziva take it back to Mrs Devlin, then go with Di Nozzo when he takes them home."

"So they know about Marley?" asked McGee.

"No they don't. The picture was among Patrick's belongings. Daniel Fitzgerald delivered them to her about a year after his disappearance. The Devlins hired a private detective to try and trace the source and find Marley. But, after two years he found nothing, and they dropped the search."

"Can't have been a very good detective," said Tim.

"No, and Lilith doesn't seem the type to give up all that easily…" Gibbs chewed on a thought while looking at the picture. Basing his opinion on gut feeling, he stated, "but if she has continued the search, her husband doesn't know."

Tim placed the well worn envelope in a clear bag. "It's addressed to Patrick's DC apartment, Boss. He shared that apartment with Daniel."

"Whoever sent it to Patrick knew he was her father. It could have been any one of the poker buddies or one of Rose's family."

"But, they knew that he was missing, or even perhaps dead. Do we know who sent it?" asked Ziva.

"No, Abby can do a handwriting analysis."

"It could have been Rose. Perhaps she wanted to make contact. She may not have remembered that Patrick was missing, given her condition at the time. Nic implied that she was off her medication during the pregnancy. How would one ever know, though?"

Gibbs nodded. "Have Marley and Gill arrived yet?"

"Yes, Gill took Marley down to Abby's lab."

Gibbs turned to head in that direction, but stopped when he spotted Vance heading up the stairs. He watched as the director disappeared into his office.

Ziva came up to stand beside Gibbs, ready to return the photograph to the Devlins. "Why is the director here?" she asked looking at Gibbs.

"That's what I want to know… Get that photograph to the Devlins, then take them back to the Belvedere. I don't want them running into Marley or Gill." Gibbs went to follow Vance then stopped once again. "Oh, and Ziva, while you're at the Belvedere check their records. Anything from '99."

"Get a look at one of their rooms, too," suggested Tim. "See if those carpet fibers or wood samples match any of their furnishings."

"Surely they would have changed their decor in the last thirteen years," Ziva logically surmised.

"I haven't," quipped Gibbs.

"Maybe, but it's a heritage listing hotel. They'll have antiques," explained Tim.

"But, if Patrick was murdered there, surely the killer would have gotten rid of the evidence.

"Not necessarily. Expensive antiques, minor damage is easily repaired. Got your thinking, McGee, well done," said Gibbs as he climbed the stairs.

Ziva and Tim stepped forward and watched him ascend. "Thanks Boss," smiled Tim.

"Welcome, then call it a night, you two. Meeting first thing tomorrow, 0600," he barked from the mezzanine.

Tim and Ziva looked at each other… then mouthed "0600," in unison, before grimacing and heading their separate ways.

_**Cut away to interior and close up of Vance's office door. **_

Gibbs burst through Vance's' door. "What the ..." He stopped short on seeing SecNav Clayton Jarvis sitting at the conference table and turning to face him. Above the wall a flat screen revealed the image of the conference room, silently playing images of the Devlins seated and holding each other's hands.

Gibbs snapped his gaze at Vance. With a silent challenge of his eyes he demanded, "_what the hell is going on_?"

Jarvis spoke up, recognizing their silent exchange and the conventional communication tactics these two men used. "Wife thinks I'm playing golf."

"Improving your handicap?" quipped Gibbs.

Vance gave Gibbs a brusque glare, though a tiny smirk pulled at his lip.

"Okay, let's get to the point, Gibbs," said Jarvis.

Gibbs, his instincts a tuned to the sudden appearance and interest of Vance, and now SecNav, placed his hands firmly on the table and bent down closing the space between the Secretary and himself. "You want close the investigation, just like you did thirteen years ago. You gonna tell me why?"

"Sit down, Gibbs," offered Vance.

Jarvis was unfazed. "We're not closing it down. And yes, we were the ones that closed it down thirteen years ago," he smugly admitted. "But it hasn't been a completely dormant case, Special Agent Gibbs."

"This has to do with the transmissions and the bug found in Patrick's cell phone."

"Yes, and the investigation pertaining to the leak in Linguistics. We were pretty sure they were coming through Linguistics somehow. Our suspicions were confirmed after we traced the intel to a Chinese nationalist."

"Let me guess, Henry Lau Quing," retorted Gibbs.

"We think so, though he has an alias- Ling Pau Ling.

We came close to linking this identity to Lau Quing thirteen years ago, but didn't have proof. Fact was, he had immunity here as the business man and Devlin's partner. We were also pretty sure his activities were sanctioned by the Chinese military."

"Why? Because he was using information to secure business ties?" asked Gibbs, knowing there was much more to all this.

"No, that was merely a fringe benefit for Devlin's and Lau Quing's export business. We believe he was using the information and his export company to arms deal through Asian connections to the Middle East."

Gibbs nodded. "The Chinese need oil. They'll need allies or access to it in times of conflict."

Jarvis and Vance both paused and glanced at each other.

Clayton Jarvis picked at the corners of a manila folder lying on the table in front of him before choosing his words carefully. "Things went quiet in 2001. The Chinese sympathized with the US over the September bombings. Though, Henry Lau Quinn didn't. He quietened down a bit, he didn't have his intel. Plus, the Chinese pulled all sanctioned trading with the Middle East. But he kept a private little trade going with some of the smaller private militias and terrorist groups."

"And you haven't got him yet. Why?" As usual Gibbs answered his own question. "Because, you're not sure about his political ties. All his dealings are kept from the Peoples Republic of China's eye," he surmised.

"Perhaps," said Jarvis, still a little candid. "The point is, we've been on this guy. We have enough to pull him in -and convict him with the Chinese government blessings, but only on our soil. They won't give him immunity if he's detained here."

"Okay, we have to get him here. So why haven't you picked him up? He's visited DC and the Devlins several times since 1999."

"Besides not having enough proof, I don't think Angus Devlin is involved, and we were pretty sure at the time Patrick was not aware that he had been bugged. He showed no activity of espionage or receiving the amount of remuneration that one would have been paid for such intel. Henry Lau Quinn also has his own private jet. While he was reported as arriving on Singapore Airlines that night, we believe he came earlier via his own means. He is getting in and out of this country. We don't have flight plans or airline details. He's coming here, though."

"The pretence of Patrick's investigation is the draw card. He may well come to support the Devlins. He wouldn't want to lose that cover if he can help it," said Vance.

"He's a suspect, Leon. I hardly think he's going to walk through that door and offer his condolences," quipped Gibbs.

"He's not the only suspect. You need to get that across. Let us handle him. If we get him, then you can interview him over the Devlin case. But I don't want him being scared off," ordered Jarvis. He then uncharacteristically gave his reasons. "He will accompany his daughter, but he will go for cover if he thinks he is a suspect and we know of his dealings. It will be thirteen years down the drain. My people have worked hard on this. It's not the big guys, but pruning all the branches is just as effective. He can lead us to the individual groups, those that support Al-Qaida. Groups and cells that helped not only supply guns, but infiltrate our society, sleepers like the pilots of 9/11."

Gibbs dry scrubbed his face. "Okay, there are the other leads including Rose Hanson and Jonathan Hanson. But my gut tells me they are innocent."

"Well, for the time being chase those leads. Prove that they are innocent. Just don't give Devlin or Lau Quing reason to believe they are suspects also."

"We won't bury this, Gibbs. But, if Quing is guilty of Patrick's murder, and things do look that way, we will be convicting him as a terrorist, only adding the charge of murder. "

"Patrick still gets justice that way," offered Vance, knowing what Gibbs's reaction may well be.

Gibbs wasn't so sure. "Only if it's made clear in the report that Devlin was unaware of the espionage. He was an innocent and loyal marine."

"Done!" agreed Jarvis.

"What about Lilith Devlin, they know about Marley?" asked Vance.

Gibbs frowned, not happy that Vance had bought up that fact. He wanted her kept out of this. He felt sorry for the woman. He would have searched high and low if he had been in her shoes.

Jarvis's response quickly gained his attention.

"Yes, we think it would be a good idea to let them meet her," suggested Jarvis.

"I don't think Marley wants that!" clearly stated Gibbs.

Vance knew this was going to be a delicate, conflict of interest. "I can imagine that. But, this woman isn't going to give up, Gibbs. You saw that in her eyes. Marley's in witness protection with us. She is safe. But, if this woman continues to dig, she may compromise the child's safety as well as Nic Hanson. Fill them in on the basics and allow a meeting. They can't apply for custody because of the protection order, but they are entitled to know that the child exists and is safe."

"Well, that's my call and Gill's. But in the end, I'll let Marley decide."

"It would be in our best interest to appease these people," Jarvis clinically stated.

Vance saw the fire in Gibbs's eyes and interjected. "Child Services will want their monthly update on Marley. They could easily create problems if they feel Marley being in our custody is superfluous or dangerous when there is another safe option. The Devlins need to understand that Marley is safer and in good hands with the program, perhaps the possibility of visiting rights in the future, may appease them and stop them from searching any deeper."

"Again, we don't want these people to make waves, not until we've got Lau Quing," said Jarvis, reinstating his main objective.

Gibbs nodded and stood up as if pondering the situation. "It will be Marley's call," he barked, before leaving the room without any formal salutations or protocols.

_**Cut away to long shot of Abby's lab. **_

Gibbs rounded the door to find Marley and Abby talking in front of the monitor.

"They look kinda nice," said Abby.

"Yeah kinda... Suppose… I don't look like them, though."

"Na, you're pretty like your mom."

"Ya think so, Abbs?

"Me, too," said Gibbs as he came up behind them and planted a kiss on Marley's head.

Both girls jumped. "Gibbbsss!"

"You scared us," laughed Marley.

"Not me, Marley, he always does that," nudged Abby with a giggle.

"You jumped, Abbs," mocked Marley.

"Yeah, well…"

"You hack into the conference room video, Abby?" frowned Gibbs, then gave both girls one of his famous glares.

Abby blushed, "Just visuals, Gibbs; no sound."

"You don't need it, Abbs," he cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "How much did you lip read?"

"A little…"Abby indicated with her thumb and finger.

Marley's eyes widened. "What, Abbs? You understood them…What were they were saying... What'd they say? What did the lady give Gibbs, it looked like a... "

Gibbs stoped the rapid fire of questions. "It was a photograph. I believe you have your mom's journals and some personal effects that were in the evidence box, where..."

Marley jumped and backed up from Gibbs. "I didn't take them, Gibbs, honest. Uncle Nic signed them out for me when he was here working out the trust fund and stuff, the protection orders and his permission and all. Abby said it was okay, because mom's case was over, it had been solved and that her personal belongings were mine. I didn't sneak them out. Gosh, I really haven't even had a chance to read them. Mom always kept journals, it helped jog her memory sometimes... And..."

"Marls!" yelled Gibbs and crooked his finger at her to come closer.

Marley slumped, figuring she was in trouble; she shuffled slowly towards Gibbs then turned sideways expecting her surrogate father to swat her backside.

Gibbs chuckled and grabbed her shoulders then turned her around. "I swear you're sounding more like Abby every day. You are not in trouble. You are entitled to them, though I need to have a look at them and any photographs you might have."

"Why?" Marley frowned and put her hands on her hips.

Just then the ping of the elevator sounded, and Gill walked in with a tray of drinks, including a strong coffee for Gibbs.

"Hey," she said handing over the drinks. "What's happening?"

"Marley has Rose's journals. I want to go over them to see if she makes any statements regarding Patrick or his parents."

"Oh, okay. Marley have you read your mothers journals?" Gill casually asked while she handed out the drinks on the tray.

Marley fumbled with the straw of a juice box. "No; not really. I think I want to make some time to go through them. I can help you go through them if you want me too, I will be able to…"

Gill held up her hand and interrupted before Marley could finish her sentence. "No, I think we will read them first, there may be something inappropriate in them," she said.

Marley flicked her head up and glared at Gill. "Why? They are mine, I don't even have to give them to you; not without a warrant," she turned to Gibbs. "Do I?" Marley snapped on the defensive.

"Hey, cut the attitude," chastised Gibbs, as he nudged Marley's shoulder.

Marley's lip quivered and tears threatened to spill. "Rose couldn't help it that she was inappropriate... I don't like that word, don't say it."

Gill put the now empty tray on the bench and dropped on one knee in front of Marley. "Oh, Marley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that some of the content may be very personal and very adult. You are only twelve."

"You will get them back, Marley, when Gill thinks they're okay."

"I will hold them until you're ready, but they are yours; always will be."

Marley sucked noisily on her drink while she nodded. Then she took a huge breath. "Sorry… Guess I 'm a little defensive. Besides, you forget that I was alone with Rose for a long time. I cared for her and she cared for me, but there were times I had to pull her out of some sticky situations. You forget…"

Gill smiled and stood up, but kept her hands on Marley's shoulders and gently squeezed them. "I didn't forget, Marley. I just got used to you being a kid. It's been very good for you. It's been great for me. I still think I should go through the journals with you, but only if you want me to. I understand they are very personal."

"I'll think about it. I don't want to find out any bad stuff, anyway, I love Rose, every part of her."

Gibbs ruffled her hair. "The journals may be able to help with our investigation, Marley. Where are they?"

"At home."

"Home?" queried Gill.

"Yeah; Gibbs's place."

Gibbs smiled. "Good, we'll bring them in to Abby tomorrow."

"I'll look after them, Marley," promised Abby.

"You find anything else in the archived files, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"No, no reference to Patrick."

"Marley, can you remember if your mom ever spoke about Patrick or his family?"

"Yes, but hardly ever. I would ask her a lot about who he was when I was little, but she often said she couldn't remember. Then sometimes she'd say stuff just out of the blue. Little things, like I had his eyes, then she clam up again. I heard Uncle Nic and her fighting once about how I should know more. Mom said she would when I was ready. I stopped asking after a while, because she'd get all anxious. It unsettled her. Besides, I really didn't care. We were happy."

"Anything come up in her counseling sessions, Gill?"

"Not with me, but then my sessions were with Marley and Rose. Alistair might have something. I will check his files."

Again Marley became anxious. "Are you allowed to do that? I mean, you weren't Mom's counsellor, you were mine."

"Still am yours, but Rose's welfare and your welfare are interrelated. Therefore, I don't think Alistair will be too worried about me viewing them. Why are you so worried, Marley?"

Just then Abby's computer chimed an incoming e-mail. Abby clicked on the attachment, and an enlarged image of Marley as a baby came up."

"Hey, that's me. Where did you get that photo?"

Gibbs went up to Marley. "The Devlins had it. Mrs. Devlin was given it a long time ago. It was in with Patrick's belongings, along with some letters. They don't know who sent it. How did you know it was you?"

Marley remained silent and looked to both Gill and Gibbs.

"Marley, have you seen this photograph before?" Gibbs asked agin, this time a little slower.

"Do they know about me? What does this mean? They aren't going to take me away? I …"

"Marley, stop…" Gibbs paused, "Nothing like that is going to happen. Your files are sealed. They don't know your name. They aren't even sure that you exist. Mrs Devlin hired a private detective years ago, but never found out anything. Though she is sure that baby is her grandchild and someone wanted her to know that, or rather wanted Patrick to know that. He was sent the photograph."

"But how? He was long missing before Marley was born." asked Gill, now also feeling a little on edge.

"Whoever sent it obviously didn't know he was officially missing or dead," surmised Abby.

"It was Mom," whispered Marley.

"How do you know that?" asked Gibbs.

"Because, there are heaps of those photos. Grandpa John had one, Uncle Nic had one, and we had one on our mantelpiece. Mom took it with her first digital camera. She was a film maker and photographer, Gibbs. She had lots of photos of me as a baby. I think she sent it. I just don't know why. "

"Maybe it was your Uncle Nic," suggested Gill.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, he would have told us. He knew about Patrick being missing. He was interviewed at the time by Franks. He may have sent it to Lilith, but not to Patrick; the envelop was addressed to Patrick Devlin, and posted six months after the investigation."

Marley chewed on her bottom lip. "Maybe it was Grandpa John. I guess he could have sent it. But then, he probably knew about Patrick Devlin being missing. Uncle Nic would have told him. He also would have told him that Patrick was my… the father of Rose's baby."

"I think you are a clever kid, I ever tell you that?" smiled Gibbs.

"Yep."

Gibbs laughed. "You would make a good investigator, Marley, and I think you are right. I think your Mom sent it."

"She may have wanted Patrick to know what you looked like, know about you. I think that's kind a nice," added Abby.

"Maybe… She may not have known he was missing, or would not have remembered he was missing…"

"Or didn't want to believe he didn't care," suggested Gill.

"I think Patrick would have cared, Marley. His mother, your grandmother, does. She is desperate to find you," Gibbs said sincerely.

"So what's gonna happen? I don't want them to know about me. They might want to take me. Do you want me to go with them, Gibbs, Gill,? Please I…"

"No, we don't want you to go with them," quickly interrupted Gill.

"You sure, you still want me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want you," affirmed Gill with a firm hug.

Abby, ran to the pair and wrapped her tall body around them. "Awwwww… Marls, we all want you. You're a great kid."

"Phew! Still, I don't have to meet them do I? We don't have to tell them you know where I am. My files are sealed right. They can't find out?" Marley almost pleaded.

"That's right," confirmed Gill. "Right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't answer straight away. "Well…"

"Gibbsssss?" All three females in the room aimed their sternest glare at Gibbs.

"No, you don't have to meet them, Marley, but this investigation is complex. And I promised I would fill you in on anything that related to you or Rose or your family. But there are some things that have to do with Patrick's work that need further investigation. SecNav wants Marley to meet the Devlins. He doesn't want them finding out about Marley or digging things up through unofficial means. He wants NCIS and me, as Marley's guardians to oversee that. He also wants me to fill the Devlins in on some of Marley's details; the basics only, as she is under protection. We can arrange a supervised meeting, just to appease them, so we can freely investigate. We don't want them to think we are hiding anything from them. They can help us with this investigation and another."

"That doesn't make sense," said Marley.

"There's a lot more to it, Marley, but that's classified and doesn't concern you. I told them I would only agree to it if I was there…"

"I want to be there, too," said Gill.

"You can be, as Marley's counsellor. We won't be giving them Marley's full name or any background information on her. We won't be relinquishing any information pertaining to her protective orders, including who her guardians are."

"So that's that!...Well, I don't want to," Marley firmly stated.

Gill relaxed. Gibbs, on the other hand, didn't. He'd had rather none of this had come up. But the fact that the Devlins knew of Marley's existence and with NCIS investigating their son's murder, any information that connected them to it, could be viewed as biased or a conflict of interest. The best way was to be up front with the Devlins. He really wasn't happy about it. His gut told him that Henry Lau Quing was indeed involved, but he wasn't sure about Angus Devlin. The one thing he was sure of was Lilith Devlin's need. He bent down in front of Marley. "That's your choice, Marley. I can understand you not wanting to know them. I understand that. But If I ever lost a child…" Gibbs paused… "If I ever found out that I had a child somewhere, kept from me, I would do everything in my power to find her or him. I would not rest. I would not find peace until I had found them safe."

Gill tingled with emotion. That should have been her speech, her counsel, but she had been too concerned about her own fears at losing Marley. Gibbs was, indeed, a strong man, brave beyond measure. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Gibbs… Your Dad is right, Marley. That mother deserves to find some peace in the midst of her loss."

"Like me… sort of; I found you guys," whispered Marley.

"Did I ever tell you, you're a smart kid," Gibbs nudged Marley on her shoulder once more.

"Yep, but not enough," quipped Marley, then squealed when Gibbs tickled her. Both Abby and Gill looked, on laughing at the scene.

Catching her breath some moments later, Marley conceded. "Okay, so when am I supposed to meet them?"

"I'm going to organize it for first thing tomorrow morning. Then Gill can take you out to the National Park to do your community service. We will all be here. Di Nozzo and Ziva are interviewing Patrick's friends, and we need to follow up on Rose's Journals. I'm pretty sure what we find there will take her off the suspect list. "

"Yes, I hardly think Rose is going to send Patrick a photo if she knew he was dead," said Gill.

"Though they might say because of the Bi Polar she just forgot, blocked it out," added Marley.

"Marley, I've worked with Bi Polar people for a long time. I don't believe Rose had anything to do with Patrick's death. If she did send Patrick the picture, it means she didn't totally suppress the fact that he was your father. She had feelings for him. If she did hurt Patrick or argue with him, she would have either suppressed that, too, or she would have revealed it in the many counselling sessions we had. I'm sure it would have come out."

"But she had black outs, Gill. Not all the time, usually when they tried her on new medications. She needed to get used to it. She had a lot more in the beginning before she had me, then when grandma died. Uncle Nic told me."

"We can figure all that out, Marley," said Abbs. "Even if she did argue with him and hit him, she would have had to hit him pretty hard. I suspect a wooden statue with a big…"

"Abby!" snapped Gibbs.

"Anyway, we can pretty much rule out that she shot him. She didn't own a gun, and she couldn't have taken him to the National Forest, especially if she was having an episode. That…"

"Yes, that would have been impossible, Marley," added a confident Gill.

"She couldn't have lifted him, though she could have tied…" Abby started to a hypothesis.

"Enough!" said Gibbs. "Marley, trust me. My gut tells me Rose did not hurt Patrick, and my team will be able to prove that."

"I will be able to prove that, oh God Of Natural Instincts versus Science Master Extraordinaire."

Gibbs gave Abby a stern look. "Abbsss," he warned.

"Oh wise and wonderful grey one," corrected Abby.

"Yep, meanwhile you can meet the Devlins, Marley. Let my team follow up on all the leads, all the suspects. Okay."

"Our Team…Okay."

"Good girl." Gibbs kissed Marley on the top of her head then leaned over and pecked Gill on her cheek. "I'm heading upstairs, see where we're at with the case and the other interviews. Then I'm sending everyone home."

Gill returned Gibbs's peck with a slower kiss to his lips, then smiled. "We're eating out tonight. I've booked Italian."

"You two! Boy do you mind… Hey! Why don't you guys get married and officially adopt me. Then the Devlins couldn't do anything."

"Hey, knucklehead, they won't take you away. Stop worrying. We will be there with you," affirmed Gibbs, once again.

"Okay, but I don't wanna go out to dinner. You two go, I'll just stay home and watch a little television."

"Not on your own," said Gibbs.

"I've stayed alone before… I can…"

"I'll stay with you, Marley." Abby smiled. "Yep we can organize stuff for tomorrow, watch a good movie. How about I pick up some pizza?'

Marley looked up hopefully at Gill and Gibbs. "Good idea, you two can have some alone time."

Gibbs smiled and raised one eyebrow.

Gill giggled, "Okay, Marley, good idea. It's been a big weekend, so early to bed."

"Sure thing. You two go out, have a romantic dinner for two and stay out late as you like. I'll be fast asleep when you get home. I mean like nothing will wake me up. I'll be dead to the world." Marley winked.

"You better be," Gibbs winked back, then took Gill by the arm and headed for the elevator. "Meet us in the bullpen in five minutes, Marley."

"I will, Dad." Marley giggled, and as soon as the door closed she turned to Abby. "I could have gone with them now, guess they want some alone time in the elevator, too… "

"Oh, Marley…. Yep, maybe," Abby and Marley burst out laughing together.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" asked Abby.

"Oh, I don't care. Nothing 'mushy'; something to take my mind off having to meet the Devlins."

"Don't worry, Marley, you heard Gibbs and Gill."

"Yeah, but what if they don't like me, Abby?"

"How could they not."

"Damn… What if they do? You heard Gibbs. That Lilith Devlin, she probably won't give up. She'll probably want custody."

"Marley, they would have to go through a lot of red tape to get it. You're in a witness protection program, which not easily overturned."

"But they could still try. Like you said, who wouldn't want me."

Abby and Marley locked eyes; taking in each other's forlorn and concerned expression. Marley then spotted a sudden glint in Abby's eyes. Then a smile came to her lips. Marley brightened, almost reading Abby's mind.

"Hmmmm, I've got an idea!" They said in unison.

_**Cut away to NCIS headquarters. The conference room, 0900. Gill and Gibbs are standing just outside the conference door. Lilith and Angus Devlin are inside, anxiously waiting to meet Marley. **_

"Where's Marley?" asked Gibbs.

"She's a little nervous, Jethro. She wanted to see Abby before she met the Devlins. I gave her five minutes."

"Fair enough. What about you, Gill?"

"I'm a total professional, Gibbs. Actually. I think it is a good idea that Marley knows she has more relatives that care. Though, the new mom in me is as nervous as hell. I was kind of hoping they were rotten uncaring people, and we get Marley all to ourselves without any of the hassle, if they should want more contact."

"They seem like good people, Gill.

Gill scowled. "Yes, so far….Hmm well, the professional in me would probably encourage more contact, and…"

"And the mom… Might not like it, but she loves the kid so much she would want what's best."

Gill sighed. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

Gibbs kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm clever, too."

"You are," she said and returned the kiss with a smile.

"As long as they see Marley is well cared for, happy and safe, I don't think they will make a move for any changes. At least, not until the investigation is over and then perhaps NCIS may grant more visits if they seek it. But, Marley and Nic will have a choice." Gibbs assured Gill, before turning the doorknob.

Gill placed her hand on his just before he could open the door. "Good, I want what Marley wants."

Lilith Devlin heard the click of the doorknob and quickly turned to see Gill and Gibbs enter. She excitedly looked past the agent and the young woman she had met last night, hoping to see the grandchild that she had searched for years ago. Lilith had had a sleepless night. She couldn't believe it when Agent Gibbs had called to tell them that they had found Patricks biological child, and that a meeting could be arranged at headquarters with him and the little girl's counselor. She was curious as to why the child was under their protection and her identity hidden, but conceded when it was explained that it was in the child's best interest and safety that she remain so. Lilith and Angus agreed that the meeting should take place here and be supervised. To be honest, Lilith really couldn't have cared less where they were or who would be in the room, she just wanted to meet Marley. Marley; a nice name for a little girl… Patrick's little girl; her grandchild.

Her smile faded when the couple closed the door behind them. "Where is she, Agent Gibbs? Is something wrong? We've told no one we are meeting with her, no one."

Lilith's sincere and desperate questions made Gill feel guilty. "Everything is fine, Mrs Devlin."

"She will here in a moment," added Gibbs as he took a seat at the head of the long table.

"A case of nerves, "explained Gill, taking a seat opposite the couple.

Lilith Devlin gave a relaxed smile. "Oh, thank you, Miss Riggs."

"You're welcome. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us here. Marley's protection orders are very complicated. Her appointed guardians were specifically selected and are happy to have the meeting, but her safety and unanimity is of the utmost priority."

Gibbs hid the smirk that tugged at his lips at Gill's over-protectiveness and the clinical professional she was presenting.

"We understand," nodded Angus.

The room remained uncomfortably silent for a moment, until Lilith grabbed her handbag and started rummaging through it. "I bought something…" she mumbled, "of Patrick's I thought Marley might like to have." She drew out a chain with a ring attached to it. "I'm sorry; I should have thought to ask you first, though. Perhaps it needs to be scanned."

Gibbs leaned over and took the pendant. "If it was in your handbag, it was scanned at the security checkpoint downstairs." Gibbs examined the chain with a toy ring dangling from it. He rolled the ring around in his hand, looking at the insignia. "A genuine, GI Joe; I think Marley will be impressed."

"I imagine you think I'm a silly old woman, keeping something like that," blushed Lilith.

"No more silly than a Polly Pocket doll," slipped Gibbs.

"She's kept just about everything that belonged to Patrick. I really don't think it's been all that healthy," stated Angus.

"It's very normal and very healthy," commented Gill. "I think passing on the ring is a very good idea, Mrs. Devlin. Marley has had no knowledge of Patrick and has only recently learned about him. It may give her the human connection she needs."

"Please call me Lilith," smiled Mrs Devlin. Gibbs handed back the keepsake. Lilith took it and started turning it around in her fingers as she spoke. "It was very special to Patrick when he was Marley's age. He'd decided then that he wanted to join the military. It took some convincing to get this off his finger. I remember his finger had started to turn green. He finally agreed when I bought the chain, sterling silver, so he could wear it around his neck," she laughed.

"Memories are very precious, Lilith, and yours are delightful," encouraged Gill. She couldn't help warming to the woman.

Suddenly there came a light knock to the door.

"Come in, Marley," invited Gibbs.

The door slowly opened as Marley poked her head through. Gill put her hand to her mouth in order to stifle a gasp at Marley's appearance, while Gibbs subtly shook his head. Marley's short black hair had been assailed with enough product to re-enforce the Eifel Tower. The top spikes had been colored with her signature purple streaks. Her small petite face had been smothered in foundation of paler skin tones with thick eyeliner on both the bottom and top lids. Her naturally long lashes were even more accentuated with heavy mascara. The smoky dark eye shadow made her look like a miniature Goth. The nose, eyebrow, and lip piercings along with the studded dog collar completed the typecast image.

Gibbs dry rubbed his face, wondering what other details Abby had added. He was in no doubt that the two of them had planned this last night while he and Gill were at dinner.

Angus Devlin looked a little taken back, but Lilith did not flinch an inch. Her smile grew broad and her eyes danced with a silent invite for Marley to enter. She stood ready to pounce and embrace the child. Angus grabbed her hand and gently squeezed to temper her enthusiasm. She sat down, but her eyes followed as Marley entered the room.

Marley stood at the end of the table. At first her stance was timid, with her hands clasped in front of her demurely. She then suddenly slouched, put her hands in her pockets and chewed a wad of gum she must have had stored in the side of her mouth.

Gibbs coughed as he perused the rest of her outfit. Abby didn't surprise. Rather, she surpassed her previous skill of transformation that she had used weeks ago on Ziva. Marley was dressed in a long sleeve black T-shirt with chains, short, ripped denim shorts, black tights and a pair of purple Doc Martins with orange shoelaces and chunky built up soles.

Gibbs called her over and pointed to the seat next to Gill, who watched speechless as the twelve year old unsteadily clomped her way over and sat down.

Lilith Devlin could contain her excitement no longer. "Hello, Marley, I am so very happy to meet you."

Marley continued to chew on her gum, offering no response.

"Marley, Mrs Devlin offered you a greeting," said Gibbs tersely.

Marley rolled her eyes, "Oh hi, happy you're happy," she stated dryly, then looked down and started picking at her black painted nails.

"Marley, GUM!" Gibbs tore a page from his note book and held it out, expecting her to take it and wrap the gum up, before throwing it in the waste basket.

"What's the problem with it," she blurted out, all the while staring defiantly at the Devlins. She blew a bubble, popped it, then scooped back into her mouth with her tongue.

"It's rude, Marley. Do as Agent Gibbs asked," ordered Gill, though secretly seeing the funny side of it all. It didn't take a genius to see what Marley was up to, but Gill was confident that the true Marley would not be able to sustain the persona of the rebellious teenager she attempting to portray.

Marley took it out of mouth and slapped the sticky glob onto the piece of paper in Gibbs's outstretched hand. Marley nearly slunk back into her chair at the glare Gibbs gave her. But she remained in character, not with any help from Gill, as a slight giggle escaped from her surrogate mother's lips.

Gill was well aware that Marley was determined to have the Devlins dislike her or not want to be involved with a troubled teen with a bad attitude. She should have stepped in, but Gibbs's expression was just too much. Subconsciously, she also hoped that Marley's little game worked. It was unprofessional of her, but Gill was fighting that internal battle also. Hidden there was the fear of losing Marley. Gibbs's reassurances were valid and strong, but her emotions were driven by the slightest doubt and the knowledge that some things in life were never a certainty. Gill quickly dropped her eyes from Gibbs, and looked at the Devlins. Angus Devlin was definitely frowning, and Gill suspected he was keeping his reactions in check, suppressing the urge to scold the child in front of him. Lilith again smiled, unperturbed. Gill wondered for a moment whether she was on sedatives and oblivious to the misbehaviour. Gill changed her mind, when the woman's eyes sparkled as they took in the sight of Marley. Gill perceived a genuine and sincere expression on Patrick's mother's face. Marley could be just about doing or saying anything and the woman would have just continued to revel in the thought of her grandchild; found and in front of her. Gill recognized and couldn't help but empathize with the tears of recognition and joy that ran down the woman's face.

"You have your father's eyes, Marley," said Lilith. "He had those little speckles at the bottom of his irises, just like you."

Marley looked away. She found it hard to stay hardnosed and in character in front of the lady with the kind face and tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I hate them. They look like a fly shit in my eyes. Guess it's better than a bird poopin' on your head, though. That happened to a friend of mine. He looked like an old douche bag with grey sideburns."

"The Chinese say that's a lucky sign," said Angus.

"What a bird poopin' on your head? Hmmft, suppose so. Guess lucky it wasn't a cow friggin dumpin a shit on your head instead."

Gill and Lilith both laughed, though both Angus and Gibbs stuck with their sobering scowls.

"Enough with the bad language, Marley," Gibbs growled low. "Your grandfather means the speckles in your eyes are a sign of luck."

"Yeah? Oh okay, we'll see how that turns out, won't we?"

"Yes, we will, young lady. I'd appreciate you using appropriate language, also. Your grandmother is being friendly. Your terminology is unacceptable."

"My terminology… Jeesh, it's not like I said fuck."

"Marley! Enough."

"Well, I didn't, Agent Gibbs, I didn't say fuck or…"

Gibbs leaned in real close and whispered through clenched teeth. "Marley, one more outburst, and we are going to be having a short recess, with a long discussion. "

Marley snapped her head back at the Devlins, trying to shake Gibbs's threat from her mind. "You're my grandfather? What's your name?"

"You know their names, Marley."

"You can call me Lilith, if you like, Marley. I understand that all this may be a little uncomfortable and unsettling for you. We just wanted to meet you. Your father, Patrick…"

Marley cut the woman off. "He wasn't my father, just the sperm donor, Lilith," she responded sarcastically.

Lilith's smiled dropped. She looked away, trying to hide her discomfort and sadness.

Gibbs growled again, quickly losing his patience with Marley and her cold hearted and rude responses.

Marley got the non verbal cue and looked down at her hands. "Sorry for your loss, Ma'am."

"That's better," whispered Gill and grabbed Marley's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Thank you, Marley. I appreciate your sincerity," smiled Lilith, a little happier.

Marley looked at Gibbs's nod of approval. She chewed on her bottom lip and faced the Devlins again, pasting a wide smile on her face. "Not to worry, though. NCIS agents are the best. They're sure to catch the cocksuckers that killed your boy by the end of the week. Then you can get the hell out of here."

Gibbs jumped to his feet and hauled Marley up by her T-shirt collar and tucked her under his arm. "Excuse us."

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Gibbs with Marley tucked under his arm. He is in mid stride as he heads towards the door. Marley's legs are captured; frozen in the process of several desperate kicks, while her facial expression is frozen in surprise. Convert black and white. CUT. **

**TBC **

**Chapter 9 : SNAFU – Situation Normal, All Fouled Up. **

**A.N.** Sorry for the wait, but real life is unbelievably busy at the moment. I haven't worked on this as much as I probably should, so all mistakes are my own. Just the same please feel free to point them out, I'd like to fix them. Big thank you to Harliquinn, for the quick turn around on the edits.

**You might like to add to your clues: **

Photograph sent to Patrick, twelve months after Patrick's disappearance. Most likely sent by Rose, and delivered by Daniel Fitzgerald Patrick's flat mate. Her motivations seem plausible and indicate that she is a less likely candidate as Patrick's murderer, though her Journals and medical files may shed more light.

Angus and Henry Lau Quing export business in Shanghais appears to have been a cover for Henry Lau Quing arms dealing. It is uncertain whether Angus Devlin had knowledge of Lau Quing's dealings. Henry Lau Quing is now the major suspect.

The Devlin's and Henry lau Quing both frequent the Belvedere when in DC. Gibbs gut tells him this is where Patrick may have been killed.

Henry Lau Quing, alias Ling Pau Ling, wanted for arms dealing, has eluded SecNav for thirteen years.

The Delivins have known of Marley's existence, but not the details.


	9. SNAFU

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

WARNING: Corporal punishment of a minor and maybe a young adult in this chapter.

**Previously On NCIS: **

SecNav has taken an interest in the murder case of Patrick Devlin. Henry Lau Quing has been under investigation for arms trading, most likely through his export company he owns with Angus Devlin. SecNav strongly suggested that Marley meet with the Devlins, keeping them in touch with the investigation and hoping they may also entice Lau Quing back to the States, where they can arrest him.

Marley meets the Devlins. However, she presents herself as a petulant and rebellious teenager, hoping the Devlins will want nothing to do with her. Gibbs is not impressed with her behavior or the idea, as the Devlins could easily contest custody of Marley on the grounds that she is not being raised well enough. While Gibbs is not happy with SecNav's interference or their motives for involving Marley with the Devlins, he does sympathize with Patrick's parents, especially Lilith.

**CUT **to mid shot of Gibbs with Marley tucked under his arm. He is in mid-stride as he heads towards the door. Marley's legs are captured; frozen in the process of several desperate kicks, while her facial expression is frozen in surprise. **Convert black and white. CUT. **

**Chapter 9 : SNAFU** – Situation Normal, All Fouled Up.

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT extreme close up of Gibbs hands holding a letter. The top reads _Dear Patrick.._. Convert black and white CUT. **

_**Cross Fade to Abby's lab. Close up of Abby looking at her computer screen, she has been watching the footage in the conference room. Cut back and forth from a close up of Abby and the image on the screen as she talks to herself. **_

"Oh no, Marley, what did you do?" Abby bit her lip while her eyes traveled from the expressions on Lilith and Angus Devlin's faces. Angus looked like he'd eaten something sour. Lilith, on the other hand, looked shocked and at the same time a little sad.

Suddenly the frame showed Gibbs' face, eyebrow raised in recognition of the green light on the camera mounted at the door. He dropped his gaze and glared into the camera. Abby could see he had a firm grip on Marley under one arm.

"Oops, busted," she whispered.

Gibbs's expression changed slightly. It was as if the man could read Abby's mind. Marley stopped wriggling for a moment and craned her head to see what had delayed Gibbs. Abby could see Marley's wide eyed expression of surprise, consolidating Abby's own fears that her snooping and involvement with Marley's makeover had been deduced by a very clever Gibbs. "Really shoulda known better," she chastised herself.

With his free hand Gibbs signed and mouthed… CORNER … NOW! He then continued on his way, with a panicked and wriggling Marley still under one arm, out the door.

Abby nearly jumped out of her skin and immediately went to switch the monitor over, when Lilith Devlin caught her attention. The women pulled a trinket or pendant of some kind out of her large tote bag and caressed it. Lilith then looked over at Gill.

Abby read the woman's lips. _'I suppose this was a silly idea, really. I doubt Marley is going to want this.' _The clear picture and the body language of the woman tugged at Abby's heart. "Damn, damn, damn, why'd she have to be so nice?"

_**Cut away to the corridor, just outside the conference room. Long shot of Gibbs and Marley. **_

Gibbs dropped Marley on her feet and grabbed hold of her shoulder. "The first thing I'm gonna do is wash that gunk of your face." He growled before putting his hand in his drill pants pocket searching for his handkerchief. Instead he pulled out the note pad sheet with Marley's sticky gum folded in it. He shook his head, grabbed Marley by the arm and marched quickly towards the bull pen.

"Gibbs…Dad… Okay, listen, I just had this idea…" babbled Marley, trying to keep up with Gibbs's angry strides.

Gibbs ignored her. "McGee," he bellowed as he rounded the partition.

All three agents jumped. Ziva and Tony, who had been looking over their files getting ready for the interviews scheduled for the morning, moved to join Gibbs. They were surprised to see an almost unidentifiable Marley held firmly in his grasp.

"What the…" Tony started to ask.

"Marley? You look like a mini Abigail, a real crisp of the old block."

"It's chip, Ziva…"

"Oh, like in french fry?"

"No, as in wood … Like splinter."

"Sphincter?"

"What… No…"

"Enough!" shouted Gibbs. "McGee, hand me your wet wipey thingies you have in your top drawer."

"Boss? I don't have…"

"You keep wet wipes in your drawer, Mc Sanitized?" laughed Tony. "Baby wipes…"

"Cut it out, Di Nozzo," snapped Gibbs, cuffing Tony up the back of the head. "Mc Gee, wipes, now," demanded Gibbs, holding out his free hand.

Tim pulled out his top drawer and blushed as he handed over a new plastic pack of wet wipes.

"Good, now get down to Abby's lab and finish off her analysis of Rose's journal," directed Gibbs.

"And if Abby's not standing in the corner when you get there, you have my permission to personally drag her there."

Marley's eyebrows shot up. "No, but Gibbs, Abby didn't…"

"Marley, adding lies? You know where that will get you," he clearly warned the twelve year old. "DiNozzo, which of the interrogation rooms are free?" asked Gibbs.

"For the next half hour, all of them, Boss."

"Won't need that long," growled Gibbs, as he headed towards the corridor.

Nobody asked any questions. They weren't the best investigating agents around for nothing. It was obvious Abby and Marley had put their heads together and came up with some sort of ruse here. Tim jumped up and rounded his desk, heading for the elevator. Tony and Ziva turned to go back to their desks.

"Boss is sure mad," stated Tony. "I'd love to know what Marley said." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly grimaced as he pulled at a piece of note paper that was stuck to the hair on the back of his skull.

Ziva burst into fits of laughter when a long string of pink bubble gum was drawn with it.

"What the…"

_**Cut away interrogation room one. Long shot as Gibbs enters with Marley in tow. **_

Gibbs moved over to the table and slapped down the packet of wet wipes, before he sat on the edge of it. He pushed one chair out with his boot, turned it around and planted his foot on the seat. In the next movement he pulled Marley over his bent knee, and landed one very hard swat to her backside.

"Ow, hey, you said we…Ow, ow," Marley yelped as another two smacks assailed her barely protected bottom. Deciding her words were having no effect, Marley tried kicking her legs and wriggling out of Gibbs's line of fire. However, her feet were off the floor and her heavy three inch thick high tops were difficult to get airborne. Gibbs pulled her in tighter towards his midriff and laid a volley of unrelenting paddles before she gave up on that idea and threw her one free arm back, laying her palm face up to protect her rear end.

"Move your hand," growled Gibbs.

"No please, Dad, listen. I just wanted to scare them off me. I …Ow!" Gibbs slapped at her palm and Marley pulled it away, instantly shoving the smarting finger tips into her mouth. The sting subsided some, though within seconds a new fire was ignited on the seat of her pants as Gibbs landed another three hard wallops.

"Owwwwwwwwww…Okay… Ok…aaaay," Marley wailed, I'm so…rry."

Gibbs stopped smacking, but still held her firm. "What are you sorry about, Marley?" He lowered his head closer to hers and tilted it to look into her tearful eyes.

Marley used her hand to wipe away her tears. "My… fingers and butt are… on fire, Gibbs." She sniffled. "For one, I'm sorry… that I'll ne…ver be able… to sit down again," she sobbed. "And two, probably ne…ver play the piano!" she snapped, trying to regain some of her earlier bravado.

"You don't play the piano." Gibbs tried not to laugh as he landed another hard swat.

"Owwwwwweeee, but I might have… wanted to learn," growled Marley.

Gibbs shook his head. "Marley, how can you be a smart a… alec, while you are over my knee?" He landed another slap. "Now, why do you think you are getting this spanking?"

"Ow…Because… I sw…ore?" cried Marley.

"More than that Marley,!" Gibbs tipped her a little more forward and gave her backside another three short but sharp swats. "You wanna trey and tell me agin, why you're here?"

"Ahhh, owwweee, no… I mean…Gee Gibbs, I can't think…" she sniffed, "a kid can't answer questions when she's lying over someone's knee…" She scrubbed at her tears once more and took a huge breath. "The blood isn't going to my… brain."

"I can see that," smirked Gibbs, noticing the pinkish colour of her skin peeking through the rips in her shorts.

"I'm scared… I'm not gonna… get it right… Please Gibbs, I'm just sorry I made you mad. I was trying to turn the Devlins away, not you…" A fresh round of tears started. "I don't want to lose you," she sobbed.

Gibbs flipped Marley up and stood her on her feet. He stood up, grabbed her and swung her around to sit on the edge of the table, where he could meet her eyes.

Marley winced then grimaced when her backside hit the hard surface of the desk. Tears mixed with black eyeliner, continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Listen here, knucklehead," said Gibbs as he grabbed the wet wipes and pulled a sheet free. "You can't turn me away from you." He wiped her tear stained face, then roughly started to try and remove some of the thick make-up. "I'm mad that you went off half cocked on this hair brained idea. And I am disappointed that you would think that we would easily give you over to anybody, no matter what legal rights they may think they have, or how nice they are."

Marley fought against Gibbs's face scrubbing technique then grabbed his wrist, stopping him so she could speak. "So you're mad… at me for not…not telling you what I was going to do?" asked a sniffling Marley, sounding a little relieved.

"Yes, it's the trust thing again, isn't it?" said Gibbs staring with grim concern into her watery round eyes.

Marley nodded and dropped her head in shame. Gibbs lifted her chin. "It's more than that. You should have thought about it a little harder, Marley." He grabbed a fresh wipe and went back to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't know if you noticed or not, but while you were being rude and disrespectful, that lady in there, Lilith Devlin, did not turn a hair. She just stared at you, Marley. There was unconditional acceptance as soon as you entered the room in this get up, before you even opened your little potty mouth," finished Gibbs as he threw the now soiled wet wipe on the table.

He put his hands on his hips, examining the fresh face of the child that now stared at him with tears still in her huge, albeit cleaner, eyes.

"She was pretty nice. I felt so mean."

"You were mean. Not one of your finest hours, little lady," sighed Gibbs.

Marley's tears spilled over and she scrubbed at them with her sleeve. "I thought if they didn't like me… they… they would just give up any ideas of trying to get to know me… or take me away from you guys. I didn't… think it would hurt their feelings so… so much, Ohhh, " Marley sobbed and then took a breath, trying to quell her hiccup's.

"I don't think you hurt their feelings so much as shocked them. At this stage they just wanted to see you, know that you were safe and being raised well."

"Tell them I'm safe, and well. You are raising me well," Marley pleaded.

"They may not see it that way now."

Marley's face dropped. "Dad, no…" She nodded again with a hitched sob. "So, that's why you're… really mad."

"Yup."

"Oh, I'm such a…"Marley burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Knucklehead," Gibbs lifted her up and stood her on the chair then pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "It'll be alright, shhh don't be scared. We can fix this."

"SNAFU," Marley mumbled into Gibbs's shoulder as he continued to rub her back.

Gibbs kissed her on her head. "Not so fouled up. Come on, we better make this right. You need to go up there and talk nicely…" he said and swatted her backside as a final reminder, "and apologize. Maybe, they'll pay for the piano lessons," he chuckled.

_**Cut away conference room. **_

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs Devlin. Really, I don't know what's gotten into Marley. She is a very caring and well behaved child normally. Though, she has had a lot of disruption this past month. I'm sure the acting out is just a little symptom…"

"Acting out!" interrupted Angus Devlin. "The girl needs discipline."

"What are her guardians like Miss Riggs? Is she happy with them?" asked Lilith.

"Yes, of course she is, very happy, and they are very happy with her. I can assure…"

Lilith's eyes brightened. She turned to her husband, ignoring Gill's assurances "Angus, perhaps we should enquire with the director. Marley needs consistency. She may be acting out because she doesn't feel safe or secure. We could…"

Angus frowned. "Lilith, you may be biting off more than you can chew."

"You mean WE, Angus. She's our granddaughter."

"Please, Mr. and Mrs Devlin. There is no need for concern. Marley is still having counseling sessions with me. We've come a long way, but I wouldn't suggest disrupting her life right now."

"But, Miss Riggs…"

"No, Lilith, listen to the counselor. She is best equipped to deal with the child's problems."

Mrs. Devlin was not happy with her husband's stonewalling. "Well, could we at least meet her guardians?"

"Yes, you can, in due time," said Gibbs as he came into the room with a fresh faced Marley. "But, Marley has something to say first."

"I'm sorry for being so rude and unfriendly, Ma'am, Sir. I pretended to be a … a… knucklehead."

"There was no pretending that," quipped Gibbs.

"I mean, I was pretending to be a rotten and rebellious teenager. I'm sorry. It was mean of me. It's just that I really like where I am, and I didn't know what you were really like. I've lived here with my mom all my life and, well she's gone and that was really hard, but I'm doing real good with Gill and… I mean; in my counseling and everything. I was scared you would want to take me away. I had a set of grandparents. And I have a great set of foster parents. I love them. I was scared. I'm so sorry." Marley looked at Lilith and Angus with sincerity and then up at Gibbs, hoping he approved of her apology.

Gibbs tried to ruffle her hair, but his fingers got caught in the stiff purple mousse, causing Marley to screw up her face as he tugged to get free.

Lilith laughed at the child's expression. "You know you look like Pat…" She stopped. "Sorry Marley. I accept your apology and, believe me; I do not want to take you away. I just wanted to see you. I hope one day you will want to know more about us. I can wait for whenever you're ready. We didn't mean to frighten you. Your guardians must be very special people for you to go to so much trouble."

"They are, Mrs. Devlin."

Gill made eye contact with Gibbs and smiled.

"Please, Marley, will you so me one favor?" asked Lilith.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call me Lilith."

"Okay, Lilith."

"Your mom must have been a real special person too, Marley. I'd love to hear about her one day. She would be very proud of you. So would Patrick."

"I'm sorry Mom didn't tell me anything about your son, Mrs Devlin. I don't mean to be rude, but I guess I can't imagine him as my dad."

"That's understandable, Marley. Patrick would have liked you. He meant to look after your mother and you," added Angus

"Thanks, Mr Devlin. He sounds like a nice man."

Gibbs arched one eyebrow, before turning to the couple. "We are going to have to finish this up for now, Mr. and Mrs Devlin. I have other interviews to conduct."

Lilith looked disappointed, but nodded in resignation.

"Miss Riggs, why don't you go down to the cafeteria with Marley and Mrs Devlin. Get something to eat and drink, spend a little less formal time together," suggested Gibbs.

"That's a good idea. We have about half an hour before Marley is to be picked up. Mrs Devlin?"

Angus went to stand up.

Gibbs held up his hand. "I'd like to have a word with you, Mr Devlin." Gill looked quizzically at Gibbs.

"Why don't you three head down there. Angus can join you later."

"That would be lovely," smiled Lilith.

Gill stood up and joined the women at the door, taking Marley's hand as she went past. Marley nodded and squeezed hers in return then let go. "Here, Lilith, I'll show you where it is." Marley held out her hand.

Lilith Devlin happily took it and left the room.

Gill took a quick glance at Gibbs, raising her eyebrows in surprise at Marley's kindness. Gibbs winked at her. Gill took a huge relieved breath as she exited behind Marley and Lilith Devlin.

Angus waited until the door was clearly closed behind them. "Agent Gibbs, you have some further questions?"

"Yes, I have. You knew of Patrick's…indiscretion. When did he tell you?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

Angus Devlin looked surprised, wondering what he had said to have motivated Gibbs's question. Though it was not inferred as a question, instead a statement as if it were a known fact. "I didn't. He didn't tell me…not until … I didn't know Rose. It just that Patrick was a good boy. He would have done the right thing, Agent Gibbs."

"You knew of Rose, when? Her name has not been mentioned here. You were the one who stopped the investigation ten years ago, why?"

Angus Devlin stood up and paced behind his chair before turning back to an unfazed Special Agent Gibbs.

"Sit down," ordered Gibbs.

Angus stopped pacing immediately and stared back at Gibbs. "I knew when I first saw that photograph." He paused again and sat down. He placed his arms on the table and clasped his hands together before taking a resigned breath. "Patrick had talked about this Rose. He and Arielle had an argument about three months before he went missing. It was a tiff, but he had talked about Rose and his buddies. Daniel and Patrick had liked Rose and another girl that they all seemed to go out with. Then Patrick had met Arielle, and he stopped pursuing this girl. He'd called the night before he went missing. He wanted to talk, he didn't say about what. When I saw that photograph I pretty much guessed what had gone on."

"Why did you stop the private investigation?"

Angus tapped his hands on the table. "For Lilith and for Arielle. At the time…It seemed to be a complication that neither of them needed."

"What about now, Mr Devlin?"

"Are you asking as Agent Gibbs or Marley's guardian?" Angus asked, almost squaring off against Gibbs.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"I saw how you looked at her, Agent Gibbs. I saw how she looked at you. You're the loving parent she is afraid of losing."

"So what about now, Mr. Devlin?"

"I see that it was wrong, perhaps, at least to not have taken up the search again, especially now that Arielle has moved on. And Lilith needs this. But Agent Gibbs, she doesn't need to be heartbroken again."

Gibbs nodded. "Did Arielle ever find out?"

"Not to my knowledge. We haven't kept in touch much since we moved. I know she has married, but Henry hasn't given me many of the details. He was weary of discussing her marriage to Lilith. Lilith found it hard to let go, but Henry is protective of both Lilith and, of course, especially Arielle."

"Do you know the whereabouts of Henry Lau Quing? We would like to speak with him."

"Not at the moment. We have a scheduled meeting next month. He contacts me via e-mail or cell phone. I'll check the movements I know about. But, he will catch up with Arielle before he meets with me."

"If you hear from him, I'd appreciate a call."

"Of course, but I'd like to know how you came to have custody of my granddaughter?"

"First, Mr Devlin, she may be your biological granddaughter, and I am more than happy that she get to know you, even have you be a part of her life… if she wants it. You are right; I'm her guardian, and it's become more than a protection order. And second, it has nothing to do with Patrick's case. Her sealed files and protection orders are a totally separate matter. It is in Marley's best interest that the protection orders stay that way."

"I'm very happy to support that, Agent Gibbs, though Patrick's case must present some sort of conflict of interest."

"None… Not unless you were a suspect."

"Am I, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs paused, then chose not to deny or affirm Angus question. "There's no conflict of interest. We need to speak to Henry Lau Quing," He simply stated.

"Very well, I'll have my secretary send you the itinerary I have on file for Henry. Now if you are finished, I would like to meet up with my wife. Take her to lunch and try to subdue her excitement a little without breaking her heart."

Gibbs internally flinched a little at that, though feigned his neutral face. "That's fine. If I have any more questions, I'll contact you."

"Yes fine, at The Belvedere. We should get back around two pm. Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Angus Devlin held out his hand.

Gibbs stood and shook it before watching the man exit.

_**Crossfade to Abby's lab; Mid shot of Abby standing in the corner. She is dressed in baggie orange work overalls. She is humming and playing with a toy. Zoom out to long shot that includes Tim at Abby's computer trying to enhance the text of a scanned document.**_

"Abby! Will you stop bouncing those balls, it's distracting." Tim said tersely. "Gibbs is going be here soon, and he won't be impressed. You're supposed to be standing there thinking about what you have done wrong."

"I don't need to think about it, Timmy, though I'm not totally to blame here."

"You can explain that to Gibbs. Now quiet, at least if you have some of this puzzled solved, you may just neutralize his wrath."

"What have you got so far, Tim?"

"Nothing; the pages that were torn from the journal have left an imprint on the scanned pages you have, but each layer is weaker than the next. The imprint of the last page is clearing a bit, but I'd say there were at least three pages torn from the journal. I can make out a reference to Patrick and Nic… _wanting to tell you…sorry and I understand_…"

"I wonder why Rose ripped them out. Perhaps she was going to send a letter with the photograph of Marley." Abby thought out loud.

"She obviously changed her mind," stated Tim quietly, concentrating as he highlighted slabs of text and created layers for the program to enhance separately.

"Hmmm, I wonder." Abby started playing with the small paddle and rubber balls attached to it. She tried to keep the three small balls in the air at the same time, while she thought on Rose and her dilemma thirteen years ago. "Maybe she did send them…" _Bounce, pat, bounce_, "If she decided not to send them, then why didn't she just keep them as a journal entry?" _Pat, pat, bounce,_ "No, I think someone destroyed those notes… Then again," Abby bit on her bottom lip, as she continued to play with the toy. _Pat, pat, bounce, bounce, pat, bounce…_

Tim shook his head. "She may have removed them because she didn't want Marley snooping," chastised Tim. "The kid is pretty good at that."

"She's not the only one," quipped Gibbs, snatching the toy from Abby's hand.

Tim swung around in surprise, though no more surprised than Abby. She quickly dropped her hands to her side and swung her nose back into the corner, spying Gibbs's profile with her peripheral vision.

"Boss, how…I didn't hear you come in?" frowned Tim.

Gibbs kept his glare directed at Abby, trying not to smirk at her obvious nervousness. "You got anything there yet, McGee?"

"No, Boss, it's going to take a while. The program is rendering the imprint from the missing pages in Rose's journal. We're pretty sure they reference Patrick."

"Fine, go take a break."

"Oh? Perhaps I could try and speed up…"

Gibbs didn't say anything. He just turned his head and gave Tim the silent directive… _GO!_

"Taking a break now, Boss, good Idea … yes…" Tim mumbled as he quickly exited Abby's lab.

Gibbs looked Abby up and down, noticing the orange jump suit she was wearing. "You been down in the garage, Abbs?"

"Oh, no, well yes. I just needed to check archives, Rose's box, just in case the pages were there," stuttered Abby.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "From the box over there, the one that's been there since yesterday morning, Abigail?" he stated pointing to said box with the paddle with its elasticized spheres bouncing around.

"Ohh, that's where it is… I thought…"

Gibbs held up the small paddle and ball toy. "What's this?"

"A promotional marketing toy, Gibbs. Isn't it neat? It came with my 'Science Monthly' see…" Abby took the toy from Gibbs's hand and demonstrated the game. "See, the face of the paddle has the orbit rings around it, our solar system. The little balls represent the two closet planets to Earth and the Sun. You have to hit them and try and get all three in the air at once. The Earth ball is the biggest one of course. Mercury and Venus are smaller; Jupiter and Mars are bigger…" Abby knew she was babbling. She always did when she was nervous and 'Gibbs' bossy papa bear expression made her extremely nervous. "Ahh…But, I mean five balls, Gibbs, would be impossible to keep in the air at once. Actually, three is pretty hard, especially being so close together. And if Uranus was there, well it is big too, so the paddle would be unbalanced. Neat gimmick, hey? We could probably get some made for NCIS. Though I don't know what we would have the ball represent or what we could really use them for… I guess…"

"I do," Gibbs yanked the rubber bands holding the three balls off from the paddle, and landed a particularly hard whack on Abby's orange clad posterior.

"Ow…" You _would; dumb toy dumb toy. I shoulda know better; Gibbs knows everything, except the name of a good barber. _She groused to herself and rubbed at her smarting backside.

Gibbs frowned, and pushed Abby's hands out of the way, then tapped the paddle lightly, this time on the seat of Abby's overalls. "Science Monthly?" He enquired noticing the square padding that somehow Abby had managed to stuff into the back of her pants. "You hiding it from anyone in particular, Abigail?"

_Abigail, heck!_ Abby fiddled with her hands. "Ahh…Yes, Gibbs, that's exactly what I'm doing. Tim is always taking my copy before I get a chance to read it, and well, Tony would have pilfered that toy, which I'm thinking wouldn't have been such a bad outcome, right now. You know how he is with gimmicks. . Between him and Tim, I wouldn't have even got…"

Gibbs held out his spare hand.

Abby grimaced, undid the front of her overalls and retrieved the magazine. She slid it through the opening and handed it to Gibbs with a full pout on her cute lips.

Gibbs took the magazine in one hand and whacked Abby's behind with the paddle firmly secured in his other one. "Sit while you can, Abigail."

Abby scurried over to one of the high backed stools and sat down. "I messed up, didn't I, Gibbs?"

"Yup."

"I couldn't see what Marley did or said, but I guess it was pretty bad. That lady, Lilith, she looked pretty nice and all. I just wanted to help Marley, Gibbs. We don't want to lose her either. She's been good for you, and Gill's been good for you, and it's nice for you to have a sort of family again. I don't think I've seen you so happy…"

"You're family too, Abbs, you know that."

"Oh… Oh, I know that. That's why I helped her." Abby explained, brightening some, feeling Gibbs's forgiveness already for her and Marley's stunt. "Marley's like my little sister, though sometimes I'm the aunt. Either way, she's family. We all are and well…"

"There's always room for more family, Abby."

"I guess. But you have to earn it, Gibbs."

"You two weren't going to give them a chance. The only thing anyone earned was a spanking for causing not just a moment of sadness for the woman, but now…some complications."

"Serious?" asked Abby, while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Could be, Abby. Having Marley misbehave, swearing and hostile could have provided them with a very sound argument for having her protection order jeopardized, or at the very least the guardianship reviewed."

"Oh no, what did she say? I just helped her with the outfit and all. I didn't tell her to swear or to be rude. I just suggested she could be a little distant and sort of mope…"

"Mope, not so much, distant, no. Rude, disrespectful and cruel, YES! The get up you designed wasn't a real issue. It's not with you, so why would it be with Marley? Though I will strip the hide off both of you if she gets any piercings or tattoes before she's old enough…"

"What's old enough, Gibbs?"

"Old enough not to be put across my knee for it, Abigail!" With that Gibbs pulled Abby off the stool and swapped places with her. In one fell swoop, he flung her across his lap and started assailing her upturned backside with a volley of paddles.

"Gibbssss, I have tattoos and I'm too old to… Oww, Gibbssss!"

"Do the crime, do the time, Abigail. Family consequences, Abigail: In this family you'll never be too old…."

_**Fade out to white and the shadows of Abby's kicking feet reflected on the metallic elevator doors in time with the echoes of Abby's yelps. **_

_**Fade into to the elevator doors of the bull pen, pan towards the bull pen's work area where Gill is standing with her back to the elevator, telling Tim, Tony, and Ziva about Marley's first encounter with the Devlins. The group is giggling at Gill's animated recount. **_

"Honestly, you should have seen Gibbs's face, the gum…"

"Half of which is still in my hair," groused Tony.

"The nose piercing, the swearing. Really I should have spoken up, but I was seeing where she was going with it. Then Gibbs's face, when she said cocksu…"

The team's laughter suddenly stopped. Gill's eyes went wide then she squeezed one almost shut. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

The team nodded silently just as Gibbs's hand slapped the back of Gill's head, "Yup!"

"Gibbs, we need to talk. Everything is good now. Lilith had a delightful morning tea with us. I'm sure everything is fine on that front."

Gibbs placed the broken paddle and ball game on the desk beside him. "We'll talk tonight. Seems to me though, you should be sent to bed early with Abby and Marley."

Gill looked confused, and Gibbs smirked. "Abby is spending the night. She and Marley are grounded. Marley get away?"

"Yes, Chelsea picked her up. She will drop her off about six."

"Good, we'll have a moment to talk, then." Gibbs cocked his head and gave Gill a smug wink.

Gill blushed and quickly moved to Gibbs's workstation, while the team gathered around Gibbs in front of the plasma screen.

"Report, Di Nozzo. How did the interviews go?"

"Good. We interviewed them all except Fitzgerald, of course. We videoed the interviews; they went over pretty much what we already knew. They all admitted to witnessing the fight and they all knew what it was about. They were protecting Nic Hanson, even though they knew his alibi was tight. They all had him leaving for the hospital after midnight. There a pretty tight group, so they felt they were not only protecting Nic, but Patrick's reputation as well as Arielle's. There was one interesting discovery, Boss…" Tony flicked the remote on for the LCD screen and the image of Daniel Fitzgerald appeared just as the ping of the elevator sounded.

Gibbs turned around and watched a young thirty something Asian woman step out from its doors. The attractive woman was flanked by two children, small boys around the age of five. The women searched the area and moved towards Gibbs and the team, not taking her eyes off the image on the screen.

"Daddy!" the small boys chorused and ran up to stand in front of the screen looking up with excitement at the image of their father.

The woman moved timidly towards them. "Agent Gibbs?" she asked.

"Yes."

"My name's Arielle…"

"Lau Quing," finished Gibbs, and then looked at the screen and the two excited little boys. "Arielle Fitzgerald, should I say?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. I know you are investigating Patrick's case. I have some things of Daniel's and Patrick's that may help, including these."

Arielle handed over a plain envelope. Gibbs opened it and slid out the missing three pages of Rose's Journal.

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT extreme close up of Gibbs hands holding a letter. The top reads _Dear Patrick.._. Convert black and white CUT. **

**TBC Chapter 10- Boondoggle**

A.N. Sorry this late guys. I hope it reads well. It should Harliquinn betaed for me and as always did a superb job, but I did bang my head over the weekend, leaving me with a small concussion and a nasty hole on my noggin. So any mistakes are the ones' I've missed.

**Now; add to your clues. **

Angus Devlin knew of Rose's pregnancy long before Lilith, more than likely before Patrick died. His comment alluded to the fact that he had discussed it with Patrick. Yep Gibbs is suspicious. Angus also stopped the private investigator.

Arielle Lau Quing married Daniel Fitzgerald; Patrick's flat mate and member of the 8 bells poker gang. Remember also that one of Daniels poker chips was missing.

Arielle has Rose's missing Journal pages.


	10. Boondoggle

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

WARNING: Corporal punishment of a minor and maybe a young adult in this chapter.

**Previously On NCIS: **

We have met the Devlins and so has Marley. Gibbs dealt with Marley's disrespectful behaviour and Abby's interference with regards to Marley meeting the Devlins. Gibbs's fear is driven by the suggestion by Sec Nav that the Devlins could make trouble and interfere with their own investigation should they pursue custody of Marley. Therefore, it is important that they believe the child is well looked after. Henry Lau Quing is the major suspect at this time, and they hope to draw him out so they can arrest him. However, Gibbs discovers that Angus Devlin knew of Patrick's involvement with Rose and Marley's existence long before now. Daniel Fitzgerald had possession of Rose's missing journal pages. Arielle Lau Quing's marriage to Patrick's friend has also raised Gibbs's suspicions, listing Daniel among the suspects responsible for Patrick's death.

**Chapter 10: Boondoggle**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to close up of Ben and Ethan sitting in the glow of a television off screen. They are looking at a message on a cell phone they hold between them. Convert black and white CUT. **

_**Cut away and fade into a close-up of the written torn pages of Rose's journal. Voice over of Rose Hanson; zoom out to a long shot of Gibbs reading the letter. Arielle and Ducky are sitting at the top end of conference room table. Two little boys play quietly in the background, coloring in pictures from an activity book.**_

**Voice over…..**

Patrick;

I do hope this note finds you. Nic tells me there is still no trace of your whereabouts. He keeps everything pretty tight lipped, especially since he joined Special Forces or whatever. Is that who you have joined too? Are you on a special mission?

I hope it wasn't anything I said that night. It's not that I don't want you in Marley's life... It's just that - hey how's the picture, you like? She has your eyes, though I think she has my personality, she's full on and very mischievous already at only six months.

I have some pretty good moments of clarity these days. Having gotten off all the medication while I was pregnant, reality was a little more colourful, but a little scary too. ... Anyway, they have me on this new batch, I'm a bit of a guinea pig really. But, today is good and, well; I got the urge to write you. I'm worried that you are lost or mad at me. I'm sorry your father was angry at you. But, I guess he doesn't know who I am, and he knows, like me, how devoted you are to Arielle.

Daniel tells me she knows now about the baby now and... Well I hope this is not what has kept you away. Are you in trouble or hiding? Please, Patrick, I never meant this to ruin your life or your upcoming marriage. I would love to explain this to Arielle, but, well, a woman scorned and all that. Daniel is in touch with her often. He's a good friend to her and very loyal to you. I think he misses you more than anyone.

If you want to know more about Marley just let me know. If you don't that's okay, too, but don't worry about us. I've never been so happy in all my life. Never felt so needed.

Mom is still sick. She had been in remission for a good year, but it came back; the cancer. They are trying this new drug. Huh, we are both guinea pigs. Dad is as strong as ever. He looks after all of us. Marley makes Mom's day, and when Nic's in town, we are complete.

I do hope you sort things out with your father. Daniel tells me he is so worried about your mom. They miss you. Please, Patrick, if you get this message, at least make contact with them. I am hopeful that you are alright, though I suspect something awful has happened. Daniel looks at me in a strange way when I talk of hope, and then I think he just placates me... Though, I'm never really sure. I cannot always trust my interpretation of reality.

Anyway today I feel great. Marley Rose ... I named her Rose after me... Guess, it looks a bit of an ego trip, but really it's not. Marley reminds me of what is real...

I'm sorry we didn't get to talk for longer that night. My dad was nearly as angry as yours. It was a blessing when your phone rang... I could hear your dad yelling even when you moved off. I thought my dad was going to punch you one, too. Dad took me home. I wanted to stay and tell all this in a way... that it's alright.

I didn't know Dad had followed me. We got home and talked for ages... . He understood in the end. He forgives you, he forgave me, and he understands me, which is pretty amazing really because he was always so controlled. I guess the journey with Mom has, at least, had this positive effect.

I kind of hope that you got that old cars of yours fixed and headed off someplace, ran out on it all for a while. I feel like that all the time, except my brain does it for me…. Okay, I shouldn't joke about my condition and that kind of stuff. You sure don't need me and my mixed up brain. I didn't love you, Patrick, I'm sorry. I wish I did in some ways, but then I'd feel even worse. I just shouldn't drink with the medication. But, Patrick ... sorry, if I've hurt you, sorry if I mixed you up. You're a good guy and you deserve the best, which isn't me. I mean it isn't me with you; for you. My psychologist says I need to validate myself more often... huh? What am I, a parking ticket? Hey, I'm laughing. I laugh a lot more these days.

Maybe someone will need me one day... a man that is. Marley needs me, and if that's all I ever get then so be it. I'm lucky. And I have to say, even though it was all kind of fucked up crazy, I still want to thank you. You made me my Marley Rose.

I hope you talked it out with your dad that night and maybe got some good advice from Dan on the way home.

I want to give him this letter. Well, it's really part of my journal entry. I started one. My psychologist says I should keep one. Write things down, things that happen, things I remember that I can go back to when I forget. I hope I get enough guts to actually send this letter. And if I do, I'll send you a picture of Marley, too.

_Rose Louise May 15th 2001_

Gibbs put the letter down and passed it to Ducky, who skimmed over it while Gibbs looked at the petite young mother in front of him.

"The Devlins never got this letter. They got the photograph, but not the letter. Do you know why?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I don't ever remember seeing the photograph, Special Agent Gibbs. I didn't know this letter existed until I was going through Daniel's things. We've moving, and well, I finally got up the nerve to go through everything."

"So, when did you know about Patrick's and Rose's child?"

"Marley? I've known about Marley for some years now. Daniel told me everything well before we got married. I was pretty mad at first. Why didn't someone tell me, and tell the Devlins? Daniel just said he couldn't. Patrick was his best friend, and they were both good friends with Nic Hanson. He didn't want me hurt by a mistake. Patrick, Daniel, and the boys had a big night after they all got their MOS. Patrick and I had a split up at the time. Still, I felt betrayed, which Daniel figured I would. He said he didn't want me feeling that way, or the Devlins feeling ashamed of Patrick."

"When did you and Daniel start courting?" asked Ducky.

Arielle smiled. "Courting; such an old-fashioned idea, Doctor Mallard." She blushed.

"Really? Dating, then."

"No, courting really does cover it in some ways. We never actually went out on a date. We just got so use to each other. We had known each other for a while. We were all good friends, actually. The three of us, Patrick, Daniel and I did a lot of things together. After Patrick went missing, Daniel always checked up on me. I stayed in DC. Daddy wanted me to go back to China, but I had planned my home here. I couldn't leave. I didn't know what happened to Patrick, and I was just too connected emotionally."

"That's why you and Daniel married." Gibbs's words were more of a statement, gruff with a bite of an accusation.

Arielle took a huge breath, "I know what it must look like." She glanced at her boys again, making sure they were occupied and not concerned with the conversation. "It was just because we were comfortable with each other and good friends. I had feelings for Daniel, but he was afraid of what it might look like. So we didn't really act on our attraction at first. We played it slow for a couple of years. I went and did some studying and he went on his tour of duty. We've only been married for seven years." She looked at her children. "Sean's five and Archie turns four next month. They are the love of our lives. Daniel deserved to see them grow up." The young woman said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sean, the oldest of the boys, instinctively looked up and frowned when his mother quickly turned her head and smiled at Agent Gibbs. "They still hope he's coming home," she explained. "I try not to cry in front of them. Sorry, Agent Gibbs. Please, I'd like to help."

"How do you think this letter will help? Really, it implies that Daniel was probably the last one to see Patrick alive. He's withheld this letter from the Devlins, which…"

Gibbs suddenly stopped when Sean stood up and came to stand beside his mother, eyeing Gibbs suspiciously. He didn't like the grey haired man's tone. "Can you find my daddy, so my mummy stops crying?"

Gibbs's face softened at the youngster. "Your dad was a brave man. Hey, just like you."

"Better, than me, sir. He fought far away, so we could stay here and be safe. So lots a people could be safe. He's in heaven now. And he has a white cross, and we're waiting for him. But we have to be strong, just in case it's a long, long time."

"That's right, baby. Why don't you go back to your coloring? Agent Gibbs just wants to help. Remember we talked about this. Daddy would want us to help his friend, Patrick."

"Okay, Mom," said Sean kissing his mother on the face. He then gave Gibbs the evil eye before he turned and went back to the corner of the room.

Ducky smiled at the silent warning the small child had given Gibbs. He could outsmart and intimidate the meanest of criminals, terrorists, and evil people, but not the glare of a small five year old boy looking out for his mother.

"Agent Gibbs, I don't think Daniel had anything to do with Patrick's death. I know what this must look like. He kept these pages for a reason, but it wasn't guilt."

"But not the photograph, that is very strange. Why you suppose he would do that, Mrs Fitzgerald?" asked Ducky.

"I have no idea. I didn't know about the photograph. But I knew that Daniel was pretty protective of the Devlins and of me. Though, I think he had his suspicions."

"What about your father. When did he find out about all this?" asked Gibbs.

Arielle didn't answer.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, did Daniel think your father had anything to do with Patrick's disappearance?"

"Yes, I think so. He never out and out said it, but he was wary of my father and my father of him. Relationships have been strained. Daniel had what he called gut instincts about things. But he never said anything, and I don't believe he acted upon it. I think though he would have given the Devlins the photograph, for Lilith. It would have been for her. He would have liked her to know. I just don't understand why he didn't tell her the whole story."

"What about your relationship with your father now?"

"Daniel and I have had very little to do with him. He still has business with Patrick's father. I have, of course, kept in contact with him for my children's sake, since they're his grandchildren. He adores them. He's helping us with the move. I wasn't too keen about it at first. Daddy kept the old house in Georgetown, the one the Devlins used while they set up their partnership. It was convenient for them. Patrick was here at the university and then worked here. Daddy had a few properties here at the time. He used them for visitors, both business and government. A couple were let out to the Chinese consulate. When Lilith and Angus left the Georgetown house three years ago, Daddy let that out too. It will feel a little strange, I suppose, but rentals are hard to get, Agent Gibbs. It's the only one available. Lilith took everything of theirs and anything of Patricks, except the furniture and equipment in the large study, the business center. The house is now being completely renovated. It's close to the National Park and has a huge yard where the children can play. It's still under lease with the consulate, but I will act as a housekeeper for billeted diplomatic visitors, so it is sort of a job and home in one."

Gibbs made some quick notes on his pad, before asking, "One last question, Patrick was found in his 1976 Maverick. You said he was restoring it. He wasn't driving it at the time? The journal entry suggests that Daniel picked him up from a meeting he had with Rose."

"Patrick and Daniel were working on the car. They had it finished, but it was still at his father's. They planned to pick it up on the weekend. Daniel told me the last he saw of Patrick was at the poker game. Pat left in a taxi. Daniel presumed he'd gone back to their apartment. He got a phone call to pick him up later that evening. He'd met Rose, and she'd gone home with her father. He needed to be picked up at some bar down town. But when Daniel arrived he wasn't there, and he never came home. The car had been in Georgetown, Agent Gibbs, at his parents' house, but Patrick wasn't there when Lilith and I arrived home. It was very late, and I didn't think to check his car, nobody did. I'm surprised, though his father didn't say something at the time of the investigation."

"Okay, Mrs Fitzgerald, I'd like to send some agents home with you to go through anything else that belonged to Daniel. There might be something there that could help us put some of the pieces together."

"Very well, Agents Gibbs. It had best be tonight. I'm putting a lot into storage until all the renovations on the house are completed."

"Good, we'd like to stay in touch. When do you move?"

"The weekend, I hope."

_**Cut away bull pen. Gibbs rounds the corner followed by Arielle, Ducky, and the children. **_

"Di Nozzo, David, accompany Mrs Fitzgerald home. Check out Daniel Fitzgerald's footlocker."

"How do you know I still have his footlocker, Special Agent Gibbs?" asked Arielle.

"He's a Marine. You're a Marine's wife. And they…" said Gibbs pointing to the two little boys, "are a couple of Marine brats," he teased. He held out his hand to the small boy, who just looked at it. "Look after your mom, Sean."

The small boy smiled up at him. "Will do, Sir," and then saluted.

Once the agents had left, Gibbs turned to Tim. "McGee, go through the files. Find out Daniel's and Patrick's normal drinking hole when they were on liberty, one where the poker gang probably frequented. Patrick is believed to have been there. Someone picked him up there around midnight. Oh, and get a warrant for Lau Quing's storage unit. I also want to know what houses in the area are registered to the Chinese consulate. Find the search reports from the cold case files on the Devlin's home and Patrick's apartment.

"There weren't any, Boss."

"What?"

"There were searches done at the apartment, but not at the Devlin's home in Georgetown. At least, there were no files documenting one."

"Franks wouldn't have missed that. Get search warrants for them all and the Devlin's old home in Georgetown. It has supposedly been let out by consulate officials. Find out who's been staying there over the past three years since the Devlins moved."

"That's going to be hard, Boss. Not the storage units, but the homes. If they're used by diplomatic officials we'll have to have strong grounds to wavie any diplomatic immunity. There is only one immediate reason I can think of…"

"Terrorism," interrupted Vance, giving Gibbs a nod of approval for the idea. "But…"

"SecNav doesn't want us pulling that card out yet," finished Gibbs.

Vance moved in closer to Gibbs. "Yep, we've got a problem, Gibbs. Join me in my office."

"Fine… McGee, see what you can do with those warrants." Gibbs waited for Vance to ascend the stairs. While you're at it, McGee, have Abby confirm these pages belong to Rose's journal."

"Sure, Boss…." Tim looked at Gibbs's frown, trying to read his expression and train of thought. There was definitely something there gnawing away at his Boss's intuition. "And, Boss?"

"Yes, McGee! I want to know everything SecNav has on Henry Lau Quing. Find out where they've watched him while he's been in this country. They know more than we're being told. But keep your nosing around quiet."

"Boss, they aren't going to be happy if we interfere with their ten year investigation."

"No, they don't give a rat's ass about this murder or anyone connected to it unless it has to do with them bringing down Lau Quing. But, at least, we can give Patrick's people some answers."

_**Cut away to Vance office. Mid shot of Gill and Vance sitting there when Gibbs walks in through the door. **_

Gibbs eyed Vance wearily. "We've got a problem?"

"Yes, Gibbs, we have. The Devlins want to see Marley again."

Gibbs stopped and looked at Gill. "It's okay, Gibbs. It's just Lilith. She'd like to spend an afternoon with Marley. No more," answered Gill.

"Fine, if Marley wants too. But I don't see the problem as long as it's a supervised visit."

"Well, that's the problem. SecNav doesn't want our people visible. They are close to getting Lau Quing. They believe…"

"He's here. They've been watching him, along with Arielle and the Devlins, all this time" Gibbs interrupted, his terse tone a message to Vance: _I'm no fool_.

Vance ignored the famous glare and manner of his best agent. He couldn't blame him on a personal level, or a professional one for that matter. "Yes, they have. Lau Quing is either going to visit Angus or Arielle. We would prefer he do so soon, and this case has allowed that. SecNav wanted us to detain Arielle. He's hoping to flush out Lau Quing…"

"No," Gibbs was adamant. They had used such methods before and not always with the best outcomes. This time, however, there were young children involved. It was a No Go.

"No, I don't like it either, but they need to get to him on our soil. We can't risk the intricacies and diplomatic "huff" if he should be arrested in one of the consulate houses," conceded Vance.

"Acts of terrorism are not included. Why haven't SecNav taken that route. Where's the documentation on the search of the house in Georgetown?"

"They have a lot of evidence, but nothing in any of the searches of Lau Quing's property, storage units or houses has revealed anything to do with his arms trading. They have other evidence, but separating it from the time he was sanctioned by the Chinese government is going take some work. And we can't go back in there with warrants for a suspected murder."

"The files were pulled, Leon. There could be evidence there relating to the murder."

"I'll find them."

"You want McGee to…"

"NO! I'll get them. I will have them here when we bring Lau Quing in."

Gibbs nodded, and then frowned. "So, Marley visiting with the Devlins for an afternoon could put her in danger should Lau Quing turn up."

"The word is he is planning to turn up. SecNav's agents are ready to nab him. Angus Devlin is aware of that. He has been most co-operative with SecNav right from the beginning."

"That's one of the reasons he hasn't ever wanted Marley in the picture?"

"Yes, but Mrs. Devlin is anxious, and Angus wants this over. Just the same, it's up to you and Gill. Miss Riggs, you have been privy to some very classified information. I think it's only fair you have some idea of the risks. Angus Devlin has arranged an outing for Lilith and Marley only, on the pretence that he has some work to organize. If Marley agrees and you consent, then we will have them tailed, but discretely. We will put Di Nozzo and David on it. They are good at their jobs. Clayton's agents will be watching Arielle and Angus Devlin."

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll think about it. Gill and I will give you our answer tonight."

"Good," nodded Vance. "Clayton has worked hard on this, Gibbs, long before he became SecNav. He won't let it go, not for Marley, the Devlins or Arielle."

"Not for Patrick."

"No, but they are sensitive to the complexities and these people's safety. They have been for twelve years, but their patience is wearing thin. Since 9/11, several government agencies have thwarted similar terrorist's attacks. They are not going to make the same mistakes again. They will have Lau Quing and his buyers and several threats out of the way, for good. It's bigger than Patrick's murder."

"Still don't like it."

"I can understand that. But, if they try to take him at Arielle's, with those little boys there, or at the house in Georgetown, where he may be protected by diplomatic diplomacy, the whole thing could fall through. At least if Angus can draw him out, everyone's safer. Lilith being out of the picture with Marley is conceivable and normal. It wouldn't raise any alarms for Lau Quing, and Lilith and Marley won't be anywhere near them."

"Said; I'll think about it, Vance."

_**Cut away National Forest. Mid shot of the Semper Fi Gang, including Marley, on rubbish detail. They are talking as they haul bags to a bin attached to a four wheel ATV. **_

"So are you going to see them again?" asked Jarrod, while he tied a bag up.

Marley shrugged, "Maybe, later after Gibbs finds out who killed the guy."

Jarrod handed the bag to Marley, but stood there as she threw it in to the bin. "The _Guy?_ How come you call him that? He was your dad."

"No, he wasn't. I wasn't even born..."

Jarrod held up his hand before interrupting. "Okay, I get that, but still it sounds so clinical."

Marley screwed up her face, and then fiddled with the chain and ring that was around her neck. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to call him dad. He wasn't a bad guy or anything. I'm kind of just thinking about him as a friend of my uncle's."

"And your Mom's," winked Tom as he came up to deliver his collected rubbish.

Marley rolled her eyes while Jarrod hit Tom hard on the shoulder.

"WhahhhT!" Tom groused, rubbing his arm.

"Dickhead," cursed Jarrod, then turned back to Marley. "So he had a name, just call him that. Besides, you're going to have to call him something if you see his folks again."

"Hmm okay, so Pat then. Pat's mom is really nice, but I'm not sure about his dad. He kinda didn't talk to me much."

"Maybe he didn't like the idea of his kid having a kid out of wedlock and all. Some folks are like that," suggested Tom.

"Maybe," conceded Marley.

Ben, Jess Ethan and Sam then rolled up with full bags and loaded them on the bike.

"That's the last lot here," said Ben.

"Good, my turn to ride this thing," announced Sam. "You guys put liners in the bins, and I'll meet you at the next pick –up point."

"That's the last for the day, thank God," huffed Ethan. "Dad is sure a slave driver. "

"Then Marley and I get to ride the four wheeler. Uncle David said we all could have a go," reminded Jessica.

"Okay, okay, stop your girlie whining," teased Ethan.

Sam revved up the ATV and headed back to the nearest compound to unload the bin. The gang continued along a path that would take them to the next clearing, chatting as they went.

"So how's the investigation going? Who do they reckon is good for it?" asked Ben excitedly.

Marley sparked up. The case itself was something the Semper Fi gang were really interested in, and she had the inside information. All eyes were on her as she relayed what she knew and what she had overheard from the team in the bullpen.

"So maybe they missed something at his folk's place, especially if the Chinese guy and Pat's dad worked there. It could have been their headquarters or something, you know, for the classified stuff."

"Don't let your imagination run wild, Ethan. Besides, that's the one place they would have checked out, if the secret stuff is true," surmised Jarrod.

"And Gibbs will find that out. He is the best," declared Jessica.

"Hmm, yep he is," agreed Marley, "but I kind of get the impression it's not been easy. He's been up into his boss's office heaps over this. It's kind of looks like it's real top secret. And then NCIS and some top guys really wanted me to meet the Devlins. They wanted them to know I was safe. I heard Gibbs tell Gill that some secretary wanted the Devlins kept happy so they wouldn't cause any disruption to the investigation."

"Gee, some secretary bossing Gibbs around like that? Don't make much sense," pondered Ben.

"Maybe she's got a lot of work to do, and she doesn't have the time to be typing up a lot of reports and stuff that have nothing to do with the guy's murder," suggested Jess.

"Maybe," they all mumbled and nodded in agreement. It sounded feasible.

Ben wasn't entirely convinced. "I reckon there's something big going on, more than just a murder."

"Maybe we could search around the murder scene. You know, we might find something they missed," suggested Ethan.

Marley shook her head. "No, Tony and the team wouldn't have missed anything there."

"What about further around here, like a shack or a house or something. Maybe the bad guys had Pat somewhere around here trying to get information out of him…"

Marley cringed at Ethan's imaginative hypothetical.

Ethan sensed her unease, but continued on. "Secret squirrel stuff, top secret information," he emphasized. "They could have a headquarters. I bet Pat didn't tell them anything. Pat's probably a hero, Marley. "

"Makes sense," said Tom.

"How's that?" asked Ben.

"Well, the car. You know, I know my cars, and that was a 76 maverick. Well, even in 1989 they would have had done some restoration on it. If Pat had done that, he wouldn't have driven it all over town. He must have worked on it around here. Plus, the Antique Car Club has rallies up here all the time."

"It wasn't an antique, Tom," said Jarrod.

"Na, but it's a collectable model. Pat would have garaged it somewhere up near here, I bet."

Ben scrubbed at his golden mop of hair. "Toms' got a point. And from what Marley knows about the time that Pat went missing, there could be some place close by."

Ethan snapped his fingers. "Okay, I say we check out the maps tonight and tomorrow. We get the pickup detail done real fast…"

"We can ask Uncle Ethan for two ATV's. One we do the pickup with and the other we check out any buildings close by, houses the lot. You in Marley?" asked Jessica.

"Sure. We probably won't find anything, though."

"Hey you never know, I bet Gibbs would be real happy if we did. Sort of like one of his neutral detachment team or a FAP crew, you know fleet assistance."

"He probably needs some hard evidence just to get search warrants anyway. A lot of the houses up here are used by politicians and delegates from other countries. Dad's always gotta patrol the areas during fire season, just in case some foreigner doesn't understand the emergency sirens."

"Yeah, there's a lot of red tape to get through if you want a warrant to search places. We'd be doing him a huge favor."

"How do you know guys know stuff like this?" asked Marley.

"Most of us are devil pups, marine brats," explained Tom.

"And I want to be an investigator, just like Gibbs. So you gotta know this stuff," said Ben in all sincerity.

"Well, I'm in," declared Ethan. "It's gotta be a sight more fun than this boondoggle, waste of time of a job, picking up other people's rubbish."

"Good one Ethan, you're pickin' up the marine lingo real good. Boondoggle, jist about sums it up," groused Tom.

"Yeah well that's what we're doing ain't we covering someone's butt, doing all the dirty work just ta keep us out of the big picture." agreed Jarrod.

Ben stopped and pulled his detail in. "Okay, men, enough with the boondoggle crap. Now here's the drill… FEBA**: **Forward edge of the battle area and the line of departure is here at 0900. We keep this secret squirrel ourselves. I mean it; the missions top secret. I'll check the cartography maps and circle a couple of likely locations."

"Yeah, including the car clubs," said Tom.

_**Cut away to wide shot of Gibbs's living room. Gill and Gibbs are sitting on the sofa, watching the evening news broadcasts. Marley and Abby are upstairs. **_

"Well, that was pretty clear cut," said Gill. "I'm sort of relieved. I really don't want her around anything that could be dangerous, no matter how many precautions they say they've put in place."

"Marley hasn't made a decision yet. Her first reaction was a big fat No, but we still should give her the chance to think about it," stated Gibbs as he put his arm around Gill shoulder.

"She'll stick to her guns on this, Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't be that you're a little jealous, too."

Gill laughed. "Sure I am. But I'm a professional, Gibbs, through and through."

Gibbs's other eyebrow met up with its twin. "Oh, and your professional side thought Marley's little show was funny and my reaction even funnier." He said planting a swat to the side of her rump with his free hand.

"Hey, you already head slapped me in the bull pen, besides that was my momma side." She chuckled then nudged him on the shoulder. "Admit it, you've been feeling the conflicts between your job, the investigation and then as Marley's guardian, too..

"My priorities are set," smiled Gibbs, then pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly.

"Sure they are, no doubt about that. But still, there are some blurry lines here and only because Marley's involved."

"Yep, but the decision is hers."

"She's not ready for another big change yet, Jethro."

"I know," said Gibbs and kissed on the head. "So, SecNav is just going to have to figure out another way to do his job. Angus is still on board. Lau Quing will show himself, whether Lilith's there or not."

"I get the impression that Angus has made that demand. He has certainly has worked hard to keep Lilith out of all of this since the beginning. Do you think he has known about Patrick right from the start? That he believes or has known that Lau Quing is responsible?" pondered Gill.

"We don't know that."

"I have a feeling though, Gibbs, and so do you."

"Yeah I do, but I can't do anything until I either have Lau Quing or the search warrants."

"I just hope that's soon. Angus might pull out, though, if he thinks Lilith is in danger."

"He might, can't blame him for that."

Marley and Abby had sat at the top of the stairs listening. Earlier they had discussed the idea of Marley spending the afternoon with Lilith. Gill had pretty much hit the nail on the head about Marley not ready for another big change. Abby nudged her, when they had heard that, reminding her of their discussion about families like her new one. Being loved and being family didn't require DNA compatibility was Abby's statement.

"You two have two seconds to get back to bed. In case you've forgotten, you're grounded," warned Gibbs.

Marley looked at Abby. "How does he do that?"

"He has the sixth sense of a predatory animal," said Abby.

"Scary."

"Yeah, but there are lots of predatory species that are kind of cute and very protective. That's our Gibbster. You know, he's kind of a cross between a mother wolf and a wise old wizard waving around a big magic wand."

"Or a wise old lizard," giggled Marley.

"Na, he's too cuddly."

"That's one minute, then I'm moving faster than a sly old fox welding a handy little paddle I found in the lab today," yelled out Gibbs.

Abby's eyes went wide. She jumped up and started to run. Marley stated to join her, but then headed in the opposite direction, down the stairs and towards Gill and Gibbs. Abby turned back, shrugged her shoulders and followed her surrogate baby sister down the stairs, in case Marley needed back up.

Marley stood in front of the two adults sitting on the sofa, still in a casual and warm embrace. She smiled at them, liking what she saw: their comfortable state, just like a real mom and dad.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Gibbs.

"Okay, I'll go on an outing with Pat's mom."

"Your grandmother," coerced Gill.

"Yeah, okay; my grandmother."

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, you know we've been listening. And well, it will help the case won't it? Get things moving? I think Pat's mom deserves that. She deserves the answers. She told me lots about him when he was a little boy. She needs to stop missing him so. She needs just to keep loving him, but missing him is painful. I think she can do that if she knows what happened. I just don't want Pat to have done something bad."

"You're a very special little girl, Marley. That's a very loving thing to want for another person," stated a very proud Gill.

"Well, that's the type of thing you guys want for me. It's what Uncle Nick wants, and Rose wanted. I just am a little scared."

"That you will like them?" suspected Gill.

"Yeah, but Abby reckons I can love as many people as I want. There's no maximum number on it. I just want to stay with you guys, that's all."

Gibbs gave Abby a wink, then looked back at Marley. "That won't change, Kiddo."

"Good, then I'll go. And you can get Pat's case solved. Then we can all go back to the way it was."

Gibbs pulled Marley over on to his lap. "Okay, but this is how it is going to work. Gill is going to take you to Lilith. You'll meet at a shopping mall, have an early Lunch. Then Gill is going to come back here. You are to stay with Lilith. Tony and Ziva will be tailing you. You are not to go off on your own. If Lilith goes anywhere that is not on the itinerary we will know."

"You should put a wire on me."

"This is not a game, Marley. You are not playing spies. You are with Lilith so she can spend some time with you." said Gibbs his tone terse and very clear.

"And free up Angus so you guys can catch his partner," added Marley.

"Yes, Miss Eavesdropper, there is that. But you won't be anywhere near any of that action. Tony and Ziva will make sure of that. You just stay with Lilith. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Dad, I got it."

"Good, this dad trusts you. Now bed, both of you."

"Oh Gibbsss, it's like eight o'clock," whined Abby.

"Now, before I decide to give you both a reminder about eavesdropping."

"You can't blame us, it's the only way we can get some idea about what's going on," Marley grumbled as she got off Gibbs's lap and joined Abby at the bottom of the stairs. She turned just before disappearing. "And that's not much information, either. Between all the kissing and smooching you two do, I'm lucky to find out anything."

Gibbs jumped up and chased both girls up the narrow stairwell. Gill laughed when she heard the giggles turn into squeals after a the sound of two sharp slaps.

_**Cut way to Marley's Bedroom, Close up of the door as Marley and Abby entering giggling and rubbing their pajama clad bottoms. Pan out to wide shot as both girls flop themselves down on the bed. **_

"You'll like having grandparents, Marley," said Abby, once she had stopped laughing.

Both girls lay side by side and horizontal on the beds, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe, does Gibbs have parents?" asked Marley.

"Yeah. He has a dad, Jackson. He owns a little shop in Stillwater."

"That's the name we used at the hotel."

"Yeah, named after the town Gibbs grew up in. What about Gill's family?" asked Abby.

"They live overseas. Her dad was in the navy for a while when he was younger. He's a professor or something now. I think they live in England. She has brothers, too, but they're all spread out."

"Well, you're lucky. You have lots of grandparents, including Ducky. Gibbs and the team, and now you, are all I've got. But, that includes Gibbs's dad. I like him. He's like a grandfather to me, also."

"But you have brothers."

"Yep, I do. But I'm just getting to know one, and Luca is away a lot. The team and Gibbs are like my immediate family."

"Mine, too."

"Yep, pretty good. Hey, we'd better get some sleep. I'd say there's a big day ahead of us both tomorrow. I still have to do some tests on Rose's journal entry. Plus Timmy's found some witness's at the club your mom met Patrick at. There are some old photographs from the dance floor. I need to try and clear it up. It might give us a lead as to who else turned up that night. Someone picked Patrick up from there."

"But Rose is all in the clear, right, and Grandpa Hanson?"

"Yep, the note refers to them going home. Daniels prints are on them and so are Rose's and Arielle's, but there are two unidentified partial prints that are merged in there with theirs. It's been a long time, so separating them maybe too hard."

"So does Gibbs think that Pat's dad's partner did it; you know the Chinese guy?"

"I think so, but the diplomatic immunity thing could be a problem."

"Why?"

"Well, because, if the guy was working in any way for the Chinese government at the time and committed a crime, then they may not be able to prosecute him for it. They will be able to get him on all the terrorist involvement, especially arms trading, but not the murder."

"Oh, doesn't seem fair does it?"

"Nope, but at least they'll know. And you'll have more people to love and care about and visa versa."

"Thanks, Abby. You're the best big sister anyone could have. Sorry I got you into trouble with Gibbs."

"Oh, I got myself into trouble. You were pretty funny though."

Both girls hopped under the covers. Abby flicked the light and then both settled down. Marley waited quietly until she heard the soft purr of Abby asleep. She pulled her cell out from under her pillow, and sent a text:

_Plans changed. Stay clear. Will try and meet up with U later. Rendezvous details 2 follow. Marls._

_**Cut away to a boy's bedroom. Ben and Ethan are sitting on the end of their beds in front of an Xbox, playing a commando game. **_

Ben felt a buzz coming from his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, then frowned.

"What is it?" asked Ethan

"A text from Marley," said Ben and handed the cell over to Ethan. "The case must be getting hot."

"Aww rats, I was looking forward to the search."

"Hmm, well, we may still be able to do that. There is an old shack up there near where the car was found and two houses. We can still check them out in the morning before Marley meets up with us."

"But she said to stay clear."

"She means from her, I guess. She must be helping Gibbs."

"Aww, man, she has all the fun."

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to close up of Ben and Ethan sitting in the glow of a television off-screen. They are looking at a message on a cell phone they hold between them. Convert black and white CUT. **

TBC Chapter 11 : Operation Secret Squirrel

A.N. Sorry it's been sooo long, but I had a few problems with plot knots, settings, motivations and cause and effects. I'm trying to keep it simple. Thanks to Harliquinn for all the help and editing, especially to plot and correcting once again my Aussie-ism's. I still have may have missed stuff, but I don't want to look at this chapter anymore, I need acceptance and closure on it. LOL.


	11. Operation Secret Squirrel

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking **

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

Chapter 11: **Operation Secret Squirrel. **

**Keeping You up to date…The Case & Clues So Far….**

*****Patrick Devlin remains were found in an abandoned 1974 Maverick. TOD: 13 years ago. He went missing after an altercation with Nic Hanson and was last seen alive at midnight at a club an hour from his home in Georgetown. His parents reported him the missing the next day.

*****DNA revealed he was Marley's biological father.

*****His father, Angus Devlin, was in partnership with a Henry Lau Quing.

*****Henry Lau Quing is believed to have bugged Patrick's phone while he worked with Navel linguistics. Henry Lau Quing had been investigated for the last ten years over arms trading prior to 911 Around the time of Patrick's death, he was working with his own government and the diplomatic core to help build industry in Shanghai in partnership with Angus Devlin and a USA imports export company. Diplomatic immunity may be a issue, depending on the evidence connecting him with the seriousness of a crime.

*****Patrick was engaged to be married to Arielle Lau Quing. She ended up marrying Patrick's buddy, Daniel Fitzgerald, who is believed to be killed in action. Daniel suspected Lau Quing's operations and his connection to Patrick's death, but could never prove it. He handed a photograph of Marley to the Devlins, but not a letter that accompanied it. This shed light on further communications from Patrick with his father, Daniel, and the Hanson's prior to his death. Daniel was supposed to pick Patrick up and take him home, but Patrick disappeared. Rose Hanson was the last to see Patrick alive, besides his unknown killer. Patrick spoke to his father moments before his disappearance. Patrick's car was believed to be at his father's home prior to his death.

*****One of Daniel's poker chips is still the only one not accounted for. A gun was found at the murder scene, as was Nic Hanson's poker chip and Patrick's phone. Daniel's poker chip and the wooden object that caused Patrick's head injury is still missing. Evidence of the place of Patrick murder scene is illusive, but they are looking for a particular carpet or wooden object, as well as the chip.

*****Rose, Nic and Jonathan Hanson cleared as suspects.

*****SecNav is ready to arrest Lau Quing with the help of Angus Devlin, who has been assisting the previous SecNav and Clayton Douglas with their investigation for the last ten years. SecNav has withheld evidence regarding Patrick's disappearance so as not to alert Lau Quing Aka Pau Lau.

**Next….**

Marley is spending the afternoon with Lilith as SecNav moves in on Lau Quing with the help of Angus Devlin. Lau Quing is now the prime suspect in Patrick's death. The Semper Fi gang has decided to do some investigating of their own around the national park ... Little do they know that the Devlin family home borders the park. It is being renovated for diplomats from China and Arielle Lau Quing is to move in with her two young boys.

**Let, Operation Secret Squirrel begin…..….**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Extreme Close-Up: XCU of Tony's cell phone screen with a text green bubble with the words; Que Sera Sera written on it. Convert black and white. Cut. **

_**Fade in from white to interior of a car, mid- shot of Ziva and Tony in the front while Gill and Marley can be seen in the back. The conversation takes place between several close- up shots and with cut- aways between the pairs, with an occasional, 'Spielberg' review mirror shot showing Marley with profiles of Tony and Ziva in frame.**_

Ziva glanced in the review mirror then turned around to look at Marley. "Are you concerned about your afternoon with Patrick's mother, Marley?"

"No, not really; I just hope they get that Lau Quing guy and can sort out who killed Patrick; that way Lilith will be happy and can …well move forward, I guess."

"You don't need to worry about that, Marley, just enjoy Lilith's company for the day," suggested Ziva.

"And let her enjoy yours," added Gill.

"I will, but I'm still curious about it all. I don't understand why they just can't go and get him, seeing they know where he is," claimed Marley.

"Well, they haven't really until now," said Tony, gripping the wheel before making a left turn.

"They have, Tony," contradicted Ziva. "But, he hasn't always been on American soil, and they need a lot of proof to take him out of China or any other country."

"Even if he killed a man?" asked Marley.

"Yep, besides we don't know for sure that he killed Patrick," explained Tony.

"They have no evidence and they weren't able to search his premises or the Devlins' at the time because that property was tied up with the Chinese consulate here," added Ziva.

"Oh diplomatic immunity, I get it," smiled Marley. "Remember that Hitchcock film, Tony, the one about the little boy who was kidnapped in a foreign country by bad guys trying to assassinate someone. And the father knew who it was, so they kidnapped his son and hid him so he wouldn't tell the police. Then the mom finds him in the Moroccan consulate or something in England, but they can't just barge in there so the mom sings that song and the kid hears it."

"Yeah, 'The Man That Knew Too Much,' James Stewart and Doris Day."

"Doris Day? Really, Doris Day was in a Hitchcock film?" asked Gill.

"A couple actually, Mom," declared Marley.

"Who is Doris Day?" asked Ziva.

"Oh, she was America's oldest virg…"

"Tony!" chastised Gill. "You're lucky Gibbs isn't here and you're driving. That would have definitely awarded you one of his famous head slaps… Anyway, Ziva, Doris Day was a singer in the 1950's and 1960's. Most of her film roles were romantic comedies, so a Hitchcock thriller was not her typical role."

"Yeah, quite a dramatic role from her usual; she did a pretty good job for most of it, too. But, Jimmy Stewart was at his best as always …. 'Ahhh… Sorry we were gone so long, but we had to pick up Hank!" quoted Tony, in his best Jimmy Stewart voice.

Marley laughed, "Hank, he was the kid. I liked the kid; he was a pretty tough. Like, he didn't panic at all. He says to a French guy on a bus, 'If you ever get hungry, our garden back home is full of snails. We tried everything to get rid of them. We never thought of a Frenchman!'"

The others joined in with Marley's laughter. "So is it kind of like that, you guys just can't go into consulate houses to catch the bad guys?" asked Marley.

"Yes sort of, Marley, but the rules change a lot and with different countries. In this country, now, if there is suspected terrorism by an employee or even a family member of a diplomatic consulate they can be investigated and arrested," answered Ziva.

"But, not murder or kidnapping?"

"That depends on who is involved and what position they hold or held at the time of the crime; who has been kidnapped; when and where."

Tony didn't like where the talk was going and interrupted Ziva, thinking Marley was starting to sound a little concerned about her safety. "Though, Marls, like terrorism, kidnapping of an American citizen or an American minor citizen is taken very seriously." Tony's eyes lit up and another quote from the movie burst through. This time his delivery was exaggerated with a conventional evil snicker of a bad guy. "Ah, you are fool, Drayton. You have muddled everything from the start, taking that child with you from Marrakesh. Don't you realize that Americans dislike having their children stolen?"

"Really, so if someone kidnapped me, you could search anywhere?"

"Pretty much, Kid, there wouldn't be too many consulates playing the diplomatic immunity card," quipped Tony.

"Even, if it was a Sheik, or a King, or something?"

"Might make it a little harder, but Gibbs would get around it," reassured Ziva, picking up on Tony's objective.

"Marley, look we're nearly there," said Gill. "Stop talking about all this cloak and dagger stuff. You're just going shopping and then out to lunch."

"Besides, Marley, we will be tailing you all the time," said Tony.

"I know; that's so cool. Does Lilith know that?"

"No, Mrs Devlin doesn't know about her husband's help here or Lau Quing's operations, and he wants to keep it that way," said Ziva.

"Double cool, so only I know that we are being tailed. Might have to give you guys a run for your money," smirked Marley.

"Don't you dare, Marley. Gibbs will have all our hides; and if he has my hide I'm gonna have yours too. Remember our chase in the national park?" Tony glared at Marley via the rear view mirror, tipped his head and raised his eyebrows as a warning.

"I'm only joking. Do you think that's maybe why he doesn't like me?"

Ziva propped herself sideways and looked back at Marley over the back of her seat. "Who? Tony? Tony likes you," she said.

"No, not Tony, Mr. Devlin; Patrick's dad," frowned Marley.

"Hey!" Gill pulled Marley's chin around to face her and pushed her hair back off her forehead. "What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

Marley shrugged. "I don't know. He was trying to calm Lilith down a lot I guess, but it kinda of felt like he really didn't want me in their lives. But, now I'm thinking maybe he didn't want me there because it was safer if I wasn't around."

"Perhaps, Marley, I know my own father finally supported me becoming an American citizen for the same reason, even though he has not come out and actually said it."

"Do you believe he loves you, Ziva?" asked Marley.

Ziva thought for a long while. "Yes, I think he might."

"Might? Aren't you sure?" asked Marley.

"Yes."

"Well, if he does, he has a funny way of showing it," quipped Tony.

"As does your father, Tony! Though, I find him sort of enchanting- in a way."

Tony gaffed. "Careful what you wish for, Zive."

"I am not interested, Tony, and am clever enough to handle any unsavoury advances. However, your father just likes to fluff."

"You mean to flirt. Though he does like to fluff, but not in mixed company," laughed Tony.

Marley giggled, and then stopped when the large shopping mall came into view. Tony pulled into the three story parking garage and found a reserved parking space in the name of Mr. H. Myer.

"Tony, you cannot park here," complained Ziva.

"Yeah, Ziva, I can. I organized it with Hilton. He's a good friend of my father."

"Oh, a fluffy buddy," teased Ziva.

_**Cut Away to the national forest. Long shot of the Semper Fi gang gatherered in a small clearing, two ATV's are parked nearby. **_

"Okay," said Ben, "Tom, you and Sam go check out the car club up on the east side, while we clean up here. Meet back at 1100. Then we'll swap. You take the collection back to refuse, and then meet us back on the west ridge. We'll try and get back there by 1600."

"There are only two houses up there on the border of the park. Both are supposed to be empty," explained Ethan.

Ben pointed to the map he had in his hands, making sure each member knew where to meet. "Uncle David said one's being renovated for a new family of Chinese diplomats in two weeks."

"Yeah, the other one had some French people in it, but they have gone for the summer break," said Jessica.

"Probably back home to France," offered Jarrod. "That's what dad and I do. I'm lucky though, I get two summers."

"Yea, but I bet you got a lot of catch up school work, too," said Sam screwing up his nose.

"Yeah, but mum helps and Marley these last two summers. Too bad she can't be here."

"Real shame, but then if we find anything we can text her. She might be able to meet us later," shrugged Ben.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" asked Tom.

"Anything that might look like it belonged to Patrick or his car," suggested Ben.

"It's been over twelve years, there's not going to be a lot," complained Sam.

"Don't you watch TV, dude? DNA evidence, it's always there," explained an excited Jessica.

Sam ignored her, and turned to Ben and Ethan. "We're not going to find anything, you know that right?"

"Okay, yeah sure," smiled Ben.

"But you never know," interrupted Ethan, not wanting to put a damper on the adventure they imagined they may be going to have.

"Just take pictures and look around. Don't touch anything," instructed Ben.

"Yeah, it could have DNA on it," agreed Jessica.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, we can at least pretend. It'll be fun," said Ethan, slapping Sam on the shoulder.

Tom joined in. "Yeah come on, ya never know."

"Okay, just keep to the time and rendezvous points. We don't have a lot of time to really scout the houses," said Jarrod.

"Let Operation Secret Squirrel begin," announced Ben.

_**Cut way to NCIS headquarters. Abby's lab. Center mid shot of Abby and Tim seen through the shelves of the lab. We see the pair standing in front of the computer. Behind them is an array of objects and evidence collected from La Quing's storage units. One is a large rolled up carpet. Gibbs swings around the corner with a large Caf Pow in his hand. **_

"What have we got?"

"Lots from the storage units, Boss," announced Tim.

"No trouble with those warrants?"

"Nope, and Arielle was quite helpful. She's been storing stuff there for her move. Seeing she's an American citizen, and Lau Quing moved stuff there after the Devlins moved there, everything's all above board."

"What about the house in Georgetown?"

"A bit tricker, Boss… We have a warrant to collect evidence relating to any terrorist or espionage activity. But any other crime during the time Lau Quing was part of the consulate team in '97 is off limits, unless there is a recent crime that it relates to, which could include any evidence that might point to him being involved in Patrick's death."

"Patrick's death was most likely related to his terrorist activities. The cell bug tells us that."

"Yes, Boss, we can take the chance on that argument. But if Lau Quing lawyers up we still may not be able to use it. However, he will go down on the espionage charges."

"I want him going down for both," snapped Gibbs.

"Well, we have some interesting things from the warehouse," appeased Abby as she bounced on her platform boots.

"I hope so," said Gibbs, handing over the Caf Pow.

Abby took a large sip, then put the cup down and revealed microscopic images on her computer screen. "Okay, the carpet found there has traces of blood in the fibers. They are definitely Patrick's. It had been cleaned, but not well. I'd say wherever this carpet was, it was replaced and this one sent for cleaning then rolled up and stored. It has traces of the cleaning product in the rolled up creases of the carpet."

"Okay, so can we tell where the carpet was?"

"Well, it wasn't at the Belvidere, that's for sure, unless they had pine trees in their rooms. I suppose it could have been a Christmas tree, though. Maybe they had their suites with Christmas trees in them, which is really a nice idea…"

"Abby, it was March!"

"Hmm, yes, around Easter, so they wouldn't have had…"

"Abbs!"

"Oh yes, exactly Gibbs, so this carpet was most likely at the house in Georgetown. The property boarders the national park and the drive is lined with pines. To be exact Picea pungens, Blue Spruce, just like the one at the white house. There were also splinters in the carpet mixed in with some of the blood samples. I'd say Patrick had quite a heavy bleed, which also supports Ducky's theory that the blow to his head didn't kill him immediately."

"The splinters, Abby!"

"Okay, definitely from the murder weapon, but they are not, as I first thought, from a fertility effigy .Though that would have been more than ironic…" Abby took a large breath, "Ducky was right. They were from a desk, probably the corner of a large redwood one."

"I take it the desk was not in the storage unit," asked Gibbs.

"No, I'd say it's definitely was at the …"

"The Devlins' home," surmised Gibbs. "Arielle said the Devlins took everything with them three years ago except for the furnishings in the business center, so it's still most likely there."

"It could be still there. We have the warrant to search, which includes the business center. But we may not be able to use that evidence, Boss," said Tim.

"We don't have time to worry about that, the house is being renovated. If we don't get in there soon, evidence could disappear."

"Good work, Abby; anything else?"

"Yep, several bottles of vintage bourbon and the same brand of Scotch found in the car and on Patrick." Abby moved to the evidence table and held up the items. "Then some pictures of Daniel and Patrick and his car. They worked on it at a car club at the national park." She held up a small box. "These are Daniel's poker chips; all accounted for, except one."

"The one still missing from the night he had the fight with Nic and his Eight Bells poker buddies," recalled Gibbs.

"I suppose," said Abby.

Tim then grabbed a journal off the table. "Fitzgerald also kept journals. Arielle never saw this one. But going through the bits and pieces, Daniel suspected Lau Quing of being involved in Patrick's disappearance. He also uncovered some of the fake import activity of Lau Quing's and Devlin's Shanghai operation."

"He say whether he approached anyone about his suspicions?" asked Gibbs.

"No, but I'm wondering if he sounded out Angus Devlin about it when he took Rose's letter and the photograph to him. I'd say he played it close to his chest. There is no real proof in his documentation that Angus was involved. But, he has listed a number of export manifests, logs of departures and companies he suspected as covers. I'm wondering why he didn't hand them over to Intelligence. Sec Nav will want them."

"Maybe he was waiting for more," suggested Abby.

"What about the night Patrick was picked up at the club, any more on that or on who picked him up?" asked Gibbs.

"No, but The Island has always had video surveillance, inside and outside in the parking lot. It's been a long standing go to for navy personnel for years. Trouble is, they are old VHS tapes. They've been used over and over again. We've narrowed it down to two tapes, the last of them, before the new owner started using mini's and hard drives."

"There's lots of ghosting, Gibbs. So I'm running it now, trying to separate images. But this could take days."

"Okay, Tim, you're with me. Grab that warrant; I want to get to that house. I'll check with Leon and Sec Nav and find out where Devlin and Lau Quing are now."

"Marley and Gill, where are they?" asked Tim.

"Gill's back. She's bought in all of Rose's psych files, including Alistair's recording sessions. Seems Rose never really came to grips with Patrick's disappearance."

"That should rule her out completely," smiled Abby.

"Maybe," frowned Gibbs.

"You worried that other experts may argue that she suppressed any involvement?" surmised Tim.

"Yep, Alistair and Gill are going through it bit by bit with a NCIS psychologist. If La Quing lawyers, play that card. They'll have our experts to deal with."

"At least Marley is with Lilith and safe," said Abby.

"Yep, after lunch Lilith is having her car drop Marley off at the park for her community service."

"Can't Tony and Ziva pick her up and bring her back here."

"No, they can't be seen. Gills contacted the fire chief, David Lindsey, he's gonna keep all the kids with him after they report in at the afternoon shift."

"Well, Tony and Ziva could follow them up there then take off and check out the car club. It's just east of the national park not too far from the Devlin's old house. Daniel may have had more files there. They were both members, and according to Rose's files and Daniel's notes, the car was there being restored at least a week before Patrick's disappearance."

"Okay, send them the address, and then tell them to head up to the house."

Abby flung around, and jumped with excitement. "Send me anything that you might think relates, even if you can't remove it from the house. I may still be able to make connections, and then the Interro-Gibbnator, here, can scare a confession out of him."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Abby, then turned to Tim and did the same. "Got that, McGee?"

"Yep, on it, Boss!" Tim immediately pulled out his cell as he moved to the elevator.

Gibbs turned back and smiled at Abby then planted a kiss to her forehead. "On it, Boss," he repeated. "Good job, Abbs," he added before he joined Tim at the elevator.

"Good luck, Gibbster, let operation get this bastard begin."

"Language, Abbs!" shouted Gibbs over his shoulder.

Too smart to respond verbally, Abby signed _Yes, bossman, big ears! _

_**Cut Away car club east of the national park. Tony and Ziva have arrived at the car club, having left their security detail; Lilith and Marley at the cross roads, with the national park to the west and the car club to the east. The place is being locked up by a man in his late thirties. **_

"Hey there…" called Di Nozzo, "NCIS!"

The man stopped padlocking his door and stood up straight. "NC… what?"

"Federal agents; Navel Criminal Investigative Service, wondering if we could talk to you?"

"Sure thing, what about?'

"Well, Mr …"

"Crowder, Scott Crowder, I'm president of this car club, Officer?"

"Agent Di Nozzo, and this here is Officer David. Have you always been president of this car club, Mr. Scott Crowder?" asked Tony.

"No, Dan Fitzgerald was until about a year ago, he… ahh."

"Yeah, we know about Lieutenant Fitzgerald. We're actually investigating an old missing person case, Patrick Devlin. Did you know him, too?"

"Yeah, I knew both him and Dan. Boy that was well over twelve years ago. You got a new lead on his disappearance?"

"Yeah, we do. Actually he turned up dead, not far from here, in his Maverick. We'd like to check out the office. We think Daniel may have known something, maybe kept some files here."

"Sure, come on in. None of us has emptied Daniel's locker out. We should have by now, but he left instructions that it wasn't to be opened unless some big navy dude came for it. So we haven't touched it. Guess you are the big navy dudes then?" led Scott.

"Guess we are," smiled Tony, not believing his luck.

Scott led Tony and Ziva into his office, then went to the desk drawer, opened and pulled out a key. Ziva scanned the room and took particular notice of the many photographs that adorned the walls. She noticed the same pictures of Daniel and Patrick receiving some kind of trophy as they stood in front of Patrick's restored car.

"So, Patrick did all his work on his car here?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, most of us work on our restorations here. We all pitch in and help, have our own little areas of expertise," announced Scott Crowder.

"When was the last time you saw this car," inquired Ziva, pointing to the photograph.

"Maybe a couple of days before he went missing; he was working on it again. It was pretty much all finished, but he wanted it in pristine condition. Said he was gonna use it on his wedding day. I came in a couple of days after he was reported missing, but his car was gone."

"You tell anybody that?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I called his old man up at the big house. Just wondering if it was up there or maybe Patrick came and got it."

"Did Patrick have keys for after hours work?"

"Yeah we all do…did, including Daniel. He was a good guy. We all took it pretty hard when we heard he'd been killed in a bomb blast. Can't shake it out of my mind. I heard that they bought all three of those guys back, in one box, just body parts…" Scott Crowder shook his head. "Makes me sick just thinking about it. Sorry, we ain't been too organized around here, since Dan…" he trailed off, staring at the same picture Ziva had taken an interest in.

Tony pulled out a large box and quickly scanned the contents. "These are more files on La Quing's and Angus's export business. Looks like Daniel was keeping everything on him. He's got tracking codes and invoice numbers as well. Sec Nav is gonna want this, too."

"All the more evidence against Lau Quing, I would guess," added Ziva.

Just then Tony's phone pinged. He looked at the screen. "Abby… she's sent a photograph."

"What of?" asked Ziva.

Tony handed the phone to Ziva, and then looked at Scott Crowder. "You got a place where you dump wrecked parts?" he asked.

"Sure have, out the back, here..." Scott pointed to a back door, and then led the way. "Chased a couple kids outta there this morning… Kids; they like junk, but there are some bits and pieces here that have been there for years. It's a mind field of rust and vermin, who like to take shelter there. One of the jobs we seemed never to get to," he said, chatting away as Ziva and Di Nozzo followed him out the back.

Ziva held up Tony's phone trying to match the image to the junk pile in front of them. There to the side was a hard wooden box that had looked like it had been just recently pulled from deep beneath the pile. "I think that is it, Tony," she said pointing.

Tony pulled it open and removed the plastic bubble wrap.

"That's it," said Ziva, as she matched the image on her phone. There inside the box were a dozen or so mobile phones, Nokia's 5110i, to be exact. "Just like the one found in Patrick's car. Daniel did not find these. If he had, he would have kept them with the other evidence."

"No, they were dumped here. I'd say at the same time as Patrick's car was picked up," offered Tony. "Come on, we'll tag this and the other stuff. Let's get it in the car."

"But, who sent the photograph to Abby?"

"I've got a pretty good idea, Ziva. Let's get moving. I'll call Gibbs."

Ziva handed Tony back his cell and started taking pictures with the camera from their gear packs. While she was bagging and tagging, Tony dialled Gibbs...

"Boss, we got some pretty interesting stuff, some that helps us and some for Sec Nav."

"_Good ,Di Nozzo, get it packed in the car, and get up here as fast as you can. We've got a royal screw up. Arielle Fitzgerald is up at the old house. Seems Lau Quing contacted her and is meeting her and Angus there. SecNav has let it happen. He wants his man, now. I don't want anything going wrong with those kids there, and I want first dibs at Lau Quing. You see Lilith drop Marley off?" _

"Not exactly, Boss. She was headed in that direction, though, before we took a detour to the car club. I'm sure she's with the gang, catching up on all the excitement by now."

"_Why's that, Di Nozzo?"_

"You'll see. I'm forwarding you a jpeg from Abby. I think our little Semper Fi Gang has been collecting evidence for us."

"_A what, Di Nozzo?" _

"A picture Boss, hold on…" Tony forwarded the image on.

"_What is it a picture of, Di Nozzo?" _

"Cell phones, Boss. Probably bugged cell phones, just like Patrick's."

"_Head up there now, Di Nozzo. We're fifteen minutes away. Oh, and tell Abby to forward anymore pegs to me."_

"On it, Boss. We're going to take Lau Quing, Gibbs."

"_Yep, let operation get this prick begin,_" whispered Gibbs.

_**Cut away to the Devlin's old property. 1600; one hour later…. Long shot of Gibbs, Sec Nav , Tim and two of the Sec Nav's agents, who have their guns drawn on Angus Devlin and Henry Lau Quing in the dismantled study of the home. Gibbs looks on and is surprised to see that Lilith Devlin is also there with Arielle Fitzgerald, both having arrived just as Sec Nav's officers moved in. Sec Nav, Clayton Douglas, is on his head piece talking to his agents.**_

"Momma, momma," shouted two little boys as they ran into the house then stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

In front of them stood their grandfather on one side of the room. A big hole is in the center of the floor where the parquetry floor boards used to be.

Angus Devlin stood nearby, hands by his side. He looked even more anxious than Henry Lau Quing. Gibbs stood close to Henry and whispered something in his ear before looking at the other four men who had entered the room moments before.

Sean could have sworn he saw one of them put a gun behind his back. His mother's wide eyed expression told him that perhaps his assumptions were on the mark.

"Ma'am, take your boys outside," said Clayton. He then eyed one of his agents, silently communicating that he should escort Arielle Fitzgerald from the study.

"Momma, aren't we going to live here anymore? Why are all these men here? Why is grandpa not coming with us?" asked Sean.

"Ask about the bikes, Sean," prompted Archie, as their mother hurried them out the room. "Can we have one of them motor cycles, momma? The four wheel ones. The kids all ride them around here," exclaimed an excited Archie.

Gibbs held his gun firmly at the small of Lau Quing's back and out of sight. His eyebrows went up, and he looked at the pretty young mother.

"Shhh, boys come on. We'll wait in the other room with the nice man." Arielle moved quickly out of the room, relieved to be away from the action and drama that had gone on moments before. She was more than glad that as soon as they had arrived at the house and the boys had greeted their grandfather, they had run off to explore the grounds and away from the danger that was far too close for her liking.

Arielle was mad at herself for leading the officers here. She had not suspected she was being watched by anyone other than the nice NCIS team, but she had been fooled. She should have known. It should have clicked. Daniel had always suspected her father and Patrick's of things. But, she had not wanted to think about it. She had just wanted to move on, and now her boys had been so close to danger. Someone should have stopped her or warned them.

They had arrived at the house to find her father and Angus Devlin arguing with Lilith in the main hall way. Sean and Archie had greeted their grandfather with big hugs and wide smiles, before spotting the large lawn off to the left of the French doors at the far end of the family room.

_**Flashback** _

_Lilith and Angus were taken aback, Angus more so. "Arielle, what are you doing here?" asked Devlin. _

"_I arranged for us all to meet Angus, a family reunion so to speak," smirked Henry Lau Quing._

_Angus was worried. This was not such a good idea. He knew the agents had been following him and knew they had been keeping tabs on Arielle. He now needed to compose himself. He could not afford to let Henry know he'd been part of the SecNav's plan. Worse still was that now Lilith had turned up with Marley. What on earth had possessed her? He was so tired of hiding the truth, living with the lies and guilt, trying to protect those he loved._

"_What are you so worried about, my good friend? Really, I think it is about time that Lilith met Arielle and her children. We are all family are we not?" grinned Lau Quing._

" _Of course, but It's just that it is a construction site, Henry. Open floorboards and loose plaster walls, it's not really the best place to catch up," Angus explained. _

_Lilith frowned, "Angus is right, Henry. Really, we should all arrange a big dinner. Arielle, I've so wanted to contact you. I heard you had married, but I hadn't heard about those two beautiful little boys. They remind me of…"_

"_Daniel… Daniel Fitzgerald. Sean's five and Archie's three." Arielle blushed, but smiled._

_Lilith returned the young mother's shy smiles. With tears of joy and a small heart ache, she threw herself into Arielle's arms. "Oh my dear, how so very wonderful... How so very perfect."_

"_Lilith, why don't you find Marley and take her outside to meet the boys," suggested Angus. "Henry and I need to discuss the plans for the new office." _

_Henry smiled and nodded to Arielle. "Sure be careful, sweetheart. Don't go too far, I really want to catch up with you both." _

_Angus and Henry moved off towards the office, while Arielle and Lilith went to follow the boys. Lilith stopped and called for Marley. When the girl did not respond, Lilith went up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Arielle followed. _

"_I don't know where she went. She was just with me moments ago in the hall there by that old desk," said Lilith, as she moved closer to the bedrooms. Arielle stopped to see her boys playing on the large lawn nearby. She watched as they ran off towards some kids on motor bikes, gathered near the tree lined drive. _

_Little did she know that the agents that had followed her and Henry had moved from their hiding spaces and were making their way towards the house. They'd left one agent close by to keep an eye on the two small boys while they stormed the house from the left side. _

_Tim and Gibbs had also arrived and wandered around the back of the house. They stopped when they came across the open doors on the veranda. They slid to both sides of the door and waited, listening to the heated conversation between Angus and Lau Quing. _

"_Why did you invite Arielle out here, Henry? We need to fold this thing up for good," blustered Angus. "I thought you wanted her kept out of all this?"_

"_I did. But, if they are onto us, then they will not make a move here, not with the children and Lilith… that was also clever of you, Angus…" _

"_Lilith knows nothing. She wasn't supposed to be here," he yelled. _

_Gibbs rolled his eyes back. He looked up to the second story windows and spotted Arielle and Lilith through the stairwell's thin viewing window. "Marley, what the..!" He cursed under his breath. He got Mc Gee's attention then pointed to the window. "Get them out of here, find Marley," he whispered. _

_Tim acknowledged the order with a curt nod, and then rounded the side of the house, just as Gibbs entered the study, drawing his gun. _

_No sooner had he entered, than so had the other agents with Clayton Douglas, himself. All had drawn their weapons._

_Then all the guns were quickly sheathed, except Gibbs's as Lilith and Arielle burst into the room and screamed with fright. _

_**End Flashback.** _

"You Americans are should be very proud of yourselves using my daughter and her innocents sons to lure me here," sneered Henry Lau Quing.

"Is that why you insisted on meeting them here, Lau Quing? You knew we wouldn't have liked to involve them, but you are the one who played that card," said a vey clam and controlled Sec Nav.

"Angus, what's going on? Henry?" Lilith swung her between her husband and his business partner, worry and confusion etched on her face. Marley… Marley is missing, Angus…" Lilith started to become distressed and anxious. "Marley's missing," she switched her glare from Henry to Angus. "Angus, is Henry responsible for this?"

"Lilith, you should not have come here!" ground out Angus.

"I had no intention of coming here, but when I was dropping Marley off at the national park I commented on how close we were to our old home. She wanted to see where Patrick grew up," explained Lilith. "I didn't know you were meeting Henry. What's this all about? Agent Gibbs, do you have Marley?"

"No, ma'am," frowned Gibbs.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs, I'm so sorry, I didn't know… I don't know where she is. She was here, I promise you. Please will someone tell me, what is going on?"

Angus grabbed his wife and pulled her close to him. "Lilith, just calm yourself. I will tell you everything, just calm down please. I won't let anything happen to her. She's probably just found a good hiding spot."

"Patrick and now Marley, I just want Marley here safe," sobbed Lilith.

Tim suddenly entered the dishevelled office of Lau Quing's business center. "Boss, Marley isn't here… anywhere."

Angus Devlin's face paled. "By god, Henry, if you have had anything to do with her disappearance, I'll ..."

"You'll what, Angus ... You forget the past my friend..."

Angus went to growl, but was interrupted by Clayton, who concerned that the man was about to blow his cover before official statements could be made. "Mr Devlin, if both you and Mr. Lau Quing would accompany me, we have a lot of questions to ask about your export business in Shanghai."

"I want them both at NCIS headquarters," interrupted an angry Gibbs. "We have a missing twelve year old girl and a murder case that we believe was committed here twelve years ago."

"You cannot search the premises here in relationship to that Special Agent Gibbs. I had diplomatic immunity at the time of Patrick's disappearance."

"Diplomatic immunity excludes terrorist acts, Lau Quing," smirked the Clayton.

"I do not know what you are talking about, but you are welcome to all our business files relating to the export company. You will find them all above board."

Angus Devlin looked at his wife nervously. Lilith returned his gaze with pleading eyes. "Please, Angus, what's this all about? Where's Marley? She was here, why would anyone take her?"

"Lilith, I don't know, but I'll find out."

"Yes perhaps, Mr Douglas, we should go with the agents to help in this investigation. I'm sure the life of a child is much more immediate than your investigation," Lau Quing sneered, eyeing Angus Devlin.

Clayton was not happy with the turn of events. _Damn it, the man had them over a barrel. If indeed he had arranged Marley's kidnapping, he would use it against Devlin. There was no way they were going to get their conviction without the man's testimony. _

Angus Devlin was close to the breaking point. He'd been harbouring so many secrets for the last twelve years, because they were a way for them to catch Lau Quing and put a stop to his operations- operations that he was a party to, albeit at first, unwittingly. The deal he made with Clayton Douglas twelve years ago had slowly eaten away at his soul. He turned and kissed his wife on the forehead. "We'll find Marley, Lilith. Why don't you take Arielle and the little boys back to the Belvedere. We'll send word as soon as possible."

Lilith nodded and went to leave the room but stopped. "I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs, really I had no idea Marley was in danger. I had no idea of any of this. I just wanted to show my granddaughter ..." Lilith couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into tears. "Please just find her. She was here one minute taking photos of me, and then she was gone."

"Do you know what the photo was of?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes. Funnily enough she wanted a photo of the desk in the hall way, oh and this..." Lilith held out a poker chip. "It was Patrick's. I remember I used it long ago. The desk in the study was a little lopsided on the carpeted floor. I used it to prop up the left leg. It must have been there for at least ten years."

"Can I keep this?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, of course, if it will help find Marley."

"It may. Tim, you got that warrant?"

" Yes, Boss."

"Agent Gibbs, really, you will find my files intact; any other purpose to your search is illegal."

"Really, Lau Quing, because as I see it; there has been a kidnapping. That's a capital crime in this country, and one no longer protected by diplomatic immunity with your country. This warrant allows me to search this property for any evidence that pertains to that kidnapping," said Gibbs, trying to remain focused and firm with the man. It was obvious Lau Quing was not aware of Gibbs guardianship of Marley. Angus had not let that information out of the bag, but Gibbs sensed poor Lilith was getting close to hysteria.

Tim held up the warrant Gibbs had referred to. "This warrant allows us to search for any evidence that points to the motivation of the crime of kidnapping, such as a murder case. Perhaps Marley found something here today that you do not wish to be discovered," he added.

"Or perhaps as you have implied, Marley's kidnapping may be buying you some leverage here with your partnership with Angus Devlin?" asked Clayton Douglas.

"Pretty fictional theories; I can tell you I have nothing to do with the child's disappearance, or Patrick's. Now, if Secretary Douglas wishes to question me on my export business activities over the years, I am more than happy to comply and go with him and his agents."

"Handcuff them both," ordered SecNav, "and get them to Intelligence headquarters.

"No, NCIS headquarters. My agents will do the search here," Gibbs stated with an air of defiance.

Clayton looked furious; "Agent Gibbs, a word, now!"

Both stormed out of the room and into the foyer of the big house. They were immediately met by Lilith and Arielle and the two small boys.

"It's alright, ma'am," said Clayton, he turned to one of his agents. "O'Dwyer, take Mrs. Devlin and the Fitzgerald family back to the Belvedere. Stay with them. Call in Frances to help."

O'Dwyer nodded, and headed out the front doors with his detail.

As soon as the family was out of ear shot, Clayton moved into Gibbs's personal space. "You are not hijacking this investigation, Gibbs. I've had this set up for ten years."

Gibbs was not intimidated. "For ten years, Angus Devlin has carried the knowledge of his son's murder for ten years? What about Daniel Fitzgerald? He carried it, too, and Arielle, all of them?"

"Yes, all of them to different degrees and some without their knowledge, but they were safe."

"Were they? Patrick's dead, Daniel's dead, and now Marley's missing. Her kidnapping takes immediate precedence. You have put her in danger. She never should have been bought into this. You can have them both as soon as I find her and the truth, but she comes first." Gibbs so wanted to poke Clayton Douglas hard in his chest. Hell, he wanted to punch the guy in the nose. But it was not going to help either man's cause. He took a huge breath. "You can investigate or interrogate or you can even torture Lau Quing for all I care, and you can do all that at NCIS headquarters. Put ten guys outside the interrogation rooms. You've got a better chance with Angus's input if he knows we are on his side and looking for Marley. Lau Quing is holding this over him. He may clam up. We've got to find her, and he will be more than willing to help, but more so, on our ground where he knows that is the priority."

Clayton knew he was a hardnosed bastard, he had to be. But, Gibbs was right, the kids were not meant to be part of this. He'd subjected both families to enough already. As far as he was concerned he had Lau Quing by his shirt tails. But, he wanted more. He wanted him in a cell, rotting along with all the arms traders he'd dealt with. "Fine, Gibbs, but you ever undermine me in front of my men again; I'll have your balls for breakfast."

Gibbs nodded, "Fair enough, though I don't reckon you'd enjoy them. Let Lau Quing think we are still at odds. He thinks he has the upper hand."

Clayton slumped. "Well, he does to some degree, Gibbs. Marley wasn't supposed to be here. I don't want to risk her life. But, too many lives are at risk if we can't shut this operation down within the next twenty four hours. We needed Devlin's testimony to seal the deal so we can send our guys in. They are ready in four different countries to storm warehouses where his arms exports are waiting to be shipped out. We have everybody's support on this."

Gibbs's cell suddenly pinged. He flipped it open and looked at the screen, then scanned the hallway. His gaze hit on an old desk. He smiled, and then turned back to Clayton. "Okay, we got twenty four hours then," said Gibbs seriously and turned on his heel to return to the room.

"No, no, you've got ten hours." Clayton stopped as he entered the study where Tim and the Sec Nav's agents had handcuffed Angus Devlin and Henry lau Quing.

"Yes, Sir," said Gibbs, looking a bit sheepish. "Twelve hours, Sir."

Clayton turned to his agents. "Call in McGuire and Fielding to take these two back to NCIS headquarters. Put them in separate rooms and chain them to the tables."

Clayton followed the two agents as they headed out the room with Devlin and Lau Quing in tow, passing Ziva and Tony on the way out.

"You got Lau Quing, Boss," smiled Tony as he bounced into the entrance hall.

"Yep, and one missing twelve year old playing spy," added one very annoyed Gibbs.

"Huh?" said a confused Tony.

"Marley is missing," said Tim. "She came up here with Lilith. We think Lau Quing had her taken."

"Kidnapped?" exclaimed Tony, then frowned when his cell suddenly pinged an incoming message.

"You got one of them pegs again, Di Nozzo?"

"No; a message, Boss. I don't think Marley has been kidnapped…"

"Neither do I. I think she talked Lilith into bringing her up here on pretence to play spy, just like her Semper Fi Gang at the car club. Abby forwarded this on to me." Gibbs showed them his screen. On it was a picture of Lilith standing next to a redwood desk; the same desk that had now been dragged into the hallway. Lilith stood there all smiles holding up a green poker chip; Daniel Fitzgerald's poker chip.

"Patrick was killed here," said Ziva.

"Yes, Abby had pretty much suspected that. This evidence will prove it. We've got a legitimate excuse to search the premises for any evidence relating to Marley's so called kidnapping, so get to bagging and tagging everything. Get that desk over there shipped to the garage, it's going to be a match with Abby's evidence from the carpet. Check everything in the office."

"That's where the chip was found. It must have fallen out of Patrick's pocket," surmised Tim. "Marley is a clever girl."

"Yeah well, I don't know where she dreamed up this idea from, but it worked. It's not going to save her hide though, or anyone else who's in on this secret mission."

Ziva stole a quick glance at Tony. He shook his head at her, and then whispered… "She wouldn't."

In a subtle response, Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"No use tracking her phone, she forwarded this via a burn before she turned hers off," said Tim as he fiddled with Gibbs's phone.

"You just found all out that there, then?" asked Gibbs pointing to his phone.

"Yep, really, Boss, you gotta get a better phone; the delays on these forwarded jpegs are shi... Ah terrible. You need a smart phone."

"I don't need a smart ass or a smart phone; I got Di Nozzo and you. So get bagging and tagging. I'm heading back to interrogate those two. Get onto Abby, try and get a trace on Marley."

"You might want to start with the Semper Fi gang," suggested Tony. He then looked at his phone and opened the message. "Marley, why that little..."

"That little lady is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her," groused Gibbs.

"But, where is she?" asked an exasperated Ziva.

'Don't know," said Gibbs, trying to suppress his concern with more annoyance.

"But she's safe, Boss," interjected Tony.

"How do you know, Di Nozzo?"

"Here look," Di Nozzo handed over his cell.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Extreme Close up; XCU of Tony's cell phone screen showing a text green bubble with words; Que Sera Sera written on it. Convert black and white. Cut. **

**TBC. Chapter 12: ****Cinderella**** Liberty**

A.N. Sorry for the wait; I've been on holidays with very little network coverage. Well a long Chapter, I know, but everything needed to turn up, well except for Marley. Thanks to Harliquinn for betaing and encouraging, not to mention having to wade through all this to make sure it jelled and was not repetitive. Please feel free to point out any glaring discrepancies.


	12. Cinderella Liberty

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking.**

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own NCIS.

**Previously:** "That little lady is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her," groused Gibbs.

"But, where is she?" asked an exasperated Ziva.

'Don't know," said Gibbs, trying to suppress his concern with feigned annoyance.

"But she's safe, boss," interjected Tony.

"How do you know, Di Nozzo?"

"Here look," Di Nozzo handed over his cell….. Que Sera Sera…

**Chapter 12:** **Cinderella**** Liberty.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to still. Mid shot profile shot of Marley smiling and standing in a door way, her hand stretched out in a greeting. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

_**Fade into MTAC. Tony and Ziva are standing in front of the big screen as Tim and Abby pull up satellite footage of the house in Georgetown just before Lau Quing and Angus Devlin were bought in for questioning**_.

"Ziva, Tony, how could you lose Marley?" accused Abby.

"It was not our fault," said Ziva.

"No, so how come you weren't watching her then, and where did she get the idea to hide out?' asked Tim.

"Okay, Mc Accuse we had an eye on her until Lilith bought her up there. The Boss sent us to the car club. How were we supposed to know Lilith took her in the other direction? They were headed to the national park."

"Yes, Tim, it was not our fault. Besides, Marley knew what she was doing. Though, Tony, the boss is not going to be happy with you. It is too much of a co- incidence to the hitcock and the singing virgin and…"

"The what!"

"No, she means Hitchcock's _The Man Who Knew Too Much_, Doris day and Jimmy Stewart. Marley was talking about that movie in the car. That's where she got the idea from. I didn't put it in her head, though I gotta admit it was pretty smart."

"Ya think!" said Gibbs as he marched down the incline of MTAC, then promptly slapped DiNozzo on the head with the think file he held in his hand.

"Aw, Boss, how was I to…"

"Don't care, Di Nozzo! Abby, what are you doing here? You got all of your forensics done? I want to go in there with as much evidence as possible."

"Gibbss, but what about Marley?"

"Tim?" referred Gibbs.

"On it, Boss; just rolling back some satellite pictures. We should be able to see where she went."

"Abbs, we'll find her. Right now her missing means I can get this tied up here. It gives us leverage with Devlin and SecNav."

"But, Gibbs, it also gives Lau Quing leverage," said Tony.

"He thinks… "

Ziva clicked her fingers, "Yes, I get it; the penny has plopped… neither SecNav or Lau Quing knows that… we know that Marley is the mastermind behind her own disappearance."

"Yup," quipped Gibbs. "Di Nozzo, I want you interviewing Ben, Jarrod and Ethan. David Lindsey is bringing them in. Ziva, I want you sitting in on Lau Quing. Douglas's running that show. I'm doing Angus. So Abbs, evidence?"

Abby flipped her tablet open and danced the stylus over its screen. "Oh, oh, some results are still pending, but the desk is a definite match. Oh, and thanks Zive for the wooden effigy of Kwan Yin or Guanyin. She was the goddess of compassion and mercy, but she is also considered the goddess of fertility. She was not the murder weapon, but she is pretty neat. I'll give it to…."

"Futility or fertility, Abbs… Move on!" grouched Gibbs.

"Okayyyy, Chi You…"

"Bless you," quipped Ziva. "Oww," she said after Gibbs awarded her a mild head slap as well. She rubbed the back of her head. "I beg your pardon, Gibbs, it means tribal leader. Actually, he was a tyrant…" she grimaced, then quickly shut up when Gibbs glared at her. Ziva instantly referred back to Abby. "Go on, Abby, I will not interrupt."

"Yes, all mighty Chi You, Gibbster, but I had to make wood comparisons. It makes the findings all the more definite. The corner of the desk had been damaged and then repaired. I found traces of Patrick's DNA from a hair follicle under the repair. He hit his head on the corner. He bleds out on the carpet, and the blood seeped into the floorboards and struts underneath it. The tongues and grooves are stained. The poker chip is definitely Daniel Fitzgerald's, and is the missing last one. Patrick had it on him when he died. There are fibers of his jacket caught in the mother of pearl inlaid."

"It accidently got in there during the fight at the poker game. It must have fallen out during another fight," said Ziva, "at the house."

"Probably, and definitely," agreed Abby. "Fact is, Patrick was attacked that night at the house. His body was transported in another car. Then he was dumped in his car, where he was shot. He was still alive at that point, but unconscious. From the extent of the blood loss, he most likely would have died from the head injury anyway."

"Which means there had to be two of them," revealed Gibbs.

"Yes, it would have taken two people to get his car from the car club," established Ziva.

"Where they dumped the phones. They must have been in Patrick's car," speculated Tony.

"How…" asked Tim.

Gibbs nodded, but kept his eyes on the large screen, waiting for the images to clear. "Patrick discovered them. He must have confronted Lau Quing, but kept them hidden."

"Lau Quing's discovered them by luck then," presumed Tony. "Boss?"

"What?" barked Gibbs.

"Angus Devlin, he must have known. I don't understand, why he would protect Lau Quing?" asked Tony.

"I do," said Gibbs. "SecNav got onto this thirteen years ago. They'd been watching Lau Quing, and they needed Angus to get him."

"But why wait so long, surely they had enough on him?" proposed Ziva.

"They wanted more…" raised Tim. "It's been a theory jumping around world politics for the last half of the century. The Chinese have been gaining economic power…"

"Yes, Mossad was monitoring China, too. We know they were sanctioning arms trading to the Middle East in exchange for rights to oil and other trade. They would not have been all that helpful to US investigations back in '97. But now…"

"The development of Shanghai as a big international port and their subsequent talks with the United Nations, the questionable politics of the world economic forums…" continued Tim.

"And the release of more details from the Tiananmen massacre. They need to look like they are doing something on the world front, fix some pickets, so to speak," added Ziva.

"Mend fences, Ziva." corrected Tony.

Gibbs slapped the large file against his hand. "Yeah well, SecNav can have his coup. But, I want the truth, and now I want Marley. Tim, what's holding this up?" he said, frustrated as he pointed to the large screen.

"Got it, Boss," declared Tim. The large screen came alive with the aerial shot of a huge house and surrounding grounds. "It's still a little pixelated, but the figures are framed in infra red, heat detectors. We can't see details, but we can figure body types… Okay, so there's the back lawn. It frames the national park," described Tim as he played with the controls and panned the area.

Gibbs and the rest of his team watched the video footage in front of them. North west of the house, peeking out from some bushes were two small vehicles of some sort. Four small figures surrounded them, apparently hidden from view from the large line of tress on the opposite side of the yard. Several taller figures suddenly appeared from the tree line and headed for the house. The smaller figures stepped back and appeared to crouch down.

"They must be SecNav's men," observed Ziva.

"And those are kids," said Tony, "our little Semper Fi Gang, I'd wager."

The smaller figures waited until the others disappeared into the house, then moved to their vehicles, got on board and started towards the house also. But, they didn't get very far. Another figure suddenly appeared from the bottom of the screen, emerging from the house and met up with them.

"Marley!" growled Gibbs.

Two smaller figures were then seen chasing the vehicles and the loads of juveniles they obviously carried. They stopped when the gang disappeared at the border to the national park and then ran back to the house.

"They must be Arielle's two boys," said Ziva.

"Yeah, they said something about wanting motor bikes like the rest of the kids around here. Tim, can you follow those bikes?"

"I'll try."

Tim continued to pan the area. He zoomed out, making a wide spread of the yard and surrounding countryside in a bid to pick up the moving ATV's.

"Stop! What's that?" yelled Gibbs, "In the corner… there?"

Tim zoomed in. Another figure could be seen crouching in the west end corner of the property, seemingly watching the house. He moved out of shot when he saw the two smaller boys come his way.

"Don't know, Boss. Tim replayed the image and zoomed in even further. "It's a man."

"Could be one of SecNav's guys," speculated Tony.

"No, all four of them ended up in the house," said Gibbs.

"It would not surprise me if Lau Quing had someone there. He must have had some protection, surely," suggested Ziva.

"Then why didn't he make a move or come into the house?" asked Gibbs.

"What's with the infra red, McBlurr? It's like he's missing half his body or something," asked Tony.

"Hmmm, don't know…"

Tony narrowed his eyes trying to focus on the blurry red framed form. "He looks like he has only one arm. Ohh, it's the one arm man, the fugitive. Call Tommy Lee Jones."

"Di Nozzo!" yelled Gibbs, uncomfortable about the unknown man. "Did he follow Marley, McGee?"

"I don't think so, Boss. He disappeared on the opposite side of the grounds."

"Okay, find the bikes," ordered Gibbs, as he scrubbed at his face.

Tim ran the footage forward and panned the area. The image again became blurry as he scanned out and around the national park, presuming the kids were headed back there. The image then cleared and the two bikes came into view in the parking lot of the national park's picnic area. A third bike joined them and two other figures dismounted. The time read out on the video said 1630. All seven small figures; members of the Semper Fi Gang, then dispersed among what seemed like crowds of visitors getting ready to leave the area. Several figures got into cars while a large group lined up and filtered onto a bus. As the vehicles drove out of the park, six lone figures were left standing by their three bikes.

"McGee, get onto the national forest there, they may have registrations for those cars today. Obviously Marley got into one of them," bellowed Gibbs.

"At least we know nobody took her, Gibbs. She'll be fine, don't worry," fussed Abby, trying to suppress her own nerves.

"Yeah, don't mean she isn't in any danger. God knows who she hitched a ride with or where she's going. We also don't know if she is being followed. DiNozzo, head for the conference room to interview those kids. Take David Lindsey in there with you, they'll have to have a guardian with them. Just don't take any stalling from them. Bust their asses if you have to."

"Their Uncle may not like those methods, Boss."

"Don't worry, he'll support you. Take an earpiece and tap me if you have anything on Marley while I interview Devlin. I'll tab the SecNav in with Lau Quing. That way he can go for the bastard's jugular as soon as I know she's safe."

Everybody jumped into action and followed Gibbs as he stormed out of MTAC.

_**Montage of interviews through transitional cutaways and segues between the conference room, Tony interviewing the Semper Fi gang; Interrogation one: Lau Quing with Clayton Douglas in interrogation two; Gibbs and Angus Devlin. **_

_**Shot 1: Fade into conference room…**_

Jarrod, Ben and Ethan sat on three chairs along the length of the large wooden table in the conference room. They were waiting for David Lindsey and one of the NCIS agents to appear and interview them. They had no doubt that it was about their involvement in Marley's disappearance. They only hoped they could keep their big mouths shut; which shouldn't be too hard, considering Ben was really the only one that knew of Marley's final destination.

Ben sat there thinking about the afternoon. He played with his cell, turning it around and around in his pocket. Knowing that Marley would text and announce her safe arrival at her destination, figured he had about three hours. He had hoped for longer, but these NCIS agents were good. They had quickly discovered the Semper Fi gang's involvement. A Cinderella liberty was what they'd planned. But, perhaps the best he could do was delay the proceedings, still convinced that they had at least given Gibbs's team a reason to collect evidence and process it.

_**Shot 2: Dissolve to main r parking lot and gates of the national park. Flashback; 3hours earlier…**_

"Okay, operation secret squirrel is declared a success," crowed Ethan, high fiving his friends' hands as they dismounted the ATV's.

"Well, part A," said Marley.

"Okay yep, we were lucky, Marley. But, we're not going to be able to hide you for long," said Ben.

"True, but I reckon I need about a day. It will take Abby that long to put all the evidence tests together. Until then, they still need a reason to hold the Chinese guy," explained Marley.

"They're gonna find you in DC, Marley," mused Jarrod.

"Yeah, I know. I've got a plan, but I'll need your help to get there. I'm gonna hafta hitch a ride somehow."

"Where do you need to get to?" asked Tom.

"You got the hide out all sorted out, maybe you can take one of the bikes. We're gonna have to do something fast, Uncle David's expecting us like half an hour ago," Ben reminded them all.

"Okay, but I can't tell you. You guys might hafta to give it up too soon."

"Marley, I don't know. Hitching a ride and us not knowing; you need a fail safe," insisted Jarrod.

"Okay, fair enough, I'll tell Ben."

Jarrod screwed up his face, a little hurt that Marley would not confide in him. After all, they had been good friends for nearly two summers.

Marley leaned over and whispered into Ben's ear, then straightened up.

"Sounds good, you got a map?" asked Ben.

Marley showed Ben her Iphone app with the map on it. "Hurry up. Have a look, then commit it memory. I can't leave this on. McGee will be tracing my cell."

"Turn it off then. Here use mine," offered Jarrod.

"No, I'll use Ben's cell. Like I said, I can't take the chance of you guys.…"

"We're tougher than you think," snapped Jarrod.

"Hey, what's your bug, Jarrod?"

"Nothin', it's just… well you're gonna be under the pump with this Cinderella liberty and I … want it to work…" He tried to explain. "Besides, you can trust all of us, and you've known me like forever." _There I said it_.

"Hey, that's true, but don't go all 'sookie sookie la la' on me…" Marley accused Jarrod.

"Sookie sookie la la?" Asked Ben confused.

"She's being a smart arse," groused Jarrod. "It's just an Aussie stir for calling someone a cry baby. And I'm not being a cry baby, I'm just being cautious!" Jarrod defended.

"Okay, okay. . It's just that Ben knows the area better than you." Marley punched Jarrod firmly in the shoulder.

"And I'm the commanding officer, Skippy, so don't get your junk in a knot. You've been in on everything; come up with some pretty good ideas and strategies, too. I like the call on the Cinderella liberty; leave till midnight. Marley, Jarrod's right. We can probably cover for you at least until midnight."

Ben bought up his map app, and Marley typed in the address. Ben nodded, and then looked around the parking lot. "Come on, I've got an idea, at least you'll be safe. Jarrod's got another damn good point."

_**Shot 3: Dissolve to conference room. End Flashback… **_

"So how much are we going to tell them?" Jarrod asked Ben as all three boys nervously tapped the table.

"Clam it up for as long as you can. I just hope Gibbs isn't the one asking. He's a hard nose interrogator. I don't think we could keep it under wraps if he's the one asking questions."

"Maybe we'll get that Tony guy. We'd have a bit of a chance with him," speculated Ethan.

"Yeah, hopefully, but Gibbs's gonna have something to say when he's through, just the same. We made a promise we would keep out of the investigation," recalled Jarrod.

"Hmmm… yeah and he don't talk much, not with his mouth anyway," grimaced Ben.

All three boys jumped when the conference door suddenly swung open…

_**Trans Shot4: CA to Interrogation 1: Lau Quing. Segue of door opening…. **_

Vance and Clayton entered the room, empty handed with neutral expressions. Henry Lau Quing looked up at them with a smug expression on his face.

"Well, Mr. Secretary, I see you have the honor of interviewing me. You must be very confident, you are not carrying the conventional file folder with you," he laughed. "You see, I'm a great fan of your detective shows."

"I have them, Lau Quing, and I know every word that's in them."

"Ah, but you cannot substantiate them, I am correct? My government will not allow you to prosecute me without good reason."

"Your government has allowed us, Lau Quing. They might have sanctioned your trading years ago, when they needed your development of Shanghai. But, they no longer need it, nor do they care for your unofficial trading and cargo."

"My government would not be so stupid to do such a thing, Mr. Secretary. I know a lot more than you think, and they know it. They will protect me. I have diplomatic immunity."

Clayton Douglas leaned in close to Lau Quing. You are not the only one who knows so much. Your government knows that too, and the biggest surprise is that they know that we know…Ling Pau Ling."

Lau Quing looked a little nervous at the SecNav's use of his alias. "And what is it that everyone knows, Mr. Secretary?"

"We know that you and Devlin established an export company in Shanghai just over fifteen years ago, and helped it to become the thriving port it is today. You also helped your country to develop its economic growth, part of its aim to become a world power, not in might, but in consumerism."

"We have not had such capitalists' ideals, sir, you have us wrong. We just wish to support our '_ju min'; _hard working citizensand ever growing population."

"Not your motives, arms trading and personal wealth; that was your motive. Your government is quite happy to sanction economic growth and the attempts of its, _'__gerng shyr'_ leading citizen Lau Quing. But, they will be more than happy never to hear from Ling Pau Ling for a long, long, time."

"Not so, it may be Angus Devlins motives. I cannot claim to know everything the man has organized. But, working with an American citizen has had its rewards."

"Funny, because he knows a lot about your business ventures," added Vance, who stood in the corner with his arms crossed in front, watching Lau Quing intently.

"Really, I think Mr. Devlin has you fooled!" Lau Quing did not divert his eyes from Clayton Douglas. He smirked again, "Perhaps you have threatened him with something, so that he may misconstrue and lie about our business. Besides, he will not tell you anything."

"You sure about that? You were the one who threatened him. If we don't find his granddaughter, he might just tell us everything."

"If he wishes to find his granddaughter, Mr. Secretary, he will not tell you a thing," gritted Lau Quing, equalling SecNav's defiant glare.

_**Trans shot 5:; CA to Interrogation 2: Angus Devlin… segue Xclose-up of Gibbs's eyes. **_

Angus Devlin looked Gibbs in the eye. "I can't tell you anything, Gibbs, not until they find Marley. This is entirely my fault," he pleaded.

Gibbs stepped back. "Your fault... Why, because you protected Lau Quing, all this time? We know he killed Patrick." Gibbs pointed to the photos of evidence he had sprawled out on the table. "Patrick's blood was found in carpet pulled from his storage unit. Then particles of hair were found in the desk. Then there's Daniel Fitzgerald's poker chip found at the house. It was in Patrick's coat pocket the night he went missing. The night he died. It proves he died at the house."

Angus said nothing, just looked at Gibbs, shaking his head.

Gibbs slammed his hands down on the table in front of Angus Devlin's down cast eyes."He killed your son," he spat out. "Why…What'd he find out?" Gibbs continued to stare at the big man as he answered his own question. "He found out that Lau Quing was monitoring Patrick's translations. It started off simple enough… you may have even suspected it," suggested Gibbs.

Angus Devlin flinched. Gibbs cocked his head, proposing a theory about Angus's motivation. "He have that on you? Did he have you over a barrel, suggesting that you were somehow involved in his arms trading? He would implicate you. He could do that because you were helping him create confidence in the trade markets; helping him build up your business. Or was it more, were you a part of the whole operation from the beginning?"

"It was more, but I didn't know… your government knows that. I'm trying to help, please…" appealed Devlin.

"Did Patrick know about the arms trading, about the transmissions? Is that why he killed him? When did he do it? When you were supposed to be picking him up at the airport? We know Lau Quing came in on an earlier flight."

"Until Marley is found…Please I can't tell you anything," repeated a frustrated and worried Angus Devlin. He took a deep breath trying to quell his fear. He suddenly became very angry. "You don't seem too concerned, Agent Gibbs. I thought when I found out that you were her guardian, that it was a good thing. I thought that I was right all those years ago, not to have Lilith find her. She was safe, and now with good people who cared."

"Is that why you paid the detective off? Lau Quing had already killed your son. Did he threaten Marley?"

"He didn't know about Marley. I made sure of that, because he would have threatened her and her mother. So, yes, I cared that much. This is more than I can say for you, Agent Gibbs. Marley has been kidnapped, and you just stand there… If you're worried about Lau Quing, your government has everything they need."

"They still need your testimony."

Devlin shook his head once more. "Lilith must be out of her mind. It's bad enough that I…"

"That you what?" barked Gibbs.

"Please, Agent Gibbs, I will tell you everything as soon as I know Marley is safe."

"Nobody's kidnapped her," stated Gibbs.

"What, but Lau Quing, he…?"

"Nobody's kidnapped her. Lau Quing is bluffing, trying to keep you quiet. I think she ran away."

"Ran away, why…So she is safe?" Angus asked, though still suspicious. "You think?"

"Yes, but I can't be sure yet," Gibbs answered honestly annoyed.

"Where is she, Agent Gibbs?" yelled Devlin, slamming his hands on the table.

_**Trans shot 6: CA to conference room, segue close up of hands on table.**_

Tony slammed his hands on the table. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Ethan, Jarrod, and Ben all jumped at Agent Di Nozzo's change in tone and demeanor.

They had played a game of cat and mouse for the last half hour. Every time the agent asked them a question, they sat silently, refusing to answer. David Lindsey, Ethan's father and Ben's uncle, sat on a chair at the other end of the table. He was growing as annoyed as Tony and on several occasions had given all three boys the evil eye.

Tony had appreciated the man's silent support, and knew David would continue to do so, even when Tony upped the ante. Tony had thrown a still photograph of the satellite footage of their figures seen at the Georgetown house in front of them and asked very simply, "Where is Marley?"

Ethan had been the first to break their silent pact when he heard his father's low growl coming from the corner, where the man sat with his arms crossed. "We don't know."

Ben kicked Ethan's ankle from under the table, a movement that did not go unnoticed by either adult.

Tony continued to stare at the three boys, though his true focus was on Ben. He added, several other images from the text and photos messages that Marley and Ben had sent via their cell phones. "Okay, this is how I see your little game of espionage playing out. Except… It's. Not. A. Game!" Tony enunciated.

Tony stood up and paced the small area behind them. "I would say you planned your little operation, "stick my nose in where it's too dangerous", sometime late last night. You contacted Marley. We have that fact from her phone records. She thought about it while out shopping today. Perhaps, at first, it was only going to be a little private investigation, a little fun. But Marley thought of something better. We have her purchasing three burn phones. At 1100, two kids were seen hanging around the car club, could have been you two, maybe…," said Tony, spreading his arms wide behind the boys back. He squeezed Jarrod's and Ethan's shoulders, while leaning in close to Ben's neck, letting the vibration of his voice send a threatening message. "Then a jpeg was sent to Marley's phone and another message from hers to…. Now whose was it…oh that's right, Ben's," smirked Tony.

The boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats again, and Ben knew they were in trouble. Consequences were inevitable, for all of them, and by the looks of things not just from their parents. But he couldn't be sure that they had wasted enough time to achieve Marley's plan. As soon as he got Marley's safe text he could give more away. Though, it appeared that NCIS was pretty much on her tail.

As Tony continued to describe the afternoon events pointing out their obvious involvement Ben decided it was time to talk. He interrupted, "Okay, Agent Di Nozzo. Jarrod, report," he sanctioned, revoking their previous clam up.

Jarrod took a huge breath. "**BAMCIS****;** Begin the planning, Arrange reconnaissance, Make reconnaissance, Complete the planning, Issue order, Supervise." Jarrod expounded. "Operation Secret Squirrel, a surveillance mission only, was put into action at 0900, the first target, The Car club. Our agents reported their findings, which were very little other than the old cell phones. Photographic evidence was collected, then passed on and the evidence put back. Marley made contact at 1300, using her cell. Then she made further contact using one of three burn phones. At 1400, we rendezvous at Disneyland east. Cinderella liberty, a reconnaissance mission was the new plan. This would give your team time to collect and collate evidence on Corporal Patrick Sean Devlin's murder. Orders were that, until that evidence is solid and Lau Quing is charged with his murder, Marley was to stay hidden. The location of that safe house is…"

"Highly classified," added Ben.

"Oh, really," ground out David Lindsey. "Well you better think about that some more, before I get up and un-classify it, real fast."

"We can't yet…"

David Lindsey stood up and grabbed the nearest boy, Ethan. He raised one leg and rested it on the boy's now vacant chair, flung Ethan over his knee, then landed a powerful swat to his son's denim clad backside.

Tony pushed the satellite photograph in front of Ben again. "She get in one of these cars? How safe was that, hitching a lift with complete strangers?" He ground out. "She knows better…"

"They know better!" growled David, landing another swat to Ethan's rump.

"Owww…She didn't get in any cars. She got on the…"

"The bus," surmised Tony, flicking the photograph. "Where was it going?"

All three boys clammed up again. David Lindsey dropped Ethan to the floor, and then sat him back down in his chair before Ethan had the chance to rub the sting out of his bottom. He picked up the photograph. "There was only one tour bus booked in today. We always book tour buses. They are the most likely folks to get lost. This one was a summer camp group, twenty kids and three camp leaders."

"Do you know where they were from?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, Camp Winnemucca; I don't know where it is, but they had a three hour bus ride there and back," said David.

Tony got out his cell and typed a quick text to Tim requesting a search on the location of Camp Winnemucca. "Three hours, she should have gotten there by now. You can save us a lot of time, if we know where she was heading from there… Ben?" questioned Tony, levelling his eyes at the boy in the middle and their leader.

Ben looked at Tony and his uncle, but remained silent.

"Your turn," said David and picked up Ben. Jarrod stood up. But before he could say or do anything, David levelled him with a firm order. "Sit down, you're next. Chelsea has granted me parental rights. So unless you are about to tell me where Marley is headed right now, sit down and wait your turn."

David pulled out Ben's chair and put the child in the same position he'd had Ethan in earlier. Before Ben could protest he landed a rather hard wallop to the boy's backside. "We've had enough stalling, Ben. You tell us where Marley is right this very minute!" He demanded and landed another smack with the open palm of his hand.

The strength of the blow to Ben's jean clad rump dislodged the boy's cell phone from his pocket and sent it clattering to the floor. David stopped his interrogation and watched Jarrod pick it up and start to hide it.

"Don't even think it," warned Tony, holding out his hand for the cell. Jarrod reluctantly handed it over, just as the ping of a text message was heard. Tony flipped it opened and read the message. He looked at all three boys, Ben, still perched venerably over his uncle's knee, included. "You wanna explain this…" asked Tony, showing the cell phone message to the boys.

_**Trans shot 7; Xclose Up of hand holding cell phone, segue & XFade to hands and phone / different make of cell phone. Interrogation R1. Zoom out on Lau Quing is holding the cell phone. **_

"So you have some old message codes, so what. It proves nothing, Mr Secretary," stated Lau Quing, though not with the same level of confidence he'd shown hours earlier.

"They're your cell phones, Lau Quing. And they prove a lot," sneered SecNav.

"Including your motivation for murder and kidnapping. Devlin knows you have her, and he also knows you killed his son," added Vance.

"And Devlin knows everything about you and your terrorists activities," continued Clayton Douglas. "He knows of your government's involvement, and he knows he has their sanction. They have been given him amnesty in this investigation with the promise of getting rid of you. So, there is nothing you can hold over Devlin anymore to keep him from giving us all the evidence we need."

For the first time in the three hour interrogation Lau Quing looked worried. "Except…except, he does not know who has his grandchild, does he? And until he knows, he will not say a thing."

"We do not take kindly to children being kidnapped by terrorists," threatened Vance. "We will find her, and when we do you'll be going away for a very long time. Somewhere; where they have their own methods of dealing with child abductors as well as terrorists. "

"Yes," added SecNav, "I'd say somewhere along the lines of FOREVER!"

"Okay, wait… wait. I'll help you with the girl's disappearance and Patrick's murder, but you cannot trust Angus Devlin. You will not be able to use his testimony against me. He will be perceived as an unreliable witness," bargained Lau Quing.

"Really? Well Marley first, then we will discuss your theory," said Vance.

Both men were leaning in closely to the now very nervous terrorist, with Vance very subtly clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Marley, yes alright then. I never knew the child even existed. Henry played that one close to his chest," admitted Lau Quing.

"Devlin kept Marley out of the picture because he wanted to protect her!" ground out Vance.

"Yes, exactly, so how did I know about her then? How did I plan a kidnapping? Why would I really take the chance on you finding a way to nullify my diplomatic immunity? That would have been foolish of me. But, it ended up being quite handy, yes, for both of us. Devlin thinks I have the child, so he doesn't talk. But, Mr Secretary, I do not have the child, and I do not know where she is."

"You are lying!"

"I am not. You may tell that to Angus Devlin, and he can tell you everything you want to know. But, you will not be able to use his testimony, he will not be credible," repeated Lau Quing.

"Why?" Clayton Douglas slammed the table. "You think he will not be credible because you held the fact of his son's death over him? Or did you make a similar threat against his family? Did you threaten the boy's good name, taint him as a traitor and a spy for your corrupt little business ventures? Devlin is no longer scared of that. We know the truth, and he has amnesty in all of the business ventures. He has been working undercover for us!"

Lau Quing looked momentarily shocked at this latest bit of news before resuming his poker face. "His amnesty, his deals with you will not matter, Mr Secretary. Because, the fact remains I did not kidnap Marley, and I did not kill Patrick Devlin."

"Oh, so who did?" asked Vance.

_**Trans shot 8: CA to Interrogation Room 2. Segue and XCU of Angus Devlin's face. **_

"I did!" choked Angus Devlin, looking Gibbs straight in the eyes as the special agent leaned over him. Devlin stood up and Gibbs straightened, watching as the man suddenly paced the room. "I killed my own son, Agent Gibbs."

"You picked him up that night at the club?"

"Yes, he phoned me. Henry had been delayed, and he'd sent a message sayin g he would join us at the Georgetown house. Once we got there we went into the study. Patrick wanted to talk to me. He said he had something urgent to tell me. I poured us a drink, and he told me about getting the Hanson girl being pregnant. He said it was mistake, that he didn't love her. He loved Arielle. But, he wouldn't leave the girl stranded, nor would he start his marriage out with such a secret. We argued about it. I said some things … bad things I shouldn't have. Patrick was making real headway in linguistics, and I was annoyed that he was transferring. While he never revealed any classified information about the region's military security, Lau Quing was much more confident and willing to take the risks in building our import business."

"Because he was having Patrick's translations intercepted. He bugged Patrick's phone," informed Gibbs, still a little shocked by the confession, but attempting to put the pieces all together.

"I know that now, but not that night. Neither did Patrick, or so I thought. Patrick had been offered the transfer because it paid more money. It was also a promotion. He decided he would take it so he could support Marley and her mother. I was enraged. The Chinese take this sort of thing seriously. If Arielle didn't break off the engagement, Lau Quing would. Our business partnership would be dissolved. I had a lot of money to lose. My personal investment was millions. We also would have lost everything we'd accomplished. All because he was irresponsible and got a girl pregnant, one who didn't love him and, from what I knew about the family, was mentally unstable. I suggested she best get rid of it. Hell, I'd pay for the abortion."

Gibbs instinctively growled.

"Your reaction, Agent Gibbs, is similar to Patricks. I said things I should never have said. My boy was an honorable man. I should have revelled in that, but I was blinded… by… by…"

"Greed!"

"Yes, at the time. It was that and fear." Angus Devlin shook his head. "Patrick lunged at me. We fought. Patrick was a trained officer. He was stronger than me, disciplined, but his effort was really half hearted. I doubt whether he really intended to do me harm. He'd never gone against me. He wanted to ruffle me up. I tried backing him up, but he lunged again, pushing me down to the ground, all the time yelling at me. What sort of man did I think he was? He didn't need me. He didn't need anything I had to offer to do what was right. He said he was being investigated. His whole department was, and my association with Lau Quing was only adding more pressure. His engagement to Arielle and my business with Lau Quing had made him a prime suspect. And that if Arielle couldn't accept this, then fine. It was her decision, and maybe it was all a set up anyway. I believed them to be all such lies. I stood up and pushed him back again, saying that what did that have to do with this situation. Maybe nothing, or maybe a lot, he yelled.

He pushed me again and punched me in the jaw. I grabbed his pant leg, trying to stop my fall. I hadn't realized I'd pulled so hard. He slipped on the rug and hit his head on the corner of the desk. He then hit the floor hard. He slumped immediately, blood poured out of a head wound. But his eyes, Agent Gibbs, he … he was dead. It was my fault."

"So you rolled him up and planted him in his car to made it look like a suicide?" Gibbs accused, straight faced and revealing no empathy.

"I couldn't have thought that straight at the time, Agent Gibbs. That was Lau Quing's idea. He came in as I was leaning over Patrick. I asked him to help, call an ambulance, even though I knew Patrick was dead. Lau Quing just started giving me orders. I was on remote, but when I stopped and shook my head at him, No… it was an accident I needed to report it..."

"But, Lau Quing convinced you otherwise."

"Yes. He told me that Patrick had been right. That he had bugged Patrick's phone. Patrick had been supplying him with classified information, and he knew about it. I told him I didn't believe it. He said that they would find the proof, and we had to hide him. If I didn't help him he would supply the authorities with the details. Patrick would have been labelled a spy and a terrorist. I would be charged with his murder motivated by the fear of discovery of my own involvement. Lilith would be devastated that I killed her son, and I would be ruined financially, leaving her without any means of support. I had lost everything and the control to do anything about it."

"He blackmailed you."

"Yes… We rolled up Patrick's body and took him to the car club. Lau Quing put the cell phones in his car... I couldn't have that. If they found his body, then those would have been proof that Patrick was involved. I didn't believe he was. I now know he wasn't. While Lau Quing took my car with Patrick's body to the national park, I was to drive the Maverick. But, I dumped the phones that were in the trunk as soon as Lau Quing was out of sight. Once we got to the park, we found a secluded spot and put Patrick's body in the front seat of his car. Lau Quing returned to his car and got Patrick's gun. He tripped with it coming back to the Maverick, and it went off. He said we should make it look like a suicide over the Hanson girl and the disgrace he would be causing Arielle. I was not coping well at this stage, and Lau Quing insisted that I go back to the car, so I did. Lau Quing shot him in the head…I heard it…" Tears were now streaming down Angus Devlin's face. "He must have planted the bottle of bourbon and, unbeknownst to me, Patrick's cell phone in the glove box."

Gibbs threw Ducky's coroner's report on the table. "All the evidence we've collected supports those events. However, Patrick was not dead when Lau Quing put that bullet in him."

Devlins head snapped up. "Agent Gibbs, no… No I saw his eyes," pleaded Devlin.

"His head injury was serious, and would have required instant medical attention. Even that may not have saved him, but he was alive, Devlin."

Angus Devlin paled and dropped his heads in his hands, rocking it side to side. "I can't live with this anymore. I've had to watch Lilith all these years pining for our boy. I couldn't have Rose Hanson or Marley on the scene, either. Lau Quing was ruthless. Your Detective Franks at the time was onto to it, I guessed. I wouldn't have lasted a week after we reported Patrick missing, but your intelligence agency… and Clayton…"

"Douglas?"

"They approached me. They knew about Lau Quing and wanted to get him. They also knew Patrick's cell had been bugged. I wanted to prove my son innocence. Agent Gibbs, I wanted Lau Quing caught," spat Devlin. "So I agreed to help them. Play along with Lau Quing, and have him thinking he had me over a barrel with Patrick's murder. That way I could get the information, help set up the covert operations, and prove that Patrick had nothing to do with it. As soon as they were ready to take Lau Quing down, I would testify for them. I planned to tell them about Patrick as well." Angus Devlin dropped his head once more and scrubbed the tears from his face.

Gibbs's cell phone suddenly vibrated and wobbled on the table. He snatched it up and flipped open its cover, then read the message. _Arrived; need 2 X the lake. ETA at dest 30mins… Cinderella._

"What the F…" he mumbled. Gibbs tapped his ear piece… "You heard Devlin's statement, SecNav. You can hit the warehouses. And get Devlin a good lawyer," he snapped.

Angus through his arm out, "No… Agent Gibbs…Wait. Lau Quing has Marley, and he will kill her. I know he will. Please, I can't ever go back… Lilith… I will never be able to face her. She won't want to see me either. At least Marley… There has got to be some goddamn good out of this for her."

"Lau Quing doesn't have Marley. I told you that," snapped Gibbs.

"Then who…"

Abby suddenly burst into the room. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…"

"Abby!"

"I know, Gibbs. I'm not allowed to barge in on an interrogation, but this important. I know where Marley is," she said excitedly as she handed Gibbs her IPad and pointed to the map. "I should have guessed it. We were talking the other night. Well I did guess it, I worked out where this summer camp is, and…"

"Abby, this is too small," complained Gibbs as he looked at the screen.

"Oh, where are your glasses. Gibbs? Oh never mind, look!" Abby enlarged the map on the tablet and pointed to the graphic image of a map pin.

Gibbs shook his head. He flipped his cell phone open again and started dialling.

_**CA to a Long Shot of Marley trying a canoe to a small pier bollard.**_

Marley took out her cell phone, checked her GPS, and followed the directions. She came to the main street of the little quiet town, noting the row of old fashioned shops and cafés. Having spotted the house she was looking for, she ran up to the side door and knocked. She could hear the occupant shuffling towards her, mumbling about the late hour. Then she heard a phone ring and the footsteps turned around and headed away from her.

Marley knocked again and was relieved when she heard a gruff voice yell, "Hold on, someone's at the door!"

The door was quickly pulled open, and Marley smiled at the old man, taking in his familiar features. He looked down at her and frowned. "What in god's name…"

"Hi, I'm Marley Rose Hanson, now Riggs hope to be Gibbs, and I need a place to lay low for a couple of hours. And you are my surrogate grandpa, Jackson Gibbs. Nice to meet you!" announced Marley, with a grin ear to ear as she held out her hand.

Jackson Gibbs looked stunned, and then he remembered the phone. "Leroy!"

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to still. Mid shot profile hot of Marley smiling and standing in a door way; her hand stretched out in a greeting. Convert Black and white. CUT. Add… SFX; Gibbs voice over; **_**Dad! Dad! Pick up the phone!**_

TBC Chapter 13: **BPC**: By Parent Command, or **EPD:** Extra Punitive Duties.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I finally have a new computer but I'm battling with windows 8 I'll get there. Meanwhile Kudos to Harliquinn for beta'ing this in between writing their own stuff. Check out Harliquinn's new 'Firefly' and 'Arrow stories.


	13. EPD: Extra Punitive Duties

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking.**

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own NCIS.

**Previously...**

Finally, Henry Lau Quing's operations have been revealed and shut down. He has also been charged with the murder of Patrick Devlin, along with Angus Devlin.

Marley, with the help of the Semper Fi Gang, headed to Stillwater to Jackson Gibbs's house in a bid to enable the NCIS team to take Henry Lau Quing into custody, forfeiting any diplomatic immunity.

Jackson Gibbs looked stunned, and then he remembered the phone. "Leroy!" **SFX; Gibbs voice over; **_**Dad! Dad! Pick up the phone!**_

**Warning**: Corporal Punishment of minors in this chapter.

**Chapter 13:** **EPD:** _Extra Punitive Duties._

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut, to mid shot, profiles of Marley and Gibbs. She is on Gibbs's knee, her face is screwed up and her tongue is poking out in a playful scowl while Gibbs is chuckling. Convert Black and White CUT. **

_**Fade in to long shot of Marley standing on Jackson Gibbs's side porch**_**. **

Marley watched Jackson Gibbs cautiously as he moved back into the door way and headed for the telephone in his living room. She stayed outside on the small side porch lit by a single outside lantern. She craned her neck in a hopes that she could hear the conversation .

"I'm here, Leroy. What in the hell is going on? There's a kid at the door who says I'm her grand dad... You got something ta tell me son?

The sooner the better, she looks about ten years old already," quipped Jackson as he looked over the rim of his glasses.

"Oh... oh hold... Which button is that again ... Oh right, there it is." Jackson hit a button on the phone's console, and suddenly Marley could hear the wrath of God himself...

" _Marley Rose get your butt over to the phone_." bellowed Gibbs voice from the speaker on the consol.

Jackson held out the phone and called the child in. Marley stepped in the door way, closed the door, then stopped.

"I think he means you to come to the phone," offered Jackson.

"Well first off, Mr. Gibbs, Senior, sir, I can hear Dad from here. It's on hands free, and second it's a cordless phone. So, I figure you could be standing in the backyard with it, and I could still hear Gibbs with it."

"_You've been figuring too much already, now move!_ " yelled Gibbs all the way from DC. "_Spill_," he ordered.

"I'm safe, Gibbs. You get what you needed from Lau Quing?" asked Marley, hoping to defer some of the wrath and remind Gibbs that her actions were, hopefully, of help.

Gibbs paused, "_Yes, Gill and I will discuss that with you tomorrow. How'd you get there_?"

"Caught a bus, Gibbs, it ... "

"_I know about the bus, Marley, and the burn phones. That's another little discussion we'll be having, as well as about certain funds being transferred from a certain trust account. We know it all. How'd you find Dad?_"

"Abby told me about your dad, Gibbs, and Stillwater. I remembered the name. How many Gibbses can there be in Stillwater?"

"A lot actually, if count Old Jeremiah ...had the only workable still round these parts..."

"_Dad_!"

"Don't you dad me, son. You've got some explaining to do. Where I'd get a granddaughter from? Not that I mind but what in tarnation is she travelling all alone for, and at this time of night. How'd she get here? You know it's only a three hour drive, son. You could have ..."

"_Dad, Marley doesn't have mine or her mother's permission to be there. I'll explain everything in depth tomorrow when Gill and I get there._"

"Gill... who's Gill?"

"She's my mom, well my new mom. Rose was my biological mother, but she was killed just over a month ago."

"Okay, just hold here, how old are you?"

_"Dad, I'm still here_!" interrupted Gibbs.

Jacksons annoyingly put the hone to his ear. "I know, Leroy, and I'll get to you in a minute,"

"I'm twelve," said Marley," nearly thirteen."

"_Not for five months, little girl, if you're lucky_!" snapped Gibbs.

"How'd you get here? There aren't any Greyhounds, not since they re- directed the highway ."

"Well, Camp Winnemucca is just across the lake," explained Marley, like she was pointing to the neighbors house across the way.

"You swam?" yelled Jackson, echoed by Gibbs.

"No! I can't swim all that well. I took one of the canoes. A kid called Myron, yep that was his name, helped me push off from the camp. Had trouble with the life jacket, though. It was too big, but that's all they had there. Myron said the smaller ones were in the boat shed, but it was locked. So, I just left it since I couldn't row real well with the big one on. Everything else was real easy. I just have to get the canoe back by day after tomorrow."

Marley hadn't noticed the eerie silence that had shrouded the room. She looked up, then around the place, wondering if something unusual she was unaware of had happened. She considered herself to be getting rather good at reading her instincts. This detective stuff was interesting, and she was pretty sure her gut told her something was up... She just couldn't figure out what...

Jackson just stared at her with the phone frozen in his hand.

"Gibbs...Dad, Gibbs you still there?" asked Marley.

"_Corner now!_ " bellowed Gibbs.

Marley jumped in surprise, but didn't move until a huge hand , the one not holding the phone , made contact with her denim-clad backside.

"Ow, ow... Holy Moley Guacamoley!" yelped Marley.

"Your father said, 'Corner Now!' You'll find enough space right over there in that one." Jackson put the phone down and lead Marley to the only empty corner of the room: one in between the television and an old book case overflowing with magazines. He added another two swats for measure. "Hmmmfft... hands free telephones, what will they think of next?" he sprouted.

Jackson went back to the phone. "Leroy, one miscreant in the corner. Gotta laugh, son. 'Holy Molly Guacamoley,' she's been around Abby for sure.."

" _Yep, she and Abbs have a lot in common.. Thanks. I'll be there first thing in the morning, just keep Marley with you. She's not to go anywhere, either, she's grounded. But I'll be there before sun up_."

"Okay, that don't sound too difficult."

"_Dad, she's a good kid. Don't worry, she isn't my illegitimate offspring. But, I consider her a daughter_."

"What about her mother?"

"_I don't consider her a daughter, Dad_," quipped Gibbs.

"Okay, smart ass, skirt around it. Kid might give me the answers I want."

Gibbs laughed at the grumpy banter his dad projected. "_Dad, the kid can give you the answers she wants, there aren't any secrets. But she is in witness protection, so just keep it between you two." _

" Okay, but I want answers from you too, Son."

" Bye, Dad," said Gibbs.

Jackson hung up the phone, huffed, then took a quick look at Marley standing in the corner. Don't go scuffing my base board," He warned. He then looked at the clock on the wall. "Should be in bed by now," he grumbled to himself as he shuffled into the small kitchen.

Marley could hear him poking around in there, so she took the time to rub her backside. Jackson Gibbs may have landed only three swats, and he didn't seem all that mad, but the man must have hands as big as boat oars because each of her cheeks stung like hell. "Maybe the man builds boats too," she thought out loud. "Well, at least boat oars. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea."

Marley was pretty impressed, though, at how fast she and the gang had put it together. After lunch with Lilith, Marley could not stop thinking about the gang doing their little search. The photo of the phones was enough to motivate her to get organized. She bought burn phones and a map, and arranged the rendezvous at the house knowing Ben and the others were going to be heading there. Her going missing was supposed to give the NCIS team grounds to search the house and take in Lau Quing. She would have thought Gibbs would be happy. She knew he would be worried, and she made sure to leave enough clues so he knew she was safe. So what was the big deal?

Besides all that, Lilith had constantly hinted at Marley spending more time with her and her husband. Marley didn't want to be anywhere near either of the Devlins if she didn't need to be. Gibbs had told her that they couldn't take custody of her, sure, and that her case was complicated. Witness protection didn't just hand over their clients just because a new relative had appeared out of the blue. Lilith was nice and all, and did deserve closure about her son's death, but Marley knew the kind women was determined to have Marley in her life. Marley wasn't ready to consider any time allowance there yet. She'd just gotten used to Gibbs and Gill, and now she hoped Jackson. He was part of the family already, Abby had said so. Though she didn't expect the older Gibbs to be mad at a kid he really didn't know yet. He must be special, special like his son, and over protective. "Figures..."

Marley suddenly jumped, disturbed from her revere, when Jackson came back into the room and spoke. "You eaten?"

Marley tried not to laugh. Jackson seemed a man a few words, like Gibbs. She turned around, "A little," she admitted.

"You should have eaten. There's juice and a sandwich on the table," he said, pointing to the kitchen.

Marley smiled and picked her nap sack up from the floor before she entered the kitchen. "Thanks, Mr. Gibbs, you didn't have to that. I still have one juice box left in my pack." Marley pulled out a small carton.

Jackson grabbed it from her and read the carton." I sell this stuff occasionally. It's just soda. You're not going to bed with that electrifying your system. The juice is fresh. I squeezed it so this morning."

"Okay ... Ahh, I'm sorry if I caused problems between you and your son, Mr. Gibbs. But well, I was in a bit of a spot. Abby told me all about you, and you sounded real nice. She said you made her feel like you were her grandfather. I thought you might like to be mine, too. I know Gibbs thinks of me like his girl now..."

Jackson had a pained expression on his face.

"Ohhh, not like that, yeah well like that. But, I'm nothing like Kelly. I know about Kelly. He told me about her when I was in NCIS custody after my mom was killed. He doesn't see me as a replacement or anything, if that's what you were wondering."

"He didn't tell me anything about you," said Jackson, feeling a little left out the loop that was his son's life.

"I suppose he hasn't had time. My mom got killed four weeks ago when a marine was attacking her. She killed the marine. Ziva and Tony were working undercover, and they saw my mom with me. My mom wasn't real well, Mr Gibbs, and Ziva and Tony . . . . Well, Ziva thought my mom was going to shoot me, so she shot my mom. But then, so did someone else at the same time, because they thought my mom had something they wanted. But, I had it. So, I was put under Gibbs's care while he was investigating. He was tough, but I felt real safe with him. He was honest with me too, all the way along, and his team helped me."

"Yeah, they're good people. Eat your sandwich." Jackson nodded, feeling better, yet concerned about the events of this small girls life.

Marley took a huge bite before continuing. "Then, because of a lot of other stuff, like my uncle being kidnapped, Gibbs and his team still had to hide me. Gill, my counsellor, had to come, too, because this judge and children's services gave her guardianship of me. We all pretended to be a family and got to stay in a toffy hotel. We called ourselves the Stillwater family. But Gibbs wouldn't have been able to tell you anything, because we were undercover. It was all pretty scary there for a while. But, they saved my uncle and made out he was dead, so that neither he nor I would be chased ever again. NCIS is in charge of my secret files. They are sealed there until I'm twenty one. Gill and Gibbs are named as my guardians, my parentis or something. So, I guess if you don't mind your my parentis or something grandad parentis." Marley took another nervous bite of her sandwich then washed it down with the rest of her juice.

"So you on another case now? One that, I'm guessing knowing Leroy, you weren't supposed to be on."

"Sort of. NICIS found a body in a car. The Semper Fi Gang found it, really. But, anyway, turns out he was my biological father. But my mom, Rose, she never told me, and he never told his family. My mom had bi-polar, Mr. Gibbs, and she would sometimes do things she couldn't remember, including conceiving me. Anyway, this bad Chinese guy probably killed Patrick. That was his name. He was a good guy and all, but he got killed. Probably by this Chinese guy, who had diplomatic immunity, but only on an old crime. He didn't have diplomatic immunity on a new crime, like kidnapping for example. So, we figured..."

"Who's we?"

"The Semper Fi Gang. We figured if the authorities thought he had committed a new crime, like kidnapping me, they would be able to search the place that I went missing from. Me and the Semper Fi Gang figured that was probably the house where they used to live."

"Who used to live?"

"Patrick, with his mom and dad."

"You figured this out? I know my son and my Abby. They would have figured this out before you..."

"They did, but they couldn't get all the evidence because Patrick's dad and the bad Chinese guy had diplomatic immunity."

"Ohhhh!" nodded Jackson."Eat the other half of your sandwich. You put yourself in a dangerous situation so you could help catch the bad guy?"

"Yempft... but I think Gibbsth is realft madth," said Marley around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Don't eat with your mouth full," he chastised, then leaned in real close and looked Marley square in the eye. "Oh ya think he's mad, do you? You, little girl, have just made the biggest understatement of your life. You won't sit for a week when he gets through with you, and I'll be there cheering him on. Any of that plan could have backfired. Not to mention you crossing the lake in the dead of night, without a vest. Boy, kid, you'll be lucky to be sitting by Christmas."

Marley dry swallowed. "We... We had it all planned. Besides, this important navy secretary wanted my help. They had me meet Patrick's mom and dad. They're nice and all, but I think they want to take me away. When I lived with Rose, it was just her and me, and then sometimes Uncle Nic. My Grandpa John died when I was little, and Grandma Louise when I was just born. I helped Rose. Me and Rose were a team. I'm used to being a team, Mr Gibbs. Gibbs and Gill and the NCIS team, we're a family team, just like Rose and me were. I've been helping all along, don't see why this is any different, Mr Gibbs, senior, sir."

"You can call me ..."

"Papa Jackson?" requested Marley.

The senior Gibbs smiled, recalling Kelly's affectionate name for him. The seven year old had called him her special Papa Jack smurf. "Yeah, sounds nice. Okay, so let me get this straight. You are afraid that Patrick's mom and dad..."

"The Devlins."

"The Devlins want to take you away. Why? They apply for custody?"

"Yes and no. I'm scared they want to take me away, but they haven't applied for custody."

"Well, don't you think you should worry about something like that…If it happens?"

"That's what Gill says, too. Even if she's a little bit afraid, as well. But, she said her and Gibbs won't give me up, not if they can help it. They are my guardians. I even have Gill's surname, but..."

"You want the Gibbs surname."

"If you don't mind, and I have to have different name, yeah. But I want Gill to have that name, too. I guess Gibbs isn't ready for the commitment. Though he told me his intentions are honorable."

"Oh are they, now?"

"Yep, but I think it would be better if they made up their minds soon. I know he was married before. How long did he wait to ask them? What were they like, anyhow? Maybe Gill should figure out what exactly Gibbs doesn't like in a woman, then she..."

"Whoa, there, Marley. I only met his first wife, Shannon. I never met any of the others."

"How come?"

"Because, Leroy and I had a big fight after his wife and little girl, Kelly, died. We didn't speak to each other for a long time."

"Hmmm, you're both stubborn, hey?"

"Yup. Now what about this Gill, your new mom. She must be pretty special."

Marley wiped her mouth with the napkin, nodding. Then all of a sudden her eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, "she is, and she is special to Gibbs, too. He's bringing her here, to meet you so he must think that... He must think differently this time. Hey... Yeah, do you think..."

Jackson laughed. "You onto the next case already? Matchmaking this time?"

"Well, if the opportunity presents itself... Yep! Wanna help?"

"Maybe..." Jackson shook his head at Marley ; the bundle of energy. "How many of those sugar drinks did you originally have in your back pack, anyway?"

"I had four, drank three. So wanna help or not?"

"I'll think on it," he chuckled. "Come on, bed. It's late. I'll make up the guest room. You can help, and then both of us better get some sleep. Newspapers arrive here at 5.30 am, and your father and mother parentis or something won't be far behind them."

_**Cut away to NCIS headquarters. Mid shot of the bullpen. **_

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with determination, then nearly melted when he saw Gill's worried expression.

"Don't worry, she's safe. She's at my dad's," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

Abby was not far behind him, and slammed her tall body into both of them, awarding them one of her famous bear hugs.

A few seconds later, Tony entered and coughed to announce his presence. Ziva and Tim joined him as they watched the trio in front of them.

"Do you think we should join them?" asked Ziva, "You know, for a stamps on..."

"It's stacks on, Zive, and yeah, why not," chuckled Tony.

Tim, Ziva and Tony moved forward to add to the group hug, when Gibbs suddenly threw out his arm. "Don't even think about it," he warned, though he smothered the smirk that had threatened to appear. "Abbs, you can let go now," he grunted.

"Oh, oh, okay, Momma and Papa bear. She's safe, Gill. Jackson will make sure of that." Abby bobbed up and down after releasing the couple.

"Are we going to get her?" asked Gill.

"Yup, first thing in the morning. Pack for a couple of days," said Gibbs.

"Why can't we go now?"

"It's late, and we need to tie all this up. And I need you to do something important for me," explained Gibbs.

"Sure, what?"

Just then the elevator pinged, and Lilith exited with Arielle and the two little boys.

"Agent Gibbs," called Lilith. "Marley? Have you found her?"

"We have, she's safe. Lau Quing didn't kidnap her," stated Gibbs.

"Oh, thank goodness. And my husband, Agent Gibbs, where is he?"

"Agent David, Gill, will you take Mrs Devlin to the conference room? Ducky will meet you there. They'll explain everything."

"Ahh, Boss, the kids are still in there," interrupted Tony. "They're with David Lindsey. You wanted to see them."

"Agent David, use my personal lounge," said Leon as he descended the stairs. He walked over to the group. Lau Quing is being transported to the detention center. Angus Devlin is still here, Ma'am, and is speaking with his lawyer."

Ziva nodded and lead the woman away from the group and up the stairs.

"McGee, get a hold of Ducky, send him to the right room," requested Gibbs.

Vance turned to Arielle. "Mrs Fitzgerald, Clayton Douglas would like to speak to you. Please join me in my office."

"My boys, will they be alright here, Director Vance?" asked Arielle.

"They can come with you."

Arielle nodded nervously, and then gathered Sean and Archie. "Mommy, I need the bathroom," announced four year old Archie.

"Down the hallway to your right," directed Tim.

The family of three headed down the hallway. The rest of the team, including Gibbs, looked quizzically at the director. He glared back at each of them and then stopped at Gibbs.

"SecNav got some more bad news for that family?" groused Gibbs.

"Don't think so. It's taking him nearly twelve years to get this ring, Gibbs. All the warehouses have been closed down. Lau Quing's list of crimes is a mile long. Devlin is refusing to take immunity for Patrick's death, and will testify, but thanks to..."

"Daniel Fitzgerald knew didn't he?"

"Not about the details of Patrick's death, but he suspected Lau Quing all along on everything. When Angus closed him down about those suspicions, he went to Douglas."

"So, they used him, too. Lau Quing, he was responsible for the road side bombing," inferred Gibbs.

"Probably."

Gibbs's, jaw tightened and his eyes flared at Vance, relaying his unspoken opinion on the matter. Innocent people being killed never sat well with him, no matter if it was for the greater good.

Vance met Gibbs's glowered expression with one of his own."It's not all bad, Gibbs. Finish up here and get to your family. All of you get your reports done, then take an extra long weekend. I don't want to see any of you until Monday." He ordered, then turned to join Arielle and her boys at the bottom of the stairs.

Once out of sight, Tony stood scratching his chin. "You know, Boss, the president of the car club said they shipped Daniel's body back in pieces, but not all the pieces."

"The one arm, man!" gasped Tim.

Suddenly they heard squeals of "_**Daniel, Dadddyyyy**_," coming from Vance's office, before the door was closed and silence reigned in the halls. A nice silence, thought Gibbs, but only for a moment; then he wondered how Lilith was doing.

Feeling good about what they had all had just heard, Tony beamed. "Daniel Fitzgerald's alive. He kept his own investigation going. SecNav must have kept him hidden and safe. He'll be able to testify as well," he surmised.

" Boy, I'd love to see what's going on in that room right now," said Tim.

"Happy tears!" announced Abby. "Ohh, Gibbs, how wonderful. See, SecNav isn't all business."

"Maybe," said Gibbs, bluntly.

"Wouldn't like his job," said Tim.

"Me either, wouldn't take it. I like this one too much," said Gibbs.

"It's late, Boss, you want me to send those Semper Fi kids home?" asked Tony.

"Nope, let's get this over with. DiNozzo, you're with me. Abby, Tim, get your reports done, and then head home. I don't wanna see you till Monday either. "

_**Cut Away to conference room. Long shot of Gibbs, Tony and David Lindsey, sitting on the conference table. Each have a leg propped on a chair seat, that had been previously occupied by Ethan, Ben, and Jarrod, leaders of the Semper Fi gang. Each adult has a child tipped over his raised knee. **_

"On my mark, fellas," said Gibbs, his hand raised preciously over Ben's upturned backside.

"Hey, shouldn't you make sure we know what we did wrong?" asked Ben.

"Nope, ONE!"

"OW!" all three boys chorused.

"TWO! You know why you are here, and I know you know. Don't want to hear your excuses!" said Gibbs.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"And THREE!" announced David Lindsey. "You understood the consequences and the risks," he added, with Ethan trying to squirm his way off his father's knee.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"FOUR! Besides, Boys, you're taking one for the team, right. You're the leaders, that's what guys do for each other," chuckled Tony, glad to be in on this take down. These kids had been trying to put one over them from the first time he'd meet them. Besides, it was probably good therapy for him, getting close to ankle biters; hitting his phobia head on; well butt on. Literally. "FIVE!" he counted.

"OW! OW!" yelped Ben and Jarrod.

"YIKES! I'm not the leader, I was only following orders," cried Ethan.

"That's true, Gibbs, I was the leader." Ben then tried to explain.

"And me!" yelled Jarrod, trying to raise his face and aim his indignant expression at Ben. However, Tony had his butt high in the air and his head low, making it too big a task.

"SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" rounded off Gibbs. "You want, we can forgo the punitive measures, just log an official report, impeding an investigation. NINE! Close down the Semper Fi Gang's headquarters. TEN! That means no tree house and no Semper Fi Gang. ELEVEN!"

"OW! OW!" screeched Jarrod and Ethan.

"OW! No, Gibbs, please, we'll take your extra punitive measures. Right fellas?" asked Ben.

"OW! Yeah," said Jarrod.

"TWELVE!"

"OW! Shit! No, I won't," said Ethan, "besides we weren't the only ones, and we helped with the case, didn't we?"

"THIRTEEN! Language, Ethan! And don't worry about anyone else, son. Jess will be getting a serve tomorrow morning. And Tom and Sam, well once their parents find out, I'm sure they'll be sporting sore backsides as well," threatened David.

"FOURTEEN! And Marley," announced Gibbs, as he dropped Ben to the floor. Tony and David followed suit with Jarrod and Ethan.

The three boys looked a little relieved, as they rubbed at the seat of their jeans. It was short lived however, as the men stood up in front of them and towered over them with their arms crossed, fixing each child with a glare that would melt ice.

"HEY!" bellowed Gibbs. "Eyes front, hands down! You have any idea how dangerous you being at that house was?"

All three boys shook their heads.

"There were over ten military agents there, WITH GUNS!" he yelled. "Watching for anything, or anyone suspicious. We were all lucky there wasn't any fire, any shots going. YOU WERE LUCKY! Now drop em'!" ordered Gibbs.

"HUH?" all three boys questioned in unison.

"Your trousers, Boys, drop them," explained David.

"Dad?"

"All of you, now! Gibbs, this one's yours, the NCIS special agent extra punitive action," endorsed, the fire chief ,David Lindsey.

Gibbs nodded at David Lindsey's approval as he pulled his belt through the loops of his pants. All three boys stared frozen on the spot. "If I have to ask again, Marines, I'll be adding extra!"

Ben was the first to move. Resigned to his fate, he recalled the warning threat Gibbs had made regarding the consequences of any further interference in the case of Patrick Devlin.

Gibbs folded the belt in half and tucked Ben under his left arm and to his side, letting him place his hands on the conference table. He held him around the waist firmly and applied two hard and fast slaps with his leather belt to Ben's boxer clad backside. Gibbs then let Ben up and pulled Jarrod towards him. He held him the same position as he did Ben, before applying the same number of slaps to a very embarrassed and tearful boy.

Once Jarrod was standing, Ethan paled. He fumbled with his jeans, finally relenting and figuring that he was as in this as much as the others. Only problem was, his hands didn't agree with him, and he was struggling to undo the top button of his pants.

Gibbs waited patiently for him, feeling for the kid, some. Finally the button popped and Gibbs pulled him in, again giving the child time to brace his hands on the table top. He pulled Ethan's jeans down far enough to expose his cotton clad backside, and then laid down the two prescribed wallops with his belt.

Gibbs stood Ethan up and placed him beside his sniffling and bunny, _I've just been walloped_, hopping comrades, as he threaded his belt back through his cargo pants. "You boys get home. Operation Secret Squirrel and Cinderella Liberty is cancelled. Any further missions you got going in your brain buckets are also terminated, as of now. Once your community service is done you all will be doing boot camp with me and my team.

"Boss; all of us?" frowned Tony.

" All of us; Got it!" shouted Gibbs.

"Yes sir," grizzled and snivelled Jarrod, Ethan and Tony.

"Wilco,; Yes, Sir," saluted Ben.

_**Cross fade to white and fade in from to mid- shot of Jackson Gibb's living room. Marley is coming down the stairs rubbing sleepy eyes. She is dressed in a long T-shirt and boxer shorts. It is mid-morning. **_

Neither Marley or Gibbs spoke as Marley descended the stairs into Jackson's small living room. Gibbs held the newspaper he was reading high as he occasionally sipped on a tall homemade instant coffee. Marley knew he was watching her as she walked sleepily down the stairs. Gibbs had x-ray vision and eyes in the back of his head, all of the above that every kid dreaded. Still she didn't hesitate. Fact was it was good to see him, and he was in his childhood home, not NCIS headquarters. His job and role were nowhere in sight. Marley quietly crossed the room, sat down next to Gibbs on the sofa, dipped her head under the spreadsheet he held in his hands, and snuggled up to him.

Gibbs raised one arm slightly, so Marley could snuggle closer into his chest and kept reading the newspaper over the top of his glasses at the same time. Finally, after the silence of a warm and comfortable minute, he folded the paper and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He picked up the steaming coffee and took a generous mouthful, then swallowed. "You had a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, I needed it. What time did you and Mom get here?" asked Marley.

"Around seven."

"Gee, you must have gotten up real early."

"Yup. You had Gill worried."

"But, not you, right?"

"A little, but more annoyed."

"You weren't worried, but annoyed?"

"That's not what I said. I know how you figured all this out. I know why you felt you should interfere, and I know you're pretty good at looking after yourself, but…"

"There's always a 'but' with you," groused Marley.

"Careful kid, you're on some pretty serious charges here," warned Gibbs.

Marley sighed, "Okay give me the but!"

"No, you give it to me. Why am I annoyed?" asked Gibbs, as he looked over the rim of his glasses still perched on the edge of his nose.

"Because... I interfered with the case, even though I helped."

"We would have gotten there…we were well aware of all the evidence. So yes, that one of the reasons I'm annoyed. You were specifically ordered not to interfere and?"

"I put myself in a dangerous situation."

"Not just one…"

"So I'm in deep, shi… poo," interrupted Marley.

"Yup, there's one more thing."

"Huh? What, danger, disobeying a direct order... Oh... lying."

"That ,too. Marley, how did you get the money for the phones? You also had supplies, food, a back pack. You couldn't have had more than twenty dollars on you."

"Maybe Lilith bought me some things," offered Marley, though not convincingly.

"She did, but they are still in her car."

"You know don't you. I bet Tim figured it out."

"Yup. That's the second time you've hacked into your trust account. The first was when you bought all those presents..."

Marley jumped sideways and gave Gibbs a plea. "No, Uncle Nic said I could get you all something. He agreed."

"To most of it, yes, and we let it slide, with Uncle Nic's permission. But, Tim changed the password after that and put a little alert thingy on the account. When it got used it sent him a message."

Marley blushed, she'd been caught and knew her hacking days were most likely over. "He's real clever, Tim. You know you should let him do more field work. I bet he hates being behind the desk so much."

"The white collar crime, little lady, is a concern. But, you were also told what that fund was to be used for, and if you wanted anything special, you ask. Like a car, when you're older, but..."

"Yeah? A car, can I have a Jeep wrangler JK -8 Independent? A yellow one with..."

"No, quit stalling!" Gibbs grabbed Marley by the hand and guided her up the stairs.

"What about the case, Gibbs? You haven't filled me in on the case..." she rambled as she was pulled along. " And the Semper Fi Gang, they helped. They should know how it all turned out."

"They know, and I've also had a discussion with them. Now it's your turn, Cinderella," said Gibbs as he lead Marley into the guest room and sat down on the bed.

"Cinderella Liberty, you got to admit it, Gibbs , that was a good name. Dad, really I'm sorry I worried you and I will never, I mean never... Dad, no wait I mean it," yelled Marley as Gibbs hauled her over his knees, and then landed a powerful swat to her backside.

"Ouchhhh! Dad, I'm..."

SWAT! Gibbs landed another one. Marley yelped and started kicking as Gibbs pulled her in tighter and added another particularly nasty stinger to her upturned bottom. "Stop your kicking, and your excuses." SWAT! "When I'm finished, then you can make your promises, promises I know you will keep." SWAT! "Because, this is going to be a spanking that you will not soon forget." SWAT.

"Ow, Ow, Owwwweee, Dad, I'm sorry."

SWAT. SWAT. "I know you are! Just like last time." SWAT. SWAT. SWAT.

Marley continued to kick and wriggle, without causing too much hindrance to Gibbs's swinging arm and large palm that flattened her butt. After two more swats he stood her up between his legs and held on to her waist as she cried.

"Okay, corner time now, and I want you to think about the disobedience, the hacking into your account, and the lying. Then we are going to have another talk about putting yourself in danger."

"Noooo, My... bottom's on ...fire, Dad. I ...wasn't in bad...danger. How was I in danger?" she sniffled.

"Tricking Lilith into taking you the house, where there were suspected murderers, terrorists and armed officers. Running off and hitching a three hour bus ride...

"They were kids on... the bus," said Marley, wiping the tears from her eyes. " t's not like I drove myself, which I could have, if..."

"And rowing yourself across nearly two miles of lake in the dark without a life jacket. Turning up at a strange person's house. What if you had gotten the wrong place? What if Dad wasn't home? What if someone grabbed you off the dark street before you even got to the shop? Marley, you are twelve. Twelve year olds are children, not mini adults. They think they are, but they are not. You are not. You are a child. You need to learn, you need to obey us, your guardians, your parents, who know how to keep you safe. We've been through this all before. Now, what was my warning when you put yourself in danger the last time?"

Marley scrubbed at her eyes, and shook her head.

"Marley?" he asked again before handing her a handkerchief.

Marley blew her nose, then looked at Gibbs. "You said I wouldn't sit down for a week, and get I'd my bare bottom spanked again."

"So you do remember. You didn't think of that when you made all those poor choices yesterday?"

"I guess I thought you wouldn't be so mean," she pouted handing back the now drenched handkerchief.

"Mean, really? I think you thought I would think that you were just too cute," he smirked.

"Yeah, maybe that, too. I didn't think I was in danger."

"You never do. But, you will remember from now on, even if you are cute. Corner for five minutes. Think about why I'm going through with this, and how you could have ended up in worse trouble than just getting a spanking."

Marley wiped the last of her tears and found a corner to stand in, all the while starting to regret her decisions. She trusted Gibbs more than anybody she had ever trusted before, even her Uncle Nic. And worse thing was, she kept letting Gibbs down. She started crying again, long before her five minutes were up.

Gibbs read the signs. "Come here, Knucklehead."

Marley ran and threw herself in his arms."I'm sorry, Gibbs," she sobbed.

"Hey! What happened to calling me Dad? Shh, stop with the tears, talk to me." Gibbs wiped the fresh tears from her cheeks and waited.

"Dad. I get scared that's not going to be case, you being my dad. That someone like Lilith and Angus, or some nosy busy body from children's service s is going to take me away."

"No one's..."

"I know, I know that, but I just wanted Lilith to go away. Once Patricks murderer was found, then she would. She's nice, but I don't want..."

"They aren't going to apply for custody, ever. Gill's going to explain some things later, things about Angus and things that Lilith wants you to know. Both of them were worried about you. You may have given us a reason to gather the solid evidence. But, you not only put yourself in danger, you being missing kept Angus from making his statement. He believed Lau Quing had abducted you. They just wanted you safe."

"I didn't mean that happen and I'm sorry I worried them, too," she said sincerely.

"You can tell them that. We are all going to Patrick's service together on Tuesday."

Marley snapped her head up, worry etched on her face as she bit her lip.

"Then, you, Gill and I are all going home together on Tuesday night. No more worrying about that."

"I really like being with you guys. Gill and you like being with each other and me. I like the team, and feel I am part of it. I like being a kid. I do dumb kid things, so I must be getting better at being more like a kid. I'm sorry for scaring you and disobeying you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I don't want to be with Lilith. I know it hurts her, but I'm just scared. I love you guys, I feel safe with all of you. I guess that's why I don't think I'm ever in danger."

"Okay, Kid, good answer." With that Gibbs put her across his lap again, lifted the oversized t-shirt and pulled her boxers down.

"Hey, I thought it was a good answer?" yelped Marley craning her head and scowling at Gibbs, as the cool air hit her bottom.

SWAT. "It was. You'll remember it, I'll remember it, and you'll remember that dad always follows through on a promise. Hopefully, now you'll keep yours." SWAT.

Gibbs continued to pepper Marley's bare backside with quick sharp paddles until her cheeks were rosy red and hot. She lay crying for some time over his lap. Gibbs replaced the tail of her t-Shirt and rubbed slow circles over her back as she calmed. He then stood Marley up on her feet again and let her drag her boxers carefully up, before pulling her to sit on his lap.

Marley winched when Gibbs first positioned her, then buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I won'tpft sift down por a monfth," she grumbled incoherently into his chest, as she wiped her tears and runny nose on his shirt.

"We'll see. More like a couple of hours. But, then tomorrow night, before bed, you'll be getting another reminder.

"Oh, CRAPFT!" she growled.

Gibbs chuckled then pushed Marley back and kissed her forehead. "Now, go see your mom. Gill's already seen you, but you need to go see her."

" I know, I felt her come in when I was sleeping in this morning, but I was pretty dopey. She kissed me while I was sleeping, right"

"Right," affirmed Gibbs.

"Where is she?"

"In the shop with Dad. She's fixing some sandwiches for lunch."

Tears almost forgotten, Marley grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, good, so what does Jackson think of her?"

"Dunno."

"I'll ask him. He said you never bought any of your other wives to meet him, just Shannon, but no other girlfriends or wives. So this is good, right? You brought Gill to see him."

"I brought Gill to get you. I don't care what Dad thinks about Gill. It's what I think."

"Oh, you do too care," smirked Marley, nudging Gibbs with her forehead as she still sat on his lap.

"Get going, cupid. Give your mom a hug, and no more scaring the crap out of her." said Gibbs, slapping Marley's thigh.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut, to mid shot, profiles of Marley and Gibbs. She is on Gibbs's knee, her face screwed up and her tongue poking out in a playful scowl while Gibbs is chuckling. Convert Black and White CUT. **

**TBC Chapter 14: Epilogue; Belles of The Ball. **

A.N. Okay back from OS and the promised post before _Jet Lag_ sets in. A big shout out to Harliquinn for the edit and the thumbs up on the resolutions. We've also 'nutted' out a new story. This one; FF4, has at least one more chapter, maybe two. Sorry they just keep getting longer.


	14. Cupid's Folly

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking.**

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own NCIS.

**Previously...**

Patrick's cold case was solved. There was a nice surprise for Arielle Fitzgerald and her sons with the appearance of Daniel in Vance's office. He had presumably been in protective custody by the Sec Nav and his team. Gibbs, with the assistance of Tony and David Lindsey, then settled the score with the Semper Fi Gang. Gill and Gibbs travelled to Stillwater to meet up with Marley after she took refuge at Jackson's place. Gibbs and Marley had a serious discussion about her interference in the case, and putting herself in danger again.

A.N. Epilogue; Belles of The Ball... sorry folks, I jumped the gun a little. This will be the next chapter, there are a few things that need resolving first.

**Chapter 14: Cupid's Folly.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to zoom out to long shot of the stern of a boat, sitting and rocking in an isolated cove. The sun slowly sets. Convert Black and white, CUT. **

_**Fade into a long shot of a Stillwater street on a sunny day. Pan and zoom in to Jackson Gibbs's small general store. Go through the door to find Jackson handing back a customer's change and making pleasant small talk. We can hear laughter coming from the open kitchen door behind the counter. **_

"Thanks, Charlie, see you at services tomorrow," smiled Jackson Gibbs.

"Looking forward to it, I might get to meet that family of yours I can hear full life back there," fished Charlie Nelson.

"You jist might, guess that depends on how busy my son is. He's got a real important job with the Navy, you know," chuckled a proud Jackson. He hoped Gill, Marley and Gibbs would go. It had been a long time since he'd been able to physically showcase those he loved.

The bell rang as Charlie exited the shop and Jackson entered the kitchen to the happy snickering. Jackson loved hearing that sound again. It had been a long time since he had heard laughter in his house, though the time Leroy had bought his team up here had been very similar. He remembered it fondly, not just because he got to see his son, not because he got to air a few issues between them, and not because he knew Gibbs was a damn good investigator. Mostly it was because he saw how happy Leroy was with those people. He belonged with Abby, Tim, Tony and that lovely one, Kate, God rest her soul, and they belonged to him. This was even better. Leroy was actually chuckling and giving that small, shy smile. He even blushed a little at times, especially when that young, attractive psychologist smiled at him.

"You put some happy pills in that juice? You're all giggling like a bunch of monkeys in here. Old Charlie could hear you from the front of the shop."

"Sorry, Jackson," said Gill. "Did we make too much noise?"

"No, not all, kinda nice listening to it." Jackson looked at Gibbs. "Old Charlie was hoping ta see you at church services tomorrow. Maybe you could bring Gill and Marley along."

"Been a long time since I've been to church, Dad."

"Me too," said Marley," I'm not going."

"You don't get a choice," smirked Gibbs.

"Huh? What? You can't force religion on me, and you shouldn't use it as a punishment either, Gibbs," lectured Marley.

"Good point," nodded Jackson. "Don't want ya coming jist for the sake of it. Might make me look like I got a lot people around me, lot of family I'm proud of, or something," he added sarcastically.

"I'll go with you, Jackson. I'd love to see the town and meet some of the people Gibbs knew growing up," said Gill.

Jackson smiled, "It's a date then."

"It's not a date Dad, just some company," stated Gibbs.

Jackson raised his eyebrows at his only son. "He that romantic when you first met him, Gill?," quipped Jackson.

Gill laughed. "He was very romantic and still very much the gentleman, Mr. Gibbs."

"Still, you got a kiss at the door didn't you, Gibbs? Abby was spying, and Ducky caught you," announced Marley around a mouthful of ham sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth half full," chorused all three adults in the room.

Marley giggled. "No, fill it right up first," she recited.

"You finish your lunch," ordered Gibbs with a feigned scowl.

" Okayyy, nearly finished. Gibbs, I've got to take the canoe back to the camp across the lake."

"I've already organized that for later this afternoon. I thought Gill might like to come down to the lake with me."

Marley wiped the crumbs from her mouth, before protesting, "What about me?"

"You... you are grounded. So, you can help Dad in the shop. That okay, Dad?"

"Sure. Shame you have to head out Tuesday. You could use a couple of days having a nice look around this part of the country with the prettiest girl I've seen in a while."

"We're going to Patrick's service in Connecticut , then head back to DC from there."

"I don't want to go to Patrick's service," said Marley.

"Why, Marley?" asked Gill.

"I just don't. Lilith will be sad, and she'll... "

"Okay, I think we need to have a little talk, Marley, you and me. Come on, let's go up to your room."

"Huh, am I in trouble? Gibbs already spanked me, I..."

"And, you've got another one due tomorrow night," added Gibbs.

"Why?' yelled Marley as she subconsciously rubbed her still stinging backside. "I learned my lesson."

"Because that's what I meant by not being able to sit down for a week," quipped Gibbs.

"You caused a hell of a lot of worry, little girl, a week full of worry I bet," added Jackson.

Marley dropped her head, not happy with this latest explanation of Gibbs's long ago threat. "I'm sorry about that. I hadn't meant to worry everyone."

"Including Lilith Devlin? She was very worried, Marley," explained Gill.

"Is that why I'm in trouble with you too, Gill," grimaced Marley.

"Sort of, but I'm not going to spank you, Marley. But, I think we need a talk just between you and me. Your Dad knows what I'm gonna say." Gill stood up and took Marley's hand. "Come on, it's nothing bad about you," she smiled.

Marley looked to Gibbs, trying to read his face for a hint what this could be all about.

"Go on its fine, Marley," coaxed Gibbs.

Jackson Gibbs waited until they had left the kitchen and were out of ear shot, then sat on the chair Marley had vacated. He frowned, pulling a out cushion that neither man had noticed had been on the child's chair. Jackson laughed. "She's a keeper, Son."

"Marley, yep, I intend to."

"No, I meant, Gill. That little girl is, too. She is also hoping you'll marry Gill and adopt her legally. She is worried about someone taking her away from the both of you. I hope that talk is good news for her and not more worry."

"It's not good news, but not bad news, either. I didn't tell Marley that Angus Devlin, Patrick's father, was technically responsible for his son's death. Gill's just good at that sort of thing. She was Marley's counsellor before her mother died. She knows how Marley thinks, knows her real well."

"So you thinking of something more serious with this girl, Leroy?" asked Jackson outright.

"It's already serious, Dad. We have the legal responsibility of a child. We have that connection, and until something changes big time, that partnership will be forever."

"So why not make it legal, for the kid's peace of mind."

"Dad, three out of four failed marriages is not a good track record."

"True, and I know you haven't told me a lot about what happened. But, it can't be all your fault."

"Dad, I'm a criminal investigator, Gill's a practicing physiologist. Both us would come to the opinion that I'm the common denominator."

" You're hard on people, Son, on yourself more than anyone."

"I remember a time you were pretty hard on me."

"Had to be. You get angry when you're scared and angry when you see injustice. Rather you be angry at me than get yourself in a world full of trouble."

"Yup, figured that."

"Taught you how to be romantic, too, didn't I?"

"What? When?" blustered Gibbs.

"Taught you what it is ta have love for keeps, didn't I?"

"Yup," nodded Gibbs. "You didn't find it the second time round, either."

"Wouldn't let myself. Lost your mother, then lost a daughter and granddaughter. At my age, I knew I'd just be losing someone else I loved. I also live with the fact that I could lose you, any day, every day. Thought I had."

Gibbs, looked up at Jackson, moved by the man's gruff but sincere mantle, a common trait in father and son. Gibbs locked his warm expression on his father's eyes, blinked, pursed his lips, and then coughed.

Jackson nodded at the 'conventional Gibbs' wordless affirmation his son had just given and said no more, until the bell from the shop door rang announcing another customer."I better get that. Send that little girl in here when you're ready to take that pretty one out for the afternoon. And for goodness sake, son, get romantic! She's a keeper, and you've got plenty of time and plenty of reason."

_**Cut away to Jackson Gibbs's guest room. Gill is resting against the bed head and has drawn Marley into an embrace. Marley is leaning back against Gill's chest. **_

"So Patrick's dad killed him..." said Marley, shocked at what she had just been told. "That's really sad."

"Yes, it is sad, but La Quing actually fired the gun that ended his life. Patrick's dad was lead to believe that Patrick was dead from the head wound."

"So, if he'd gotten to a hospital he would have maybe been alive?" asked Marley.

"Maybe. Ducky said the head wound was very serious, though. He would have been lucky to have survived it."

"They fought about me , right? Patrick's dad didn't ever want me in the picture."

"I think at first, Marley, but Angus also said he was afraid. He thought that if La Quing found about you, he may have used that against him. He was helping our intelligence agency catch La Quing. They needed a lot more evidence. Had Patrick's murder been discovered back then, La Quing would have gotten away with his involvement, and then probably gone off their radar. Angus didn't want that, for either this country or for Patrick."

"Okay, so how come Gibbs isn't telling me all this. He said he was going to keep me in the loop."

"He is sort of telling you this. I'm just better at reading your reactions. He wasn't sure you should know all these facts, but we discussed it. I told him you might be upset, but the truth as to your situation was best."

"Yeah, I'm a mature kid. I can take it in," nodded Marley seriously.

"You are, but you have fears too, Marley. Part of you doing all that you did is based on your insecurity, about us and about Lilith."

" That's because I feel part of this team. I don't want things to change, not yet anyway."

"You would have a very normal life with Lilith, though. Gibbs is always going to busy, and at risk. Then look at what I do with the Halfway house, sometimes we are never in the same place twice. It's not very consistent for you."

"What's normal, anyway? My life wasn't normal with Rose. I liked it. I felt loved and needed. Sometimes it was hard. I feel the same now with you guys. I'm wanted, and loved. I like the action, too." Marley frowned, figuring maybe that last part wasn't the smartest thing to say, considering her latest infringements. But, like Gill, she was honest. It was the deal between them; always had been. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? Do Angus and Lilith want custody now? Well, I'm not going. They didn't want me in the beginning. Patrick's dead because of me and Rose. Why would they want me? How could any court even give them custody of me after what Patrick's dad did? I'll run away," Marley threatened, letting her imagination and fear get the better of her.

"Hey, settle down, you're getting worked up and jumping the gun on so many levels!" reproached Gill. She pulled Marley in closer. "First, Patricks death is NOT YOUR FAULT… Grr, you make me so mad when you take the blame for things that are no way in your control. I thought we dealt with that little problem of yours when we dealt with all those issues with Rose. And I know Gibbs settled a lot of that sort of thinking when you tried blaming yourself for her death." Gill hugged Marley and then nudged her. "Talk to me, Marley," she asked softly.

"Okay, I didn't quite mean it like that."

"Good, because the only thing you should take blame for are the things you actually do intentionally. And once that's been dealt with, it's over. You're forgiven, and you need to forgive yourself. " Gill paused, "Marley, do you forgive Rose? Do you forgive Gibbs and me, or any one of the team, when we get things wrong? Do you know we forgive you?"

"Sure, I do. I love you guys, and I know you love me and care about me. I would get mad at Mom sometimes, because well, she could just be so irresponsible. But, most of the time she couldn't help it. But I always forgave her."

"Well, I think you need to forgive the Devlins, especially Lilith. Angus may not go to jail for his part in Patrick's murder. The circumstances at the time and his help catching La Quing means he can make a very good plea for leniency. But he doesn't really want that."

"I'd say he wants Lilith's forgiveness. She would be so sad. I guess now she has lost everything," pondered Marley.

"Yes, in many ways. But, Angus doesn't expect her forgiveness, and understandably, Lilith is finding it hard to forgive him. But, she is grateful for the truth, and she is grateful that out of all this she wound up finding you. Angus won't be going back to their home in Connecticut, so ..."

"I guess I could visit her. But, she's not going to try anything, is she?"

"Why are you so untrusting of her?"

"It's not a bad untrust..."

"Distrust," corrected Gill.

"Distrust. Lilith is a real nice lady. It's just that... Well, I know she would love me, and I kinda think I might love her, so its kinda like ... I don't trust that she'll want me to stay, she'll fight to get me, because she loves me so much. But, the truth is, I don't want to leave you guys. So I'm scared to like her... sort of..."

"You know, that really does make sense."

"It does?"

"Yes, so I'm going to tell you a few things, and you can think about them." Gill took a breath and kissed Marley's short messy head of hair. "Lilith does love you, very much, and I suspect Angus does, too. Angus doesn't want anything from Lilith. He just wants her to be happy. He loves her so much that he would do anything. When you went missing, he refused to talk. He was worried about you and thought that La Quing had you."

"I know Gibbs said I could have really messed up the whole La Quing case."

"That's right, it's one of the many reasons why you were in trouble, , young lady. But, let me finish. Once you were found and Angus told the entire story, he then meet with Lilith. He insisted on facing Lilith with his sorrow and guilt. He saw it as part of the closure for Patrick's death, not for forgiveness. I was there in the room with them both. Angus made Lilith an offer. He said that he could he could bargain with Homeland security and NCIS for you - you for information. He could have Lilith apply for custody of you, Patrick's child, and have the authorities support it..."

When Marley turned around, fear was written all over her face. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she pulled away from Gill.

Gill quickly grabbed her. "Stop... you're panicking for nothing. Do you think that Gibbs would let that happen, or me? We love you. We would fight with our dying breaths, Marley, so stop, calm down and let me finish."

At first, Marley was speechless. She sat back down and scrubbed the tears from her eyes." I hate that man, I... "

"Angus wanted to do it to make Lilith happy. He loves her so much. Just like we love you and just like she loves you. And, I know how much she must love you, because she had the opportunity to get you and have her heart's desire, her grandchild that she could shower with love and affection. But, she didn't. She almost slapped Angus's face, before realizing that he was doing it to somehow make amends, and out of love. But, Marley, Lilith refused. She said she loved you so much that your happiness was more important than hers. You were safe and loved with us. That you loved us was very obvious. That was all that mattered to her. Lilith wasn't going to risk losing your love because of her and a custody battle. She hoped one day that you would visit, but it would be done informally and in your good time."

"That's pretty nice of her." Marley felt so relieved, yet her emotions still twinged when Gill's point finally hit home. "She.. must... she..."

"Be a very special person, Marley, who loves you more than anything in the world."

"She doesn't deserve to be all alone."

"The good news is she is not. Daniel, Arielle and their two little boys are getting out of DC. They are moving with her. Daniel is testifying against La Quing also, so Angus's threat would not have worked in the end anyway. Though, he didn't know that."

Marley smiled and turned to Gill. "That's really good. When I see Lilith on Tuesday, I'll tell her thank you. I'll... could visit her sometimes, too, once in awhile. But I could come back home to you guys, couldn't I?"

"Yup."

"Yup? You sound like Gibbs. You two should so get married. Then we could all have the same name. Witness protection and Child Services, even NCIS, would think I was real safe then, and nobody would dare try anything..."

"Marley, you are safe and loved."

"I know, but so are you Gill. You know that, right?"

Gill kissed the top of Marley's head once again, but remained silent.

_**Cross fade to a long shot of a small jetty, on the Stillwater lake. It is mid afternoon. A close up of two pairs of legs enter from right of frame, walking down the jetty towards a bollard. There is a canoe tethered to it. Two other boats tethered to bollards on either side. **_

Gill and Gibbs walked towards the canoe that Marley had tethered to a bollard on the jetty.

"You're joking, we're taking it back? I thought you were going to arrange for someone to pick it up?" asked Gill.

"It's just across the lake. Besides, I thought you might like the outing. It's a beautiful sunny day," smirked Gibbs, finding Gill's discomfort humorous. "What's wrong? You never sailed or rowed before?"

"Of course I have. It's just the canoe brings back some pretty crappy memories of summer camp."

"Hmm, maybe a boot camp for everyone, you included, might be a good idea. Anyway," Gibbs held up a life jacket he'd lifted from the basin of the canoe. It was the one that had been too big for Marley. "You'll have a life jacket on."

Gill scowled, but then shrugged, actually finding the idea of Gibbs being close to her as they paddled across the lake nice. They'd had very little time alone together over the last week.

"Trust me?" said Gibbs, pulling Gill from her lovely little afternoon fantasy.

"I trust you," she confirmed.

"Good." Gibbs fitted the life vest securely to her. He kissed her nose as he tug on the waist straps to make sure they hadn't worn and still held.

Gill smiled back, and then took a huge breath before taking the lead and strolling bravely to the bollard and the tethered canoe. She held on to the rope as she tentatively lowered herself onto the fibreglass bottom. But she nearly lost her balance when she walked towards the seat.

Gibbs didn't suppress his chuckle as he watched Gill squeal and giggle, tilting left then right; teetering as she tried to balance herself and walk along the canoe's narrow bottom a few feet towards the seat. He slowly went back to the rope and steadied the canoe, while she fumbled forward to finally take her seat. The relief that was clearly written all over her face quickly transformed to surprise when Gibbs went back and untied the rope from the bollard .

"I thought you got into the boat before you _heaved ho"_ she squeaked, waving her arms about, causing the small vessel to sway again. She quickly grabbed the sides and stared up at Gibbs, pursing her lips when she caught his grin and the humorous glint in his eyes.

"Heave ho?" He chuckled raising his eyebrows, "really? Heave ho?" he repeated shaking his head.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you," she glared.

"Yup, actually I rented Mac's small trawler for the afternoon., But, if you want to ride in the canoe while I tow it, well ... "

"What? Why you . . . get me out of here," ordered Gill. She pulled herself up too quickly and the canoe lurched hard from side to side.

Before Gibbs could grab her, she over balanced and ended up in the lake. He moved to the end of the canoe, where he could see Gill suddenly burst through the surface.

"Your dad give you lessons on how to arrange a nice romantic afternoon on the lake?" she spluttered sarcastically.

" Yah, Dad said I should 'wow' you," laughed Gibbs.

"Very funny, you mean woo. Jackson would have said woo. He's that generation," said Gill as she swam to the jetty, where she splashed Gibbs, as he offered her his hand.

" Come up" said Gibbs. "you can strip off in the boat. Dad might have thought of a gourmet picnic basket for afternoon tea, but I thought of a change of clothes - sweats. They're warm.

"Boy, you are romantic," she quipped, as she was hauled herself out of the water and into Gibbs's arms.

He pulled her in close, letting her saturated clothes soak him, as he lowered his head and offered her a passionate kiss.

Gill melted into his embrace and his kiss. She smiled and purred slightly as they withdrew. "Hope you have a second set of sweats," she said, pulling his wet shirt away from his chest.

"Nope!" said Gibbs, jogging both eyebrows up in down, like he'd just delivered a Groucho Marx punch line.

Both laughed as they headed for the boat. Gill climbed aboard and disappeared with the basket below deck, while Gibbs tied the canoe to the back, Having untied the trawler from its bollard,. he jumped on board after pushing the small boat off and away from its mooring. He headed up to the controls above the cabin and started the engine. Pulling out onto the lake, he revved her up and headed off towards camp Winnemucca.

BROOOM...KERTHUMP

"Jethro!" squealed Gill, as she landed with a thump on the floor of the cabin.

Gibbs laughter echoed from across the lake, and faded as trawler made its way; the sun's reflection glistening in the water either side of the wake.

_**Cross fade (Xfade) to shores of camp Winnemucca. Montage of images to music( Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum). Gill and Gibbs handing the canoe over to a camp counselor. Xfade to them walking along the beach; Xfade to them touring the lake on the boat, Gibbs pointing out Stillwater landmarks. Xfade to a kiss at the helm. Xfade to Gill driving the boat, Gibbs correcting her, and Gill slapping his hands away from the control. Close up of them laughing. Fade out music and segue; zooming out to mid shot of Gill and Gibbs, the same laughter as they sit on the front of the boat with their picnic basket. The boat is anchored in a secluded spot along the lake. **_

"I take it all back. You are a romantic. I've had a lovely after noon Jethro." said Gill as she sipped her wine.

"You're right, I am, and so have I," smirked Gibbs.

"Hard to imagine the harrowing week we've had, when we are sitting out here in the peace and quiet in the warmth of the sun."

"You shouldn't have had to have that sort of week. Though, it's part of the core of my job," stated Gibbs.

"And mine, believe it or not. Some of these kids have survived worse, but their resilience amazes me. Marley is no exception."

"You like your job?" asked Gibbs as he took a gulp from a bottle he held in his hands.

"Very much so, as much as you like yours, I'd say."

"How do know how much I like my job?"

"Because you're good at it. Your team admires and looks up to you. They..."

Gibbs, uncomfortable with the compliments, interrupted, "They're family. Speaking of, how'd Marley do?"

"Good, she'll get it clear in her head, eventually."

"Finally!"

Gill grabbed some cheese and a cracker and handed it over to Gibbs. She made herself an identical treat, nibbling on the crumbly cheese as she spoke. "She was scared, that's all. She's been so independent, and she knows the system sometimes overlooks the desires of minors. If Angus hadn't been involved with Patrick's death, she would have had reasonable ground to fear being removed from our custody. Lilith and Angus Devlin lived a normal life. Protective services would have seriously considered granting them custody."

Gibbs popped the entire biscuit into his mouth and chewed, then swallowed chasing it with another mouthful of beer. "It's not in Marley's best interest. Lau Quing knows of her now, too. She is safer with us and the conditions of her protection orders."

"Do you think La Quing is a real threat?" asked Gill.

"Nope. She is of no threat to him or any government still secretly involved with him."

"Like the Chinese?" guessed Gill. "You want another cracker? Here, try the liver pate."

"No, thanks," said Gibbs, picking at a bit of dry cracker that had lodged in his teeth. "The Chinese know nothing of Marley, and La Quing won't use her. His own daughter would be in danger, too, if that was the case," suggested Gibbs. "And, they have moved her, Daniel and the kids away out of the scene. La Quing doesn't know Daniel's alive and won't until the trial, if there is one. Then he'll disappear, witness protection for all of them."

"They're going to live with Lilith. So everybody's safe?" Gill asked, wanting Gibbs's solid confirmation.

"Yup, but if you're worried, we can change the arrangements. Marley can go into full witness protection. That means leaving everybody, including us, and never contacting Lilith."

"I don't think that will work. Although, Marley does want to change her name. Between her and your dad, they are playing cupid. Trying to match-make us," laughed Gill.

"Too late we're already matched," quipped Gibbs, before putting his drink in the basket. He then leaned over and kissed Gill.

Gill moved in closer, pushing the basket out of the way, and responded by deepening the kiss. They pulled apart, and then lay down on their backs side by side, making themselves comfortable on the thick blanket Gibbs had laid out on the bow of the boat.

"You want to change your name?" asked Gibbs.

"No, not professionally, anyway. I'm Doctor Gillian Riggs. I would if NCIS intelligence or witness protection thought it was safer."

"What if..."

Gill leaned back over and put her fingers on Gibbs's lips. "Like you, I believe marriage is for keeps. Unofficially, we have a commitment to Marley, and I don't see that changing. I know you're committed, and I'm committed... and I love you. I don't know how you feel about me that way. But, I'm sure in time I will, and so will you. However, it a legal sanction. If a declaration is to be made, it will be made because of how we love each other. It's the 21st century. There are lots of blended, unusual, and very functional families, that don't have a marriage certificate."

Gibbs took her wrist, but kept her fingers pressed lightly against his lips, feathering them with kisses before he spoke. "Sanction, declarations, doesn't sound very romantic," smirked Gibbs. "Dad got it wrong," he teased.

Gill chuckled. "True, but it's not my psycho gobbily gook either. I just want you to be the way you are and not feel you have to do something you're not ready for because you think it will keep Marley safe. I love us all too much for that."

Gibbs gently lay Gill down on her back and leaned over her, all the time holding her hand close to his heart. "You're some Psycho Gobbily Gook Romantic , you know that?"

"Yup!"

Gibbs smiled and lowered his head towards Gillian for another passionate kiss. They caressed, touched and kissed slowly and deliberately until more air was needed. Before long, both were wrapped in each other's arms, basking and making love under the warm afternoon sun. Isolated from the busy sounds of the world, they merged into the rhythm of lovemaking with the swell of the boat out on the lake.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to zoom out to long shot of the stern of a boat, sitting and rocking in an isolated cove. The sun slowly sets. Convert Black and white, CUT. **

**TBC: **

**Chapter 15; Epilogue Belles Of The Ball. **

**A.N. Special Thanks to Harliquinn for betaing this for me. The next chapter, the Epilogue will be pretty short. If you remember, from the last chapter in FF3 and the thrid chapter in FF4, Ziva has been practicing for the Ball, Marley had arranged, and finding out who her blind date is. Thanks everyone for the reviews and sticking with me. **


	15. Epilogue - Belles of The Ball

**FREEZE FRAME 4: Dead Man Talking.**

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own NCIS.

**Previously...**

Gill and Gibbs talked to Marley about the Devlins and the incidents surrounding Patrick's death. Marley and Jackson tried playing cupid in a bid to get Gill and Gibbs married**. **They haven't given up, yet...

Finally, the last chapter: a short epilogue that brings Ziva to the promised ball and, hopefully, all the dance practice will pay off.

**Chapter 15: Epilogue - Belles of The Ball.**

**FREEZE FRAME TWO: Cut to Mid shot of Marley and Ducky dancing, twirling in the soft light of the room. Convert Black and White. Cut.**

_**Fade in to an aerial long shot of the city of Washington DC. The city lights of yellows and whites are bright and dancing. Add blue filter. SFX; traffic and light music. Zoom in and down to the Atrium Ball Room's huge entrance, where the annual Renaissance Debutante Ball is taking place**__. __**The ball is a charity event held for the Neuroscience Research at the Garvan Institute. The President of the United States, along with his wife, will receive the debutantes and their partners. **_

_**Guests mill around the entrance.**__**Pan past Ziva in her gown, alone and waiting. A motor entourage pulls up beside her- Pan out to long shot. **_

_**The President is ushered up the steps, where an official welcoming party is standing at the entrance to the ball room. Bodyguards and FBI agents are following and keeping a vigilant watch.**_

_**Zoom in close up to one agent, Tobias Fornell. He is pressing his ear piece, calling the coast clear. A reflection is caught in his eye; Pan and track the direction of his point of view. Camera moves to the building across the street, travels up several floors and stops at two windows. One is open. Zoom in through the window to mid shot of darkened room. Two figures sit there in the shadows with binoculars, looking at the scene below.**_

"Shit! I think Fornell just spotted us," said Tim, looking through his binoculars. He sighed with relief when the agent looked away and followed the President's entourage to the reception area at the entrance of the ball room.

"You sure? Step back," said Abby, tugging at his shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe, he's gone now. The coast is clear. I've still got eyes on Ziva."

"Good, here Tim," said Abby, passing him a cup of a hot toddy, having poured it carefully from the thermos. The light coming from the open window shone on her excited face. This was Abby's second only ever stakeout, but like the first it had nothing to do with a real case. "It's my great aunt Hilda's recipe. It will keep you warm and make you alert."

"Yeah, cause the world needs more lerts," added Marley with a giggle. "Can I have a go at the binoculars, now?" She asked coming into view beside them.

Tim looked around Abby at Marley. "Shhhush, and no, not yet. You shouldn't even be here. None of us should. This room is meant for the NCIS surveillance teams. Now sit in that chair there by the other window."

"Stop worrying, Tim. NCIS isn't even on the security detail list for the ball, so the room's all ours. Ian in security fixed it for me," explained Abby.

"Well, it's not needed tonight because the FED's have their rooms above us. Besides, they can't see us," butted in Jimmy, coming up to stand next to Tim on the other side. He was just as excited as Abby to have been included in the team's personal covert operation.

"Feds? Mr. Palmer, really?" scoffed Ducky as he peered through his antique opera glasses. "Hopefully they can't see us. They may think we are some threat or something. At least we can see into the ball room. Timothy, you can see the entrance. Is Ziva still standing there alone?" he asked, as Marley plonked down in the seat beside him.

"Yep, Ducky."

"It better not be too much longer. Ziva is likely to just take off," scowled Marley. "Can I borrow your glasses Ducky?"

"Oh no, she can't, not yet," gasped Abby. "She just looks fantastic in that dress, very Grace Kelly from Rear Window, except for the grey bodice and Ziva's black hair, oh and their difference in height. But other that, they could be twins."

Ducky went to hand over his glasses to Marley, and then suddenly pulled them back. "Marley, you could give us at least a hint as to who her blind date is?" hedged Ducky, though most of the team had their suspicions, and Ducky even more so.

"You mean dates, I've arranged two," she laughed.

"Why, I thought it would have been obvious. To..."

Marley glared at Jimmy before he could finish his sentence."Because, someone needs a little shove in the right direction, and I figure a little competition, maybe jealousy was the way to go," she said.

Ducky handed Marley his opera glasses."Oh, this will be interesting, then. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match," sang Ducky, enjoying his family's game.

"M.E. and babysitter, now matchmaker, Sir?"

"Yes, Mr Palmer, I am a man of many talents. Though Marley and Abby have been mainly responsible for tonight's scenario, I have had some input, however."

"Like going to the dance rehearsals with Ziva," said Marley.

"Yes that and then some," he smirked , then winked at Marley.

"Well, at least your babysitting duties will be a breeze this time, Doctor Mallard. Marley's not going to take off on you here, not while we're all here," said Jimmy. His huge grin suddenly dropped when he felt the glare of his mentor's eyes. Even in the dark he could feel them boring into him. "Oopps, foot in mouth again," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm not babysitting Marly, tonight," smiled Ducky, knowing he'd unnerved his young friend.

"Then, wh..."

"I am!"

Abby jumped, and Jimmy squealed.

"Jackson, don't do that, you'll give our position away. Why didn't you knock?" chastised Abby.

"This is a covert mission, isn't it? Besides the door was open, and I have an arm full of pizza," guffawed Jackson.

"Yeah, everybody, so shush, now," ordered Marley.

Jackson handed out pizza slices while the team turned their eyes to the reception entrance. They watched the President and his wife, who had joined the reception party greeting the important guests. Agent Fornell stood at the end of the line of the dignitaries, keeping his eye on everybody. He turned to the pretty woman next to him and smiled. "Fornell's doing his job. Looks like he's trying to pick up a lady at the same time," said Tim.

Jimmy grabbed Tim's binoculars. "Let me see. Hey, isn't that Gill?" he asked, as he zeroed in on the tall, pretty strawberry blonde at the end of the line. Dressed in a long soft jade satin evening gown that hugged her full curves, she smiled and shook people's hands with grace."I'm sure it's Gill. Tim, you must be blind."

"He must be, because it is mom. You really think Fornell's trying to pick her up?" asked Marley worriedly.

Tim snatched back the glasses and adjusted the focus on the zoom. "No, Marley, I don't think he's trying to pick her up. I was just teasing," Though, Fornell just keeps smiling at her. Bit of a goofball if you ask me,mused Tim silently. "How come Gill's there anyway?"

"She's at the official table. Tonight's charity is for Bipolar and Neuroscience research. She and Alistair are part of the charity's management and research committee"

"A shame Gibbs isn't there," said Tim.

Ducky retrieved his opera glasses from Marley and peered through them. "Yes, Mr Timothy, a real shame," he said sarcastically. "Gill looks absolutely stunning."

"Oh, but, we can't trust Fornell. He's moved in on Gibbs before," said Abby.

"Just because they've decided to have a modern relationship doesn't mean they aren't committed to each other," said Jackson, trying to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, like Castle and Becket." stated Marley, though she wasn't as confident as she sounded. The ball and the dates; the competition was supposed to be for Ziva. She hadn't counted on agent Fornell being there. She suddenly wished Gibbs hadn't been called out on a case.

The black limousine that had been blocking their view of Ziva pulled away, leaving a clear view of the large steps where she nervously waited. From the left a faired haired, medium built man wearing a tuxedo and carrying an orchid hurried towards her. Ziva turned and smiled at the gentlemen as he pecked her cheek, before offering his flowers.

"The Eagle has landed," announced Marley.

"What that's Callen," announced Tim. "Her date is Callen? Low blow, Marley."

Abby jumped up and down on the balls of her feet., "One down another to go. Marley, good choice, but where's ..."

"I don't know. He's late," groused Marley.

"He's not the only one!" grumbled Ducky, as they watched the pair head to the left of the building, where the debutantes were entering.

_**Cutaway to a building front below the window; long shot of a figure dressed in a dark dust coat standing in the shadows, watching the entrance to the ballroom. The team still watches from the widows above. They can see the entrance and the large ball room from the side wing with its large columns and tall, folded back French doors. **_

A figure in the shadows watched the line of dignitaries standing with the President, though he was more interested in the pretty blonde at the end of the line. He growled when he spotted the FBI agent standing too close to her, and pulled once again at the stiff collar of his white shirt and bow tie, that could be seen at the opening of his coat.

Suddenly Tony appeared, running as he checked his watch. He stopped abruptly, having sensed the figure hiding in the shadows. He turned and reflexively reached for his gun from inside his dinner jacket. However, it wasn't there. A quick piercing whistle stopped him in his tracks.

"Boss? Is that you?" he said relieved.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, where have you been?"

"Well, Boss, I thought I'd drive the... " Tony suddenly stopped chatting when Gibbs landed his signatory,' I don't wanna hear excuses' head slap. "Get in there. Callen's already with her," he growled.

"Callen? I hate that guy. Marley, the little trickster set up two dates. No wait, you're not one, too, are you? Is that why Ducky…" he paused pointing to Gibbs.

"Nope, Vance sent me here as an extra detail for the President."

"Really, I would have thought they'd have plenty of men here. I heard this is Fornell's gig. Anyway, it's just as well. Callen I can compete with, you I'm not so sure. "

"We won't be competing with anyone if we don't get in there."

"We?"

"Move, DiNozzo, quit your blabbering. You're being received by the President, that's how debutante balls work. All the young couples are met by some important official. Then they dance."

"On it, Boss. Any advice?" asked Tony as they started across the road.

"Don't step on her feet."

"No, I mean when we meet the President."

"Forget the President, just get in there and dance with Ziva."

Gibbs and Tony walked into the now nearly empty foyer. "Head over there, DiNozzo. That's where the debutantes and their partners are lining up."

Tony nodded ,then headed off to a room to the right of the foyer. While the debutantes were getting ready, the rest of the guests were enjoying a pre- dinner cocktail. Gibbs could see the President and his wife being shown where they would stand on the stage and where the debutantes would stop to curtsey, then peel off and wait to the side. Fornell was busy placing body guards and checking in with security. He stood with Gill up at a front table.

Gibbs spotted them and moved forward to position himself between them.

"Jethro!" Gill cooed, surprised, but smiling. "How did…

"Vance assigned me this afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Wait, where is Marley?"

"Dad's babysitting."

"Hmm," she giggled." I wonder if he planned this. What a coincidence, him wanting to visit this particular week.

"You sound like you don't want me here," groused Gibbs.

"No, I'm delighted. I just think your dad and Marley would love the idea that we are here together. They've been playing cupid all week."

"Well, Marley's set this up for for Ziva and Tony. She's had Callen turn up as Ziva's date, too."

"Oh dear, Tony is going to have to assert himself. Callen is a worthy opponent," she laughed.

Tobias suddenly coughed. "Ahumm, so why is NCIS interested in this ball? We have the President's security detail. Really, Gibbs, I don't think we need the extra man."

"Who said I was here for the President's security, Tobias?" Though, at first Gibbs couldn't figure out why Vance had sent him there, dressed to the nines. Not that he minded, Gill had been preparing for the night along with Ziva. Tony and Ducky had been rehearsing dance numbers with her, and he'd heard Tobias was also attending. He silently wondered if the conversation he'd seen Vance and Ducky having that afternoon had anything to do with it. When Vance had insisted that he attend dressed in a dinner suit, it had sounded plausible. However, Ducky offering him the loan of his bow tie, that he just happen to have in his desk drawer, now seemed suspiciously coincidental. Rule number 39, there's no such thing as co-incidence. He wondered if anyone else was involved.

"Gibbs?" nudged Tobias. "Why are you here?"

"That's a matter of Navel security, Tobias. I already have my cover," he smirked, indicating Gill. "You remember Miss Riggs, from the Hanson investigations," asked Gibbs, no longer caring who had organised this or why. He was just loving the fact that Fornell was now pissed.

"Of course, well I'm just going to do the rounds. Miss Riggs, I hope you will still save the first dance for me." He smirked back at Gibbs.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" snapped Gibbs.

"I will be, while I'm dancing I can be scanning the room. Miss Riggs promised. It's just the first dance, Jethro. Remember how Diane just loved to dance? Those ball room dance lessons really came in handy too," he teased as he turned and walked away.

"Sorry, Jethro, I didn't know you were coming when Tobias asked for the first dance."

"Never say you're sorry," he smiled and kissed her pretty pink lips. "You look beautiful. Green's my favourite colour."

"Thank you ," said Gill as she pecked him back. "Drink, Jethro, wine, red or white?" she offered, as she stopped the waiter walking past.

"Bourbon," he ordered.

"We don't serve spirits until after the main course, sir," answered the young waiter apologetically.

Gibbs threw a five on the man's silver tray.

The young man nodded, "One bourbon coming up."

_**Cut away to the large room where the debutantes are getting ready for the presentation. Pan the room full of white dresses with pastel splashes of colour and well dressed gentleman of all sizes and ages. The diagetic sounds of the conversations and excited chatting can be heard. **_

"I remember some of my friends making their debutante many years ago," said a rather sophisticated older woman,

"I do too, but not here. We lived in England, but I missed them when we moved," commented the woman standing beside her.

"Yes, well, I never got to go to my prom, for the same reason. Great idea, having a Renaissance ball, and making it a debutante."

"Yes, the charity is a worthy cause, too. Fundraisers are a lot more fun with a theme."

Ziva was shaking her head at this stage. She was standing at the back of the room, in between Tony and Callen. She had been delighted to see Tony, but was now a little nervous about juggling two dates. Two Iraqi terrorists wouldn't have scared the hell out of her as much as these two. Perhaps if Tony had walked up to her and said something about how she looked or how excited he was to be here, which she knew he was. But No, Tony had fixated on Callen. If Ziva didn't know better she'd say he was jealous. Actually, she knew he was jealous. He was always made things difficult for when she was dating.

"Callen? ... Well, this is awkward," said Tony. "Who have you been practicing dancing with? Though we only have to do one, then the floor is anybody's. I've been practicing within Ziva for weeks now."

"Tony, you only went once with me."

Callen laughed. "When Hattie found out I was coming here and that Ziva was my lovely date..." he smiled at Ziva and played with the petals on her wrist corsage, "Hattie insisted she teach me the first dance, a slow waltz. She said Fred Astaire taught her. That wouldn't surprise me."

"Well, I guess we should let Ziva choose," said a confident Tony. Callen name dropping Fred Astaire was moot and would have no effect on Ziva. She wouldn't even know who the guy was.

Ziva, playing the game between the two and liking it, smirked. "Well, they are about to announce the couples, let us see who they announce as my partner. Whomever that is may have the first dance."

"Hardly seems fair, Ziva, I was here first," said Callen.

"Seems hardly fairrr...," mimicked Tony in a whiny voice. "I think she could go with the one she knows how to dance the best with; and that would be Moi!"

"She is the bat's mother, Tony. It is very rude of you to talk about me like I was not here."

"It's the cat's mother, Zive, and well yes, I ap... You are right; it was rude of me. Okay, the deal is we wait to be announced," agreed Tony.

Callen nodded and held tight to Ziva's hand as he turned to listen to the Master of Ceremonies call their names.

Tony was annoyed at the man's familiarity with his partner and grabbed Ziva's other arm and hooked it under his. "Hold tight, Zive. This is your debut as an all American beauty and citizen. I'm proud to be at your side."

After two couples had walked up the aisle and were greeted by the President, Ziva's name was announced.

"Miss Ziva David, and her escort...Ahh, escorts, Mr. G. Callen and Mr. Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled at Tony, and then at Callen, then back at Tony. "I am proud, too."

All three walked slowly towards the podium to the 'ooh's and 'ahhs' of the guests, including Gibbs and Gill. Once there, Tony and Callen let Ziva go. They watched while she curtsied, in front of the President and his wife, who they bowed their heads slightly to, in acknowledgement of her gesture.

"Miss David," greeted the President, "Welcome."

"And such two handsome escorts," added the First Lady.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm very lucky," she smiled, curtsied again, and then allowed Tony and Callen to escort her to their place at the side, while the other debutantes were received.

Up at the window and across the street each member of the team echoed the 'ohhs and ahhhs.

Marley kept her eyes on Gibbs and Gill, too. She was glad that Gibbs's newest assignment was the debutante ball. She wondered if Vance really had an assignment for him or if he, too, was just as much a romantic as she and Jackson. Either way, she was very happy that they were both there with Tony and Ziva.

Abby jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, excited and anxious about the first dance and who Ziva would dance with first. She drew a breath as she spied through the binoculars the couples now taking the dance floor, and then groaned…..

Callen didn't give Ziva a chance to choose. The music started for the first dance, and the M.C. announced the Viennese Waltz. He swung her around and took up their position in among the dancers. Tony graciously stepped back to the side line. And gave Ziva an "it's alright" nod and Gill and Gibbs a sad smile.

All the dancers kept in time; side stepping and twirling to Kenny Chesney's 'Angel Loved The Devil.' Halfway through the number the music changed again, and the routine morphed into the Pride of Erin, with the women changing partners after each set. The President and the First Lady joined the circle, and each couple had their turn of dancing with the President or his beautiful and friendly wife.

As soon as Callen had passed on Ziva, Tony saw his opportunity and tapped him on the shoulder. Tony didn't let either Callen's frown or the disappointment on the face of the rather buxom elderly women now stepping into Ziva's place perturb him. He just smiled and danced perfectly with the grace and charm that was well embedded in his Italian DiNozzo genes.

By the end of the dance, the crowd had been delighted with the couples' dancing and charmed by the President's inclusion and informal participation. People applauded and laughed and wished they were there to have had the honor of dancing with the President or the First Lady.

Tony grinned like the Cheshire cat when the music stopped and the round now bought Ziva to stand beside him as his partner. The emcee then invited the other dignitaries and guests to take the floor for another waltz, this time the quicker American version with faster turns.

Before Gibbs was able to come to his feet, Fornell was at Gill's side, offering his hand for her promised first dance of the evening. He swung her on to the dance floor with a fast twirl and gathered her quickly in her arms, moving into the full dance floor.

Tony gave Callen no such opportunity to tap him on the shoulder and careered Ziva into the center using a similar turn. He spotted Gibbs over Ziva's left shoulder and scowled at his friend.

Gibbs smirked and, taking the hint, moved in to tap Fornell on the shoulder. He smoothly moved in between the pair of dancers to take Gillian by the waist and turn her away from his adversary.

The President and the First Lady took their seats, with security agents close by, and watched the dancers move across the crowded floor. Fornell smirked and quickly moved towards the front where the orchestra was playing and to where Callen was now also standing.

The team hiding in the room across the street had watched the whole proceeding and were delighted at the outcome. Tony had done them proud, and Gibbs, too. Marley was revelling in the romance of the couples and the hope that her matchmaking scheme would pay off. Unfortunately, though, it was obvious that Callen and Fornell were up to something. Both she and Abby started to get worried when they spied the two whispering to each other near the orchestra's conductor.

"Can you lip read what they're saying from here, Abby?" asked Marley.

"No, they're hiding their mouths."

"Stop worrying what could they possibly do. Both Tony and Gibbs are in the middle of the dance floor. Fornell and Callen wouldn't tap their shoulders again would they, Doctor Mallard?" asked Jimmy.

"No, Jimmy, that would be bad form. However I believe they may be up to something."

"Hmm, they do look suspicious," noted Tim.

"Well, Callen was supposed to make it hard for Tony, but just to give him a shove," revealed Marley.

"Yes, and that worked. But I didn't count on Fornell," said Abby as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes, but I did," said Ducky.

They watched Tobias nod at Callen and then turn to the conductor. Without losing the lyrical motion of the baton counting the three-four time of the waltz, the conductor leaned down to listen to what the FBI agent had to say. Smiling, he nodded and, with a quick sweeping motion of the baton, he silenced the orchestra. In a voice only loud enough for the musicians to hear, he informed them of the new piece they would be playing. To get them time to find the requested sheet music, he turned to the bewildered dancers.

"Sorry for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen, but I have received a special request. However, I am sure you will enjoy this as well." Turning back to the orchestra, he raised his baton and waited until the musicians had raised their instruments into playing position. With a nod to the brass and percussion sections, the conductor gave a quick two count to establish the tempo, and on the next down beat the orchestra broke into a fast and upbeat rendition of Carrapicho Festa de Um Provo, a traditional Samba number.

Immediately a handful of couples moved into the fast and energetic rhythms and dance moves of the Samba. Most of the other couples retired to their seats to watch the entertainment. Couples side stepped and rocked and then turned in the off beats, while shadowing each other's steps to the lively two-four count.

Gibbs glared at Tobias, immediately realizing he had been responsible for the change in the dance number. He looked at Tony.

"Just do what I do, Boss," he said. "Ducky had this covered," he chuckled.

"Not a problem, DiNozzo. Just remember, I have a bad knee," he whispered.

Tony and Gibbs both kept up with the fast moves, amazing both their partners and, to some extent, the crowd.

"So, you are a bit of a Fred Astaire yourself then, Tony," commented Ziva.

"Patrick Swayze, Zive," he corrected as he moved her side to side rocking and rolling his hips as he pulled her in and out to the sensual rhythms of the dance.

Soon they were the only ones left on the dance floor. They danced at the same pace and steps, like it was choreographed and timed perfectly. Gibbs and Tony smiled at each other, as they kept in step and sync, turning, and swirling, kick changes with Bota Fogos and maypole turns with their arms stretched across their pretty partners' waists.

For their parts, Gill and Ziva kept up with the pace and the rhythm, swinging and dipping their hips as they rolled into each of their steps, letting their men take the lead.

"On three, Boss, next round," directed Tony.

"Tony?" asked Ziva worriedly.

"Trust me," he whispered before giving her a quick peck to her exposed neck before he swung and pulled her into his chest, gyrating his hips slowly against her. "One-and-two, three-and-four," he counted and Gibbs followed. "Okay, Boss, and zig and zag, hip twist, dip and hold."

Gibbs followed the count and dipped, holding Gill in place.

"Jethro, you can dance," giggled Gill.

"Never said I couldn't," he smirked. While he had her in his arms he planted a sensuous kiss to her lips.

Ziva squealed with delight, and then laughed when she was swung around herself as Tony called, "zig and zag, dip and lift..." Tony sashayed and then in one smooth move, lifted Ziva above his head.

"Fly, little sparrow," he said softly, before putting her down onto her feet, twisting her around and then dropped her in a dip, where he too kissed her beautiful red lips.

**FREEZE FRAME ONE : Cut to mid shot of Tony and Gibbs holding Ziva and Gill in a dip. Convert black and white. Cut.**

_**Then cutaway to a long shot of Fornell and Callen grinning. They are standing by the doors to the veranda area, looking up at the window across the street. SFX of non diagetic sound of the team cheering. Pan to window, and zoom in. Ducky is standing at the window giving a thumbs up to the two agents below.**_

"Ducky," squealed Abby, "You set Gibbs up?"

"Not quite. I've had Tony in my morgue practicing that routine for the last two weeks. I was pretty sure Tony was going to be Ziva's date. Well, I was counting on it, though I didn't know how I was going to get Gibbs there."

"Gibbs must have known he would be going," surmised Tim.

"I think he suspected, especially when Vance handed him the assignment," laughed Ducky. " I think he was very determined when I told him Fornell was going to be on the security detail tonight. Gibbs is very candid about his relationships. But I suspect there is more to the Dianne, Fornell, and Gibbs triangle. I would never have expected him to pick up that dance so fast or even to be able to follow Tony."

The team all laughed, as Marley jumped into Ducky's arms. He swung the little girl around, "Matchmaker, matchmaker, find me a match," he sang.

"Yup, well my job here is done. You're next," giggled Marley.

**FREEZE FRAME TWO: Cut to Mid shot of Marley and Ducky dancing, twirling in the soft light of the room. Convert Black and White. Cut.**

THE END

A.N. Stay tuned for Freeze Frame 5. All the gang will be there, though it will center around Tony and Ziva.

A huge shout out to Harliquinn for the beta on this one. I can dance, ( and I think Gibbs could possibly dance well too) but I'm hopeless with music; the edits and suggestions were just perfect. Keeping a straight face at some of my descriptions must have been hard, not to mention a little faux pas, when I described Callen as a worthy component, instead of opponent... LOL. However, I'm sure he has some very worthy components... well I can dream.

Thanks so much for all the reads and reviews. Gaben


End file.
